Mommy Seras and Daddy Alucard
by Nagini the Moon Goddess
Summary: After finding and adopting an abandoned baby boy raised by Alucard and Seras , Hellsing encounters a new enemy linked directly to the boy's past. A Russian family seeks to destroy Nicholas in a vampiric power struggle. Will Nicholas defeat them? AxS, IxOC Rated M for violence, gore, mild nudity and profanity.
1. Surprises

A/N: This is going to be a short fic, depends on my time. won't make frequent updates so if ya like the fic put it on alert or whatever, k?. The idea hit me while I was doin laundry, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing and I mean i don't own the rights to it.

* * *

"Police Girl, don't let the FREAK get away. I'll take care of the ghouls." His deep voice echoed through the empty hallways covered with blood. Seras nodded and ran faster, phasing though a wall or two in her way. It's what she had managed to learn so far. 

"Target in sight!" She yelled into her radio when she saw the man running down the hall. He looked back and saw her, fear was evident in his eyes. His red cap fell off from the rush of air as he tried to out run her. His plan didn't work out so well. The run-down old building was falling apart even before the dispatch team got there to take care of the problem.

Now, it was raining floorboards and peices of walls from the explosions that rocked the basement and half the rooms. Seras caught up with the fake vampire and wrestled him onto the ground. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, Seras took out her pistol "Black Widow" and shot the man right in the head. He didn't even let out a scream when he turned to dust.

Seras fell to the ground, the few inches didn't hurt her. Getting up, she dusted her self off, the grey stuff flying everywhere, making her cough. Only when she finished with the wipe off that she noticed the stillness in the air. No shouts, no screams and no gunfire.

"Agent, scout the inside. There may be some surprise visitors along the way." A gruff voice told her over her radio. She confirmed, placed Widow in her hand and cautiosly searched through all the rooms on the floor. The building was obviously once a grand hotel. And some of the rooms she inspected were fancy suites.

Grey dust from years of gathering coated the red carpets and velvet bed covers of the rooms, holes in them and eaten off corners from rats, mice and rodents alike. The windows were broken, the paint was peeling, everything had lost it's majestic demeor.

The floor was littered from the debri falling from the ceiling and from glass when the windows were shttered by gangs. Seras could see bricks here and there lying on the floor a few metres away from the windows. Glasss crunched under her boots and she walked around and serached the rooms for ghouls or other FREAKS.

Seras came to the last room at the end of the hall and was about to report everything clear, she heard a rustle. Curiosity made her move fowards to insepct the area the ruslting was coming from. It came from behind the broken bed and yellowing mattress.

The covers were pulled off to hide something, and that something was making all that noise. When she got close enough she carefully cocked her gun, making the click as quiet as possible.

Stealthily she pulled off the covers and aimed, her trigger finger ready to squeeze at any moment. She gasped and put her gun away wrapping that something back up in the covers and took it into her arms. Hastily talking into her radio, she reported everything was clear and turned it off.

She concentrated really hard and tried to teleport herself inside Hellsing. She didn't manage to get as far and teleported on the large grassy lawn in front of Hellsing. She shrugged, telling herself it was close enough and with a bounce in her step, she ran towards the building.

An hour later she finally found Sir Integra in the hallway leading to her office.

"Oh but sir, please let us keep him! You can't make me put him back! Look at him!" Seras pleaded, shoving the bundle into Integra's face. Integra winced and moved away from it, waving a hand in front of her nose. Seras frowned and sniffed the bundle too, and mimiced her boss. "Urgh! You need a bath with a truckload of shampoo."

"I agree, but I will not allow you to keep," She made a face again and pointed at the bundle. ".._it_ here. We have rules, agent Victoria!" Integra argued back. Seras frowned again and said in her most quietest voice yet. "You let _me_ stay here. What so different about him?"

Integra stared at the fledging cradling the stinky bundle (a good distance from her nose) in her arms and reconsidered. Usually, Seras never defied her or even went back on her word. Seras is training hard to get Integra's admittance and the girl was obviously trying very hard to prove that, even in her state, she was not a monster. Considering all this, Integra held up her hans in surrender.

"Alright, Agent Victoria. You may keep him. We'll try to locate a suitable home for him when he will be ready. But you may keep him under _one condition._" She quickly added when she saw Seras moving forward to hug the blonde. Seras froze and listened closely, the grin was so wide and couldn't be prouder. It reminded Integra vaguely about Alucard.

"You are to take care of .._it_. No help from Walter or anyone else. Alucard will help you of course but only him. You do everything yourself. Are we clear?"

"Oh yes. Perfectly..um..Sir." Seras said nervously. "Oh and you're going to have to tell Alucard about this." Integra added, watching the grin slide off the fledging's face. Would it be rather mean to say that she enjoyed the reaction? ...Naaw.

"Y-yes, Sir." Seras replied, all colour drained from her face. Integra nodded and started to walk away. "You are dismissed." She added and disappeared 'round the corner of the large hallway.

_"Oh no...How am I s'possed to tell him about this?"_ Seras thought as she wandered through the halls which led to her room in the basement. She didn't notice the sudden drop of tempature.

"Tell me what, Police Girl?" A voice said in her ear from behind. Seras shivered and turned around. She smacked her nose right into his hard chest. Rubbing her nose she looked up at her master's grinning face, and gulped.

"Why so nervous, Police Girl?" He asked again, watching her face for any give-away signs. Then his eyes drifted to the thing she was holding and his grin somewhat became smaller.

"What is that?" Alucard said pointing to the wrapped up thing in Seras's arms. Seras flinched and giggled nervously.

"Well...That's ...umm.." Seras scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously. "Nothing important, really. Just...something..." She tried to fib her way out. This was not the time she wanted to tell him.

"It's just something for my room! Talk to you later!" She said quickly and left, sprinting down the hall. Seras didn't know if he followed or not. She finally got to her room and closed the door shut. Leaning against the frame she let out a relieved breath of air she had been holding.

"Whew..safe!" She told the bundle in her arms with a triumphant smile.

"From me, you mean?"

Seras yelped and hid the bundle behind her back as she watched her master appaer from the black hole in the stone wall. He did seem a little amused.

"What are you hiding from me, Seras?" He asked as he trode over to her. He looked down at her, his grin madder than usual. "Is it something _bad_, Police Girl?" The delight in his voice as he said that made Seras give a slight shudder. It freaked her outhow he could be so perverted sometimes.

"Well...I.." She tried to answer, her master's face had leaned closer to hers, so now she was pushed against the door. In fear that she might squish what she was hiding, Seras arched her lower body fowards to give it room.

But when Master moved even closer, their bodies had met when she did this. So now it seemed she was pressing herself against him _on purpose_. Seras blushed, seeing the grin widing on his face.

"I'm waiting, Police Girl." He said with a deep purr. His face was so close to hers, it looked like if Seras opened her mouth, she'd practically kiss him. She didn't want that to happen at all. Just then a loud wail was heard. It surprised both vampires but neither moved, only froze.

Seras just shrugged off the loud crying and tried to escape from her master's bodyweight. But Alucard didn't let her. Quickly placing both hands on the door beside her face, Alucard cut off her escape root.

"Is that...what I think it is, Police Girl?"

Sighing, She closed her eyes and ducked under his arms. He caught her, there was no use in delaying the fact that what she was hiding was...

"Yeah...It's a baby boy, Master." She said in defeat, showing him the cute little round face, screaming it's lungs out. Alucard looked curious and leaned to take a closer look. Alucard's face was inches above the baby's. He stopped crying and looked up at Alucard in awe, his big light blue eyes as curious as Alucard's.

Alucard sniffed it and the little swoosh of air tickled his cheeks. He gave a cute little tinkling laugh and his two chubby arms tried to grab Alucard's hair. He cooed and giggled while Alucard sniffed him, it made Seras go 'awww' inside her mind.

They stared at each other, and Seras found the whole thing kind of funny. She giggled at the face her Master made while he inspected the baby closely.

The red tie was dangling above the baby's head. The small boy obviously thought it was some kind of toy, so he grabbed the ends closest to him and yanked it down as hard as he could.

Alucard made a kind of gulping noise as the baby pulled him down and tightened the tie around his neck. Alucard tried to pull away without hurting the boy.

When he finally pried the tie from the little boy's chubby hands and softly snorted, straighting up and smoothed out his tie. Seras couldn't help but giggle even more at the face he made when he pulled away.

The nosferatu turned to his fledging and saw her laughing quietly at him. He scowled at her. "Stop laughing." He muttered childishly.

"I'm sorry, Master--"She said between laughs, "But that was so cute!" Seras continued laughing until she opened her eyes and saw her master glaring at her. She stopped immediatley and cleared her throat.

"It won't happen again, Master." She said quietly, looking at the floor. His pride and ego was wounded like many times before (Integra's doing in her earlier years) and he will get over it.

"I'll tell Master about this..." Alucard said as he already started to fade. Seras widened her eyes and grabbed his disappearing hand before he could get away.

"No!" She yelled. She pulled Alucard back with all her might. Seras didn't hear something rip and a _pop!_ following the small unheard noise, until she was flung agatinst the bed, baby and her master's bloody arm in her hands.

Slowly, Alucard reappeared looking very pleased in a sick sort of way. Seras just looked from her master's bloody arm socket, blood flowing like a waterfall from it, and at the arm she held in her other hand. Blood already coated half of her uniform and her master's white glove. It looked rather disgusting.

"My arm, Police Girl. I would like to have it back." Alucard said with a chuckled. Seras shakingly nodded, got up and handed him the arm. "H-here you g-go." Seras watched Alucard take the arm and jam it back into its' socket. She heard a lud click and saw her master move his newly attatched arm and flex his fingers.

Well, that was interesting." He said rather casually, looking back at Seras, cheshire cat grin in place. "Haven't had my arm ripped out like that since Incognito."

"Uh huh." Seras agreed feebly, coming out of shock. She remembered that she had a baby in her arms and quickly checked if he was hurt. Big blue eyes stared back at her and a big goofy smile stretched acroos his face as he giggled some more.

He didn't seem to mind that a part of his face and eye was covered in thick dark blood. Seras smiled back at the boy and completely forgot where she was while she cradled him in her arms. Alucard just stood there watching her clean the blood off his face with a part of her sleeve that wasn't already soiled.

"Are you done, Seras?"

"Oh, Master. He just so adorable." Seras answered without looking up. Alucard just rolled his eyes. "Why did you stop me? My Master must know about this."

"She does. Sir Integra gave me permission to keep him until he's old enough to be sent to a home." Seras answered quickly.

"So you are going to take care of one little baby by yourself?"

"Well...No. Sir integra said you'll be helping me too."

"She _what_?!" He shouted, his eyes going from regular blood red to dark burgandy. Seras cowered when she saw and felt his anger. Alucard didn't even wait for an answer from his fledging, he disappeared and into Integra's office faster then he can remember.

He saw Integra sitting in her large chair, smoking a cigar and a small golden stopwatch in her hand. He would've been proud of the sneaky, mischevious smile she had on her face if it was a different situation.

"You're later then I expected." Integra said calmy, looking at her watch rather than her angered servant. She showed him the watch and the time it took him to get up there.

"Five seconds exactly. It usually takes you about two." She said with a bored voice, clicking the watch off and put it away in her breast pocket.

"What are you planning, woman!? I will not participate in taking care of--" He started to rage. Integra slammed her fists on the large desk and stood up, growling fiercely at the red cald vampire.

"You will show me respect, servent! Don't you ever raise your voice on me again!" Integra yelled loudly, interrupting Alucard's rant. When he was silent she cleared her throat.

"You _will_ participate in the raising of this child. It won't be long until we find it a good, caring home."

"I never knew this was also an adoption agency, Master. Changed your job, have you?"

"Alucard...Don't start with me..." Integra warned through gritted teeth. "I am not very pleased with this as much as you are but I think this a good training opportunity for you fledging.

Since she is not drinking as much as I had expected, the boy will serve as a test. If she can resist sucking it dry and killing the poor thing, she may keep the child until further notice."

"And you will be there to help her. You need to be there to supervise this whole thing and teach her a few lessons as well." She added when Alucard opened his mouth to retort. Lighting another cigar, she inhaled deeply and let it out in one long breath.

"Besides...You took care of me when I was young. You will have no trouble in repeating those lovely duties to the boy." She said with a chuckle.

"I never thought you enjoyed them, Master." Alucard replied snidley, a little smirk had already appeared on his face. " I will teach the boy what I had taught you. But Walter took care of you too." He protested, thinking he could get off easily. He'd just dump the work on Walter. Yes, that could work. He felt like rubbing his hands together with evil glee. Unfortunately his evil plan deflated with Integra's next words.

"I have forbidden help from Walter. She knows that and so does Walter. Any attempt to make him give you hints will follow the punishment of having several parts of your male body blown off. Do not cross me, Alucard. You should know better by now."

"As you wish, my Master." Alucard said with a bitter smile set on his face as he slowly melted into the floor. He reappeared back into Seras's room. She was sitting on the bed and cuddling the baby, tickling his nose and playing with him. Seras looked up and saw her Master arrive.

He sat on her chair, with his boots propped up on the table. He looked very bored and distant as he watched her play with the child.

"What will we name him, Master?" She asked uncertainly. Alucard just waved his hand and dismissed the question, stood up and took the baby from Seras.

"How about we focus on getting him a large washing. He reeks." He answered making a sour face at the baby, which he held at arms length.

"Right." Seras readily agreed and they both marched into her bathroom.

* * *

A/N: I am not updating until i get atleast 10 reviews...Don't worry...I already have the 2nd chap done. 


	2. The Bath

A/N: Here it is, the bathroom chap. I bet u were all anxcious to read how they were gonna do this right? In later chaps I have lots of biiig _surprises_ for Al and Seras and I'll try and make them as long as possible since this is a _short_ fic, lol.

Enjoy their torment, ppl!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing and I mean I don't own the rights to it. Don't bother me with it.

* * *

Getting the baby inn the small white tub was easy, it was the washing part that the two vampires dreaded doing. Well, mostly just one vampire. 

"Hold that thing still!"

"Master! It's a _baby_, not a _thing_!"

"I don't give a shit, just hold it still!"

Seras stuck out her tongue at him while she struggled with the small baby. He obviously didn't like water too much. She held on to his arms to make him stop splashing the bathwater out of the tub.

Alucard was trying to rub some shampoo on the baby but kept ending up with a face full of shampoo. Alucard glared at the kid and snorted at him, then shifted his glare to Seras who was smiling and giggling, trying to calm the child down. His glare must've let up because Seras looked up and saw him wathcing, she rose her brow in a questioning sort of way.

"Is something the matter, Master?"

Alucard smirked and didn't reply as he went back to squeezing a handful of shampoo onto his palm. He tried again to clean the baby and this time whatever Seras did to him, made the kid calm down.

So thankfully, Alucard didn't end up with a fith helping of shampoo in his face. Although the shampoo wasn't that much of the problem.

Now the boy was covered in soapy bubbles, as was half the bathroom floor. Now they had to clean off the bubbles and dry him. alucard thought the worst was over. The baby on the other hand, didn't want to be washed. He liked the bubbles where they were.

The newborn was squirming so much when Seras tried to clean the shampoo off him, he splashed as hard as he could so that the nice bath Seras made him was all over her and Alucard.

Seras's whole uniform clung to her body and her blonde hair stuck to her face and was sticking up in weird angles. Her wet clothes outlined her femineme curves and her nipples poked out from underneath the material. She thanked God that her uniform was dark blue.

"Argh! Was is it with you bathing _us_?! You're the one who stinks!" Seras cried out, shaking her hair like a wet dog shakes it's fur. Now her hair was standing on end, she looked like she was electrified.

Seras stuck her small tongue out angrilly at the baby, who just giggled at her silly face. Seras glanced up at her Master and couldn't help but blush.

Alucard, of course, had a feeling the child would rebel against them so he took off his coat and grey vest, leaving him in the now drenched white shirt.

Not to mention he was royally annoyed with the little baby boy. The white shirt and what was under it had made Seras blush. She knew her Master was handsome and fit. She wasn't interested in him like that, no way! She just didn't expect the slight peek show.

The shirt stuck to his body and it being white, was translucent. His chest snd stomach could be seen through it and it being wet, his chest and stomach muscles were accented perfectly. She thought Alucard was too busy drying himself off to notice her staring.

"Damn little kid...I should've eaten you for dinner if Master hadn't ordered me to care for you..." Alucard muttered under his breath while he ran the fluffy towel over his face. He strode over to his fledging to see what she was doing. Seras was so red in the face that made the nosferatu cock his head at her.

"What's the matter Seras? Been staring too long?" He asked with a naughty smirk. Alucard wasn't stupid, the shirt was wet, she saw his chest and was all embarressed about it.

_"Innocent little Police Girl_..."He mused in his mind. though he shouldn't be one to talk.. Seras widened her eyes and gulped, shaking her head. He saw her staring! She'll never live this one down, Master'll keep teasing her about it.

"N-no! I didn't--_Hell no_!" She finally said, trying make herself look unannoyed. It wasn't her fault his stupid shirt was see-through! Alucard leaned foward, his wet hair still clinging to his neck.

"Calm down Seras. I'm just teasing. Though, if you actually enjoyed the sight, go ahead and tell me." He teased and took the baby out of the bath and roughly handed him to Seras with another towel. She was totally shocked and reflexivley cradled the kid.

"Here Seras. You dry him. I'm going to get a bloodpack." He laughed and disappeared from the bathroom. Seras just absent-mindedly rubbed the towel across the boy's body.

Her blush was dying down but she still couldn't get the picture out of her head. Why should she tell him she enjoyed it when she didn't? Atleast she thought she didn't. It was just so weird to her.

She'd seen male chests before, it's not that big a deal. So why was she fussing over it? It was because Master started to act stranglley around her.

Ok, the naughty teasing is somewhat normal but it was the closeness between them that changed.He stood very close to her everytime he was in the room with her. Well, Seras shrugged, it was kind of nice to know that he started to treat her a bit differentley.

Alucard was yelling less and less at her for the few mistakes she made, it would be more of a scold followed by a rude comment, he started training her, which is something she never thought he would do, this is Master after all.

What really surprised her was that Alucard was actually _helping _her with the baby. The fledging shrugged again, unsure what to think. All she knew was that he was just plain strang_er_ than usual.

Seras shook her head and turned her attention to the baby. His big blue eyes gazed up at her and he smiled. She felt a lot better seeing that smile.

"Now you're squeaky clean! And you don't reek anymore, that's a very big plus." She told the baby. Alucard phased back into her room with two blood packs in hand. He tossed one at Seras and it hit her square in the face.. Fortunately it didn't splatter, it just slid of the blonde's annoyed face into her lap.

"Thanks, Master." She drawled, grabbing the pack before the baby got hold of it. Alucard grinned. "Your welcome, dear fledging."

First they just sat in silence and drank the packs. Seras was spacing out and didn't notice Master watching her.

He couldn't help but observe his fledging. It was a strange habit he gained from sheer boredome. All he didn was watch the little human soliders bustle in the halls, doing their training and the maids hastily cleaning and polishing.

It was even more boring but it beat the hell out of annoying Integra. she's become a little predictable to the old nosferatu.

Alucard noticed that Seras was changing. He couldn't yell at her like a small child anymore, she was talking back to him and trying more than ever to prove that she was right in some things. Police girl acted so differently from when he first turned her.

She was quite a rebel, not to mention that her curses made him proud and surprised. She always fought for what she wanted, though rarely did she want something so bad to fight for it with Inetgra.

Now this baby. That's what Seras fought for. _It's an orphan_, he thought, _like Seras was when she was young._ Alucard shook his head slightly. Seras still had nightmares. Alucard knew about them because on countless sleepless days he would just sit in her room and watch his prodige sleep.

_It's like I'm obsessed with Police Girl_, he chuckled to himself. Then he stopped and pulled away from those dangerous thoughts. Seras was playing _peek-a-boo_ with the baby. She was laughing and smiling. He rarely saw her smile so much.

"So what will we name him, Master?" Seras's voice broke his second train of thought. His head jerked and he looked at his fledging staring at him with curious eyes. The red-clad vampire got up and strode over to the bed and laid down beside Seras hands under his head as he lounged about. Seras gave him a slight glare.

"What did you have in mind Seras?"

Seras stopped glaring and pondered for a short moment then smiled brightly at her Master. "How about Nicholas?" She asked, eyeing him closely for his reaction. He sat up and took the baby from her and stared at him long and hard. The baby looked at Alucard with wonderous blue eyes and gurgled, grabbing Alucard's nose. The vampire went cross-eyed and pulled away. Rubbing his nose he gave the boy back to Seras, who was having a laughing fit.

"Seras, stop laughing!" Alucard ordered, rather childishly.She stopped but still giggled quietly. "Nicholas it is then!" She chuckled, ticlking the baby's tummy. Alucard mummered in agreement, still rubbing his nose.

"He's got quite a grip, he does." He muttered with a hint of pride as he looked over his fledging's shoulder. Life and un-life at Hellsing just got very interesting.

* * *

A/N: Uuuuu, I even got 12! **::sparkly eyes::** Thankies very much! And btw, to any reviewers who thought this demand was a lil...ummm... _demanding_ **::nervous laugh::**, chill. I was gonna update anyway, it's just that ppl don't review when they read and I really like hearing (sorry, _reading_) other ppl's opinions about the story...Isn't that the point of _reviewing_?. Flame me, do whatever you want! But in a nice way P So now that the review demanding-thingy is cleared, I'll really try and update soon but as i have said before i don't update often (not willingly). 

Later!


	3. New discoveries

A/N: I'm here for the weekend, so I'm able to post another chap, that is, this chap. Sorry it got delayed...ehehe

* * *

"Auntie Teggy! Auntie! Wake up, it's time for my lessons! WAKE UP, AUNTIE!!!!" An excited 5 year old screamed while jumping on the bed of Hellsing's leader, Integra Wingates Hellsing. 

She rose from her bed, blinking at the fuzzy shape on her bed. Groping for her glasses she put them on to see better. It was Nicholas, the child who was adopted by her two vampire agents.

She wanted to groan and pull back the covers but her retreat was stopped by an old hand that gently brushed her shoulder as Walter set down the tea tray on the dark nightstand.

"I don't think Master Nicholas can wait much longer for you to properly wake up."

"No bloody shit." Integra cursed under her breath. She was always ill-tempered in the morning. Walter caught her words, chuckled and bustled out of the room. The child calmed down, seeing Integra's icy stare as she fumbled around to get dressed. He just sat on the bed very still and waited for Integra to get ready.

While she put on her clothes, Integra observed the youngster. He looked like a 7 year old, for he was tall for his small age. His ruffled sun-blonde hair shined in the morning light which streamed through gaps of the lace curtains.

His blue eyes were the colour of the sky, bright and happy, with a mischevious glint in their irises. The boy's smile was wide and goofy, his white teeth gleamed with surprising brightness. Nicholas was such a happy child, she could see that in him.

Ever since he was taken in by the nosferatus, Integra grew attached to the orphan. She couldn't believe it has been five years already since Seras had found him and begged her to let her keep him.

The young boy attended school, Integra made the matter strictly clear that he would get his education like every human in London. Since Nick was in a top secret organinazation, Integra and the two nosferatus took the role of giving the kid extra lessons in vampire lore and myths, like Integra's father had done with her when the Integra was only 13.

For such a young age, Integra pondered, he took everything in with great understanding and a surprising thrist for more of this knowledge. He was so eager to learn the ways of the organization, it was like he was guided here to Hellsing by God, like God knew that Integra was determined not to be deflowered.

"Auntie Teggy? Are you done? Can I look now?" Nick's little voice broke her thoughts and Integra's mouth twitched. The boy had turned around, how modest of him. This must be Seras's doing, God knows what Alucard would teach him if he got the chance...

"Yes, you may. We can go now." She answered and they went into the library, full of books long forgotten to the world, where today's lessons and tomorrow's lessons and so on, would be held.

The day turned to night and the sleeping dead awoke at these late hours. Down in the dungeons, Seras was playing hide-n-seek with little Nick.

"Mommy! I know you're here! I can feel you!" the small child jeered playfully as Seras hid herself in the shadowed corner of her small room. While Nick searched, Seras felt a hand on her shoulder pull her through the wall. She stifled a shriek and smacked her nose in a hard chest. A very familiar one.

"Master! You scared the bejeebies out of me! What if Nick thought someone was attacking us? Jesus!" Seras scolded her Master, while he just laughed at her paranoia.

"Honestly Seras, you act more like a mother hen ever since we got the young child. Loosen your screws." He retorted and laughed at her scowling face.

"_Loosen your screws_?! Where the **hell** have you been?" She replied with a quiet hiss which turned into a giggle. Hearing Alucard using street slangs was just too comical. Her giggles stopped when she heard a small cry from the neighbouring room. Seras gasped, tore out of her Master's arms and phased into her room where Nicholas sat on the stone floor, sniffling.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." She cooed as she went to pick him up. The sniffling turned into merry laughter as the child scrambled out of her reach and jumped in triumph.

Seras glared at the little trickster and clicked her tongue. Nick's laughter was soon lost in booming, deep laughter coming from behind the scowling nosferatu. Alucard emerged from his own room and was laughing with the child at Seras, scooping Nick up in his arms.

"Very good, Nicholas. Very good. You fooled your mother." Alucard praised while holding the five-year old with one arm.

"Then again, who couldn't fool her? You're too naive, Police Girl." Alucard teased, still chuckling. Seras said nothing but watched.

Nick beamed happily at his foster father and hugged Alucard's neck, squeezing him so tight that the No-Life-King went cross-eyed from the pressure. When he finally let go, Alucard sighed with relief. Seras was laughing silently now and it was the elder vampire's turn to glare.

"What comes around, goes around, Master!" Seras chided happily and moved to take the grateful boy from his arms. Nicholas was very sleepy now and closed his eyes the moment he was on Seras's shoulders.

There was a special made bed in her old room and her coffin bed was turned into a toy chest. Alucard's room being a rather spacious one (a fact Seras had complained about at once) had another coffin moved in for Seras.

She tucked him in and kissed his forehead, his eyes fluttered open and the boy smiled sleepily and yawned. "Night, Mommy, night, Father." he said to them and fell asleep again.

Ever since he was old enough to talk he called Seras ''Mommy" and Alucard "Daddy" or "Father", but Alucard insisted to the boy that he should be called Father. Nick eventually got used to it.

The two nosferatus were playing their role as parents to the boy and had to act like it in front of him. But when the child was asleep, they were distant from each other, if possible more than ever.

Seras was in her nightdress and Alucard in his grey pants and they both settled into their seperate coffins for a nap before the missions started to pour in. It was their routine, it killed time.

But Seras couldn't sleep, too much was on her mind. The last few years to be exact. She got up and out of her coffin, made her way to the cold bucket and poured a glass of blood. She sat on one of the chairs next to the table and was only starting to think when she saw Alucard draw up a chair beside her, drink in one hand.

"Seras..." Alucard began and paused. He stared straight ahead, gaze cold and distant.

"Master...?" Seras hoped he would say what was on his mind, she hoped he would say it first, to save her the pain of having to mention it.

He didn't say anything. He didn't know how to say it or what to say. Everything felt strange, unfamiliar, ever since Seras came with that stinky bundle in her arms.

"We've changed...Haven't we?" He finally said and took a gulp from his glass. Seras sat there, unmoving, frozen. She gave him a stiff nod. She didn't know why she was so afraid of it, why she didn't want to feel like this, like she wanted none of this to have happened, yet it was the _best_ thing that has happened.

"And so has our status. Our Master-servant relantionship. That changed as well, hasn't it?"

Again, another stiff, frightened nod as a reply while he took another gulp of blood.

She couldn't pretend not to notice the unusual closeness, the sudden glances, the wonderful sensation she got when she caught a glimpse of his eyes behinde those glasses of his. The simple contact of his pearly white skin against her when they brushed up against each other.

He couldn't ignore them either. He couldn't pretend not to feel sommersaults in his gut when he saw Seras smiling, the monster if jealousy in his chest roared whenever she talked to another man, was it a solider, a commander or even Walter, he could feel it boiling inside him.

The possesivness he felt, _she was his territory_, those thoughts, those very dangerous thoughts of obsession etched in his mind, repeating themselves again and again it made him sick even to think.

They both struggled with these feelings like their whole life depended on denying these facts, these thoughts that rose inside them. Neither wanted to admit it. They had feelings for each other, plain and simple. They were aware of it, they knew it.

"It's...just...confusing. It'll pass." She whispered, more to reassure herself then to state it. She took a long draught from her glass.

"I am not so confident it is a phase, Police Girl."

"But surely you don't think that way of me!" Seras said nervously, then gulped the last drops of blood from her glass, then put her hands on her face. She peered at him through her fingers, watching his impassive face for any signs of emotion at all.

"Do you?"

Alucard remained motionless, his empty glass was held loosely in his hand. Alucard looked at her and it seemed his whole neck creaked from it's stiffness.

"Do _you_?" Alucard answered with her own question, now directed at her. She averted her gaze to her lap and fidgeted with her hands, thinking of what to say. Did she really? She didn't know how to answer such a complex question with only two simple words.

She looked back at him and opened her mouth to answer when a solider burst in, breathing heavily. He looked frightened, scared. But Seras couldn't tell whether if it was because he was in Alucard's room or if something horrible had happened. Alucard rose gracefully out of his seat his face grave and serious while he watched the man catch his breath.

"Seras, go see if Nicholas is alright." He ordered and vanished before the man could say what happened. Seras looked confused and scared.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" She asked, hysteria edging slowly into her voice. The solider looked pale and thought he had enough breath to tell the vampress what happened.

"Some...Freaks...Just broke...In. Started kiling...everyone...Screaming '_where's our little snack ? Give us the boy!'_ " The man breathed and leaned against the door frame. Seras gasped and vanished into thin air. She hurringly checked if Nicholas was still in his small bed.

At once her fears dispersed at the sight of the sleeping boy. But her relief did not stay for long. She heard shrill screams coming from the floor above and gunshots; a battle was going on up there and she had to protect him.

Alucard appeared moments later in Nicholas's room, his hair longer than his usual shoulder-length and it was unruly and crazy, sticking up at all odd angles, giving her Master an even more lunatic appearence. His eyes were wide and his grin was beyond insane. His dark vest was already stained with fresh blood, some covered his lower jaw.

"What's happening Master Alucard? Are Walter and Integra safe?" Seras questioned frantically. "Why are they here? Why do they want Nicholas?"

"Too bad you won't join me, Police Girl. They're putting up a very good fight." He laughed. Seras did not find any part of the situation funny. She was scared. Though she was a bit more powerful than before, she was scared for Nick. He was like her son. Seras thought of him as her son.

"Master! Why do they want Nicholas!? What the bloody hell is going on!!?" She yelled angrilly. Not only was she scared but being in the dark about this whole situation just pissed her off.

"My my, Police Girl. Such temper.." He answered with a deep dangerous voice, his grin wide and nasty. Seras blinked and Alucard was behind her, his bloodied chin and mouth were pressed against her face. "So delicious." He added with a whispering hiss, then vanished.

Seras growled and stamped her foot. Alucard just makes her blood boil! Through all the ruckas, Nicholas woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepily before he called out to Seras in that sweet little voice.

"Mommy? What's happening?"

Seras gasped and hurried to his bedside, she picked him up gingerly and opened her mouth to answer when the door was blasted off it's hinges and thrown across the room.

Three wild, pale men appeared, looking insane and ready to kill anything that moved. All three had black hair and Rambo-like clothing with bullets strapped across their chests and belts with pockets full of dynamite and gernades and other explosives.

Seras glared at the men and gave a low threatening growl. "What do you want, you flea-bitten scumbags?" Seras asked them baring her teeth at the intruders.

Nicholas had started to shake. He didn't know what was going on and the way Seras had talked to those funny-looking men frightened him, so he buried his head into her shoulder. Her hold on the child tightened.

The middle on of the threesome laughed, cold and rasping it was, as if his lungs couldn't catch enough air.

"Look at her! Thinking she's so tough! Hand over the lil' kid, eh? No one will get hurt."

"Don't piss me off and answer my bloody question!" Seras screeched and gave them a shivery glare.

"We want our snack back. His mother was a whore and mated with our Master. Now this bastard has been produced of our Master's good genes and he ordered us to get rid of it. Then you stole him. We want him back."

"You will not touch him and I won't give him back." She said, hoping her voice didn't sound shaky but strong and firm. Again the middle on cackled.

"You think you can stop us? We can finish you off in a second, you slimy whore." He gave a sickly crooked grin and grabbed a gernade from his belt, ready to pull off the top.

Seras bared her teeth and prepared for an attack. She would never let them have Nicholas. Never. This motherly instinct propelled her rage and most of her powers.

Seras didn't even get a chance for a counter-attack because a large red shape oozed from the ceiling, taking shape of the coat of her Master.

Silent relief rose within Seras's person, glad she wouldn't have to fight. She feared she would hurt the boy.

"Does the scum want to play?" Alucard cackled in his crazy state. "Let's play! A fair fight, you three and only me."

"Fair enough" said the middle guy. A wide grin twisted itself onto her Master's handsome face and he looked rather frightening to her. He didn't even turn around when he spoke the the Police Girl.

"Get Nick away from here Police Girl. They're playing with a big boy now."

Seras protested but a black tendril shot out from his coat and pushed her into the wall behind her, making her phase through it before contact. Next thing Seras knew, she was in a storage room. It was full of junk like old oak wardrobes, armoires, army uniforms and artillary.

"Mommy, who were those funny men? They didn't feel like vampires at all." The boy asked, looking up at the blonde vampire with big, curious eyes.

"They were just some people who don't like your father much." Seras answered with a serious smile. Inside she scoffed at her explanation. It was a disgusting, burdening lie. They were murderers, assasians who came for Nicholas, that's who they were.

"Why don't they like him? Father's a good vampire, right?" Nick questioned again, very puzzled. Seras snorted at the kid's statement about Alucard. That vampire didn't come even near to the 'good vampire' group.

"They just didn't like him. There are lots of people like them who don't like your Father." Seras replied.

Grumbling silently, she tried to locate the door. Nicholas shivered against her and sniffed. Seras stopped and looked at her infant.

"Mommy, why did Father make us leave?" He asked again, his voice almost brimming with sadness. "Doesn't he love us anymore?" She didn't answer, concetrating on finding the door. His question, however, made her think.

Love. How could she know if what she felt for him was love? This little word sprang up so many questions in her mind that she couldn't push them away and forget about them.

The fledging knew she would never get rid of the feelings, the thoughts, the sudden longings for his touch, the firey urges of excitement when she felt his breath on her neck, like before now. It made her shiver just recalling the feel of it. And his words...

"So delicious..." She whispered to herself, reveling in the effect the words had on her.

"Indeed, Police Girl." His deep baritone voice made her jump. Alucard appeared behind her, leaning against a wall ever so casually, like there was never a battle to begin with.

Seras noted that his coat and suit was gone and his white dress-shirt was completely stained with dark blood. The silence was overwhelming, enveloping them with cold clammy hands.

"Seems like you've finished Master."

Alucard looked down and grinned to his fledging's obvious statement. "Seems I have."

To avoid his eyes, Seras turned her attention to the room they resided in. The storage room was one of the smallest rooms in the Hellsing Manor, so despite the small distance between Seras and Alucard's being, they were still pretty close.

Other than this bittersweet fact, Seras tried to locate tht blasted door. Her red eyes searched the small room until they found a small crack of light behind a very large wardrobe. Seras sighed, barricaded in and not enough room for a portal. If she did that, the portal would suck eveything into it and demolish it, instead of transporting it.

On hearing Alucard's voice, Nicholas squirmed and tugged in Seras's hold. "Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled and struggled even harder. Finally Seras let go and set the impatient boy on the ground. Nick made a beeline for Alucard's knees and hugged them happily. Alucard looked confused at this sudden show of affection.

"You came back Daddy! You came back! I knew you loved us!" Nick kept repeating.

Love. It was a disgusting word and even more sickening emotion for him to feel. How could this little creature think he loved them?

Alucard picked up the little form around his knees and ruffled his blonde hair. Inside he wanted to scoff and wave his hand at such nonsense. The No-Life-King doesn't _love_ anyone nor does he feel _any_ affection towards Seras and the little kid.

Him love? Abusrd. Alucard didn't love. But his mind protested to such a lie, unearthing those bittersweet thoughts of Seras and her smile and her kitten-like attitude. When he was close to her to whisper in her ear teasing retorts or nasty jests. He wanted to feel that again.

When she accidently brushed against him on missions, when they taught Nicholas about vampire lore and played little childish games like Tag or Hide-n-seek.

Alucard put the child down and looked at the Police Girl who mimicked his position, leaning on the wall with one foot against it. Seras glanced at the heavy wardrobe and glared at it.

"Master and Walter are safe, the attack ceased. Seems like I killed thier commanding officer." Alucard informed the blonde after a moment's silence. Seras snapped her gaze to him, eyes widening slightly. She leaned foward eagerly, she wanted to hear more about what was happening.

She had totally forgotten about the suprise attack since she was trying to locate that bloody door. A dawning realization came upon her and made her want to gasp. Hadn't they said Nick's mother was human and his father a Master vampire?

"Master--"

"It took you long enough to notice, Police Girl." Alucard cut her off, grinning like the madman he was. Seras frowned. "You knew?"

"Of course. I felt his energy. Why do you think he says he 'feels' you everytime you two play hide-n-seek?"

Seras thought that was rather weird but she didn't feel anything abnormal about the small child. Alucard seemed pleased with this fact. He knew. It made Seras so angry at her master now. He knew this whole time and he didn't even think to drop a hint.

Nick ran along the room, happy he got his 'parents' in one place, no matter how cramped it was.

The vampires were an arm's length apart. Nick saw this and wondered why they never hugged each other like those other parents he saw at the park today when he was out with Walter.

Was there something wrong with his parents? Didn't they love each other?

Nick shook that last thought away. Of course they loved each other, maybe they were just afraid or embaressed. The little boy nodded, satisfied with this conclusion.

A sneaky, childish smile spread across his angelic face. He'll make them hug, then they'll see how nice it is. Yeah, then they would hug all the time.

Alucard and Seras stared at each other, forgetting there was a little kid in there with them. Seras couldn't stop gazing into those luscious eyes of his, they captured her own like prey. The gaze was intense and questioning and cackling at the same time. Just like Master, mad and jeering, all in one.

Nicholas sneaked behind Seras's knees and carefully positioned himself to put his plan in motion. Crouching, he pushed her fowards with all his strength.

Seras tumbled foward, her arms flailing about like windmills and she landed smack-dab into Alucard's chest. On reflex, her master caught her and pulled her up. She tried to regain her balance but her knees sort of buckled so she was just leaning more into his body for support, her body pushed softly aginast his. Finally she regained her balance and let out a breath of relief. _"That sneaky little kid,"_ she thought, _"he'll get grounded for this."_

Only then did she notice the exact closeness between her master and herself. "Thanks for catching me." Seras said, gazing into his deep eyes, drwoning herself in their depths. Alucard looked down at her and smirked devilishly at the flattered female in his arms.

"My pleasure, Police Girl." He replied. Alucard saw that whenever she was close to him like this, she was breathless. Like a trigger, the words of the little brat came to him. _"I knew you loved us!"_ Is what he felt for her, love? His stomach was doing flips and spins just feeling her curvy body against his own, he'd never admit it though.

Of course he didn't love her, he was incapable of love. But seeing her this shaken up does make this situation a very good start for a nasty game. Here he grinned. Yes, it would be an interesting game to play.

"It is always a pleasure, Seras." he purred. Now he would let go of her and purposley let her fall. Only, his arms wouldn't obey him and without thinking, his head descended to her and met her lips with a passionete kiss. Alucard was mentally baffled. He had no control over his body; What the fuck is going on?!

She was about to slink away from his lovely embrace when he leaned down to kiss her, rendering her senseless. She had to lean further aginst him for support because if she used her legs she would definately fall. If he let her go now, she'd melt into a puddle of jello. Still, Seras couldn't believe he was kissing her. Seras returned the kiss, shyly at first but her master's lips carassed her own so gently, she got a little more confident and put more passion into her replying kiss.

Nicholas was in a dark corner, dancing silently and happily, for his plan worked. They were hugging each other! Now, Nick felt very sure that his parent would see how nice it was and do it more often.

* * *

A/N: I'll update next time. To not mention it in the next chap, they get out of the storage room, Seras forgot she could phase out. ...Well...she _is_ a blonde, ne? lol. 


	4. Plan

A/N: I'm here for the weekend, so I'm able to post another chap, that is, this chap. Sorry it got delayed...ehehe

* * *

It's amazing how time can stand still when something unexpected happens. Like everything was frozen and you're the only one moving around, seeing everyone rooted to their spots like statues. Time was standing still for Seras. The unexpected happened. He kissed her, his mouth ravishing hers with fiery intensity it frightened her. 

Oh how she loved it, the burning passion she could feel from the kiss, the way Alucard's mouth caressed her own with force but softly at the same time. Seras could feel her dead heart jumping to her throat, thumping against it; _bu-bum bu-bum bu-bum_.

It made her feel dizzy, lightheaded. The pleasure coursed through veins, making her body over heat, making Seras sweat even more. Like she was drunk, Seras's thoughts swayed and fumbled about her mind unable to grasp heads nor tails of the situation. Her body was moving of its own record, not heeding any rational thoughts her mind was sending to her limbs and muscles. Her heart was a Tom-Tom drum, it wouldn't stop thumping.

Then, it was like glass shattering, a woman shrieking, the scratching of a record, thats how it sounded to her when it ended. That's how time was moving again, stealing her moment away from her.

Alucard pulled away from her, his lips lingered above hers like he wanted to repeat his actions. But Alucard managed to get back his control over body and mind and he backed away completely. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that they weren't in the storage room but in Nicholas's room.

"Seems the kitten is growing into a tigress." he said mockingly and walked away from her, letting go of his fledging's body. Seras had to catch herself on one of the edges of Nick's dresser before she regained her balance. She hadn't realized how mush she was leaning on him. How could he just carelessly drop her like that! Suddenly she knew why he kissed her, the red bastard. He was playing one of his games with her!

"Oh bite me, _Master_." She said, lacing the last word with dripping venom. Alucard turned on his heel and looked back at her, his grin was like the Cheshire Cat. "Why, I think I've done that once, Seras. I'll take a rain check."

"I am no one's toy!" She yelled at his back. This time when he turned again, his mouth was set in a grave grin, his eyes flashed and were mocking her.

"You don't seem to understand your place, Police Girl." Alucard whispered darkly as he marched back toward her.

"I saved you. I made you. Fledgings do their Master's bidding, sexually," Here he looked straight into her eyes and gave her a naughty grin. "or in any other form they choose. I am your Master and whether you like it or not, kitten..." Slowly his face was inching closer to hers. Alucard's gloved hand softly grabbed a handful of her golden hair and pulled her head forward until her ear met his lips.

"_You. Are .My. Toy."_ He said in a deep breathy whisper. The Nosferatu felt his fledging give a pleasurable shiver and smirked at his effect on Police Girl. Her lips were slightly puffed from their first kiss and wet from the freshness of it as well. Staring at her lips made him act purely out of instinct and kissed her again, this time it was a savage and brutal one, just to prove his point.

Nicholas saw that they somehow got into his room. He was overjoyed and went to his toy chest to play with his favorite toys. But he felt something was wrong. When the little boy turned around he saw that his brilliant plan had failed. Mommy and Father weren't hugging anymore. They looked mad and Mommy was saying something to Father.

Nick couldn't hear what their voices were too low. Sudden sadness washed over him. His mom and dad didn't love each other! Still watching them, Nick felt hurt. He thought that every kid had parents who loved each other and wanted to hug all the time. So what's wrong with his mom and dad?

Nick wanted to cry and remembered that Father always got angry when he cried, now he didn't even care of father did get mad. The little boy put his hands over his face when he suddenly noticed that his parents weren't talking anymore.

Slowly he looked over his shoulder and barely contained his childish joy. They're hugging again! Nicholas was so happy he started dancing around his toy chest quietly. It did work after all! He has to go and tell auntie Teggy and uncle Walter! With this thought on his happy mind he stealthily crept out of his room, leaving the two vampires alone.

The second kiss was more powerful then the first and it riddled her every nerve with humming pleasure, something she couldn't bear. Seras wasn't used to this kind of physical attention her Master was giving her, it all felt so strange.

His large hands held her shoulders and kneaded them gently in time with his kiss. The lip-locked Nosferatus didn't even notice that Alucard had backed Seras against the stone wall. The sheer intensity of the kiss made them forget about their senses.

Alucard's snake-like tongue teased hers and his fangs broke the delicate skin on her lips, making them bleed out a tiny drop of blood every time he bit them. together they explored the hidden crevices of each other's mouths, racking themselves with doubled pleasure if one of them find a sensitive spot in the mouth of the other.

Seras never wanted this to end, but her mind did. It brought back the purring words her Master had said only moments before he made her feel wanted.

_"You.Are.My_._Toy."_

Her bliss ended in a split-second, the pleasure she felt evaporated, every feeling was gone. She was numb. Seras stopped responding to the kiss and slowly moved away from her master's lips. Unknowingly to him he followed her head until he realized what he was doing.

To say he enjoyed the kiss was an understatement. There was a volcano of burning, bubbling passion inside her and she had no outlet for it. Alucard grinned selfishly inside his mind, he'd be to happy to oblige in finding an outlet for her.

He opened his eyes and saw a tear-streaked angry face glaring at him, hurt and betrayed. She shoved him off her body and walked briskly to the door, her teeth bared at him, her eyes swimming in tears and rage. Her lips were bruised from Alucard's rough-handling and her hands shook from the rage inside her.

Seras felt so used, like a paid whore doing her job, She couldn't believe she actually hoped...No, there wasn't room for hope now, not an inch. Seras just wanted to get away from his, as far away as possible.

"You selfish, low-life bastard! Don't ever touch me again! I am not your goddamn toy! I am nobody's toy!" Seras screamed at him and ran out of them room, the sound of pain-filled weeping filled the room and halls along with the the fast clicking of her boots, the rage propelled her to run as fast as she could. Alucard just stood there, he was expecting that kind of reaction from her. So why does he suddenly feel disappointed end sort of...Empty?

* * *

It was lucky for the 5-year old that he found Aunt Teggy and Uncle Walter in Teggy's big checkered office. Integra had unfortunately sustained a small wound to her arm in the surprise attack earlier and Walter was tending to it with the fatherly care he always had.

The kid just burst through the doors and started to talk excitedly about what happened and his awesome plan that he thought of all by himself. And through the child's story, Integra and Walter sat behind the desk and listened with mouths slightly agape from the shock. Once Nicholas finished, they couldn't pull themselves together fast enough.

"So let me get this straight. " Integra said after a while of complete shock. "You want Seras and Alucard to hug and they did." She waited for his reaction and got a very vigorous nod so she continued. "They also--"

"--did that gross mushy stuff that you grown-ups find nice. Ewww!" Nick quickly interrupted, made a face and shivered to make it clear that he didn't like it when Alucard and Seras were kissing. He was expecting a similar reaction from both adults sitting opposite of him but Integra glared at him for interrupting her.Nicholas saw the glare and winced. "Sorry, Aunt Teggy."

"You're forgiven, but don't interrupt me again, understood?" She scolded the child harshly, like she did the soldiers. Integra obviously forgot this was a 5-year kid in front of her because she was about to continue her scolding when she got a elbow-punch in the ribs by Walter.

"Ow! Walter! My ribs are sore in case you have forgotten!" Integra said to the old butler angrily as she massaged her bruised ribs. With a chuckle the Hellsing retainer replied. "And you have forgotten that Master Nicholas is a child, not Captain Pip, for instance. He made a slight mistake and does not need to be harshly dealt with." Before Integra could retort, Walter turned to Nick and smiled. "That was very brave of you to try and get them to hug Master Nicholas."

"Thanks, Uncle Walter. But now I don't know how to continue with this idea I had. I want them to hug together often. They never do that."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Walter, the sly old dog, was already thinking of a better, fool-proof plan to get those two stubborn vampires together. Nicholas had the right idea and the right intentions but he was only 5. This required skill and understanding in love. Walter grinned, very satisfied. Yes, those two are definitely in love. The sudden glances, the closeness, the different attitudes, the possessiveness, not just from Alucard's side.

On their last mission, A freak vampire girl was all over Alucard, in battle and otherwise. Seras went berserk. Walter had never seen her go so mad. She killed the female because she felt that her Master was hers. Conclusion; those two are in love and they have no idea about it.

"Master Nicholas, could I help you with this idea of yours? I think it's very good." Walter suddenly said, breaking the silence. Both the child and Integra were surprised. Nick smiled and clapped his hands to show that he approved greatly and Integra was in re-newed shock. "Walter! What on earth--"

"I think it's a very good plan to get those two together. Don't tell me you haven't noticed how they act around each other? Remember Mission 1809-D?" He asked with a sneaky and knowing grin. Integra gave a sight shiver to indicate that she did remember that mission. It was the biggest challenge for her clean-up crew ever. It was true she has observed the way her two servants acted strangely around each other but she didn't give pay any attention to it. There were more important things on her mind then playing Matchmaker.

"Alright, I see where you're going with this. I have no choice but to participate, do I?" She gave a sigh in rare defeat. If it's for Nick then she's in for it.

"None whatsoever." Walter replied to Integra, a sly smile on his wrinkled face. Integra let her eyes widen in surprise. Seeing Walter smile like that scared her beyond meaning and it took a lot to scare her.

Nicholas was grateful that he has some help now. Mother and Father are gonna want to hug forever once they were through with them! Now the three schemers set to work to organize and think of a very good plan for the two condemned souls just below them. They didn't know it yet but their own (adopted) child, their Master and their retainer were gonna make their lives a living hell full of love.

And so it begins...

* * *

A/N: I'll update next time. Kisses! 


	5. The Roof

A/N:Oh wow! I got sooo many REVIEWS! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay/1 thank u soooo much!!!! I swear I'll try to update but its kinda hard, y'know? I see a lot of u good folks like the matchmaker plan and my character, Nick. I wanted to create a story where Seras and Alucard fall in love while playing the parents to an orphan. It's just one of my many ideas and I'm really glad you all like it. Nick isn't based on anyone. I just wanted to make up a kid. The name Nicholas is one of my favorite male names. Another form of Nicholas is Nicholai, a Romanian name of a famous ruler, can't remember which tho, ehehe...just so u know. I know a great site with lots of cool and unusual names and their meaning. use this site if u have a lil trouble naming ur OC's. Thanks again for sooo many reviews!.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I own Nicholas and the plot to this fic, so sue someone else.

* * *

Seras had run away from Nick's room as fast as she could. Why? Why was he acting like this after so many years working together? He never made her feel like a toy until now. So why now? That was all she could ask herself. Just why, why, why? 

Who could answer these questions? _"No one. No one but him_", she thought to herself. Seras made her solemn way up to the rooftop, she could always think there.

Laying on the sloop of the roof wasn't exactly comfortable but seeing the stars above her head did calm her a lot. She put her arms behind her head for a make-shift pillow and she took in a deep breath, no matter how unnecessary, and let it out with a swoosh.

She laid there for a while, just watching the stars sparkle and shine, until she felt a presence on the roof. It was human. She turned her head to see who it was and immediately she groaned, putting her hands over her face.

"Ah! Bon jour, mon Cheri!"

"Hello Pip." Came her mumbled reply. Pip looked confused for a mere moment then his face cracked into one of his grins. She made no effort to push him away when he laid down beside her, his arm _conveniently_ going under and around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest.

Seras didn't care, not at this moment. Noticing his commander didn't do anything to him, Pip was sure something was bothering her. Now he wouldn't be a good Frenchman if he didn't find out what it was, no? Besides, it might make her think he was compassionate and finally be with him.

"What is wrong, ma petite?" Pip asked, shifting around a bit so he could look at her. Seras sighed and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of leather and wine. She reluctantly moved closer, the night was chilly since it was late Autumn, and his body was giving off heat. So in other words, she had no choice.

"Seras?"

"Would you deliberately play games with a woman even if you had no feelings toward her?" Seras just blurted out, looking at him with her red eyes. "Don't forget I know how to read minds now, Pip."

He gulped and attempted a grin. "Well, how do you mean, Cheri? Who is playing games with you?"

"Master." Was the dull reply and Pip nodded his head in understanding. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Aha, Cheri. I cannot help you if you do not tell. Si vous plait?" He pleaded,

Another sigh. " I don't know how anyone finds you attractive..." She mumbled. Seras could feel his hand playing with her hair and normally, she'd knock it away bit the way his fingers twirled and caressed her locks, it soothed her, made her more calm then she ever was.

Was this what women see in Pip? A charming man, with soft touches, an understanding heart and a compassionate side?? Seras snorted at her stupidity. Pip was a dirty player, he uses his charms and rogue-ish looks to get girls into bed! There's nothing sensitive about this man!

But her mind argued with this statement. Why was he here, holding her, stroking her hair, wanting to know about her troubles?

"Cheri?" Pip's voice broke her thoughts. She breathed in again, the air heavy with the smell of freshly fallen leaves and that unnameable scent of Fall. Maybe it was because of that she loved Autumn so much.

"Pip, you have failed to answer my questions..." She said with a sigh as she snuggled closer for the warmth. She was now pressed against him, her hand gripping his shirt tightly while the other just lay there on his chest. Seras's head was under his long arm and it circled around her shoulders, while his other was behind his own head, for a pillow.

"As you have failed to answer mine. And I am aware that I have asked more questions then you." Pip retorted with a large triumphant grin.

Seras glared at him and watched with a smirk when his grin faltered. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Fine."

Seras smiled at her victory. Pip wondered how to answer her question. "To play games with a woman even if you do not feel for her is very low and perhaps childish." He paused when he heard her snort with suppressed laughter. She nudged him to continue so he did.

"Alucard isn't human though so I cannot say why he does what he does. But..." Pip looked at the girl snuggled against him and gave her a somewhat friendly smile.

"But...I have noticed how protective he is around you, how close he is around you. I do believe that l'amour has found her way even into the beast's heart."

"Don't be absurd, Pip! This is Master we're talking about! He doesn't give a rat's ass for romance! He--" Seras was stopped in mid-rant by Pip putting his finger softly on her lips, his face so close to hers, it frightened her.

"Sshh... I may have had may women in bed, ma petite, but I am French. I know love when I see it." He whispered and gave her a heart-melting smile. "I know when someone is struck by her arrows, Lady l'amour. She is a swift and silent archer who seals those with troubled hearts aching for the ones that'll never love back. Then she hits them with her poisoned arrows and seals the lover's fate."

"Oh, Pip..."Seras said sadly.

"I'd give anything to hear my name escape your lips like that, only in a pleasurable moan..." He whispered in a husky voice and slowly he closed the small distance between their faces. Seras felt her throat tighten when she saw him move closer.

Without thinking Seras wrenched herself from his hold and rolled away from him on the black shingled roof. Pip sort of stumbled in his advance and opened his eye to see his commander staring at him with wide, scared eyes and shaking her head slowly at him. The French mercenary let out a disappointed sigh.

"Je suis vraiment désolé..." He apologized in French. Fortunately Seras understood a bit of French and replied with a small, uncertain voice. " Tu es pardonné."

Pip smiled and turned his gaze back toward the sky, putting a lit cigarette in his mouth. She watched as he took a long drag from it and let out the smoke in one single breath.

"So how does he play games with you, Cheri?" He asked after a long silence that had settled between them. She had decided to sit a little nearer to him. she looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was losing it's beautiful dark color at a snail's pace.

"He makes me think...that he's attracted to me. He makes me feel...wanted." Here she let out a small laugh, she couldn't believe she was talking to the French playboy, of all people to talk to. Seras willed herself to continue, despite the slow prickly feeling she got in her chest and throat.

"Then when he makes me feel like I'm worth _something_ to him...He lets me fall, pushes me away." Unwillingly the tears that had deserted her earlier had come back, making her eyes sting and her face streaked with blood. "He told me that I was _nothing _to him, just a toy." She let the tears fall. Seras put her face in her arms over her knees. She watched how the large tear drops fell from her face to her skirt with soft splats.

"Just a toy. Just a useless toy." She repeated with a croak. He voice was breaking when she spoke, so Seras didn't bother talking anymore. Pip just watched his commander weep and sob, her crying speaking volumes how in pain she was about this.

He said nothing, comforting women in a state like Seras's was not his specialty. Pip did feel bad for her, his commander or not. She was still more human than vampire. Pip sighed and stood up, put out his cigarette on the shingles and walked over to her haunched form. "Talk to him, Cheri. The fact that he made you feel that way means a lot. I am sorry for not being able to help you."

He crouched so he was level with her. Seras looked up, her crimson eyes even bloodier then ever from her crying. A few locks of hair were in her eyes. Pip gazed into her large eyes and softly moved aside those few lock of hair. "Do not cry, ma petite. I'm sure Alucard is testing you in some strange, sick way. I stand by what I said about him being in love."

"But that's impossible, Pip. How could he fall in love with someone worthless like me?" Seras demanded softly. Watching him closely, she saw him give a smirk that greatly resembled Alucard's smirk.

"It isn't impossible, Cheri. He was human once before. "Here Pip's brows knitted together as he cocked his head, his one-eye gaze elsewhere. "I think he was. I cannot be sure, the way he acts, the way he kills..."Pip shivered to show what he meant. "But that is not the point. The point is, if he changed you for a reason then it's because you're beautiful, smart and strong-willed. The fact that you are innocent gives him another reason to turn you. Innocence is rare in this world. You're unique Seras...And you're _his_."

Pip ruffled her hair and left through the attic window he used to go on the roof. Once he got out of the attic, Pip it another cigarette and slowly made his way downstairs to the main floor. He did not see a small glint in the shadows, coming from a monocle of a certain Walter Dolnez.

Walter stealthilly followed the French mercenary until he was close enough to talk to him. He reached out and touched the man's shoulder. Pip suddenly leaped and grabbed onto the railing beside him, the cigarette he had been smoking fell on the carpet, breathing heavily as he frantically sought out the person who had scared him so. Walter chuckled deeply, seeing the soldier's frightened gaze finally meeting his. In a flash, Pip regained his composure attempting to look cool as he lit another cigarette.

"Si vous plait, Walter, don't do that!" The French playboy pleaded in his deep voice. Walter merely replied with another chuckle. "My apologies, Pip."

"What do you want, Walter?"

"How did it go?"

"Police Girl? She's a wreck, sir."

"Poor thing. Alucard really did this time." Walter sighed sympathetically. Pip nodded and scratched his head nervously. "I did my best to comfort her..."

"I appreciate that, Pip." Walter patted the younger man on the back. A moment's silence then Walter continued his questioning. "What did she say?"

"Well...She told me her master was playing games with her, making her feel important then worthless. She also said that he told her she was only a toy to him."

"Curse him! Playing with the young girl's emotions like that, it's just not fair to her." Walter whispered angrily. Pip just stood there, deep in thought. The windows lining the walls began to shed more light into the dark hallway where the two men now stood. Pip snapped out of his thoughts, put his hand on the old butler's back, bringing Walter out of his own thoughts. "I bid you adieu, Walter."

"Yes, yes I'll have to be on my way as well." Walter said absently, shaking the French mercenary's hand then bustling off in another direction. Pip stood there for a moment, then smiled.What ever that old man was planning, Pip was sure it would make living in Hellsing a tad more interesting.

* * *

Seras watched the sky go pink, felt the first rays of sun touch her. It was a moment of bliss until she felt a strange burning sensation on her skin. She sat there confused for a moment until she saw the sun come slowly up. Her eyes grew wide and her face was full of fear. But for some reason, Seras couldn't get up, she was paralyzed. 

She screamed.

* * *

A/N: I'll update next time. Kisses! BTW here are the French words that I used and their translations. 

_Suis vraiment désolé: I'm really sorry_

_ Tu es pardonné: you are forgiven_


	6. Damages

A/N:Oh wow! I got sooo many REVIEWS! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! thank u soooo much! I swear I'll try to update but its kinda hard, y'know? I see a lot of u good folks like the matchmaker plan and my character, Nick. I wanted to create a story where Seras and Alucard fall in love while playing the parents to an orphan. It's just one of my many ideas and I'm really glad you all like it. Nick isn't based on anyone. 

I just wanted to make up a kid. The name Nicholas is one of my favorite male names. Another form of Nicholas is Nikolai, like the name of the famous Romanian communist dictator, Nikolai Chauchesku. I don't like him, I like the name I know a great site with lots of cool and unusual names and their meaning. use this site if u have a lil trouble naming ur OC's. Thanks again for sooo many reviews!.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I own Nicholas and the plot to this fic, so sue someone else.

* * *

It was painful, loud, agonizing. It made every one's blood freeze. The sudden scream made them shake with fear. What could produce such a horrible sound? It echoed through the halls, shattering the glass windows, making maids, soldiers and butlers double over, holding their heads.

Down in the bowels of the Hellsing Mansion, Alucard was just about to close his eyes and drift of to sleep when he heard the scream.

"Seras...?" Was the only thing he said before he disappeared in a blink of an eye. He arrived on the rooftop only a second later finding the source of the terrifying scream.

His eyes grew wide and he practically ran to the other side where Seras was. She couldn't stop screaming. The morning sun was now way up and slowly eating away the flesh of her body, there was no shade on the roof and Seras was totally paralyzed.

Alucard quickly scooped up his burnt fledging, the smell of burnt, rotting flesh hit his sensitive nose and he almost gagged. She was already half-naked, the clothes were burned off her body along with large chunks of her skin and flesh. Alucard could clearly see the whiteness of bone on her arms and cheeks. Alucard took off his coat and wrapped it around her small fragile body.

Seras continued to squirm and writhe frantically in his arms, not knowing where, who or what she was, nor what was happening. All she knew was that she couldn't bear this pain and that putrid smell of something burning. If he stayed out there any longer, Seras would suffer a very painful death. He teleported to his room without hesitation.

When he arrived in his room, Alucard laid her carefully on the cool sheets on his bed and tried to calm her down. She was moaning, jerking and screaming. It wasn't hard to imagine in what kind of pain she was in. When she did manage to calm down, Alucard leaned over her to inspect the damage more closely.

A part of the chin, jaw and right cheek were now ugly, red, raw and burnt tissue. The neck and most of the collar-bone along with her whole hands wee a bleeding mess of muscle, raw skin and white bone.

It was the same with the rest of her body since the clothes she had on were burnt as much as she was. So basically she was naked, not including Alucard's large red coat currently enveloping her.

The thing that bothered him the most was the fact that Seras's body had taken the most damage it could and it wasn't regenerating as quickly as it would. And though he would not admit it, he was scared.

Then a thought struck him. If he called Walter now, it would take mostly an hour before the old man, Integra and some of the soldiers and medical team would come and fix this problem.

In this situation, time was extremely crucial, so in order to save time he would have to heal her himself. At least just enough to save her from dying. But the question remained; how was he going to accomplish that?

In realization his eyes grew dark, a frown adorned his serious face. "Vampire saliva heals." He murmured to himself. It was no longer a question of will/will not, he just had to do it.

If Seras found out though...Well sometimes she had the ability to scare everyone shit-less when she got pissed. That was one of the many reasons he teased her so much.

Alucard glanced at Seras's pained face as she continued to whimper. Sighing, he slowly leaned in closer to her face till he was inches above it. Since he didn't have a better idea than this, Alucard decided to just get it over with.

Slowly, his lips made contact with her face. He started at the top of her forehead, placing soft kisses on the broken and damaged skin. Alucard continued his gentle kisses all the way down to her cheeks and chin until he got to her lips.

It was that same urge that made him kiss her last time in that storage room. It made his body uncontrollable and commanded his lips to connect with hers and they obeyed.

The kiss was soft and delicate, not at all in character for him. what surprised the Nosferatu the most was when he felt Seras slightly kiss back.

It was a bitter-sweet moment for him because her other wounds needed attention. Unfortunately and despite his own protests in his mind, Alucard withdrew his mouth from hers and continued placing sweet kisses down her whole neck and collar-bone, healing every inch of her skin as he went lower, and lower, and...Well, he had no choice.

After the most critical wounds were healed, Alucard left Seras and appeared in Integra's office, briefly ordering her and Walter to come down to his quarters to help Seras heal then he disappeared as quickly as he appeared without a word.

Alucard watched over the whole team of medical doctors wrapping Seras's frail body in bandages. She looked mummified.

"Alucard, may I ask you something?" Walter asked in a quiet voice as he tended to the rest of Seras'sburns. The old vampire hovered over him like a possessive ghost.The wise retainer didn't wait for Alucard to answer.

"Victoria's burns are rather serious but I can't help but notice that most of them are healed." Integra glanced over at Alucard and lifted her brow and Walter just couldn't resit the urge to smirk slyly. Alucard averted his cold gaze to one of the doctors holding a bandage roll.

"I healed only the most serious of wounds."

"How?"

"That is none of your concern." Was the threatening reply. Integra stared icily at her servant.

"Alucard, watch yourself." She warned.

"Why should I?" He hissed. Alucard was very peeved. The well-being of his fledging rested in the hands of these clumsy humans and he was supposed to submit to Integra just because he refused to answer?

"Because I _order_ you too!"

"You think you have that much power to _order me_ around like some low-life slave! You are becoming a little too full of yourself." Alucard spat out, baring his teeth. Integra widened her eyes. she was completely outraged. "How dare you say such things! I promise you servant, one more word out of you and it's back to those dungeons!"

"If you put me back there then Seras will surely die. _Do you want Nicholas to live without a mother like I did! _"

Integra fell silent. Alucard was glaring deadly at the frosty blond with enough hatred to burn a hole right through her. Integra didn't want to think of her servant's painful past because in some sense she never cared. She adored Nicholas with all her heart but he loved Seras more like his own mother.

It was true that without Alucard, Seras would die eventually, the blood running through her veins depended on Alucard's pulse. Once it ceases to flow, the blood in Seras's body would stop and the young Police Girl would practically turn to dust. Integra didn't want that to happen, just for the sake of Nicholas.

She turned her icy glare to Walter. "Is her condition better, Walter?"

Walter took in a deep breath and adjusted his monocle then looked at Integra with his fatherly smile. "Her condition is much better now that she was properly tended to." Here he paused and side-glanced at Alucard. The red-clad vampire turned his head at the same time he saw the retainer's eyes fall upon him. Walter continued. "Miss Victoria's wounds will take some time to heal. Her vampire immune system is failing to regenerate her whole body and it will be a slow process. She will be mostly unable to go on missions or do any hard labor."

"Hmm...Then Alucard will go on double missions." Integra sighed, already massaging

"Who will take care of Nicholas?"

"You and Seras will--"

"Pardon my interrupting you Integra, but if I recall correctly you forbid me to help Alucard and Seras in any way possible."

"But--" Integra began but Walter stopped her.

"And I happen to know that the activity level for FREAKS and other undead is practically low, enough for only the soldiers to take care of. I can assist as well."

"I do not want--" Integra started again but Walter beat her to it again. All the tall blond did was glare at her wise friend. She hated it when someone interrupted her.

"Oh but I do." He finished in a strange voice. Integra stared at the old butler and wondered why he was insisting so much that Alucard stayed with Nicholas. They both stared at each other for a moment till Integra figured out why. The sly old fox was giving her hints.

"Oh alright. I feel too tired to argue now so I'll agree for now." She mumbled and both left the room.

Alucard did not notice the obvious hints Walter had given Integra nor did he see them take their leave. The doctors had already long gone and the room was empty and silent except for the soft sound of breathing. Alucard was in his dark corner, sitting in his chair, deep in thought.

What would've happened if he had come a few seconds too late? What would he do if he had lost his fledging? All these strange questions swam around in his head, making him dizzy and confused. Why were these questions important to him? He never cared for Seras that way. And he considered Nicholas a bastard child, not worthy of calling him 'father'. The only reason he put up with him is because Seras wanted him to.

But why?

"Father?"

Alucard's head snapped up from it's brooding position and he glared at the intruder who dared enter his room. Even if it was only Nicholas. The little boy cringed at the cold look his foster parent had given him. Had he made Father mad? Was it because he wanted him to hug Mommy a lot? Nicholas didn't know why Alucard looked so angry, so disturbed, but the 5-year old was stubborn and curious.

"Father, where's Mommy?" He asked with the worried curiosity every child had, and walked slowly towards Alucard.

Despite Alucard's heartless personality, his crimson eyes grew slightly wide at the boy's question. 

He didn't know?

At the elder vampire's reaction, Nick faltered and stopped his advance towards him. Alucard didn't move. Nick was close to Alucard's coffin where Seras was resting, still in a terrible physical state, but Nicholas wasn't informed about his mothers condition. so when he took another step fowards, the coffin came in view and Alucard just closed his eyes and listened to the hysterics of the child he had cared for in the last five years.

"MOMMY!"

Alucard didn't even want to see the child's tears, he didn't evenknow if they were bloody like his or normal human tears which he so longed for. Nicholas gulped and hiccupped and weeped. why did mommy look so scary? where did her pretty white skin go? Seras was in a so-called Nosferatu coma, she will be asleep until her body fully heals and that depends on how long it will take; two weeks, a week, a month or a few years even.

Unable to stand the sobbing of the kid, Alucard stood up in a rush, grabbed the child roughly by the shoulders and hugged him tightly to his chest. Anything just to get him to shut up.

* * *

A/N: I'll update next time. It'll start getting interesting. Next chap. is about Nick's real dad and stuff.

TTFN ppl!


	7. The Reasons

A/N:Well I got lots of nice and heartwarmig reviews. I'm very pleased and touched that you like the way I potray Alucard, Seras and Nick as a family. This is a chap about Nick biological father. I've noticed that in a lot of my chaps, the sentences are messed up or missing a letter here and there. My keyboard is screwed so just to let all of you peeps out there know that I'm constantly editing all of my chaps so if some of you like to re-read, I'm sure you'll notice a few minor changes here and there. Maybe, maybe not.

Oh and I've changed my mind, it's gonna be one hell of a long fic!!

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I own Nicholas and the plot to this fic, so sue someone else.

* * *

Across the city in a large extravagant and luxurious hotel, there was something that made every passer-by shiver and shuffle past it as quick as possible. It was so quiet in there as far as the ordinary human could see. They couldn't see anyone at the reception through the glass doors. But humans being humans, they only mind their own business.

If they had, they would've noticed the dry blood caking the lovely white walls, stained beige carpets in the lobby and bodies scattered like thrown away toys.

Up the spiral staircase, there were splatters of blood and hanging corpses from the oak railings. Through the hallways the doors were broken, hanging off their hinges and the rooms were in a horrible mess of twisted bedsheets, shattered vases and strewn clothes as the victims tried to flee or fight. Up on the last floor, in the last room there was nothing wrong. The hallway was clean, the doors were intact. Everything seemed normal.

Until there was a blast from the last room in the hall. The door was blown away, splinters rained on the floor. Something large was bodily thrown out of the room and it smashed into the wall across. It was a man, that is, a vampire. He whimpered and flinched from the throw.

"You idiots! You worthless fools!" Said a thunderous voice, booming from the room. "How could you not kill him? He's a child! HE'S A FUCKING CHILD!" The enraged voice screamed again. Then a large, a tall shadow appeared in the splintered doorway and it made the vampire on the floor cower even more.

"B-but! There was another undead there! They s-stopped us!"

"You should've STOPPED THEM! YOU ARE A FUCKING MERCENARY!"

"T-technically, I'm n-not--" The frightened vampire stuttered again, but the booming voice made his jaw freeze.

"I don't give a frikin rat's ass, Victor!" The man hissed and stepped out into the hallway. Victor was shaking and tried to scurry away from the towering form above him. From behind the second man, there was a sound of a whip and something wrapped itself around Victor's throat. His red eyes grew wide with fear and he struggled against the thing coiled tightly around his throat.

He could not see the man's face but he could clearly see his crooked fanged smile and his dark magma eyes. Another shadow, slim and slightly smaller appeared behind the man.

"There is nowhere to run Victor. You will pay for your failures." The man said in a very frighteningly soft voice. It made the vampire on the floor shiver. Such a soft voice speaking words of death is eerier than Death itself.

"N-no! No! P-please!" Victor pleaded but the thing around his neck tighten so that he began to wheeze, his voice going hoarse, his pleas silenced. Whatever was wrapped around his throat cut him deeply

The shadowed man turned and walked back gracefully into his hotel room, He touched the shoulder of the smaller form beside him and gave a malicious grin. "Meet my daughter Victor. She'll be the last person you'll ever see."

Victor shivered. He didn't want to die. The thing tightened its grip around his thin throat and tugged him forward, like a dog on a leash. He was on his hands and knees now, coughing and as he was forced to crawl forwards towards the little silhouette in the doorway.

"Make it painful and quick, Dementia."

The small form gave a hissing laugh and stepped out into the hall. It was only a little girl. She looked 10 years old. The man turned back to Victor and hugged the little girl, watching the low-life's face change rapidly from fear to shock.

Dementia gave Victor a malicious smile, in her hand was the long weapon that was twisted around his neck. It looked like a long chain with saw-blades attached to it, jagged and sharp. She looked like a freakish doll, with that sweet face grinning hungrily at him and her blond hair, full of beautiful curls up in pigtails high upon her head, tied together with a black ribbon with white lace in between.

Her hair must be very long since that it still reached her shoulders. Her eyes were big and pretty with their soft pinkish-red irises and her skin was paler then the moon.

She was tall for her age and slim. A tight leather bodice adorned her torso, with belts going around her chest stomach and waist, with buckles and silver hooped rings dangling from her waist. A doll-like frilly skirt came up to her knees, with white laced hems and hanging ribbons zigzagging around her thighs tied into hanging bows at her sides.

She looked scarier than any child could be, and more menacing then the most evil man in the world.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Dementia's father whispered proudly, caressing one of her curls. Victor just gave a gurgle for an answer when Dementia tugged the chain harshly towards her, making the blades cut the vampire's throat deeply. Victor's eyes were wide with the pain engulfing his body. He coughed and spat out blood on the floor.

"Father, you're not letting me play." The child said with a snarl, bringing her prey at her feet. Victor spat out more blood at his tormentor's small-heeled doll-like shoes. The girl looked down at him with disgust, wrinkling up her nose at him. When he looked up, he opened his mouth to plead for mercy but the girl gave him a strong kick to his ribs, making Victor roll over and cough and weeze even more.

"My apologies, Princess. Have fun." Her father said with an evil smile and disappeared into the darkness of the room. As he closed the door, he lingered to hear the sound of childish giggles, a gurlge and a short scream, followed by something breaking. More girlish giggling followed with more cracking of what sounded like bones. He finally closed the door, a large and proud smile on his face.

"That's my girl."

"What about the boy, Dmitri?" A husky female voice purred from across the room. Dmitri smirked and followed the voice, answering her question.

"They failed to retrieve him." Was his toneless reply. There was a single clap and a few canldes flooded the room with their dim flickering light. The light illuminated a tall handsome man with dark curly hair up to his broad shoulders, bushy eyebrows andradish-black eyes hiding underneath. His cheeks were a little hollow and his lips were near white and thin but he was very beautiful, like a carved statue. Dmitri strode over to the elegant couch where a woman was lounging about, giving him a naughty smile.

"What shall we do, dorogoi?" She purred again, calling him 'dear' in Russian. She knew he loved it when she called him that.

"Do not tease, Valentina. Our children are here." He sighed as he he sat down beside her. Valentina tossed her long straight hair over her other shoulder as she got up and started to massage her mate's shoulders and sneaking a nibble on his throat here and there.

"Oh but dorogoi, all you do is work and play with the children. You have completely neglected _my needs_." She said with a pout.

"And I will continue doing so if you do not stop teasing." Dmitri warned, gently moving her hands away from his body. Valentina gave him a poisonous glare and sniffed, crossing her arms and turning her bare back to him. She was hoping for a litlle special treatment from him tonight but he seemed so uptight about that stupid bastard child of his. She had put on the silk nightgown for nothing then.

"Why is he so important? He is just a child, he surely doesn't remember you." Valentina asked her lover curiously. Surely a child could not be this dangerous? Dmitri gave a deep irritated sigh, his temper was slowly rising. He was in no mood to be questioned by women tonight. this was already a pressing enough matter.

"Vayla, dhampirs have a very good memory, even when they are harmless infants." He tried to explain calmly, calling her by her own nickname. He could feel her bristle from hearing it. She despised that nickname.

"So? Why does that concern you anyway?" Valentina said through gritted teeth. Suddenly Dmitri turned on her, pushing her into the sofa and pinning her hands above her head. His nostrils flared and his eyes were on fire.

"Why? Vayla, you ask me why I am so concerned?!" Dmitri's temper was rising again. The stupid woman was asking him why? She should know, if no one else obviously knows!

"I'm am the Master vampire, most powerful in whole of Russia!" He yelled, towering over Valentina's frail, curvy body as she whimpered from underneath him.

"His mother I used for my sexual needs and this was the fucking result! Dhampirs get the most powerful genes from the vampire father. When he realizes that he is going to be more powerful than me, he will kill me for sure! And my children! My precious children!"

He let go of her, unable to stand her sniffling. He still heard some noises coming from the hall, meaning that Dementia was playing with her food again. Another door opened revealing two more little girls and a fine young lad coming into the living room where their parents were. Dmitri's face lightened just from the sight of his children. He loved them the most in the whole world.

"Tatya? What's wrong?" The two girls asked in Russian at the same time, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. The two girls were twins and looked like they were 12 years old.

They wore the same clothes and the same hairstyles and were very identical. Lovely thick golden locks fell down to their shoulders like sunlight waterfalls and both were wearing similar outfits, a leather body suit with lots of belts circling their slender bodies and arms. Each had the same weapon as their sister Dementia hanging from their right thigh.

The young lad was a spitting image of his father but had his mother's eyes and hair. His eyes were piercing and seductive, hypnotizing and his hair flopped around his face, up to his strong jaw and chin, straight, sleek and shimmering in the flickering candlelight.

"I'm sorry, Ayanna and Ayasha. Nothing is wrong." He said in his deep fatherly voice.

"Tatya, do not lie to us. We heard you and Mama yelling. Did you lose your prey?"

Dmitri gave an unnoticeable wince when he heard his son say that. Dmitri was a very proud man and the fact that even his children knew he failed to kill their half brother was giving his ego quite a bashing.

"Yes but I'll leave him be for now."

"Go to sleep, my children. the sun is rising." Valentina said quietly, ushering the children back into their room. Before she closed the door, she glared icily at Dmitri.

"Tell Dementia to hurry up and not play with her food."

"She's only having fun."

"No, you spoiled her too much." Valentina hissed, showing her obvious dislike for the child she did not bear. Dmitri frowned and went back to the hall. A few harsh words were spoken and he reappeared, holding the little girl, all bloodied up and grinning sadistically to Valentina. The beautiful vampress stepped aside to let the child pass but when Dmitri moved to go to his own bed, she blocked him.

"You can be their firm hand but tonight I will be yours." She snarled. Dmitri was caught by slight surprise, Valentina was a very submitting woman to him. She never defied him before.

"You sleep on the couch tonight." And without another word, she slammed the door in his face. He snorted and tried to get in but the door wouldn't budge. Grumbling, he went back to the sofa and lied down reluctantly. A simple snap of his fingers and the candles were snuffed out, leaving the Russian vampire in complete darkness.

* * *

A/N: I'll update next time. It'll start getting even MORE interesting!

TTFN ppl!


	8. Arguments

A/N: Another time skip! Seras is fine, don't worry!! Nicholas is a bloody troublesome teen now! The fun has only begun for those two! Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha!! I should know, Im a evil teen too!

Oh, Oh! Walter is narrorating the second part!!

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I own Nicholas and the plot to this fic, so sue someone else.

* * *

_Two years later..._

There was a soft knock on the door. A growl signaled that it was open. Walter came bustling in and found his old companion sitting beside his coffin, so serious and grim, brooding. Walter just chuckled.

"Any changes, Alucard?"

"..." Silence met the wise retainer's ears and this obviously amused him even more. Alucard just couldn't cope with the fact that he felt something for his rebellious fledging. Both were too stubborn to admit it anyway. Walter shook his head, unnoticed by the Great Nosferatu.

"Why won't you just say it, Alucard?" He suddenly said, crossing his arms. It was a rather strange to see Walter in that pose. Alucard's eyes never left the coffin, but he knew that the old vampire could see him very well.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, this is ridiculous! You bloody vampire are more complicated than humans are." Wlater said with an angry-calm voice. He was losing his temper with Alucard's childish nonesene and his denial. Seras wasn't so much of an innocent in that catergory as well. Seeing that the vampire just refused to reply Walter continued trying to reason with the immortal.

"Don't act daft. I know you better." He demanded. The old retainer just couldn't understand why both of them wouldn't want to admit that they have feelings for each other? It made no bloody sense!

"It would do both of you good! Think of Master Nicholas! Would it not be better if he had parents who actally loved each other or parents who live in denial that they don't love each other?"

"Go away, Walter. I'm not in the mood for your philosophical jesting." Alucard replied dully and remained quiet. Walter just gave a deep sigh in defeat.

"Alright. Have it your way." And he exited the dark room. Alucard stared at the face of his fledging, just watching her breathe in deep ragged breaths. Her internal organs weren't fully healed and she was having a bit of trouble breathing. The bandages had been carefully removed and she no longer looked like a mummy. He was glad to see that she was healed, Seras was his fledging after all.

"What were you thinking Police Girl?" Alucard growled at her sleeping form. Of course he never really expected an answer. Just when he sighed softly, Seras's eyes flew wide open, filled with pain and fear. She was jerking and gasping for breath, her hands were clawing at her throat.

She was choking. Alucard turned even more pale and a strange feeling washed over him. A fear of loss. Panic.

The Nosferatu grabbed her hands to stop further self-injury but that didn't stop her from thrashing around violently like a fish out of water. Alucard knew he had to think fast. He had no time to wait for Walter and he was definately not going to call for those useless human phsycians. Alucard gave up the quick thinking and decided to do the first thing that came to mind.

Holding her down firmly with his own body, Alucard attacked her lips and captured them in a intense kiss. When she opened her mouth, the vampire exhaled inside it to give her air. In a few moments her squirming subsided and Seras started to breathe normally. Alucard went to move off of her but that strange thing happened again. His body didn't allowed it.

Since he had thrown himself into the coffin to stop her from thrashing, half of Alucard's slender body (torso more likely) was in the coffin and on Seras while his other half, long legs and all, were twisted in an indescribable position, half-sitting, half-standing on the chair beside the coffin.

Seras kissed back with the same amount of intensity, which surprised her Master. Not that he was complaining much. Without warning, Seras thrust her slender pink tongue into Alucard's mouth and caressed his own snake-like one. Alucard could tell by this that she was defiantly awake.

Once he realized that, all the anger he had before this little episode came flooding back into his being like bees into their hive. With one mentally and physically strong push, the red-clad vampire rolled off her, back into his chair, somewhat gasping for breath.

Seras slowly rose from the coffin, also gasping for air and faced Alucard. She had only an inkling of a smile on her face when she saw how angry he was.

"You stupid, silly idiot!" Alucard roared at her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "What in Lucifer's name were you thinking!? Your foolishness almost got you killed!"He shook her wildly. Seras's eyes were already brimmed with tears while he shook her, his grip on her arms was painful. Finally Alucard let go.

He walked over to the table where Seras's clothes were ready for her when she wakes up. He took the clothing and threw them at her then opened the door. Seras just stared at him, holding the clothes in one hand and her tears were streaming down her face.

"You want to know the reason why? Do you really want to know?" She asked softly, glaring at him the best way she could. Alucard was stone-cold and silent, still holding the door open for her.

"It was because of you. I was and still am so sick of you teasing me, making fun of my perfectly fine combat skills. I saw you as a hero. _My _hero. And everything I did, you just threw back at my face with a disgusted, disapproving sneer!" While she spoke, Seras got dressed quickly and she was already beside him, standing in the door way.

Feeling very angry with him, she grabbed the dangling tie and yanked him down to her eye-level. He was mildly surprised by this bold move but the surprise vanished in a split second.

"I can't believe I still love you after all that Hell you put me through. I still can't believe I have any hope for you returning the feelings." She hissed, drawing his face closely to hers. She didn't care anymore.

She didn't care if he knew about her feelings now, what good will it do for her? Seras watched as her Master's face grew dark and sinister and he bared his fangs at her accompanied by a feroucious growl. But she ignored the danger signs out of spite.

"You are pathetic." Seras realized one second too late that she had really overdid it this time and now she was going to pay for it. Alucard tugged the tie out of her grip and backhanded her harshly across the face. She gasped and froze, her cheek already red from the blow. everything went quiet, no one moved. Then Alucard broke the silence with his deep thunderous voice.

"You think you can just insult me and get away unpunished?" Alucard said calmly. seras dared not look at him and this enraged Alucard even more. He grabbed her forcebly by her throat and made her look at him while his gloved hand slowly squeezed harder, making her choke and squirm again, clawing frantically at his hand but with no results.

"Is this how you repay me? _Your hero?_ How dare you call me pathetic, you worthless worm of a vampire!"

"B-better to b-be a worm t-then be l-ike you." The young blonde stuttered and gasped, trying to catch some breath. even more angry, Alucard slammed her into the wall opposite of the door. He leaned in closer to her, the room seemed rather darker than usual and more distorted as if it was going to vanish before Seras's very eyes.

"You're testing me, Police Girl..."

"It's...Seras!" She gasped out loud, her struggling was becoming weaker and weaker still. "I shall call you whatever I wish." He snapped back and let go, dropping her to the floor. She grasped her throat and wheezed , sucking in the air as much as she could. She shot a glare at Alucard who was sitting at the throne-like chair near his table.

"I saved your pathetic, worthless life countless of times and you repay me with disrespect and cheek."

"You're a heartless bastard, Alucard. Someone ripped out your heart and that's why you push away everyone that loves you."

"Oh boohoo for me. You're too innocent to be a true midian." He drawled. "And it's Master to you, pet."

Again, he lifted himself off the chair and appeared beside Seras, kneeling so that he could be at equal eye-level.

"Don't underestimate me, Seras. Whether you love me or not, I am still your Master and I shall do with you what I please." Here he leaned closer and nipped at her lips, making the angry vampire girl shiver with desire.

"Sexually..." Alucard licked her lips and played with them with his tongue and teeth, knowing that she was biting back a small moan. Then he pulled away when he felt her enjoy it. "Or otherwise..."

In one smooth fluid motion, he helped her up and returned to his previous position on his chair. His anger has gone away again and so had Seras's. She stood in the middle of the room, looking a tad confused from her Master's mood swing and it made Alucard smile insanely.

"Your bastard chld is calling for you." Alucard dryly informed, snapping the Police girl out of her confusion. Without saying anything she left the rooom, slamming the door on her way out.

_"He's yours too, Master"_Seras said waspishly in his mind.

* * *

_10 years later..._

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course Uncle Walter! When have I ever been wrong?"

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

I was stuck in a coughing fit and smoke was slowly rising from my hair and clothes. The youth beside me grinned sheepishly as I glared at him from behind my cracked monocle.

"Shall I start counting off on my fingers, Master Nicholas?"

"I think there is no need for that Uncle Walter..." Nick shrugged, still grinning sheepishly. I gave a heavy sigh, rubbing my sore back too. "You and your bloody experiments..." I grumbled and started to clean up the mess.

To backtrack a few years, Seras was burnt seriously by the sun. she was in a so-called Nosferatu coma. Her wounds healed eventually and she was the same old girl again. 10 years has passed since that incident. She was only in her coma for two years.

Alucard had to put up with Nick those two wondrous years and it was downright hilarious watching the old immortal idiot struggle with the boy. Alucard was always in a horrible mood, very snappy towards everyone.

Nick gave him quite a ride through Parental Hell but it was still good two years. Whenever I came in to deliver the vampire's dinner, I would find Master Nicholas in Alucard's room, asleep in a chair beside his mother and Alucard on the other side, still awake and crabby from lack of sleep.

"Why don't you go to sleep, old friend?" I had always asked him and he always gave me the same answer.

"If you haven't noticed Walter, Police Girl is in my bed." Alucard replied, gesturing to his fledging sleeping peacefully in the coffin. She looked downright angelic, with that sweet face and her hair spread around her face.

They had taken her bandages off and her burns were tiny scars, still healing but unnoticable. I found the whole thing funny. He just didn't want to admit that he was watching his prescious Police Girl.

"I thought that was what you wanted." And I had left the room with a slightly shocked vampire in my wake. Serves him right.

Alucard never left Seras's side, though he would always find some kind of absurd excuse of why he was always in his room and always late for the briefings and such. Integra had said that it was because he didn't anyone to see that he was worried for his fledging's well-being. Oh, but that was completely understandable. We nearly lost her.

Silly me, reminiscing such unimportant things. My apologies to everyone.

"Walter? Hellloooo?" Master Nick waved his hand in front of me. I guess I might've 'spaced out' as the young-uns say.

"Yes? Needed something?"

"Umm...I just wanted to know where you went there for a second. You weren't on Earth, that's for sure."

I chuckled, he had a nice sense of humor. "Thank you for worrying about an old man like me, Master Nicholas." I patted him on the back and gave him my warm smile. He felt like my own grandson to me. Spending those wonderful years watching him being raised by those two silly vampires was great.

He has grown and changed. 17, charming smile, tall and a handsome devil he was. His blonde hair bouncing around his shoulders. He refused to have it cut even when I threatened to cut it myself. I even gave him a choice; gardening shears or my wires. One of the maids entered the now, blown up lab we were in. She caught Master Nick's eye and flushed red, giving him a flirty smile.

"Hi, Master Nicholas..." She said shyly, keeping her head down. I looked at him then the girl.Oh my, here we go again...

"Hey, Miss Priscilla." He flashed his trademark smile at her and she turned a darker shade of red. I cleared my throat loudly and it made the girl jump. "Ahem."

"Oh! Good day, Walter!" She looked a bit scared. I didn't mean to frighten her but flirting was not permittable while I was present. Kids these days.

"Good day to you too. What is it that you wanted Priscilla?"

"Oh, umm, Sir Integra just asked me to find you and..." Here she paused and Nick's grin grew. "And Master Nicholas."

"You can call me Nick." He said with a flirty wink. Priscilla giggled. I gave a nice punch to his ribs and he winced. "Not now, you flirting monstrosity." I whispered, trying to bite back my laugh.

That boy has meddled with every maid in this entire building! If he was such a ladies catch now, my God, there won't be any pure women left in England by the time he's 30!

"Thank you Priscilla. Can you clean up this mess then? I'm sorry I won't be able to help." I said, already ushering the flirting teenager out the door. The young girl just gave a relieved smile and nodded. "That's alright! I can manage."

Giving her a nod, I left the lab. When we got to Integra's office, Alucard and Seras were already there. Even though Nicholas knew his parents were vampires, he didn't know that he was adopted or that he was a halfling. So I had a bad feeling about this meeting already.

--Normal POV--

When Nicholas say his parents he ran to them and hugged them. "Father! Mom! You're home!"" He yelled happily. Seras was very happy to see him. She hugged him tightly and there was a large smile on her face. Alucard on the other hand, gave him a sort of semi-hug.

Walter noticed that the elder vampire was in a very bad mood and when the retainer took a closer look, Seras's smile seemed forced and unnatural. What was going on?

Integra was stone cold to the lovely family reunion scene. She did not like what she is going to tell her favourite person in this building. After Walter of course.

"Nicholas, could you please sit down?"

"Sure." He took his seat. The room was silent though young Nick was still oblivious to that. He was just happy his parents were safe and at home.

"S'up?" He chirped, running his hand through his thick blond hair. Integra just noticed that half his face was blackened and that his clothes were charred and smelled of smoke.

She glanced at Walter to ask him why was Nick in such a state but the words never left her mouth. The Hellsing retainer was in a similar state of dress, his hair about his face, his monocle cracked and his suit was singed.

"What on Earth happened to you two?" she asked with her mouth slightly opened. From Nicholas she expected some accidents for him, since he was a little accident-prone, but Walter?! Nick's usually large eyes grew larger and he side-glanced at Walter for help. The butler just sighed and gestured to him. "She likes you the most." He just said with a sigh. People expect too much of him.

"But you lived with her longer!"

"It was your bloody experiment." He replied with a grumble. Nick stayed quiet. It was his fault anyway. He turned back to the icy Hellsing Leader and smiled shyly. "I wanted to improve my guns."

"Impove?"

"Yeah--"

"Yes." Integra corrected him.

"Yes." Nicholas repeated, giving a small gulp in the process. "Improve them, make them stronger, more handable."

"What was wrong with the way Walter made them?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"But...?" Integra urged him to continue, her glare becoming colder by the second. It made the poor boy want to squirm, but he stayed still, unmovable. Those were the perks of living in a top-secret military organization, learning how to act when under the glares of commanding officers and in this case, the leader of this whole organization.

"No buts. I did manage to accomplish something..."

"And what is that?"

"Blowing up the weapons lab." He said quickly and closed his eyes, waiting. Waiting for that second explosion. He didn't have to wait long but the explosion came from the wrong person.

"You WHAT?!" It came from Seras. "You blew up the entire lab? Are you mental!? What the Hell were you thinking?! I'm gone for three days and you manage to blow something UP?!"

"Are all of those questions rhetorical?"

* * *

A/N: I'll update next time. I promise that this will be a good long fic! I like all the responses I've gotten! Thank you!!

TTFN ppl!


	9. The Truth

A/N: Du du duuum...

It's time for him to know what he is...

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I own Nicholas and the plot to this fic, so sue someone else.

* * *

"Are all of those questions rhetorical?"

Seras glared at her son and shook her fist. She kept opening and closing her mouth but she obviously couldn't put her anger in words. Then she foolishly turned to Alucard and nudged him harshly. "Do something!" Seras hissed at him. Alucard looked at her blankly then at the young teen and raised his brow.

"How much of the lab did you blow up this time, Nicholai?" He asked with a chuckle. Nick grinned proudly. "Well this time More then a third. It was really fun--" He stopped bragging when he caught Seras glaring at him with her fangs bared and her hair standing on end.

Nick gulped and cringed. "Mother looks scary, Uncle Walter..." He said with the most quietest whisper to Walter. The retainer has seen many evils and he has been present when Alucard gets his punishments for annoying Integra.

He always thought that no one could match with Integra's anger. One look at Seras proved him wrong. Seras shifted her glare to Walter and the retainer felt an icy shiver run up and down his spine.

"You let him blow up our weapons lab? You were with him and didn't even stop him?" She snarled. Walter gulped, it was the first time in his life that he had felt so scared in his life, and he has met a lot of scary people.

"W-well, Miss Victoria..."

"You didn't try to stop him?"

"Miss V-Victoria, you're making an unnecessary fuss...He isn't injured, nor am I..."

Integra, Alucard and Nicholas watched from the side as Seras slowly advanced towards Walter and the poor fellow was shaking his head, holding his hands up in front of him in defense. It was a very strange sight indeed for those who knew Walter well. that would be Alucard and Integra, since they're the oldest here.

"Amazing...I've never seen Walter so nervous..." Integra said in rare awe. Alucard nodded, a large, wide grin stretched out on his face. "I've never seen Police Girl get pissed. and at Walter of all people..." He continued to watch the slow advance and Walter trying to wriggle his way out of the mess.

Suddenly Integra saw Alucard's shoulders shake uncontrollably. The Hellsing Leader looked up at her tall servant and saw him laughing.

"What's so funny, servant?"

"It's entertaining and annoying at the same time. I'm usually the one who gets to piss her off."

Nick stared at his father with large eyes. He couldn't believe what his father was saying just now! "Father..."

"Yes, Nicholai?"

"Are you jealous of Uncle Walter?!"

Alucard snorted and continued to watch the discussion. He never thought he would get jealous of Walter for pissing off Police Girl like that. Then again, it's not like it isn't possible. "Maybe. It's for me to know, right?"

Integra began to massage her temples. Seras yelling at Walter, the lab getting blown up AGAIN and now Alucard is jealous of Walter. Honestly, when will it all end?

"Alucard, shouldn't you stop her?"

"Why?"

"Because she's going to beat up Walter."

"All the better for me. I was hoping for a little fun."

"Alucard..." Integra growled. "I need Walter alive and well. Call her off!"

"Relax, Master. She won't harm him. He is after all, the Shinigami."

"NOW Alucard...!!"

The tall vampire pouted. It's not like they were really going to fight. Nothing interesting ever happens at Hellsing anyway and this was starting to get fun and he was finally enjoying himself. Oh well...

"As you wish, Master..." Alucard snickered and moved in on Seras. Seras was in the middle of her very long rant when she felt Alucard grab her arm and slid his hand around her waist. She gasped. What the Hell is he doing now?!

"Enough Police Girl, I think Walter has learned his lesson." He chuckled deeply onto her ear and felt her anger subside. Walter let out a relieved breath.

Integra rolled her eyes and glared at Seras before going back to her desk. "I hope that this won't happen again. Seras, you are a little too over-protective of Nicholas. And you, Alucard..."

"Yes, my Master?"

"Use his real name! You can't keep naming everyone as you wish. Everyone has a unique name and should be used as such!

Alucard laughed. "So I can't call you Integra the Innocent, the virgin Queen and cute little blood-thirsty fluffy bunny?"

While he counted off those names, Integra's eye started to twitch, her hand began to crush the cigar it held and everyone else present in the room could see her face grow redder and hear the grinding of her clenched white teeth very clearly.

"_No, you may not, cannot and WILL not call me those names! If i ever hear them again I swear to God, Alucard..."_Integra snarled. Alucard grinned most devilishly and placed his hands on the desk and leaned closer to Integra. "Oh, swearing now are we? Tsk tsk Master."

This would've overdone it but Integra knew he was trying to find new buttons to push because the old one were 'worn out' and didn't work. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I am completely ignoring you until this meeting is over, Alucard." She hissed and opened her cold eyes, glaring at the young teenager standing straight and proud and shocked of all that he has just seen.

"Nicholas, this meeting is being held because of you."

Nicholas was silent, a thousand questions were running through his head now. Why was this meeting held because of him? Had he done something wrong?

Ok, maybe it could be because of the lab explosion, the destroyed guns and the fact that the whole female (and some male) staff was swooning over him. None of these things were serious crimes... Ok that was a lie too.

"Why?"

Seras answered instead of Integra. She gently put her arms around him and smiled warmly at him. "Well... We thought you were old enough...to know the truth..."

"The truth?"

Integra nodded and Nick's eyes locked with hers again. He was starting to get scared. Why was everyone so serious? What about the truth? Is everything he knows...A lie?

"The truth about you. It's hard enough for all of us so try to understand and not over-react." Integra said. she could see that the young boy was starting to get frightened. His beautiful large blue eyes looked scared and betrayed. She felt very sorry for him.

Integra had grown emotionally attached to him, something she would never allow herself to do. But it couldn't be helped, he was just too damn irresistible, with those eyes and that smile. Integra shook her head, just to scare these thoughts away.

_"Has the Dragon Lady gone soft?"_

_"Bugger off, Alucard."_

She heard Alucard laugh softly at her and she glared at his tall form right beside her, staring at the picture of her ancestor, as usual.

"Well? What truth? What about me? Is there something wrong? Am I ill?" Nick questioned frantically, staring at everyone in the room. Integra looked at Seras and Alucard and gave them a nod to go ahead and tell him.

Alucard sighed and rolled his eyes. It's not like he doesn't enjoy being the bearer of bad news but he just hates the drama this had all created. He glanced at Seras. She looked a little sad despite the smile she had. He concluded that Integra had informed her about vampires more than he did so she probably knew that only some vampires could reproduce.

A smirk tugged the corner of his mouth. Well, he doesn't really know if she is one of those vampires but he could find out sooner or later. And this being Alucard, we all know he prefers the latter.

Alucard watched her hug Nicholas tightly, telling a joke or two to lighten the mood. It was plain to see that she acted like a mother because there was always that chance that she won't ever be one.

"Nicholas..."

"Yes, Father?"

"Have you ever felt a strange rush of some kind? Like a surge of energy?"

"Yes..." It was true. He could remember it clearly. It happened when he was 10. Walter was with him in the park and Nick was on the slide. The slide was high and slippery so whenever Nick slid down, he'd sort of have a tiny air jump before he met the ground.

Once he slid down so fast, he litterly flew off the slide. Of course he was still so very young, he just thought he had jumped very high. He was flying, hovering in fact until he looked down. That's when he fell.

"I see. So your powers have already begun to evolve."

"Powers?"

"Yes. You're a dhampir. Half human and half vampire."

"But you and Mom are pure-blood vampires! How could I be half and half?!"

Seras glared at Alucard. He just stood there with a sneaky grin, enjoying the boy's squirming and panic. She hugged him tightly and he hugged back. All of this was very new for him. It made him even more curious. And angry.

"There's something else too." Seras whispered into Nick's ear and his eyes were as big as dinner plates. He had only begun to suspect it...

"Alucard and I...We're not your blood parents. I found you in a run-down hotel during my mission. I took you back and persuaded Sir Integra to let me keep you. that's how we...adopted you, so to speak..."

"NO!"

Nicholas wrenched himself out of her embrace and ran out of the office. The whole room was silent. Then one by one, the occupants of the room left. Walter needed to return to his duties and Seras was late for training.

"That could've gone better." Integra sighed while shuffling lazily through papers. Alucard chuckled behind her, gazing at the portrait again. "It still would've turned out this way."

"True. But was he ready for it?"

"Dhampirs and humans are alike in some things. It was time he should know the truth but his human emotions will make it difficult for him to understand his current situation. For now, he will hate us."

"Us?"

"Seras and me. It's only natural."

"And you aren't bothered by this fact at all?"

Alucard turned around, his sinister grin and mad eyes said it all. Slowly he began to melt into the floor. Before he was completely gone he answered the question.

"I have always thought of him as a bastard child and he will always be one to me. But I cannot say this does not bother me. He reminds me too much of me." And with a chilling laugh he left the room and Integra with it and made his way back to his chambers for the day.

* * *

A/N: I'll update next time. It'll start getting even MORE interesting!

TTFN ppl!


	10. The Irish

A/N: Du du duuum...Again...

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I own Nicholas and the plot to this fic, so sue someone else.

* * *

Pounding steps echoed in the long hall, muffled by the red carpets. Nick ran all the way down towards the front entrance doors and was about to open them and leave when Pip stopped him, unfortunately unaware of the current situation.

"Oi! Oi! What is the hurry, mon amie?" He chuckled, making the thin cigarette dangle between his lips. He placed a hand on Nick's shoulder to stop him from rushing outside. Nicholas's hand was already on the curved gold handle and he wanted to be everywhere but here, in this place full of cheats, liars - he looked at Pip, eyes soaring over his tall form with slight disgust- and idiotic mercinaries.

"Leave me alone, you big orange oaf!" Nick yelled at Pip angrilly and shoved off his hand from his shoulder. Pip was stunned and rendered speechless and paralysed. What was going on around here?

Pip's shock gave Nick enough time to open and rush out the door, into the sleepy day with its skies darkening purple as the sun sank, leaving the night in its place.

"What the hell--??" Pip had began to say when Seras popped up beside him.

"Pip! Oh God! Pip!" She gasped with a little relief. Pip came out of his shock with a large hungry grin. "Well, bonjour again! Finally realized you want me, eh?"

"Oh Pip, you stupid ass!"She yelled at him and her anger had made him cringe a little. "What is with you vampires always yelling at me!? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Idiot." Seras hissed. "Don't be so dramatic. Have you seen Nicholas?"

"Oui. He came running here and insulted me and then ran out the door." Pip said with a serious frown. Whatever has happened, he concluded that it must be serious for Seras to act this worried. She gave him a thankful nod and ran back towards the basement.

About half way she stopped and snorted at her stupidness. Why didn't she just teleport there? Still laughing at her mistake, she teleported herself to Alucard's chambers.

Alucard was not his his usual chair, with his usual glass of pure blood mixed with wine and brandy and his clothes were strewn about on the floor, only his pants were missing. This scene made Seras confused and a little curious. Where is her Master?

"Master?" She called out while walking slowly about the room. "Master?

Sitll he was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" She asked herself quietly and walked towards his coffin. It was the only place she hasn't checked yet. She peered inside and her brows were raised with amusement. Master was lying in his coffin, his fine torso was revealed, his chest more beautiful then that of a perfect sculpture, the rest of him was covered in a very thin white sheet as a bedcover.

His left arm was behind his head, the other resting peacefully on his unmoving chest and his hair was strewn all about his head and face, some silky locks falling over his face and into his closed eyes.

How could such a blood thristy monster look so strange, so harmless, so magnificent? How can a muderous creature like him look like a brave, noble person, beautiful and proud, just sleeping there like he has defeated all the evils in the world? Who is this being that lies in her Master's bed, has his same face and body?

"Who are you?" She whispered softly to herself, not wanting to disturb him. No matter how angry she is with him, no matter how many times he had humiliated her and taunted her, just seeing him sleep like this melted her anger away.

She edged closer to his sleeping form till she was very close to him. The thin sheet that covered his legs did a fine job of accenting his muscles and long legs. Her small hand fluttered tentivley over his chest, not daring to touch this beautiful dragon in his slumber. Her hand made its way over to his face and his black tresses hiding it from her sight.

"Seras, what are you doing?" She asked herself as she went to move his hair away. It was something she couldn't resist. Just seeing him like this was breath-taking. Her face moved closer to his as she gently moved his hair from his closed eyes. With her light, feathery touch, Seras's hand traced his dark, majestic eyebrows down to his lips, forever curled in that wretched smirk of his.

Once her fingers touched his lips, Alucard's strong hand suddenly shot up and grabbed hers and with the other pushed her head towards him, thus ensuring her lips meeting his.

Seras was so completely lost in this surprise kiss that she just let herself slid in his coffin where Alucard softly rolled over so that she was under him. His kiss was so firey, so experianced. He knew what she liked when she got to be the victim of his kisses and he used her weaknesses against her, making the kiss more luscious and more sweet than it ever was.

"Well, well, I finally get the Kitten in my bed." Alucard murmered against her lips and deepened his kiss, slowly letting his hands roam her body. Seras didn't even hear him. Her head was spinning, she heard his voice but it was low, disorted, strange. When she felt his hands roam her body, she was beside herself. Her chest tightened, her heart jumped to her throat, she felt dizzy from his lips, tongue and touch, she just couldn't breathe.

It was exactly like when he kissed her in the storage room. Time had stopped again for her, just for her. It was her moment and she intended to enjoy it.

"_You. Are .My. Toy."_

What?

Her confusion on hearing these words was tremendous. But Alucard got her attention back by trailing a few volcanic kisses on her collarbone and neck and she went back to her bliss and pleasure, ignoring of what she thought she heard in her own mind. Seras raised her hand meekly and put it against his hard chest and heard a small groan.

She grinned in her mind and let her nails drag from his chest to his stomach. As her hand got to his stomach, she lingered, wondering if she dared to venture further. Deciding against it for now, she repeated her actions and dragged her nails up all the way to his jaw line where she let her hands move to his hair and entangled them in it, enjoying the softness and the way it felt in her hands, like a silky waterfall.

"_You. Are .My. Toy."_

Again?

This time she couldn't completely ignore it, Seras knew for sure now that she heard it and she was starting to listen to her head, not just her body. Alucard, during his play, noticed that his fledging was starting to act a bit distant, not paying attention to what kind of pleasures he could make her feel. Oh no, he would make sure she was paying attention, this was a too good opportunity to pass up, even for her. Alucard gets the kitten and she gets...Well...His bed.

Grinning against her skin, Alucard traced his way down to her shirt uniform, making sure that the way down was filled with lovely, bites and nips to grab her attention.

Seras was beside herself, she couldn't believe what he was doing. She suddenly felt him go down again, kissing her jaw and neck with little nips and bites here and there to add the spice to what she was already feeling, it was a moment of pure exstacy. She felt his mouth reach the fabric of her shirt and had only begun to suspect when he bit the shirt and ripped it open just to get to her breast.

Seras rolled her eyes back when Alucard started to caress her breast with his mouth and tongue. It felt undescribable. The only light-headed conclusion she got was that he wouldn't be putting her in this kind of erotic paradise if he didn't feel something for her. It was a conclusion only someone drunk could've made, but love makes people do and think insane things and Seras was starting to do and think those things.

Again her mind tried to push the cold, harsh, cruelty of reality back into her head before her body took complete control. Again, it replayed the storage room scene and his cold, biting words when he whispered them so lovingly into her ear.

"_You. Are .My. Toy."_

No.

His hand slid under her shirt and made her skin burn while the other hand caressed her legs and thighs. It overwhelmed her. Seras started to take short breaths, moaning softly here and there. It felt so good, she finally got to be with the man she loved. This what she wanted, what she dreamed of. Right?

"_You. Are .My. Toy."_

No! No no no no! Stop!

"_You. Are .My. Toy."_

NO! Stop! Why was she thinking about that now? He wouldn't be doing this if he really felt that way! Right?! Why do those words keep repeating in her mind, making her remember all the pain she felt when he said them. Like a stake to the heart, it was too ironic.

"_You. Are .My. Toy."_

"No!" Seras yelled and pushed Alucard off her. "No! I am no one's toy, you bastard!" Without even waiting for Alucard to say something, she fixed herself up and rushed out the door. Alucard just lay there, his head cocked sideways and an amused toothy grin on his face.

"That was something I didn't plan on happening tonight."

* * *

Nicholas was already halfway deep in dowtown London and as far away of Hellsing he could get. Nothing could describe what he felt, nothing. he just couldn't understand. Why did they lie? Was it worth it? Was he dangerous and powerful? Or was it simply because they just didn't want to tell him? Mom and Father--No. Seras and Alucard. He had to use their real names now, they...They weren't his...

"Damn it!" Nick cried out, hitting a nearby wall. Did they enjoy watching his heart break in that room just before? If they had really loved and cared for him like they said they did, they wouldn't have lied.

He was passing an alley and ducked there just for a while. He grew tired of walking around and he needed a place to think straight.

So what was he then? Half human...Half vampire... A freak show. Nick leaned against the brick wall and slid down, sitting on the dirty ground. He straed at his hands, flexing his fingers and making them into fists. What kind of powers did he have then? Did he even have any powers. Here Nicholas laughed queitly at himself. Of course he had powers, Aunt Integra and Uncle--No. Integra and Walter didn't teach him vampire lore for no reason now, did they?

"Master Nicholas?"

Nick looked up upon hearing his name and title and was half-expecting Walter or Pip to be in front of him. Instead he got a nice surprise and saw one of the Hellsing maids, Priscilla, standing before him with a curious and confused look on her cute, innocent face.

"Hey, Priscilla." Nick said with a grin to match Alucard's. Rain had started to fall, softly at first then it came down hard and in a second Nick was drenched to the bone. Priscilla wasn't because she had been a good girl and remembered to bring her umbrella just in case.

"Oh!" She gasped and opened the umbrella up quickly. She leaned down and offered Nicholas a hand with a warm smile. "Here you go, sir!" She said with a giggle and helped him up. Nick grinned. He always liked her out of every maid in that damn manor.

To him, Priscilla wasn't just another girl, he liked her, well, in a little sister kind of way. She was fun, in her own special way and nice. Even though he had to admit, Priscilla was amazingly beautiful for a girl of 16. With those black ringlets and her long legs and her lovely, mysterious green eyes and pretty face. And that Irish accent just makes her even more irresistable.

"What were you doing out here, if I may ask?"

"Of course you may. Outside the Hellsing Manor, I am just plain Nick." He said with one of his most charming smiles.

"Oh." She giggled and blushed slightly." If you say so."

"Good. You can call me Nick, no need for formalities."

"Alright. My friends and m-my Father, they all call me Prissy."

Nick widened his smile and offered her his arm which she shyly wrapped her own. The youth decided to walk around then go back to where Priscilla lived. As they walked around, Priscilla repeated her question from earlier.

"What are you doing here, Nick?"

"Well..." Nick began to say. "To be honest, I don't know."

"Then do you know why are you here? Is it some sort of mission? Are the FREAKS in this part of London too?" She asked eagerly. Nick glanced at her with a large amused smile and laughed.

"Why Prissy, I didn't know you were so nosy! Maids aren't supposed to know about FREAKS and our missions." He scolded her teasingly. But Priscilla didn't get the joke and frowned, bowing her head apologetically. "My apologies, sir. I shouldn't have asked these things."

Nick just shook his head at the girl beside him and put his arm around her, pulling her tight against him. "It's alright, you did nothing wrong. It's not your fault you got curious. It's normal." He reassured her and she cheered up, giving him a shy smile in return.

"Now, before I answer your questions, you answer mine. Did you tell anyone of anything you heard? About the missions, FREAKS and such?"

She just opened her mouth to answer when a loud booming voice drowned out her answer. "PRISCILLA!"

Nick spun around quickly and Priscilla quivered and hid behind him. A large burly man with massive arms and firey red hair came barreling down the street towards them. "Priscilla!"

"Who is that godawful man screaming your name so frikin loud?" Nick asked, pretty annoyed by the man's deep thunderous voice. He especially did not like the way the man had made Priscilla cower behind him, it obviously meant she was afraid of him.

"That's my father." She barely whispered and Nick paled and laughed nervously. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok." She whispered back just as the man reached them, drenched to the bone. He was large and muscly, with red curly hair up to his shoulders and a large thick beard. The man had obviously just come from work for he was still in his work uniform. He looked like a mechanic, because their were some oil stains on his hand and a large smear on the side of his face and some on his beard.

"Priscilla! What are yeh doing out here?! And why are yeh with a man!?"

Nick coughed."Technically, I'm not a man yet." He muttered but the man still heard him well, considering he was very tall and had too look down on them. He gave Nick a scrutinizing glare and leaned closer to get a good look at his face. "How old are yeh, boyo?"

"17, sir."

"And what are yeh doing with my Priscilla?"

"Walking her home, sir."

"Is she yer 'lady friend'?"

Nick gulped. Well wasn't he just plain nosy! Guess it runs in the family. He gulped. "No, sir! I think of her as a little sister!"

"Hmmm..." Said Priscilla's father, still glaring at Nick with his creepy green eyes. Then all of a sudden, the man straightened up and laughed, holding his stomach as it shook while he laughed loud. It made those few people that stayed on the street after the rain had started stare at them curiously. Nick glanced at Priscilla and gave her a questioning look to which she replied with a shrug and a shake with her head.

"Alright boyo, yeh can relax now. ah don't bite." He reassured Nick with a beaming smile. Nnick just laughed meekly.

"What's yer name?"

"Nicholas."

"Nicholas what?"

"Just...Just Nicholas."

"Oh." He said acting like he understood. "Hmm. Ah'm Mr. Finn O'Malley, but yeh can jus' call meh Mr. Finn if ya like. Ah don't mind a bit."

"Thank you, Mr. Finn." Nick said politely and smiled. Seeing that her father wasn't mad anymore, Priscilla came from behind Nicholas and smiled shyly at her father.

"There ya are, Prissy. Would ya like to invite yer friend Nicholas for supper, just till the rain stops."

"Alright, Father." She replied and turned to Nick, shyly shuffling her feet. Nick couldn't help but chuckle. She was just the cutest being he had ever known. "Would you like t-to come over, N-Nick?" She finally asked, stuttering a little.

Nick nodded and placed her arm around her shoulders, then pulled it back because he remembered her father was standing right beside him like a looming Irish giant. He instead sratched his head nervoulsy and chukled. "Sure. I'd love to. Just till the rain stops."

And then they all made their way towards Priscilla's humble little house. But something made Nick's body tingle all over and he had that uncomfortable feeling that someone was following them. and it didn't..._Feel_ like a human.

Nicholas noted that this might be one of his powers but he couldn't push aside that tingly feeling. He shrugged to himslef andignored the tingly sensation the whole time. He concluded that he was just being paranoid.

A young girl, about 19 years old, stepped out out of one dark corner, smiling asmile that was not childish or cute. Her light blond curls were up in pigtails but still reached her shoulders and her big red eyes glintined playfully as she watched her prey leave around the next corner.

_"Dementia." _A deep voice called in the girl's mind. Her eyes lit up affectionately when she heard her father call for her and she eagerly answered in her native language.

_"Da, Tata?"_

_"Report."_

_"Ah, Tata, I'm hungry."_ She whined, holding her stomach as it made a hungry gurgle.

_"First you tell me what you saw then you can come hunt with me."_ Dmitri patiently offered, knowing how much his daughter loved hunting. Dementia grinned widely and punched the air happily.

_"Yay!"_

_"Now. What did you see?"_

_"Two humans. One male and ugly and big. And one female, small with black hair. Her blood smelt sweet and untouched, I wanted to bite her so badly."_ She whined yet again, and licked her lips hungrilly, just remembering the smell of Priscilla's blood made her stomach growl again. She frowned, glaring at it.

_"When the time comes, you will. Now was there anyone else?"_

_"There was another male. Good-looking and tall, young. His blood smelled weird but sweet and tempting, irresistable. But not human."_ Here she sighed. She liked the way this being looked, so majestic and tall, proud. Just like her Father

_"Was he a vampire?"_ Now it was Dmitri's turn to be eager. Did he finally find that bastard child of his? Demetia would never lie to him. She thought of him as her hero, her idol. There wasn't anything in the world Dementia wouldn't do for her father.

When Dementia heard him ask if he was a vampire, she faltered. She did not know why her prescious father was so obsessed in finding this half-human, half-vampoire creature and he would not even tell her why. Demetia sighed. If he kept secrets from her then she will do the same. hat young halfling will be hers!

_"Da. He was very handsome."_

_"Hmm. Come so that we may hunt together now."_ Dmitri ordered, somewhat disappointed. He had hoped that it was him. He shrugged and lounged about on the couch of the suite room of the hotel they had taken over. He'll just have to keep searching.

_"Da Tata."_ Dementia obidiently replied with a sly grin on her face. With a snap of her fingers, a dark hole appeared behind her and Dementia just spread out her hands and fell into it, not even facing it and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: I'll update next time. It'll start getting even MORE interesting!

TTFN ppl!

p.s.- Tata means 'Dad'

Da means 'Yes' and Niet means 'No'

In chapter 7 I don't think i translated a few russian words too so I'll do it here, just in case.

Valentina calls Dmitri 'dragi' which means 'dear' or 'honey' or 'sweetheart'

Dmitri calls her 'Vayla' which is a short form of Valentina in Russian and which she hates. Sorta like how seras hates the nickname 'Police Girl'

Oh and the site where I get these kick-ass names is www(.)babynames(.)com . Get it? Got it? Good. Lol. Review please!


	11. The Birthday and The Promise

A/N: Another time skip! I thought I should go back to after Seras woke up from her coma and how Nick grew up and how his plan had kinda not gone the way he wanted it to.

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I own Nicholas, Priscilla, the Russian family, bla bla bla and the plot to this fic, so sue someone else.

* * *

_Nick's 8th birthday, _

_Feburary 14th_

_"_Go ahead Nick! Open it!" Seras chirped happilly as she gave her son a large, neatly wrapped present. Even though it was Valentine's Day, the decorations were for a birthday party. Nicholas's 8th birthday party. She watched the young boy open his present carefully, the smile on his adorable face growing wider and wider as he unwrapped his birthday present.

Life at Hellsing had gotten rather intresting when Nick entered their lives. Integra got an heir to take over when she passes away, Seras got a son she always wanted and Walter got the granchild he never had. Alucard being Alucard, he didn't care for the child much. One year had passed since Seras woke up from her coma and it has been one year since their big fight and Seras's confessions of her feelings for him. Not that he cared.

But the old vampire did care, much to his dislike. He cared about Seras and he cared about Integra and Walter, even Nicholas had found his way into the vampire's stone-hard heart, not that Alucard would _ever_ admit such a shame to any of them. Seras hasn't spoken to him since their fight, she avoids him at missions and she's never in her room, her mind was blocked so he couldn't read it.

Alucard didn't like the attitude she was giving him. He was her Master, she must know how to obey and learn her place! Alucard watched as Nicholas glomped Seras for her present, hugging her tightly, showing how much he really loved her. They were celebrating Nick's birthday in the large living room at Hellsing.

The living room was elegantly furnished, with a large stone fireplace and a lovely burgandy persian carpet. There was a large, four-paned arched window, displaying the most magnificent sight of London covered in the lightest layer of snow. The sight made Alucard sick. Watching Seras and Nicholas being so care-free was revolting. They made him participate in this stupid party, otherwise he would've ben in his room, alone like he always was.

And this holiday, what could be more stupid? Creating a holiday for lovers, the mindless humans idiots. It's pathetic, celebrating that silly emotion, love. He glanced at Nick opening another present, this time from Walter.

Seras had gotten him something lame, like a game for his silly contraptions that make pictures and noise. A _'playstation'_ or whatever he had called it. Alucard grunted softly at the sight and turned his attention back to looking out the window. He didn't really care about looking outside, he just couldn't stand watching them get all lovey-dovey.

But he knew he couldn't look away, not with Seras smiling so perfectly at Nicholas, hearing her laugh at the boy's shocked faces, seeing her act so happy. It annoyed him to know that this stupid blonde intruiged him so.

Alucard glanced back at the group and his eyes, dark and menecing met with Seras's, sweet and innocent eyes. Those sweet and innocent eyes turned into something more threatening, full of hatred and all of it was directed at him before she looked away.

"Wow! Father! You got me a present too!?" Nicholas's cheerful voice echoed in the large room. It echoed because everyone went silent from shock. Alucard sighed and turned to see Nicholas, a rapidly growing boy, at his elbow with big eyes that said thank you beyond words. And Alucard found himself almost wanting to gag.

Of course he got the daft child a gift, he wouldn't be fufilling his role as his father if he didn't. Besides, Alucard found that the young boy likes some of the same things he does, like history, bloodshed and gore, and most importantly...Weapons.

"Well? Don't just stand there." He snapped, irritated at the child's closeness. In Nick's hands was a long, rectnagular box. It seemed to excite the boy a lot, getting a present from his Father. They had told him when he turned 7, what they were. Nicholas was even happier to know that his parents were extrodinary creatures, powerful and caring. He had always respected them, always looked up to them.

They could do no wrong in his eyes, even with the slaughter and killings he had seen them do. Whatever Seras and Alucard did, Nicholas considered righteous. Seras was his Mom, naturally a special person he cared for and loved deeply, but Alucard as his Father...

He was his idol, his hero, the one person he wanted to be exactly like. Nicholas respected him more than anything else, even God. So when he saw this box sitting forgotten underneath all his other presents and gifts from the staff, he couldn't belive who it was from. Father had always been strict with him, even so, he did teach him how to properly hold a gun, how to shoot it and just how many rounds was needed to take out an army of ghouls. Alucard taught him everything about weaponry and Nick was so grateful that he had.

With a smile reaching both ears, Nick slowly removed the lid of the box and fell on his backside on the soft carpeted floor from shock. The sheer beauty of his gift was blinding, it made him breathless. With trembling fingers Nicholas took something from the box and held it so carefully like it was a peice of glass. Alucard tried not to grin at how amazed Nick was by his gift.

It was a hand-crafted dagger.

But not just any dagger, this one was special. The blade was blessed and holy silver and the handle was twisted white gold with an emerald encrsted in the middle of it. It was the most beautiful thing Nicholas had ever seen in weaponry. The blade was long, sharp and narrow, the moonlight danced across the it, making it seem both magical and menacing in the eerie light.

The handle was not only decorated by the handsome jewel bit by a dragon, curling its tail from the bottom of the grip, its narrow body slithering and twisting around it until the head rested above the emerald. Its one red ruby for its eye glistened in contrast with the larger gem below its head. The dragon's claws seem to hold the emereald and its wings spread out as the side-bars of the handle of the exquisite dagger. The blade alone was 9 inches long!

Nick looked up at Alucard with astonishment and immense gratitude and respect. "It's beautiful." He merely whispered, the effect of his words made Alucard narrow his red eyes at his foster-son. There was no fear in those blue eyes that gazed back at him, the respect came strictly from his heart, which was still pure and untainted. That look made Alucard want to shiver.

Seras glared at her Master, unsure whether to be happy Alucard actually gave Nick something, or to be furious about exactly _what_ Alucard had given to her foster-son. Integra and Walter, however, were wise enough not to question a miracle when they see one. Although, they didn't exactly agree with the gift, it seemed to make Nicholas glow with joy so they just assumed Alucard knew what he was doing.

"Master! Although I am happy you show some intrest in our son, you can't just give him a dagger with a 9 inch blade!" She seethed, her glare becoming colder as she watched the elder vampire take the dagger from the boy and inspect it himself, apperantly ignoring her. Seras's nostrils flared and she felt heat rise in her cheeks and ears. Alucard finally glanced at her and gave her a smugged smirk which sent her temper rising through the roofs.

"Even if it is his birthday, I am merely presenting the dagger to him." Alucard said cooly, returning his gaze back to the cool blade. He lifted it up, standing in front of the window. The moon sillohetted him and made Alucard creepeir than usual, especially with that long dagger in his hand. Seras snorted.

"Presenting?! What if he hurts himself on that thing? What if he accidently trips and that thing lands square in his chest?! Would you still want to present it to him?!"

"Yes." Was the half-hearted reply. Alucard's eyes never left the dagger, his backed face the room's company but Seras could still see his stupid, smug smirk that enraged her even more. "How could you give something so dangerous and deadly to him?" Seras growled, wanting to throttle the vampire with all her might. Alucard turned 'round in that graceful way he always does and just for that one moment, her heart stopped. But she had learned not to trust these moment anymore so it passed by, leaving her heart wanting to go after it.

"I told you, _dear,"_ He hissed out the word with obvious disgust lacing his velvety voice. "I am not _giving_ it to him, not at this moment." He fingered the dagger once again and knelt down to his foster-son's eye level. Nick looked rather disappointed. Mom and Father were arguing again and he didn't like that at all. ever since he was five, he had been trying to come up with a plan to get those two to be together with out being at each other's throats all the time. Well, now since he knows what they are, he considered that a good thing, so to speak.

"Nicholas, look at me." His father ordered and Nicholas obeyed like the obidient son he always was. Alucard's magma-colored eyes bore into his light blue angelic ones. Alucard took the dagger and placed it in Nick's hands, closing his small fingers around it. "I shall give you this blade when you are old enough to understand the ways of the sword. I shall teach you of course."

Here Nicholas's eyes regained their joyous light and Seras scowled from behind him. Alucard teaching him how to use any kind of weapon was not something she wanted him to learn.

"But I can only give you the dagger after you have beaten me with the sword, understand? When you beat me, I shall think of you as a man, not a boy."

"Yes, Father! I understand!" Nick couldn't sound or be happier. For father to consider him a man would not only prove his worth in Father's eyes but maybe Nick could get him to train him for more than just combat. He was sure convinced that a son of two great, respected and powerful vampires will have to develop some of his powers soon. He would like to learn how to use them so that he could aid Mom and father in their missions.

"But Father, why did you show me the dagger then, if I'm not to have it now?"

"I merely wanted to give you an idea of what reward you shall recive if you are worthy enough to earn it."

"Yes Father!" Replied Nick with more cheer, grinning widely from ear to ear. Standing up again, Alucard put the deadly dagger back in its case and stowed it somewhere in his large coat. He caught Seras's eye again and lifted an eyebrow to her scowls. Nick was still on the floor plaing with some random toy he had been given and he seemed overly cheerful, but as Alucard read his mind, Nicholas was overly disappointed that he did not recive a gift from his foster-father to keep. Alucard glanced back at Seras, who now death-glared at him, and shrugged. He did not care if he disappointed the child or not, it was none of his concern.

_"Master! Give him something, he can keep now without having to grovel for it!" _Seras barked harshly in his mind. He tried not to turn his smirk into a grin when she said that.

_"i never told him he should grovel for the dagger, but I like that idea."_

_"You heartless bastard!"_ Seras snapped, pointing silently at the child sitting between them, not knowing what arguement his parents were having. Alucard stuck his nose up proudly. _"Oh, Police Girl, you've really and truly hurt me." _Alucard faked a sniff, then snickered at how enraged she looked.

_"You're breaking his heart!_" Seras tried to reason again but Alucard still did not budge.

_"Oh boo hoo for him." _Alucard mocked, sticking his nose up a little higher.

_"Master Alucard! If we want to keep up this cherade as his frikin' parents then atleast you should act the part as well! Do something to make him feel better!"_

_"I was never concered about one's emotions--." _Alucard said calmly, even as she interrupted with her snide, rude somment.

_"No shit."_

_"And I don't intend to show that I care. Because I don't."_

_"You'll never get rid of him, y'know. He worships the very ground you stand on." _Seras grimly stated. It was even worse from her own hero-worship from her earlier years at Hellsing. Thank God she got over it now. Her own mind screamed "_Liar!" _at her, of course it was nowhere near her mindlink so Alucard couldn't hear it.

_"Really? I always thought the looks he gave me were strange." _Alucard feigned thoughtfullness but that evil smirk of his couldn't fool her. He was mocking her, the bastard.

_"Master..." _Sears warned, already preparing herself to lunge at him and throotle him into non-exsistance. Which she knew, sadly, was impossible.

_"Oh just be quiet, Police Girl." _He snapped impatiently at her, obviously fed up with her nagging. Bloody Hell that woman coan be persuasive when she set her mind to it. He didn't like that fact, not one bit. Glad their silent, telepathic debate was over, Alucard knelt down beside Nick again and grudgingly gave him his red fedora hat. Nick happily accepted, immediately putting it on and parading around the whole room with glee. Seras just rolled her eyes at him.

"Your hat? That's the best you could do? Give him a simple hat?" She was so damn close to exploding into a blinding rage because of the elder vampire's idiotic actions.

Nicholas ran around the whole room in extatic joy. He got his hat! It was the best present ever! Now he could be like Father anytime he wished, all he just needed to do was put on the large hat and he could pretend to be Hellsing trump card until he wore himself out. Nick turned to see his mother watching him with a disapproving face, all he did was grin widely at her, all the happiness he felt was reflected in that grin and it reassured her just a little bit. Nick saw that his mom's darkened face was somewhat lighter now, he continued to zoom about the room, pretending to be Alucard the whole time.

This was the best birthday ever!

* * *

/N: Thought I should just show a few chapters about Nick's plan in motion, or getting into motion. I've been trying to come up with new and original ways to get those two together while trying to think like an 8-yr. old. don't know if it's working but I am trying. The plan will come soon and more holidays follow, this one isn't exactly over yet. Muwahahaha! Read and Review!


	12. The Meaning of Valentine's Day

A/N: Continuation of Valentine's Day and Nick's birthday. Fun fun fun!

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I own Nicholas, Priscilla, the Russian family, bla bla bla and the plot to this fic, so sue someone else.

* * *

_Late evening, __February 14th_

The merriment had died away at last, Alucard was somewhat relieved. Watching Nick run around with his hat was rather annoying, it took all his will power not to snatch it off his head as the child came running past him. But Alucard had survived this birthday party and already groaned at the thought at the next one. One year older the child would be and even more annoying.

Alucard glanced at the subject of his unhappy thoughts and scowled. Nick was curled up in Seras's lap like an innocent kitten, happily sleeping without a care in the world. At least, not yet. Alucard narrowed his red eyes at Nick. Alucard's hat was in the boy's hands, clutched in a death grip. Rolling his eyes, Alucard glanced at Seras again and watched the steady, rhythmic rise and fall of her chest with amusement.

Seras had dozed off too, despite the moon in its high position in the sky, she must've been tired. Seras had been entertaining the boy the whole evening and exhaustion had obviously claimed her for a little nap. Alucard snorted at the sight and turned back to stare at the starry sky. He hadn't moved from the window since the beginning of the stupid party. He didn't participate in it too much, except for the presentation of the dagger and the reluctance of giving away his hat. Alucard's noble eyebrows knitted together as he recalled the evening's almost boring events.

Why had he even showed Nicholas with the dagger? Did he really think the brat was worthy of such a gift? Alucard recalled with bitterness how hard he had to work and train just to prove his worth to his father, to prove that he was worthy of the dagger. Did he think Nicholas would do the same? Alucard very much doubted the half-breed would show any interest in weaponry and fighting, given to the fact that Seras doted over him every second she could spare and had always been present when Alucard finally gave some lessons to the child just from mere boredom.

Alucard recalled one night when he was in his room as always, thinking of ways to quench his boredom. After finally deciding to go to the shooting range, he found Nicholas there with Pip and he felt very very angry at the French pig. Pip was kindly teaching Nick how to hold a gun and laughed when Nick tried to shoot, falling back on his butt from the gun's automatic recoil. Pip had backed away immediately when he saw the male vampire and Alucard continued to teach the little kid how to properly hold a gun and how to shoot.

It had been rather amusing and just a little bit intresting, it gave Alucard something new to do and Nicholas was overjoyed when he finally knew how to hold a gun, load it and aim. It made Alucard realize that even though he did not like this halfling, the brat showed he liked the same things Alucard did.

And it had alarmed almost everyone at Hellsing when they found out after a while. Nicholas had accompanied them to a few missions and instead of cowering at the bloodshed, he had _smiled_. Despite Alucard denying that he liked the child, a little bit of it was evident in his actions towards him.

Alucard sniffed at these recent events and turned his mind away from them. He did not want to develop _feelings _for that snivelling, whiny brat of theirs. He was a dhampir, an unwanted resualt of the vampire Father's fooling around with human whores, no matter how pretty they were. Alucard began to wonder how he even got himself into this mess.

Ah, yes. Police Girl. Silly, innocent, Police Girl. The idiot, Alucard snarled to himself. How could she let herself give in to this stray? The blame laid in Integra as well, the Ice Queen, the Iron Maiden, the Heartless Virgin, the Dragon Lady. She has all these intimidating nicknames and she caves at the sight of a foul-smelling baby?

He shifted his gaze back to Nick and his nose wrinkled at the memory of his stench. He would never forget his first meeting with the baby or his bath. Of course, Seras had made sure that the boy had proper hygienic habits while growing up and Alucard found that he was a bit glad the stupid boy did not reek anymore.

Pulling his mind back from its reminiscing, Alucard strode to the couch and scooped the little boy into his arms, frowning at the task he was obligated to do. The boy was not really little, but long and skinny, his features growing a little more masculine and losing their childish appearance. But that did not matter to Alucard. With his vampiric strength, he lifted the boy up with ease, carrying him bridal-style in his arms.

Nicholas, still sleeping peacefully, snuggled closer to Alucard's chest and his hand grabbed his red coat, clinging to him rather desperately. The clinging reminded Alucard of Police Girl, when he first turned her. It almost brought a smile to his lips but he quickly remembered that it wasn't Seras that was snuggling against his chest.

Realizing that he was just standing there, Alucard quickly opened a portal and stepped inside just as Seras had woken up, strecthing like a cat to ease her stiff muscles. She had just looked around and saw the swish of Alucard's cloak and the heel of his boot being swallowed up in the portal. Then the portal itself made its disappearing act.

She blinked in confusion. Where was Master going? Then she glanced down to move Nicholas off her when she saw that there was no Nicholas in her lap. For a blonde, she put two-and-two together very fast and jumped from thwe sofa in panic. Where was Alucard taking Nick? Was he finally fed up with the boy and was going to leave him somewhere far away? Was Nick really in danger?

_Of course not, _her mind scolded her. _Master wouldn't harm an innocent child. He is against those things_. Seras relaxed a little upon hearing her mind reasoning with her panic. It was true, no matter how sadistic he was, Master tried hard not to harm innocents, he avoided it in fact. Could it be that the cruel sadistic, evil, lunatic of a vampire was going soft? She gave this some thought and then snickered. Naaw, if Alucard goes soft then the world would end.

Sighing, she picked all of Nick's gifts and made her way down to his room. She would have to put his new toys and books away anyway before she went to bed. Already arriving at Nick's bedroom door, she noticed it was cracked open. Curiousity got the cat and she nudged it open a little bit more and nearly dropped all the things she had in her arms from shock and amaazement.

Alucard had arrived in front of Nick's bedroom and walked right in with Nicholas still clinging to him as he slept. Rolling his eyes at the sight, he strode over to his bed and gently pried the fingers from his coat. With the task done Alucard lowered Nick onto his bed, a black tendril shot from his back to move away the bed cover as Alucard lowered him in. The tendril shot back into his body and Alucard covered the boy's body with the bed cover.

Nicholas, turned over on his side and clutched the pillow like he had clutched Alucard's coat. Seeing that the boy would not be a bother for the rest of the night, Alucard turned on his heel to the door and hardly made a step when he noticed that Seras was inside the room as well, her mouth hanging open in awe at what he just did.

It was the sweetest, most heart-melting thing she had ever seen. Alucard had carefully tucked Nicholas in and made sure he was asleep before he turned and saw her. Seras knew she looked ridiculus with her mouth hanging off its hinges and looking so surprised and awed. She could plainly see the elder vampire's irritation at her gaping but she was paralysed, rooted to the spot with obvious shock.

Alucard knew she was shocked at what he just did, but she didn't need to stand there like an idiot staring at him with large eyes, like she'd never seen him before. It annoyed and irritated him. Alucard glared at her in a superior way, hoping that would cast her out oof her paralysed shock. Still it had no affect. Growling quietly, even for her not to hear, Alucard closed the distance between them and was in front of her in a flash. Alucard grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, not too hard, in hopes she would come around. Nothing.

Seras looked up at him and gulped. Her eyes locked with his for a moment then slowly traveled down to his straight nose, to his high-boned cheeks and finally, to his pale-ish red lips, curved in that ghastly devilish smirk of his. Her eyes stopped there and she stared at his moth for what seemed to be a minute or two before she lauched her own at them, capturing Alucard in a kiss that would've passionete if she was a tad taller.

Alucard was caught by a moment's surprise by her actions but regained his composure and smirked against her lips. Alucard complied by lowering his head a little so that the petite blonde would have more access to his lips she seemed to want to ravish with all her might. What propelled her to kiss him was beyond his knowledge but he wasn't about to complain. Alucard's hands that had been on hier slender shoulders, moved to her back and pushed her small body against his.

He noticed that her arms were full of toys and books and games that were being pushed against him instead of her chest and he almost frowned against Seras's lips. Not wanting to stop this pleasure, his one hand was on her back and his other pried the things from her arms, carefully putting them on the table they stood next to. Once her arms were free, his other hand grabbed hers and placed them on his chest. Both vampires moaned softy at the touch but only Seras shivered.

Her rational mind was trying to stop her but she wouldn't listen. Her lust took over her body and controlled her actions and ignored her mind's silent pleas. Seras left her hand roam his chest, getting to know ever muscle on his chest before moving down to his lovely, flat stomach. She could feel his abbs ripple from her light touch and her body suddenly felt very hot from his reaction. Her other hand that was hanging at her side now lifted up to his face and caressed his face and neck.

Alucard had supressed a purr when she started to touch his face and neck. He decided that if things started to go further, they should be in another room. With that in mind, he transported them to their room, his lips still trapped with hers. Slowly so that she did not notice, he manuvered them towards his coffin bed and laid down apon it, pulling her ontop him. Seras felt the slight change and felt his hand grab just under her backside when they had laid down on something. Most likely Alucard's bed.

Alucard had just removed her shirt and cupped the large lace-covered globe and she let out a breathy moan against his lips, gasping at first from the touch. She had removed his tie and unbottoned the coller of his shirt and placed both her hands under the white garment to feel his skin agianst hers while the heat traveled from her belly to between her legs with increasing speed.

Shifting their positions, Alucard was now the one on top and she was below. Their kiss had not ended and it was getting more hotter for both. However, when Alucard's lips had suddenly moved away from hers, Seras let out a threatening growl which was followed by a deep chuckle. Alucard latched his mouth onto her neck and sucked at the skin until he moved to her coller-bone and shoulder, earning a few pleasure-filled whimpers from his fledging.

His hand moved from her breast further down to her stomach and abdomen. Here he stopped and made his journey back up, letting his long fingers doodle on her skin, knowing it was pure torture for her. He moved so that his thigh rested between her legs and rubbed against her slightly, liking the sound of her moans and purring.

He didn't notice her hand going for his pants, slipping under them and fingered the band of his boxers. When her hand moved over the boxers and brushed against his erection, Alucard let out a hiss and gritted his teeth at how good it had felt. Meanwhile, his mouth had ventured from her shoulder down to her breast, still encased in her white, lacy bra.

Just as he moved to remove it with one hand while his other fondled her breast, Seras jumped up and stared at him with wide eyes. She first glanced down to her almost naked state, to his hand on her breast, his other still inching his way twoard her bra clasp and his thigh between her legs, then to his similar undressed state.

Oh dear Lord, she was in Master's bed!

The realization dawned apon her and hit her at the same time, making her dumb-struck at what she had did. No. Oh no no no no no! This wasn't supposed to be happening!!

She slapped away his hand from her chest and removed his other from the bra clasp it had finally reached. She shoved him off her and righted her clothes, glaring at him with complete loathing the whole time. With an angry huff, she clambered out of the coffin and left the room without a word but had slammed the door quite forecfully to show him how angry and pissed off she was.

Alucard blinked. Now he was the one in disbelief and surprise and he didn't fight it this time either. Not one woman had left his bed without being satisfied and without wobbling on weak legs towards the door. She had stopped their whole foreplay and left angrilly. Why she did that, among other things, was completely beyond his knowledge. And this time he _was_ complaining.

So he lay there, with his hair messed up and in tangles, his tie missing, his pants already unzipped, his white dress shirt was wrinkled as she had removed it to his neck and in the process of freeing it of his body but never got that far until she had come to realize what they were doing. Not to mention his hard-on was peeking through the unzipped pants, the cool air tickled his flesh uncomfortably. This surprised him even more and he glanced down quickly and felt his boxers already down his thighs.

Alucard's eyes widened and he grinned, amused. All he could do was laugh at how she had undressed more of him than he had of her and he was a master in these arts. Well, she was fast learner. Then he thought about what holiday it was. Valentine's day. Maybe it was the sex humans were celebrating, and suddenly this holiday didn't seem foolish and stupid to him anymore.

He might even start liking Valentine's Day if it begins and ends with Police Girl in his bed, that is...

* * *

A/N: Next stop! Christmas! Nicholas is 10 and maybe a little bit more mature. Still has Alucard's hat! Muwahahaha! Read and Review!


	13. A Memorable Christmas morning

A/N: Now I've changed my mind about Nick being 10 and I'm sorry I didn't change the age at the end of the last chap. I think it would be far more interesting if Nick was a lot younger. This time he is three, which I think will be very entertaining for all of you, lol.

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I own Nicholas, Priscilla, the Russian family, bla bla bla and the plot to this fic, so sue someone else.

* * *

_Christmas, somwhere near sunrise_

The sun was slowly rising, sending golden rays across London. The sky was a palette of many colours and looked more magical than anything in the world. As the golden hands of the sun touched Hellsing's windows, it woke most of the occupants there and set them to work. Walter was one of them.

He rose from his bed gracefully and groped around for his monocle. Finding it he put it on, fixed his sleek, black hair into a ponytail and dressed quickly. The old butler bustled out of his room and set about doing his job. He oversaw the kitchens making breakfast for the soldiers, he told the maids what has to be cleaned and what cleaning fluid was best to use. With an impish grin he woke the soldiers in their barracks and set the guards about the grounds for safety measures.

While in one of the long hallways, Walter glanced out the window and gazed out from it. He always loved winter mornings, it always took his breath away. Chuckling to himself, it was a wonder he was still alive then. With that merry thought, Walter went on completing his duties.

That was a regular start for Walter but that is not what this story is about. This story is a rather _special _one, something you didn't expect much because all-knowing Walter and hardly-ever surprised Integra were shocked when they discovered what happened in the basement of Hellsing.

To those who aren't really sure what this is about, lets recap:

Seras and Alucard were on a mission that changed their lives three years ago. They were blessed with a baby. Oh, don't worry, Seras is still a virgin. She just found a baby, only a few months old and saved him from an old wrecked hotel. After convincing Integra to let him stay, she was told that only she and her master Alucard will take care of the baby.

And so it begins.

Now it was almost Christmas, and the only vampire that was cheerful and merry is Seras. Nicholas, the child they had adopted was happy because his mother was even though he did not know why she was like this and only today. He didn't understand why today was so special. Isn't it a normal day like everyday?

Of course Nicholas did not know it was Christmas Eve, but he liked all the twinkling lights that were decorating the halls and all the rooms and he liked the big trees in the hall, in his nursery and in the living room. He thought they were very pretty.

Nick had been up all night, playing with his Seras, galloping around his nursery and giggling while she tried to chase him. The chase itself took place throughout the whole mansion and it had tired both out. Now the sun was almost up and Nick was very tired and so was Seras. She was back in the nursery with Nicholas in her arms. The little boy had fallen asleep on her shoulders and Seras couldn't help but smile. If only Master had come to play with them, it would've made Nicholas happier than ever. Seras sighed as she tucked him into his special-made bed.

Nick snuggled to the edge of the bed, his favourite teddy in a death grip and his thumb in his mouth. The young vampire sighed as she leaned down to kiss the child's forehead. She loved him so much. Now that he was here, Seras couldn't imagine life without him. He brought smiles to every single face in the mansion, even Integra had slightly softened whenever he was near, which for Seras is a miracle.

Seras looked at the window and saw the sun's light edging closer to her. Without any hesitation, she disappeared to her room, leaving Nicholas to rest his tiny body. As she made her way to her room, Seras shook her head.

It wasn't technically _her _room, it was Alucard's. But they still hadn't gotten separate coffins, which was a bummer for her. She had to sleep in the same bed with Master and that was pure torture with all his snoring! It was strange sleeping in his room when he had never allowed anyone, save Walter and Integra on occasion, enter it.

Seras changed quickly, glancing over her shoulders every few seconds, a suspicious glint in her eyes. She could never guess when Alucard might pop up and play peeping Tom with her. It took her a short while to learn that the hard way So Alucard had a tiny series of peep shows, Seras shrugged and clambered into her bed, he'll never see _her_ naked again!

Alucard had hidden in the room with expertise and cloaked his presence so Seras would not find him. It was pretty amusing how she tried to keep her modesty and dignity intact. This time he had to give her some credit, he thought as he watched Seras clumsily climbed into her bed.

She had kept herself mostly covered while she dressed and Alucard found it irritating. So he was a perverted old vampire and he found he was slightly attracted to his naive fledging. There was no harm in seducing girls like her before, right? Well, other than angry fathers and brothers and the townspeople who were always hunting for him...

Alucard shook those thoughts away. No need to dwell on a past he had put far behind him. He listened to Seras rustling around, trying to get comfortable and then her movements ceased. That little demon-child of hers she adopted must've tired her out. Alucard thought about the three-year old with a grimace. There were reasons why he called him the devil-child. Instinctively, he rubbed his nose. That Nick seemed to like playing with his nose. A lot.

He felt a tingle go along his spine and knew the sun was a bit higher. His body was tired and so was he so he gave in and slipped into the coffin beside Seras. He had no need for physically changing his clothes when he just materializes in them. Seras was already in deep sleep and curled into a ball, her back was turned to him and she had glued herself to the wall of the spacious coffin. Strangely, it was built for two. Weird, eh?

Alucard just smirked and waited a bit longer. In an hour, like clockwork, Seras had turned over and faced him, snuggling closer to the nice warmth his body radiated. She moved closer to his chest and used it as her pillow. Her hand travelled to his side and creeped across his bare stomach, hugging him softly like a plush bear. She still felt uncomfortable until she flung her leg over his thigh and wrapped it around his leg. Alucard was a tad surprised. He knew she would move closer to him but he hadn't expected body contact. And now Seras had clung to his side like a barnacle does to a ship.

Seras moved in her sleep and her knee slightly brushed against his groin, making Alucard jump in surprise. She shifted again and her knee bumped against the inside of his thigh and Alucard slowly smirked.

He looked down at his fledging and saw her biting her lip like she was worried and moved again, her knee making contact with his groin again and he hissed quietly. Still watching her reactions, Alucard saw that his sleeping fledging looked worried or unsatisfied.

Then her hand moved from his stomach and groped his body, making Alucard's whole body stiffen from the sudden touching. Seras's hand slowly felt his stomach, muscles rippling from her touch. Her hand passed lower and patted his groin till she went further and slid along his nether regions, making Alucard let out a slow, raspy moan, though he did his best to make it very quiet.

He didn't even know that his right hand was gripping the sheets, his nails digging through the fabric and into his palm. Seras was unaware of any of this as her hand still groped in between his legs, her hand sliding around the slowly rising bump as if she was curious to find out what it was. Meanwhile Alucard couldn't stop letting out little breathy groans and she unconsciously explored him, over-riding the elder vampire's senses.

Then her hand jumped away and mover to the inside of his thigh, moving over it with graceful fingertips. Alucard started to breathe again and his grip on the bedsheets was released, though he was somewhat disappointed. Her hand touching him there felt so painfully good, he almost wished it never stopped.

Catching his breath, Alucard glanced at Seras and saw that she looked more annoyed then worried. Alucard began to wonder what her hand was seeking and why. Shaking his head, Alucard closed his again and let out a deep sigh. He could still feel her hand going down his leg now and gritted his teeth. This was torture, just pure torture. His desire for her just kept growing and irratating the hell out of him. It was a good thing his charcoal pants were a bit baggy, if Seras woke up now, she'd never go near him again.

Alucard hissed as she ran over a sensitive spot over the back of his knee. Her pace finally quickened and she found a blanket at the bottom of the coffin and Alucard groaned, not from pleasure but from being annoyed. She touched him like that just to get a frikin' blanket?! Then again, she was asleep, she didn't know she was touching him like this. Seras had no idea she made him want her and want her he did. Very badly.

Snuggling against him and covered with the blasted blanket, Seras finally settled down and didn't move again. Alucard glared at her sleeping face and glared even harder at the evident bump in his pants. He just hoped it would go down before sunset.

Then he sighed, very irritated, why did he care if she saw him like this? The question swam in his mind, seemingly gloating at him. Of course, if she saw him with a hard-on, she'll never go near him again and his chance of ever getting her into bed with him, sexually, were very slim. Satisfied with his own explanation, he tried to forget the whole experience and eventually, he fell asleep.

But his sleep didn't last very long. Guess why.

"Mommy?" A little, scared voice called out and Alucard's eyes flew open, the colour of his eyes turned into a very dark and angry red. Seras woke up as well but was still too sleepy to notice her position. She sat up and glanced around, squinting in the darkness. He sat up as well but didn't need to search the room to know who it was. That bloody, annoying demon-child of hers!

"Nicholas?" Seras mummered sleepily as she yawned. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Mommy? Can I sleep with you?" The child asked again from the doorway. The door was opened just a crack and light from the hallway flooded in, silhouetting Nicholas's tiny figure. Seras nodded and the little child closed the door, the room was dark again.

Nick climbed up into the bed, with Seras's help, and leaped into the middle between Alucard and Seras. Alucard looked positively furious with the boy in his bed but nobody paid the old vampire any attention. He snorted. If the boy ever wanted to get into a girl's bed in later years, he'd have to come up with a better reason and a better pick-up line than that.

Nick looked positively terrified, his light blue plaid pyjamma's were all rumpled and wrinkly from all the tossing and turning he must've done. Alucard concluded that the child had a nightmare and was here no doubt to whine about it.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Can't you sleep?" Seras asked with a caring voice as she drew the child near her and embraced him. Alucard grumbled and laid back down, watching Seras soothe the obviously troubled toddler. Nick looked up at the young blonde, his eyes filled with tears and he hugged his mother very tightly.

"Mama, I had a bad dweam. They wouldn't let me sleep." The child whimpered and buried his golden head into her chest. Seras looked very worried and she glanced at Alucard, telling him silently to help her with this problem. Alucard silently grumbled and sat back up, moving closer to both mother and child, gritting his teeth as his groin rubbed uncomfortably between his legs.

"Aww, honey don't cry. Wanna tell me and Daddy all about it?" Seras cooed and stroked the boy's head, hoping to comfort him. She caught Alucard rolling his eyes and glared at him before turning back to the child in her arms. Nick nodded and drew in a little breath, letting it out and told them his dream.

"I saw a pweety lady! And...! And..! And she had bwue eyes just like me! And and and and pweety long hair...I think it was yellow! And and and then there was this ugly man and he was weally mad and he had this weird look on his face...Oh! Oh! Like Daddy!" Nick said dramatically, pointing to Alucard's scowling face.

Seras looked at Nick then at Alucard and politely put her hand on her mouth to try and stifle the snickers, but she wasn't having much luck. Nicholas heard her laughing and he huffed, tears in his angry blue eyes, and crossed his arms against his chest and looked all pouty.

"S'not funny! He was ugly and and and mean! Mom! S'not funny!!" He repeated, doing his best to glare at her, but the boy's adorable scowling face made Seras laugh even harder until Alucard, although gently, bonked her on the head. "He's trying to tell you it isn't funny." Alucard hissed, looking very annoyed. Rubbing her head, Sears still giggled here and there, earning glares from both father and son, though the father's glare was slightly more effective.

"And why was he there, Nicholas? What did he do?" Alucard suddenly asked and surprised Seras greatly. Since when does Alucard care about kids, let alone their nightmares?! What the Hell?! The little boy looked so scared and Alucard reluctantly took him in his arms and made him sit in his lap, wincing slightly when the three-year old accidentally jabbed his foot into his groin. Once he settled, Alucard urged him to continue and the little toddler did.

"He hurt her. He tripped her onto the floor and kept hitting her. And and and I can hear voices...Yeah, voices in my...in my head! It was scawy!" Nick said animatedly, waving his hands about while he explained his dream to his parents. Then he dropped his head as if he was ashamed. "But I don't remember what they said..."

"Is there more to this_ fascinating _story?" Alucard drawled and gasped sarcastically when the child nodded vigorously. "I saw the ugly bad man keeped hitting her and I heard her scweaming and then she stopped. Then when he tuwned awound, he looked at me and he had big mad eyes..." The child shivered in Alucard's lap, clearly disturbed by seeing the man's face so up close. "His eyes weren't vewy pweety but they were the color of Daddy's eyes! Only vewy ugly and not nice."

Alucard and Seras caught each other's eyes at the same moment and only Seras's eyes widened in realization. "He was a vampire." She whispered so the child could not hear. "His father was a vampire."

"Outstanding observation, Police Girl. Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Alucard hissed sarcastically. "Of course he was one of us. It is only logical that Nicholas wouldn't come from _freak_ scum. I wouldn't let _anything _with those kind of genes near Hellsing."

"No need to be so rude! If someone would only _train_ me a bit better, I wouldn't have the need to state the obvious!" She growled back, eyes burning with anger.

"Oh, Police Girl, that hurts." He leaned in closer, his grin growing more crooked and his sharp fangs overlapped his bottom lip easily. He looked a bit frightening and Seras wanted to back away from his face but knew she had no where to run. Alucard had cornered his prey at last. He cocked his head sideways and Seras wondered briefly if he meant to kiss her.

"Are you implying that I don't know your..."He leaned in closer so that his lips were directly set on her ear." Needs?" Alucard blew air softly into her ear and watched her give a slight shudder. "Have I been ignoring your..." He licked the outside of her ear slowly, tracing it with the tip od his tongue and Seras tried to stifle a gasp. "Wants?"

"Do I not take good care of you, Seras?" He whispered into her ear again, watching her gulp nervously and her lovely eyes being clouded by lust. "Do you want me to take care of you _now_, Seras?" Alucard asked with a husky purr and felt her nod slightly. He grinned as she exposed her neck to him and his vision went foggy with bloodlust.

Slowly his lips descended from her ear and down to her neck as he posed to bite. He let out a breathy sigh as he neared his destination, his fangs growing longer and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting fresh blood, Seras's blood.

But Nicholas squirmed out of Alucard's lap and snuggled like a cat in between them, falling asleep immediately. It brought both vampires back to the present and the blood-lust in Alucard's eyes died away quickly, like it was doused with water. Alucard glared at the sleeping form beside him but sighed and laid back down on the bed on his side, and Seras on hers.

And they all slept rather peacefully without any disturbances, even Alucard.

The sun had set and the night had already started. Integra was tapping her foot impatiently in the living room, waiting for her two immortals to get their butts back into working mode. She called for Walter but he didn't come either. Finding only _this _fact odd, she had asked a servant where her butler was. The answer was that Walter had apparently gone down to wake the vampires a few minutes ago. Integra growled. So where in bloody hell is he?!

The tough blonde decided to go down to the vampires' chamber to find out what they had done with her bloody butler and they better have a good explanation as to why they were late. And on Christmas morning too!

When she came to her destination, she paused and looked a tad shocked. the door was open enough for the platinum blonde to peek inside, thus the reason for her shock. Integra saw Walter in the room, sitting in Alucard's chair beside the bed and...Dear God, the man was laughing!

"Walter! What are you--!!" Integra began to yell when she barged into the room. Walter jumped from the sudden noise and leaped immediately to Integra's side, clamping a gloved hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!"

She looked at him with wide eyes then her brows furrowed together and Inetgra seemed positively furious with her butler's actions. Her icy cold glare demanded a silent answer from Walter and he shrugged, pointing lazily to the coffin.

"Do accept my apologies, Sir Integra but promise me you won't make a sound?" He whispered softly into her ear. Integra nodded and Walter uncovered her mouth. "Oh, and please do not dismiss me, my intentions were good." He whispered again and she replied with an impatient wave of her hand. "Don't be ridiculous, Walter. I need you."

"Wonderful, now quietly look inside the coffin bed. I think you'll find something rather amusing and...cute" He chuckled and gave Integra an impish smile that made her raise an eyebrow. With a sigh, she did as she was told and peered into the coffin. She gasped and Walter quickly covered her mouth again, stifling her cry. Or rather happy, amused curses.

When she gestured to him that it was ok to let go of her now, he complied but she was still in shock.

"My God...I never thought I'd see this day...Walter, get the camera!"

"Already got it, Sir." He replied with a smirk when he produced the camera from behind his back. Integra grinned and took a few careful pictures then left the room in glee.

What was in the coffin in Alucard's and Seras's room that was so shocking and interesting?

Why Alucard, Seras and Nick sleeping together in the most adorable way.

Seras and Alucard appeared to be in an embrace. Seras's small head was nestled in the crook of Alucard's throat and her arms were around his neck, looking like she was pulling him towards her for a kiss. Alucard had his strong arm on her back and his hand on her shoulders while the other rested near her backside. Nicholas, the darn cute thing, was sandwiched between them, hugging his father's waist like a lifeline and all three had smiles on their faces, very satisfied ones. Yes, even Alucard.

And for Integra and Walter, this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

A/N: Next stop! Christmas Ball!! Nicholas is 17 and well, he learns what it means to be an heir to a big organization and all it's problems and grumpy old knights trying to fix him a marriage and bla bla bla bla... Look on the bright side...Still has Alucard's hat! ROFL! Read and Review, please!

p.s.- this was before he knew what he was or who he was and that stuff...

And that shall be the last past-ish chap. I will be doing no more and I am sorry if I had managed to confuse some of you, lol. 'Twas not my intention, really.

Nagini


	14. The Christmas ball: Last Flashback

A/N: Here it is, the last flashback chapter I've wanted to make. Mind you, it's only set a few months _**before **_he was told of his heritage, so bear with me. After this one, everything goes back on track and then I'll make the Russian family known to Hellsing and Co. There's lots of saving and fighting and conflicts within both families and all that jazz. You'll see, k? Good!

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I own Nicholas, Priscilla, the Russian family, bla bla bla and the plot to this fic, so sue someone else.

P.S.- this is a REALLY long chapter!!

* * *

The night was peaceful enough, with trees silently moving with the breeze and all of the day creatures went to sleep and the nocturnal creatures took there place to rule the night. It was the natural balance of nature that hadn't been disturbed for centuries.

But that did not stop the two men from fighting on Hellsing grounds, behind the manor where the soldiers usually trained. All the soldiers, employees and employers had come to witness this battle and watched from safe distances as the fight grew more and more intense by the second.

The two men were battling fiercely, seeming evenly matched but none of the spectators thought that the younger one would win.

It was winter and the grounds were heavy with white, pristine snow, now muddied by the boots of soldiers and others. Pip was amongst the audience and he already knew the outcome of this brawl. He just couldn't believe the young boy would be tricked into this torture just for a silly dagger.

Alucard had made him train tirelessly for years since he was 10. As far as the gossip went, The old vampire had presented an expensive, hand-made dagger on his 8th birthday and only agreed to give the thing to him if the little child beat him at sword-fighting. The mercenary didn't think Alucard could go this far, then again he had been wrong many times before.

It wasn't a normal battle, it was sword-fighting, an old type of style used many, many centuries ago. Sword-fighting had been present in many eras but it has been modified to fit modern man's fighting.

The two men were Alucard and Nicholas. They jumped all over the grounds and dodged each other's attacks. Nick was starting to sweat and he didn't like his father's idea of 'training'. Nick deflected all the vampire's blow with speed and tried to strike back but didn't really succeed. Alucard suddenly lunged, his sword aimed straight for Nicholas's stomach.

The blond panicked and spun nimbly out of the way, the wide blade of the broadsword barely missing Nick's side. He tried to attack Alucard again, thinking that he had left his defenses open long enough for that fatal blow but he miscalculated.

Nick had slashed the sword at Alucard's arm, but the vampire anticipated his move and merely stepped aside. Although he knew his father would do this, Nicholas decided to surprise him, that is, if he could. So while he stumbled forwards after missing his target, Nick spun around and only managed to cut a small wound on the tall vampire's left shoulder. Alucard paused to look at his shoulder, amused by the tear in his coat and the small blood stain forming around it.

"This is new." He said with a large grin.

"I had to do something. I always get my ass kicked anyway." Nick explained with a drawl, swaying from foot to foot as he watched his father examine the little damage the 17 year-old had managed to inflict.

He gave Alucard a rivaling grin. "It was the only way to go down in a little bit of glory, don't you agree, Father?"

"Hmm." Alucard hummed and began to circle his opponent, smiling at the wound thoughtfully. He could feel the young blond tense up and prepare himself if the vampire would happen to strike. This amused him greatly, The boy had improved immensely since their previous and painful battles. Alucard felt a strange swelling in his chest and an over-whelming sensation course through his veins.

He was repulsed when he figured that it was pride humming through his body. Pride for this little snivelling idiot who refused to give up. The old immortal decided to wait a few more moments and almost smirked when he felt Nick's guard going down slightly. That was all he needed. Alucard leaped at him and attacked

The elder vampire grinned triumphantly as theirs swords clashed together, making a few sparks fly. Nick grit his teeth and pushed forwards as much as he could, managing to move the red-clad immortal an inch or two.

He finally thought he could beat him and this was his chance. But the sly Nosferatu flashed him an arrogant smirk that sent the blond man's blood boiling. He just hated it when Father did that!

Using the unnatural vampire strength he had kept back till now, Alucard easilyshoved back his foster-son and sent the young man tumbling into the muddy ground. Then, Alucard walked up to Nick lying on his back and placed the tip of his broadsword at his white throat.

"You lose again, _boy_" The raven-haired vampire laughed and watched with glee as Nick gulped, his Adam's apple gliding up and down on his exposed throat. He knew the little nitwit hated it when he called him 'boy'. It was so pleasing to watch him seethe from the inside.

"That's because you don't fight fair, you prick." Nick mumbled as he struggled to get up but the pain in his back was too much and sapped out any remaining strength he had, sending him back into the muddy snow with a soft plop.

"Watch your mouth in my presence, boy." Alucard warned with a hiss. Nick glared at his father's form towering over him like a monstrous giant but he smiled when he saw Alucard's hand suddenly in front of him. Alucard hauled his foster-son up with ease and rolled his eyes at the teenager's messy clothes and ruined hair.

"Seras is going to murder you."

"And Walter too." Nick agreed loftily, thinking about the old butler's expression when he saw the damaged blue vest and the white collared shirt and the nice, expensive grey trousers; all torn and dirty from today's duel. But he knew Walter would understand, he always did. At least, Nick thought worriedly, that he would understand _this_ time.

"Yes, that always is a sight to see."

Nick glared at him and walked away with a huff. It was Father's bloody fault that his clothes were always ruined. It was hard enough blocking all those swipes and slashes that almost sliced and diced him! It was like Father was bent on killing him, like he wanted him to fail. But Nick knew that wasn't true.

A nurse fled towards him from the crowd. She was always present during Nick's sword fights and she always tended to his wounds. Nick smiled when he saw her running towards him, huffing and puffing all the way. Her white uniform gown swished around her ankles and her heavy, woollen pink cardigan rested on her shoulders, the sleeves flapping madly like wings.

"Oh my, oh dear! Nicholas! Are you alright?" She called out when she almost reached him. He didn't answer till she was by his side, leaning on him to catch her breath. Nicholas smiled gently down at the nurse and waited while she wheezed.

She was a terribly old woman, with hair as white as the snow, streaked with cloudy gray, tied up in a tight bun shaped like an 'S' at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were the creepiest green, strict, commanding but motherly and caring.

She was terribly short to Nick, barely coming to his elbow and was round with small, strong legs to support and carry all her weight, when she walked it was more of a waddle. Her skin was an old leathery brown with dark specks dotting her hands and arms, her face was full of worrisome wrinkles.

But her voice matched her spirit; it was a little high, spunky and with a lot of attitude. She was the typical British elderly woman. Elizabeth Cristie was a woman who gives the orders but never takes them. And he loved her very much.

"I'm fine, Liz. I'm alive, that's what's important."

"Poppycock! You're nothin' but cuts an' bruises! How shameful!" She tutted and fretted, tending to his minor scrapes. Elizabeth scolded him the whole time and Nick only replied with laughter.

Later that night, Alucard and Seras got assigned to a mission; the regular search-and-destroy mission. It wasn't far away from the heart of London. Apparently more then 50 _freaks _and their ghoulies have been terrorizing an industrial city, Dartford, just near Greater London. Integra wanted the job done as quickly as possible.

"And _do not destroy _the whole city, Alucard." She hissed at the tall vampire. He was obviously ignoring her. Seras politely swallowed her giggles and left the room silently. She still didn't know about all of her vampiric powers and she hadn't mastered them all either. She knew how to phase and teleport perfectly now but her transformation was giving her such a hard time.

But Seras wasn't worried about her well-being too much, she was worried about Nick. He had rushed into the office moments later, dragging her back in and practically begged her and Integra and Alucard to let him actually fight in the mission.

When he was just a small child, he used to accompany Seras on her missions, watching safely from Integra's own car. Even then she was terrified that her little boy would get hurt.

"May I go, Mother? _Please?_" He had pleaded, using those big, adorable blue eyes on her, knowing she would give in eventually. But she didn't. Then Nicholas had turned to his father whose back was facing the group. He was gazing at the picture behind Integra's desk as always and silent through the whole discussion.

"Father? You would let me go, right?"

"Yes." Alucard sounded pleased while he spoke but still he did not face them. "Maybe I will allow you to go." He could sense Nick's excitement and happiness grow as he spoke those words. The red-clad vampire grinned widely when he finished what he meant to say.

"But I won't let you go." Was the flat answer. The happiness Alucard sensed from him shattered in a million pieces of emotions and disappointment loomed over them all.

Nick's jaw fell open as he stared wide-eyed at his father's back. He was so sure that Father would let him go, to let him prove to him that Nick could fight, be a man. So why didn't he give him permission?

"You are inexperienced, Nicholas. I will not risk a rookie's blundering and constantly getting into trouble." Alucard said again, answering his silent question. His smooth voice flew over them, so serious and calm, it was like silk. It made Seras want to shudder.

He turned and stared at Seras while he explained. "It would completely ruin the mission if I had to constantly save you from the nasty little ghoulies and that big mean monster master that created them in the first place. So what help would you be then?"

The young vampire felt herself blush, remembering how many times Alucard had to save her from certain death. She cleared her throat nervously. "Alucard is right. I will not allow you to go with us. I can't guarantee complete safety."

Nicholas fumed, his cheeks turned red from anger. "I am no child. I can fight!"

"No." Alucard repeated, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest and a smile that promised pranks and murder. "You will not go."

"But--"

"Oh yes! I would love to see you in battle!" Alucard interrupted with a cold barking laugh." It would be quite entertaining to see you struggle. But you wouldn't last long. No, not against their filth." Every gaze was trained onto Alucard's face, watching his reactions while he said these words.

Nick actually started to feel afraid. The way Father talked about them sounded like that these things they fight put up a great deal of resistance and promise a lot of pain.

Seras watched Alucard lick his top lip, like a cat seeing potential dinner and she found that her hands have been twisting the material of her uniform viciously. What unnerved her the most was the area; in between her legs.

Was she being aroused by this small action of his? He only licked his lips, he looked like a downright murdering menace doing that!

"You will fight. Oh and how bravely you'll fight! But foolishly and with no tactics. You have no experience with combating these kind of undead. They have been silent for quiet a long time and now they've started reappearing again, more stronger, faster, more immortal!"

Alucard seemed to get more excited while he spoke, his eyes were wide and crazy, his grin was large, showing off all his sharp teeth. Seras gulped and edged away from the crazed vampire. He looked like a wolf, a wolf hungry for blood and flesh.

"Oh how fun it will be! Maybe I shall find a worthy opponent this time before I destroy the filth!" And cackling like a mad man, Alucard slowly melted through the floor, his black hair flapping and swishing around insanely, growing longer every second until it was sucked down through the tiled floor. Seras, Integra and Nicholas stared at the floor then at each other.

Integra sighed and automatically lit her cigar. She shuffled the papers and fiddled with the rest of the contents on her desk while the silence was still tainted by Alucard's mad laughter.

It had seemed to paralyse Seras and Nicholas to their places, neither moving a muscle. It annoyed and irritated Integra and her patience and nerves were already ice-thin because of the cackling monster who just left. The Hellsing leader broke the silence with a formal cough to clear her throat before speaking. Both Seras and her son turned eyes on her immediately.

"I will give you permission to go on this mission--" Integra began and knew that Seras was bound to jump in and protest. And she did.

"Sir Integra! He could be hurt or killed!"

"Do not interrupt me again, Seras Victoria, if you value your life." Integra said quietly, her voice calm and even. She turned her icy eyes on Seras and the young vampire automatically shivered. She could actually feel her blood turning to ice just from her gaze. Integra was even creepier then she thought. Seras gulped and closed her mouth shut and waited for the scary blonde to continue.

"As I said, I will give permission to accompany your parents on their mission. I need you there." Integra attempted a warm smile but by Nick's sudden flinch, she imagined it must've looked like Alucard's annoying smirk. She would work on that later. "I have a special task for you."

--

It takes about 48 minutes from London to Dartford. Seras got a little uncomfortable when the truck passed over Deptford Bridge but once it was over, she felt alright. Seras had never been this far outside London before. It was the Greater London, sure, but it was different. It was more like the countryside they show on television.

Seras looked nervously outside the window and smiled when she saw Greenwich from far away. The sun was going down slowly, drowning the skies in a sea of bloody red. It looked so creepy, yet so wonderful. Turning away from the small window, she glanced at the soldiers sitting around her, already loading their guns. Her crimson gaze drifted among them till they found the bouncy blonde hair of Nicholas.

He too was loading his specially made guns and looked quite serious. It frightened Seras even more. Nicholas was always carefree and smiling, goofy and childish but still a little mature for his age.

Nick was 17, Seras sighed, he's almost a man. Her little boy was going to be a man and here he was, going on a dangerous mission where most likely half the human soldiers die in the line of duty. When the young vampress sucked in a deep breath, she choked and her eyes began to burn. No, she mustn't cry in front of these men, not in front of Nicholas. But Seras was so afraid. So terrified.

Not a moment later, they arrived to their destination and the back doors of the armoured truck opened. The soldiers fled out in single file, as they were trained and took their places. Nick was the second last person to exit the truck and as he passed Seras, he paused and knelt down before her.

"Mom, don't worry."

"Don't make me hit you, Nicholas, for saying such a daft thing!" Seras tried to threaten but her voice cracked and it was hard to breathe again. Nicholas laughed. "Mother, you've never abused me, I don't think you'll start now."

"Oh, shut up."

"No, Mother." He chuckled and placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face up so that she could look at him. "I won't shut up. Don't worry about me, I'll try and stay out of your way and _certainly_ out of Father's way. I won't get hurt, I won't die."

Seras snorted and pushed his hand away from her face and stood up with her large cannon slung around her back. "I know. You're too stubborn to die. You're too stubborn for everything! Now stop being mushy and get your ass out there before I kick it out myself!" She ordered with a small angry pout. "Am I clear?"

Nicholas smiled at the petite vampire as his reply and jumped out of the truck and saluted his mother mockingly. "Crystal clear."

Seras jumped out of the truck as well and placed both hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. There were traces of tears being wiped away. But she had that stubborn look on her face and even if someone saw her tear stained cheeks, they never said a thing.

The whole squad made their way toward an old factory. Nick thought it was totally cliche that the vampire picked this place. Well, that's the first bit of info he got just from the scene. This scumbag had no imagination or creativity whatsoever, but that's a good thing anyway. Right?

The factory was obviously a meat factory, how ironic. They entered the building into one of the packaging rooms where the dusty machines and huge, old conveyor belts loomed over the soldiers like giant monsters and the hooks hanging from the ceiling were caked with blood, the fluid dripping steadily onto the floor in an eerie rhythm. _Drip drop drip drop._

Seras signalled one group to search the overhead offices and the other to look around this area. Nicholas hugged his guns like toys, glancing at the hooks up above him. He shivered, they were recently used. That must mean the asshole who did this was still here, Or his victims were. He guessed right for just when the group separated, a hoard of massacred ghouls appeared behind the large machines and some even came from behind the conveyor belts. there was screaming and gunfire, blood was everywhere. It was horrible. Nick backed away from the fight, eyes wide and a hand over his mouth.

When he was little, he would always watch the battles from Aunt Integra's car. He always watched the gunfire, the ghouls being demolished by Seras's cannon or Alucard's Jackal. He never found it so disgusting as he should have, he thought it was similar to a video game.

Now, he watched the soldiers of their squad, fight for their lives and some of them even lost their battle and were ripped mercilessly to shred as the ghouls fed on them. Nick couldn't believe he was cowering away from the fight. He should be helping them, helping them win! What was he doing!? No, he decided, he wasn't a coward and he is going to help.

Nicholas barely took a step forwards when two hands wrapped around his neck and waist. The grip was so strong, Nick found himself without breath quickly. Not to mention he held his breath mostly because of that horrid smell of rotting flesh and bad meat.

"Is the little wanker scared? Hehehe, I never expected cowardice from a Hellsing." A voice behind Nicholas cackled, its breath cold and disgusting as was its hands.

It was obviously an elderly man, his voice was low and raspy, just like an old man would have after years of smoking. Nick struggled but the grip tightened and that awful person spoke again. "Tsk tsk, can't have my noble lunch runnin' away from me now eh?"

The young blonde said nothing and continued to struggle. Nicholas wasn't stupid, nor was he a coward. Or food either. Honestly, being a blonde made everyone think that you're dumb. Sooo not true.

"What makes you think I'll run away, you stinker?" He managed to gasp before sucking in his breath again. God this creature smelt horrible!

"Well for your information, your insults are the ones that stink. I wash monthly." The captor said with a hint of pride.

"Still doesn't do you any good. Do you honestly think I didn't know you were behind me?"

He could feel the old vampire's hesitation when he asked the question. Nick smirked and spoke again. "Why do you think it was so easy to catch me?"

"You should keep your mouth shut, you little twerp!"

"Or what? I know you're not a real a vampire and I know you're in fact just an imitation. Not even close to the real deal. So if you kill me now, who's going to be your bargaining chip out of here?"

When Nick felt the _freak's _hesitation grow even more, he quickly jammed his elbow into the scum's gut and wrenched out of his hold. The scumbag recovered a little too quickly and caught Nicholas by surprise with a strong punch to his jaw. The young man stumbled backwards and rubbed his aching jaw. Again, the old man attacked Nick and threw him to the ground, smashing the blonde's head into the cold floor. Nick groaned from the pain and he could barely see straight. He could hear Alucard laughing then the disgusting sound of flesh being ripped apart.

_"It would completley ruin the mission if I had to constantly save you from the nasty little ghoulies and that big mean monster master that created them in the first place. So what help would you be then?"_

Alucard's cold voice echoed in his head. Nick groaned again and tried to get up but the fake vampire just cackled at the young Hellsing's efforts. "You're a stubborn one, eh? Too bad, I'm startin' to get pretty hungry so your energy will come in handy now, eh? Hahaha!"

"Yeah, I am stubborn." He replied, managing to get up. His legs were still shaky and Nick felt extremely weak but he still had the strength to give his would-be killer a cocky smile. "I am most definitely too stubborn to die."The old _freak _gave Nick a blank expression, obviously not following the young man's statement. But Nicholas needed that small distraction. Gathering what strength he had left, he charged at the vampire, crashing his elbow into his gut.

The fake vampire doubled over from the surprise attack but rebounded quickly and sent a right hook to connect with Nicholas's jaw. It sent the young man stumbling backwards then the FREAK tackled him, sending them both crashing into a nearby machine. Nick heard a few cracks and guessed those were his ribs. He groaned but had to struggle with the fake vampire.

They tumbled and rolled on the dirty, cold floor like madmen until Nicholas managed to knock his attacker off of him. The old FREAK smashed into a conveyer belt, it gave Nick some time to get up but the old fake vampire launched himself at Nick again, snapping his teeth at his face. Nick barely kept him away from his neck with his hands.

Nick dodged a punch from the attacker and kneed him in the gut again, as hard as he could. When the man went down, Nicholas punched him in the head again and again until his fists were covered in blood and the fluid gushed freely from the freak's head wound. While he was down and before he could counter back, Nicholas pulled out his pistol 'Bloody Mary' and shot him in the head without any hesitation.

But when the whole thing was over, Nicholas found his hand was shaking terribly and that his whole body was trembling. With that frightening experiance being finally over, Nick quickly searched for a staircase and once he located them, the young man ran up them like mad, reaching the top floor in mere seconds.

Integra had told him that this vampire scum was no better than a freak. She was informed by her sources that the vampire was the owner of the meat factory and had sucked all his employees dry, turning them into ghouls.

_"But," She had said with a small knowing smirk. "He has kept some alive, probably for snacks later. And, search his office. He might've left a clue to how he came across the freak chip, or his supplier."_

So Nicholas searched and overturned the whole office but came up with nothing. The soldiers found the hostages, still alive, breathing and very much human, so the mission was accomplished. And feeling rather horrible that Nick failed somehow, he and the soldiers made their solemn way back to the Hellsing Manor.

Nick gave his report and apologized for failing but Integra only said that he wasn't a failure, he accomplished more than expected. Which was a lot coming from the Dragon lady.

--

The two vampires, Nick, Integra and Walter were silent through the whole drive there. Nick fiddled with the cuff of his tuxedo, Alucard was looking out the window with a smile on his face that predicted entertaining disaster.

Integra sat stiffly and straight, like someone had stuffed a broom handle in the back of her elegant blue dress and Walter was doing his own Walter thing; just observing everyone and how nervous some were and laughing mentally the whole time.

The vampires and Nick were called to the office earlier that evening and had been informed about a Christmas Ball at Her Majesty's palace and the Queen would be present herself. Nick noticed that Integra wasn't very pleased going to the ball and very irritated that it was a tux-and-dress kind of thing. And oh how Integra despised dresses.

Nicholas was kind of excited. The Queen was going to be there!? Not to mention a lot of pretty girls without dates! Heaven indeed! So he briskly tore his room apart for that tuxedo Walter had given him on his 13th birthday. He didn't quite understand why Walter would give him a large tux that wouldn't fit him then, but Nick guessed that the old butler knew this day would come eventually.

"Aha! Found you, you little black and white penguin suit, you!" He exclaimed happily and put the tuxedo on in haste.

Seras, on the other hand and in the other room, was panicking. All her formal dresses were gone with the rest of her belonging when her apartment was burned down. She was beyond desperate now. She had asked Integra if she could go shopping for the needed dress but Integra just shook her head. "You can use one of my dresses. I never wore them."

Walter chuckled and added "She never opened some either." And earned a cold glare from his boss. The old butler smiled again and left the room. He was the only human in the Manor that Integra's ice glare had no effect on. Cheers to you Walter, for accomplishing the impossible!

Back to the point. Seras was in her room and thinking. It would feel strange wearing one of Integra's dresses, wouldn't it? Besides, she didn't like this kind of charity too much, it made her feel like a leech. But, putting that aside, Seras decided to go and see the dresses. What choice did she have anyway?

Walter led her to Integra's room. The petite vampire had never entered her boss's room before and she was kind of scared. But there was no need to be scared, Integra's room was grand and very lovely and when Walter threw back the closet doors, Seras just sat on the bed from shock.

There were so many dresses! And so beautifully stitched and so artistically made! Seras knew Integra hated dresses but wasn't she tempted in the least to try just one of them on?

While she spaced out, Walter rummaged through the closet and pulled out a few lovely dresses. One was the colour of the ocean, the blues and greens clashed perfectly together. The next one was a lovely light green, a sunny kind of green with a white hemline on the bottom of the skirt.

The other was a beautiful black and silver dress with elbow-length sleeves and falling ruffles at the ends. The dress was zig-zagged with sequin-sliver lines going across the whole dress. Walter knew when he saw this dress that it was just right for that little blond vampire spacing out on Integra's bed.

"Here Seras, try this one." He said and without warning, shoved Seras into the bathroom along with the dress and waited.

Alucard on the other hand was sitting in his usual chair, calmly sipping the blood from his glass. He had no need to prepare himself for some stupid party and he thought it was just plain daft that humans (including his silly blond fledging) would fuss about what they should wear or what shoes looked better with the dress or what coat matches the tuxedo.

In the elder vampire's opinion, you get dressed, you put on the shoes you like and grab whatever coat is closest and walk out that bloody door without a care in the world. But that's just Alucard.

When the necessary preparations were done, the two vampires and Nick met outside the Hellsing's front door on the driveway. Alucard was out first, wearing his usual outfit, Nick came crashing through the doors with his bow tie askew and his hair in a mess again. He saw Father, and grinned while straightening himself up.

"Father, why aren't you dressed?" Nick asked while trying to fix his bow tie. Alucard watched as Nick tugged at the bow tie in frustration, causing it to get even more tangled and look more like a large knot then what it was supposed to look like. Knocking the young man's hand away, Alucard stepped closer to Nick and undid the mess. Then the elder-vampire re-did it, making a perfect bow tie. Alucard patted the tie and glared at his 'son'.

"I _am_ dressed."

"But that's the same thing you wear everyday. What's different about it?"

"The suit that's under it." Answered a different voice instead of Alucard. Both men turned around and only Nicholas showed his wide-eyed surprise and shock. Alucard hid it well.

Seras walked out in that black and silver dress with a matching handbag and a black bolero to cover her shoulders. Her hair was pinned up with a lovely, large pin with three big diamonds on it. The rest of the jewelery, sparkling necklace and matching earrings, were Seras's. She had just refused to wear anyhtingelse that was Integra's, despite Walter's protests.

"It's the suit he usually wears under it. This time it's a little bit more formal than his other one is." She repeated her reply again, fidgeting with pale fingers. Alucard grinned from ear to ear in that disturbing way and chuckled.

"See? I told you I changed."

"Wow, Mom. Talk about being Cinderella for one night!" Nick exclaimed, ignoring his father's smug reply. Seras smiled sheepishly and rose a sceptic eyebrow at her son's choice of words.

"I think I'll Take that as a compliment."

She turned to Alucard and their eyes locked gazes for a moment. She couldn't bear looking at him any longer so she glanced at the floor instead and broke the gazing.

"Father! Say something!" Nicholas murmured from the corner of his mouth and nudged him with an elbow in the vampire's ribs. He immediately regretted it when he heard Alucard growl. But the old vampire admitted, Nick was right, in a strange-never-will-he-be-right-again way.

"That dress looks horrible." Alucard suddenly said with a normal grin. Seras's her big eyes got bigger at his sudden and very open statement. Again he looked at her and they locked gazes. "But you make it look beautiful, Police Girl."

Seras let out a breath of relief and gave a short, nervous laugh. A tear had slid down her cheek, unnoticed by Seras but not by Alucard. He stepped closer and furrowed his eyebrows together. The closeness between them made it difficult for Seras to breathe again.

She grabbed the doorknob behind her so that she wouldn't fall, her knees were shaking and her legs felt weak and she hated Alucard for having this kind of effect on her whenever he got close to her, it was irritating.

Her Master lifted his gloved hand and slowly wiped the tear away from her cheek, staining his white glove with a little red blotch on it. He continued to stroke her cheek, for what reason neither did Seras or Alucard know, until Seras could take it no more. Her hand gently grabbed Alucard's and moved it away from her face, her eyes downcast and the shake of her head said it all. "Don't" She whispered and pushed past him on her way to the limo waiting outside the gates.

"Are you and Mom in a fight?"

"I do think that is none of your business. Now follow your mother and," Alucard grabbed Nicholas by the collar of his dress-shirt. "_Get in the car_." He bared his teeth at Nick and lifted him off the ground just a bit.

The young man didn't need to be told twice. He struggled in Alucard's hold and when the tall vampire set him down again, Nick made a straight beeline for the limo.

after a few minutes, Integra and Walter arrived. Integra was forced to wear a light, electric blue dress with lowered sleeves to show off her shoulders and since it was a chilly night, a matching shawl was wrapped around her shoulders and held together by that silver cross pin she always wore.

"You don't think there will be a vampire or two at this ball do you Master?" Alucard teased when he saw the cross. Integra glared at him and walked briskly to the car.

"There are _always_a few vampires at these bloody balls! Especially when I am there, it's like a bloody Hellsing buffet night!" She fumed and got into the car without another word. Alucard laughed "It's not their fault you're so tasty, Master."

"_Alucard!_"

The ball had already started when the Hellsing party arrived. When they were announced and escorted in, the merry laughter and loud talking paused for a moment so that the guests could see who had arrived so late. The ballroom was quiet and the crowd parted to make a path for the Hellsing party. silent whispers rustled through the crowd. Some ladies pointed at Seras and some rather elderly ladies giggled and batted their heavily make-upped eyes at Nick.

The crowd finally parted to reveal the Queen sitting proudly on her throne. Alucard grinned and went straight to the foot of the throne and gave the old Queen a graceful bow on on knee. She smiled, the loose skin wrinkled all the way up to her eyes, and leaned down to pat his shoulder.

"Good evening Alucard."

"Good evening, Princess."

The Queen smiled at her old nickname and chuckled. "I am too old to be a princess, Alucard."

"But you are still the young beautiful princess to me."

"Nonsense. I see you haven't aged a bit. I envy your immortality, Alucard but I'm sure I wouldn't enjoy it as much as you do if I had it."

"Wisely put, Princess." Alucard replied with a large sneaky grin. Integra just rolled her eyes at their conversation and Seras fidgeted with her fingers.

The old Queen chuckled again and shook her head. "Stop teasing Alucard and enjoy the ball." She said this loud enough for everyone to here. Alucard got up and the music continued to play, everything went back to normal as if nothing had ever happened. The Hellsing group made their way to one of the tables near the dance floor. Each ordered a glass of wine, even Nicholas, until Seras saw what he was drinking and ordered some juice from him instead.

"Mom!" He quietly whined when she took away his glass and gulped the contents in one swig. Seras glared at him and slammed the glass in front of him. "No alcohol for you."

"But!"

"And _no _buts." She growled. Alucard snickered at Nick's bad fortune. For a while they didn't do anything except sip their drinks until Nick was finally fed up with doing nothing at a party/ball. He stood up and offered his hand to Seras. "Well, it is a ball. Wanna dance, Mom?"

"On two conditions; one, you think of a more charming invitation next time and two, don't call me mom here."

"As you wish." Nick snickered and led her away to the dance floor as the other couples swirled and trotted before the last two occupants of the table. The music was amazing and lovely, the large room was wonderfully decorated and the three colossal crystal chandeliers gave off a magical glow to make the whole ball look like it came from a fairytale.

"Why did _your_ foster son have to ask _your_fledging to dance?" Integra asked coldly after another small sip from her glass. Alucard continued to watch the dancers twirl past their tables. He spotted Nicholas and Seras dancing, the Police Girl was smiling and laughing and having fun. But he could hear her thoughts even through the loud music.

_"I was kind of hoping Master would---No Seras, do not wish for such things." _

Why did she wish such things? She looked like she was having fun. Alucard drew his eyes back to his empty wine glass. How could a fledging like her confuse him so? He did not like the feeling at all.

"Alucard, please tell me why your foster son is dancing with your fledging and not you?"

"It was his wish to dance with her, not mine, Master." He replied indifferently, pretending to be interested in his glass. Alucard could hear Integra give an angry growl at his indifference and it made him smirk inside.

"He did it because you are too stubborn to ask her yourself."

"And why should I ask her to dance?"

Integra merely gave him a sneaky smile. She leaned forwards and let out a low, husky chuckle. "Because I order you to." Suddenly she grabbed his red tie and pulled him so close to her face that their noses touched. Integra glared dangerously into those deep red eyes and snarled "Get over there, cut in and dance the whole night with your fledging. That is a real order and I expect you to obey, servant." She let go and thrust him away from her. Alucard stared at his master with a wild grin and began to laugh. "As you wish, my Master."

He got up from his chair in one smooth movement and headed towards the dance floor like a panther stalking its prey. The music changed into a slow foxtrot and Nick, despite all his dancing lessons, did not know the steps to it. He was about to tell Seras when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the menacing eyes of his father.

"Integra calls for you, _boy._"

Thankful for the unintentional save, Nicholas nodded and tried not to run towards the Hellsing table. Seras watched Nick go, half walking, half running towards Integra's table. With a sigh, she glared at Alucard. "Gee, thanks Master, Who do I dance with now?"

"Well, I am your master, therefore you dance with me." He said with a grin and placed his hand around her waist and grasped her hand with his other "No questions asked". Seras snorted. "Not like I would get any answers." She grumbled. As the music grew louder, Alucard pulled her closer to him and led her across the whole dance floor, as swift and as graceful as he was efficient in missions. He chuckled at her grumbling. "True. Even if you asked a question, I would not answer." Here he paused as he twirled her and dipped her over his arm. "It really depends on the question you ask." Alucard lifted her up and the music changed into something more slow, like a waltz. Seras even recognized the music piece. "This is one of Chopin's interludes."

Alucard said nothing as they slowed down their dancing pace and swayed gently to the soft tunes of the piano. The vampire couple danced and circled the dance floor until the other occupants deserted the floor and stood in a circle to watch them. Alucard's hand around her waist gripped her tighter to him, Seras noticed that he couldn't stop staring at her. She wanted to smile but she didn't want to ruin this perfect teasing opportunity.

"See something you like, Master?" Seras inquired in a low husy voice and a smirk that rivaled his. Alucard chuckled an tilted his head, very amused at her teasing.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. You." he answered her confused glance with a mirror smile

"Master, do you like making me hate you?"

"Ah, my sweet little fledging, I got the impression that you loved me."

Seras glared at him and tried to keep her mouth shut. He just makes her furious with his taunting! Soon the other couples joined them on the dance floor again and it was crowded like in the beginning. Seras was so furious, a tear had slid down her cheek from the anger she felt towards her Master. Again, she felt it being wiped away by Alucard's gloved hand and this time she didn't move the hand way. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed his touch.

Alucard had wiped away a stray tear from her cheek again, his body was not listening to his mind. Whatever was controlling his body made him so mad. Alucard started to get crazy ideas, like maybe Integra built in a microchip into his body and controlled it as she wished. Yes, that seemed most likely for her! But even Alucard understood this to be a bit too extreme even for Integra. His hand was still stroking her cheek and now his head moved towards hers until their lips met for a soft kiss.

When they broke apart, Alucard said something he never thought he'd say. "Seras look up." The blond police girl, as confused as she usually was, glanced up at the ceiling. While they were dancing they obviously got to an archway decorated from top to bottom in mistletoe. She looked back at Alucard with a raised sceptical brow. Alucard smiled evily and leaned down to kiss her. And kiss her he did. There had to be a thousand or more mistle toe in that archway and Alucard and Seras kissed that many times. Hey, you can't really turn your back on tradition, right?

Integra, Walter and Nicholas watched the vampires with wide grins on their faces. So the plan finally worked.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Integra and Ucle Walter.

"Merry Christmas Nicholas." The two said at the same time and raised their glasses and gulped down whatever contents were in it. even Nicholas got his alcoholic drink at last.

What a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

A/N: Y'know, I haven't actually thought about the next chapters yet so I can't give you a preview or anything, cuz I didn't think of the chapter's plot this time. Ooops? Getting a laptop Sunday, you'll see a lot more updates (hopefully??)soon! Isn't that great!?

Nagini


	15. Seductress

A/N: Here it is. Oh and thanks to the reviewer who corrected my Russian. I apologize for getting the words wrong, my language is a bit similar so I just assumed the words I used were thye same too. I have now corrected my mistakes, thanks again for pointing it out. And thanks to the rest of my reviewers for giving me lots of positive comments on the story, I really appericiate it!!

oh and in this chapter, Seras and Alucard attend a..... -dramatic voice- PTA MEETING!!!! O_o..... Dum dum duuuummmm! Lol...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: What again? Aren't you ppl ever tired of hearing the same thing? No? Too bad cuz I AM. You very well know I don't own Hellsing!

* * *

_"You're a dhampir. Half-human, half-vampire." _Those words rang in his mind driving him crazy. He couldn't even believe he was back inside the mansion, back in Integra's office with Alucard, Seras, Integra and Walter present.

"So, you're not my real parents." Nick hissed through gritted teeth. Seras hung her head. She felt so guilty now. "No, we're not."

"Does that mean everything you've ever taught me, everything you've ever told me...Was a lie?"

"Well, n-not ev-everything. I still love you as my son."

"And you?" He asked Alucard with a glare capable of turning a mortal man into a pile of ash. The red-clad vampire just smirked. "I've always considered you a bastard child. But I cannot deny seeing a very similar resemblence of me as a youth in you."

"And did you all think I wouldn't find out?! Why would you keep something like this a secret!?"

Seras jumped at his icy tone. It hurt her heart so much to that much anger in his voice and that she could no longer give him the motherly comfort he needed now. "No Nicholas. We just didn't know if we should tell you. You were so happy believing what we told you."

She slowly walked towards him, her arms outstrtched to embrace him. When Seras got close enough to brush her fingers against his soaked shirt, a incredibley powerful force blew her backwards into the other wall. Nicholas stood rooted to the spot. The shock wore offf and he rushed to her side. He stopped asking if he hurt her when she repeatedly reassured him she was fine.

Nick suddenly moved away from Seras as though she was about to poison him. Why had he come back again?

Oh yeah. Prissy and her folks. After he walked her home, they invited him to stay for supper and to show good manners, he stayed. What he experianced there was astonishing. Priscilla had four other brothers and a young little sister.

Her mother was a dedicated housewife and a rather tall, gangly woman, proud and strickt with a rather twisted sense of humor. While they were dining, the O'Malley family laughed and joked and talked about everything. The brothers screamed with laughter and had mini-food fights, the youngest sister wouldn't stop chattering about how great she felt at school.

All these things made Nicholas remember how it was at the Hellsing Manor with Alucard, Seras, Integra and Walter. He had decided to demand every question he had to be answered and no one would refuse him such a demand. So Nicholas quietly finished his meals, said his goodbyes to the O'Malley family and ran through the heavy rain all the way back to the Hellsing mansion.

And there he was. And he just knockd Seras off her feet without moving a muscle. Wow. Of course in his mind and heart, she was still his mother and Nick felt so horrible at what he did. He rushed to her side and fussed aound her until she managed to convince him that she was fine.

Seras, once she got up, put her hands on Nick's strong shoulders and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Nicholas,I'm sorry we didn't tell you but it was for your protection."

"Protection?"

"Yes, Nicholas. When you were five a group of FREAKS attacked the mansion, harmed my master and tried to kill you." Alucard spoke slowly as he continued to gaze at the pictures of Integra's ancestors. "I've known since you were a few months old that you were a halfling but decided to choose when to tell you." He turned on his heel, his face so serious it creeped out everyone in the room.

"Nicholas do you know what dhampirs are?"

Nick shook his head 'no'. Alucard grinned wolfishly.

"Dhampirs are the best vampire hunters of all time. They have some human traits and all the traits of a vampire, only enhanced and just maybe, slightly better. They also inherit a few extra powers from the vampire father. It depends on how powerful the vampire father is. If he is an 'S' class vampire like me, then you'll be twice more powerful than him and that can send any vampire alpha male mad."

"How do I know how powerful my father is then?"

"You don't get it, do you boy?" In a swift movement Alucard as in front of Alucard, nose to nose with him, menacing, towering, scary. "I _am_ your father and Seras _is_ your mother. The vampire world and culture is different from the human world. The being that bears her young usually leaves them to some merciful other. Your human mother gave you up in order to save you from the father, which by logic means that the vampire male is a powerful one, if he fears you enough to kill you. Those who take care of the offspring are the parents and the child knows of no one else."

"But--"

"No buts. We brought you up therefore we are yourparents, unfortunately. End of discussion." He said curtly and Seras could swear she heard him snarl when he turned his back to Nick again. The boy stood there, taking all this in. seras couldn't blame him if he hated her and Alucard, afterall they did lie to him about his species. Integra had watch this little drama silently until she looked at the desk clock on her stack of papers. Her eyes widened but quickly returned to their normal, piercing, size when she cleared her throat just as Nicholas opened his mouth to ask the vampires a question.

"I believe it is way past your bedtime, young man." She informed him in a rather buisness-like voice. He gaped at her. "But Aunt Integra, both you and they have been lying to me for the past 17 years and you're _sending _me to bed!? Now!??" He exclaimed in disbelief.

His excuse did not phase the fearless Hellsing blonde. She merely pushed up her glasses and peered at her so-called 'nephew' through her specticals. Her eyes then glanced at Seras as if silently saying 'He's your child, you do it' to her.

"Nicholas..." Seras began timidly. Nick whipped around and faced his mother again, curious. "Sir Integra does have a point, you know." he stated calmly and watched her son's face turned slightly rd from anger. She shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile. "It _is_ a school night."

Nicholas gave her a sceptical look. "You're using that as an excuse?" He drawled rudely. Alucard had had enough by now. In a split second he had him agaist the wall, holding the boy by his throat. "Do as your mother says, Nicholas." Alucard snarled dangerously. "Or else."

This threat seemed to have much less effect then the vampire wanted but as soon as he let go, Nichloas shot both Seras and Alucard a dirty look and left the room. The moment he had closed the door, Seras turned to Alucard, her red eyes buring like fire. "Was that act of violence really needed, Master?"

"You should stop mothering him. He is too spoilt for his age." He said simply. It was a good thing Integra had decided to leave as well, followed of course, by Walter, leaving the two vampires alone in the large office.

"I am not and was not mothering him!" Seras retorted with an angered huff. The thing that irritated her the most about this man is that now he stood in front of her, talking to her with his back turned and oh, how she _hated_ that!

"Was too."

"Was not! Master, I didn't want to anger him any further and then you go and ruffle his feathers even more! Let the child breathe!"

"He is no longer a child Seras. You need to see that." Again, Alucard replied, completely calm and unbothered by the evening's events. Seras was having trouble sustaining the urge to throw something at the tall vampire, to throttle him until he turned blue, to make him feel so much pain that even _he_ would not find enjoyable.

Even at this moment, she wanted him dead. All the anger she had supressed ever since that night she was badly burned and had blurted out her feelings for him, have now come to the surface. Her anger bubbled and frothed, ready and eager to be released upon this being that had caused so much of it and she felt she was about to burst with so much rage storming around inside her. So preoccupied with her emotions, Seras hadn't noticed that Alucard had started advancing on her.

so focused was she, on her seething anger and the many ways to torture her Master, she did not see that feral grin widely spread across his face. And when she had noticed the closeness between them, his lips were already on hers before she could react. How long has it been since she felt his lips on hers? Felt that pleasent tingle sliding up and down her spine and made her toes curl with pleasure?

Was she going to let him take advantage of her again? Prove that she really is nothing but a toy?

This time her heart shut out her mind. Maybe it was time for her to enjoy the chance she has now. It has been too long since they had kissed, Alucard and her. _"Since Christmas, actually" _Her mind replied, sounding rather unhappy with the circumstances. Seras couldn't surpress the smile as she finally began to respond to Alucard's surprise snog.

_"Took you long enough." _Alucard snickered in her mind as he started to turn the innocent kiss into a more passionete one, nipping at her bottom lip, his hands slowly wandering her body and entangling in her hair.

_"Shut up." _Seras growled back at him and mirrored his actions. It seemed like hours as they stood in each other's embrace, kissing like long lost lovers finally reunited. Then Alucard finally pulled away from her, stroking her cheek as he gazed at her, the mischevious gint in his eyes was very clear at this point. Seras gave him a pout and moved his hand from her cheek as if it burned.

"Why did you do that?"

"Kiss you?" He gave a cold laugh. "You looked so irresistable as you were plotting the many ways to torture and kill me. Not to mention that angry face you made was adorable."

Seras gave him a cold, icy, glare proving that his answer was obviously not satisfactory. Alucard chuckled and stroked her cheek again. "I am a man after all, Seras. I'll give in to my desires every once and a while."

"Man or not, that gives you no right to to this!" Seras prodded him in the chest with every word she said. This seemed to amuse the elder vampire even more.

"Didn't you say you loved me? Isn't this what humans do to their loved ones?"

"Fuck you, Master." She hissed and vanished from the room.

Alucard shrugged, feeling oddly empty. Like that time in the storage room when he had decided to play a little with her feelings. It was the same feeling, empty, lonely maybe? He didn't like these occurances at all.

First the baby then these odd feelings, then Seras getting burnt, Nicholas being hit by puberty, him running away then coming back, telling that stupid child the truth and Seras acting the way she did. It greatly confused the No-Life-King and he was not accostomed to the feeling at all. Stifling a yawn, he phased into his chambers. It will be dawn soon and he wanted to get some rest before the next evening rolled by. He had an uneasy feeling about tomorrow anyway.

The next day, Integra was at her desk as usual, doing her own Integra thing when the phone rang. This alone shocked her because rarely anyone called siince the vampire attacks have ceased a bit. Nevetheless she picked up the reciever and answered the call with a barking 'Hello'. Walter had entered the room just as she had done this and stood silently at the front of her desk, waiting for her to finish.

As he stood there patiently, Walter noticed something strange. Integra's ice-blue eyes had bulged out slightly and she seemed to be in a tiny state of shock and, maybe, anger. He assumed this was from whoever was calling and just knew that from now on, Integra shall be in a very bad mood. As predicted, she slammed the phone reciever down violently and immediatley took out a cigar and in one swift motion, lit it and inhaled deeply.

"If I may ask, who was that on the telephone, Sir Integra?"

"Bloody school." She replied with a snarl and let out a long billow of smoke followed by another inhale.

"Has Nicholas done something wrong?"

"No."

"Then what is it, Sir?"

Integra looked at him with large eyes, suddenly crushing the lit cigar in her hand. She pursed her lips tightly and spoke through clenched teeth. "They want Alucard and Seras to attend this year's annual PTA meeting, since they are his parents."

Now Walter understood. "Oh my." He said finally. "Well, I can go instead of them if you wish?" He offered. Integra smiled faintly and patted his hand. "That isnt nesesarry, Walter. They emphasized that I should send the boy's parents. No substitutes."

"When is the meeting then?"

"Thankfully, it is in the evening, so we have no worries of them being exposed but that's not why I am so against them going." She sighed at glanced at Walter out of the corner of her eye.

"Alucard" They both said at the same time and Integra groaned and Walter let out a heavy sigh. But Walter made one last attempt to find the bright side in this situation, however dim it may be.

"I think he won't do much damage sir."

"How so?"

"Seras is with him. He seems to be less destructive when he is around her, this could be a good thing for them."

"Hmm." Integra hummed and tapped her fingers lightly on the desk. "You think this PTA meeting will make Alucard realise he has feelings for her?"

"Anything is possible with Alucard, sir."

Silence follwed. Integra left her desk and walked over to the large window, gazing out of it with a far away look in her eyes. Walter could practically see the gears and wheels in her head turning and churning thoughts, plans and possibilites. He cleared his throat politely, set the tea tray with the tea on her desk and went to stand beside her.

"Shall I tell them?"

She did not answer but only nodded. He waited a few more minutes to let Integra collect her thoughts before she gave him the address of the school and the appointed time of the meeting. With a deep bow, Walter gracefully exited th room and did as he was told. He made two notes with the school address and time, explaining in one note why they had to go but he did not do the same with the other. Walter then proceeded to go down into the basement where the two vampires lived. Knowing them to still be in their sleep, Walter crept inside Alucard's room.

Seras and Alucard still slept in the same room, much to Seras's dismay, because Nicholas had gown very fond of his room and so he refused to be moved to the upper-level of the mansion so Seras could have her old room back. Such attempts were very futile and so with a heavy heart and an angry glare at Alucard who stood smirking in triumph, Seras agreed to stay in Alucard's room.

But her bad luck hasn't struck out yet. Seeing as the only coffin in her Master's room was his own, Seras demanded that atleas, she would have her own coffin. That too was denied. The Hellsing budget was very low, even if it was one of the most powerful families in England.

Integra has been recruiting large numbers of troops and soldiers and this meant more artillery, more training, more barracks to built and more food to be prepared. So this was the reason Seras could not atleast have her own coffin.

This of course was a lie. It had been the plan from the start to get those tow stubborn vampires together so when Seras made these requests, Integra had lied to her in the face. It was for the greater good.

Walter entered Alucard's room stealthily and couldn't resist peeking into their open coffin. He tiptoed to the coffin and leaned over it to take a peek. There was Seras, entagled in white silk sheets, her hair spread messily over the pillow and her small pink mouth slightly opened, her eyes shut tight as if she did not want to wake up ever again.

Walter glanced to the next person in the coffin and stifled a laugh. Whenever Walter had come into Alucard's room, the great vampire would be awake and waiting for him, sitting on his throne-chair like a stuck up king. The old retainer had rarely caught him sleeping.

Alucard, too, was entangled in the silk sheets. However, it seemed he was hugging Seras. His arm was over her waist and she was pulled against his bare chest, cuddled against it actually and curled up in a little ball. Alucard's fine, black and silky hair was spread out and messed about on the pillow as well.

With Seras curled up and cuddled against him, Walter saw that Alucard's head was lowered near the top of the blonde's head and supporting his own was his long, muscular arm. Walter could take a wild guess at why they were both entangled in the sheets like that. He could clearly picture in his mind how Seras had tried to sleep flat against the coffin wall but Alucard pulled her towards him. They fought and struggled and Seras had eventually fallen asleep in Alucard's arm from exhaustion.

No matter how it happened, the two vampires embraced like that made the old man's heart melt. Quickly tearing himself away from the coffin, Walter did what he was supposed to do. He left the detailed note on Seras's closet and the not-so detailed one on Alucard's table, then he left the room.

The night rolled in, sleepy as most of the residents in London. It was 8 'o' clock when the two vampires woke up. First Alucard woke, seeing the postition he was in and scooted away from Seras to avoid her freaking out. It was not very pleasent and it made Alucard's ears seriously bleed while Seas screamed at him to keep his filthy hands to himself. So every time he woke up, he'd make sure there was no evidence of Sers ever being in his embrace during her sleep.

A few minutes later, Seras woke up too, feeling bitterly cold. It was always strange to her how during her dreams, she vaguely felt being warmed and strong, safe arms holding her. She glanced at Alucard as he went to get his breakfast and knew how absurd it would be of her to think that the pleasent warmth and safe arms were Alucard's.

Seras dressed quickly and maually, glancing over her shoulders every second to keep an eye on her Master. Without glancing at him once she finished dressing, she passed him and took the blood pack violently from the cold bucket, slurped al its contents and threw it into the trash bin forcefully. Then she noticed a small note on the door of her closet. With equal vigor, she snatched it from the door and read it. A moment later Seras staggered to the chair beside Alucard, not even caring she was close too him the shock was too much.

Alucard, meanwhile, watched her little tantrum from the start, chuckling here and there at her tantics and childish behaviour. Obviously she was still angry at him for kissing her. Not that she put up a fight. The Nosferatu watched her snatch the note, read it and stagger to the chair, this made him laugh outloud.

"Oooh, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Master...." Seras said meekly, trying to look serious but obviously the effect was too comical for Alucard to stomach.

"And why not, Police Girl? You are so fun to tease, who wouldn't laugh at you and your silly behaviour?" He replied with a snigger. Seras shot him a glare and spotted the same kind of note behind the bucket. With a mean, gleeful smile, she grabbed it and thrust it into Alucard's taunting face. He read the note, totally impassive. Seras's face fell in defeat.

"A PTA meeting? Oh what fun." He said drolly, flicking the note aside. Seras read hers again and her eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. She stood up in a rush and begain running around the room in a strange panic, going in and out of the closet, throwing out all the clothes she owned. This sort of puzzled Alucard. He appeared behind her kneeling form, her back turned to him. He bent down to her level while she rummaged through the drawers of her dresser, all of the drawers opend with clothes hanging out from the sides.

"Police Girl, what are you doing?" He said into her ear. Seras, in her frenzied state, had forgotten that Alucard even exsisted so when she heard his smooth voice in her ear, a shiver ran up her spine like an electric jolt and that jolt made her jump. And when Seras jumped, she hit her head on the drawer above, causing it to splinter and break, sending a thosand wood splinters throughout the whole room.

"Shit! Ow ow ow...." Seras gave her Master another freezing glare as she held her head. "What'd you do that for Master!?"

"Me?" Alucard asked with a chuckle. " I didn't do anything, I merely asked you a simple question."

Seras didn't answer since it was, unfortunately true. She continued rummaging, thinking their conversation was over. But Alucard thought otherwise.

"Besides, it isn't my fault you're such a clutz, Police Girl. I'm very surprised you've managed as a vampire till now."

This mere sentence made Seras's ears turn red, her cheeks burned and her blood boiled. She turned around and advanced on him, her finger pointed at him accusingly.

"I managed because I have the will to go on!" Seras hissed, making Alucard (although willingly) retreat back a few steps and jabbed her finger into his muscular chest with every word she sapt out at him. "I managed because I refuse to die!"

"You manage because you carry my blood Police Girl." Alucard interjected with a large taunting grin. He loved her angry face, it was too much.

"I manage because I want to! And I am not a clutz! I was never a clutz nor shall I ever be one! It's always you that's scaring the shit out of me and it's always around you that I'm so clumsy! I am not like that by narture!" Seras had forced him against the wall without even noticing how she had pressed against him in her anger and it infuriated her even more when she saw Alucard's grin turn from taunting into something rather distrubing. But still she did not make the connection. She continued to accuse and rant on him as much as she could, pressing her body even more into his, standing on her toes just to reach his face.

Then Alucard's lips suddenly kissed her own. It was a light kiss, something you wouldn't expect from a vampire as sadistic and firey as Alucard. It shut Seras up immediatley and as suddenly as his lips were on hers, Alucard moved away from her, gently pushed her aside and went to sit on the bed, his arms behind his head and his feet crossed by the ankles. He looked downright pleased with himself.

"I repeat my question Police Girl. What are you doing?"

"The meeting is at 8:30. It's 8:15 now and I wanted to make...a....good.." Seras had seemed to be in a daze but her senses were returning and she looked so repulsed. "What the bllody hell was that?! Why did you kiss me again!?"

"I told you last time. You are adorable when you're so angry. I couldn't resist."

"Since when could you not resist when I'm angry? I've been angry before and you've never done that." Now she just seemed curious. Alucard's grin grew more wide and sinister.

"Because, then, I didn't have an interest in you."

"And suddenly now you do have an interest in me?"

"The clock is ticking, Police Girl. We'll be late if you don't get dressed." He chimed, wagging his fing like the second hand of a clock. "Tick tock tick tock." Alucard sang. This sent her in a panicked rush again.

* * *

Valentina pulled back her long, silky hair in a high ponytail and adorned thin, black-rimmed glasses. The grey silk blouse and black buisness skirt contrasted nicely with her white skin, red lips and dark hair. The silk blouse seemed to match the shine of her beautiful hair.

As an extra precaution, she put on dark green contact lenses to conceal her red irises. Dmitri rolled in the bed behind her and woke up grooggily to find his mate dressed like a buisness woman. The dark skirt showed off her perfect calves and the blouse rivaled with her shiny hair and showed the appropriate amount of cleavlage to get the mind thinking but not too much to make a man act carelessly.

"Where are you going, Vayla?" He asked with a impolite yawn, showing his razor sharp teeth and two blood-stained canines. Valentina scoffed, flicked her hair back and grabbed her briefcase. "I'm going to work, Dmitri. Have you forgotten you have found me such a disgraceful job as a history teacher at a school?" She spat in disgust.

Dmitri chuckled at her displeasure with her job. "But Vayla, is a private school. Lots of aristocratic blood running around the halls and inside classrooms." He smacked his lips at the thought but Valentina still did not find the reassurance he intended. "Yes, yes! Aristocratic blood, sure! I still haven't tasted this blood!"

Now Dmitri got out of bed and walked up to Valentina, her back turned to him. His strong ars slid around her waist and he lovingly nipped and licked a weack spot on her neck, knowing she was supressing a soft moan.

Instead she let out a huff and crossed her arms stubbornly. This did not stop him however. "Valentina, calm down. You know the plan. One of my sources tells me that Hellsing brat is in that school. I put you there so that you can scout him out. Remeber?"

She muttered something in Russian and by Dmitri's sudden reaction, it wasn't something pleasent. He stopped kissing her neck but he did not withdraw his arms from her waist. "You may think whatever you want, but once that boy is dead, we go back to our palace in Moscow and continue living our lives like before, alright?"

Valentina was still pouting but she nodded slowly then left without another word. Dmtri sighed and crawled back into the bed. What a troublesome woman, _now_ she decides to grow a backbone. Just as Dmitri got very comfortable under the covers, his children burst through the doors, Dementia and the twin sisters started jumping on the bed with glee while his son silently stood at the foot of the bed, snickering at his father.

"Andrey Konstantin Kiril Alexandrovich!" Dmitri barked at his son who jumped, looking surprised. "Get your sisters off this bed and take them hunting!" He had to shout because the girls were making so much noise with their laughing and giggling. Andrey saw that he was not in any danger and continued laughing at the pained faces his father made as his sisters jumped all over him and the grand bed. Again, his father shot him a dirty look and Andrey's mirth ceased. He did as he was told, removed the girls from Father's bed and left the room. Tired, even though it was night, Dmitri fell asleep again.

* * *

Seras and Alucard sat in a classroom full of parents and their children. She glanced uncertainly at Alucard then at Nicholas who sat beside her, bored and distracted. Both men were silent. Seras watched all the other parents talk cheerfully with their kids and husbands, although she noticed a good amount of them leering hungrily at her. She moved her eyes to the ceiling and glared at it. Men.

Suddenly, two well-groomed boys in their school uniforms called Nicholas over and he left. Alucard had left a while after, walking around the classroom out of mere boredome. Seras felt abandoned. But the feeling didn't last long. Three young women came bounding over to her, all grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh hello!" Asked a red-head sitting on the desk in front of Seras. "New, arent ya?"

Seras blinked and gave the red-head a sheepish smile. "Sorta." The red-head glanced at Alucard, who had wandered around the classroom.

"That fella yurs?" She didn't wait for Seras to answer. "Yeehaw, wait to go, gurly! Got yurself quite an eyecatcher there"

"Umm..." Seras stared at the red-head with bewildered eyes. "I do?"

"Oh come on Eden! Leave the poor girl alone." Said the cheerful blonde left of Seras. The little vampiress stared from one woman to the other. Then the raven-haired woman on the right side of the red-head rolled her eyes. "Must you scare the poor girl to death? She don't need you to pine after her man as well!" She said in a teasing voice. Eden, the red-head, laughed and waggled her brows. "Hell, I'm nothin' compared to Miss Alex."

"Sorry, Miss who?" Seras asked suddenly, she had been listening to their chatter before they mentioned this 'Miss Alex' person. The raven-haired girl answered. "Why, she's the homeroom teacher. Quite a stunner ain't she, Beth?" She asked the blonde and the latter nodded with a sly grin.

"That's why I insist on going alone to these PTA meetings. To think my Harold would lay eyes on her, well, my blissful marriage would be gone in a flash!"

"What? I'm sure this Miss Alex wouldn't steal your husband." Seras said firmly, though she did not even believe herself. Beth, Eden and the raven-haired woman, Seras thought her name was Angela, stared at her, grinning like wolves that had spotted a stray lamb. Eden leaned closer to Seras and spoke in a low voice. "I've heard...Rumors."

"Rumors?"

"Aye girly, rumors" Said Angela, looking suddenly very grave and serious. She pointed to a middle-aged woman at the back. Seras thought the woman looked like a strict and typical English nanny. "See that one over there?" The vampiress nodded slowly. curious now. "That's Anita Andrews. She wasn't always like that, strict and boring, unsociable."

"Oh, Anita had wonderful black hair, the black could rival Angela's!" Beth sighed and giggled when Angela sniffed and started examining her hair."She defiantly was a true English beauty then! So sad she looks that way now."

Eden ignored Beth's comment and continued the story. "Her husband was a very good-looking man, loved only Anita. Their boy, Edward the III, is over their with your tycoon. The sandy-haired boy on the left." Eden pointed out the boy and continued. "Well, Mr. George Andrews came to the PTA meeting one evening, met lovely Miss Alex and ever since then, poor Anita and George have been having loads of rows and major fights. Eventually he divorced Anita and admitted to having an affair with Miss Alex!"

"Of course, lovely Miss Alex denied ever meeting the man, but we all saw her flirting with the man in the hallway right after the second PTA meeting." Beth added, nodding seriously and looked disgusted at the memory. Seras gulped.

"So if I were you, I'd keep an eye on Red over there. Or you'll end up like poor Anita." Eden warned, but Beth scolded Eden for being so scary. "Don't frighten the girl, Eden! Honestly, have you no tact?" She patted Seras's shoulder reasuringly. "Of course we all knew Gearge had the case of wandering eyes, it was bound to happen." She smiled and patted her shoulder again. "Don't worry, dear. If your husband loves you, he won't go after a sleezy tart like Miss Alex."

Seras turned even more pale and this seemed to worry Beth. "He does love you right?"

"Now who's scaring her? You can't ask a complete stranger if her husband loves her or not! Now you're the one with no tact Beth!"

"Am not!"

And the three ladies started happily bickering. The door opened and Seras couldn't decide if she was thankful that the other husbands leered at the teacher or angered by it. Eden, Beth and Angela stopped their cheerful chattering, their smiled turned into frowns and they left Seras's side to sit beside their husbands and children. Nicholas and Alucard returned to their seats as well.

She looked at Nicholas again, then at Alucard and pursed her lips tightly, crossed her arms and made an angry pout. Even those two stared at the teacher like love-struck puppies. Now she knew what those women meant.

Bloody Men!

The teacher, she had to admit against her will, was very attractive. Her long sleek hair pulled up in a high ponytail, her blouse and skirt revealed and hid just the right ammount of skin to get the mind going. Seras could tell that this woman used her beauty to get whatever she wanted.

"Probably a spoilt and bratty bitch, that one is." She grumbled quietly. Again, her eyes flitted to Alucard who had given his undivided attention to this pretty woman, then back to Nicholas, who had done the same. Scoffing, she smacked both of them on the head. "Get a grip will you? Or do I have to go get bibs for both of you?! Honestly!"

"Jealous much, Police Girl?"

"Am not!"

You so are too, Mom."

"What? Since when are you on his side?!"

"Awww Mom, I'm only teasing you." Nick said with a large, angelic grin. He even ruffled Seras's blonde hair. "You look so cute when you're mad."

Seras didn't dare look at Alucard at this point. She knew he was grinning from ear to ear in a 'Told you' kind of way.

"Like Father like son." Alucard said gleefully. Seras sank in her chair. "Unfortunately." She had mumbled low enough just for Alucard to hear. This made him laugh madly. But the laugh didn't last as long as it used to and Seras figured without guessing that the pretty teacher had started speaking.

It was a welcome speech for the parents who haven't attended before and an update report for the ones who have. The whole meeting lasted only about an hour and it wasn't even that special. Seras was grateful it was over, the thought of seeing that woman a second longer---

"Mr. and Mrs. Wingates?" The smooth, husky voice of that pretty teacher called out to them as they were about to leave. Nick glanced at Seras and Seras glanced at Alucard who then turned to the teacher. It was a strange chain reaction.

"May I speak with you? It won't take long."

"I hope it won't." Seras mumbled again. She had been doing that through the whole meeting. The young teacher acted like she didn't notice Seras hostility towards her and held out her hand. Seras accepted and the two women shook hands politely. The young vampiress looked into the teacher's eyes and was slightly shocked at how dark her green irises were, like something evil lurked behind them, predator ready to strike. Like Alucard's eyes.

"Umm..." Seras glanced at Alucard and Nick beside her, she felt like panicking, this woman was frightening. The said person however, smiled cheerfully at Seras and the two men. "I am Valentina Alexandrovich, Nichola's homeroom teacher." She sounded Russian and probably was, judging by her last name. Alucard tilted his head, looking slightly amused and intruiged.

"Alexandrovich? Isn't that the last bloodline of the Romanov royal family?"

Valentina quickly looked at Alucard, her eyes showed a hint of fear. Then she laughed, although it was a nervous one. "Me? Royal? Niet. Is very comman last name in Russia."

"Ah." Alucard replied with a small, feroucious smile. "I see." He took two steps towards Valentina and stood very close to her, their bodies almost touching. Now Alucard grinned, his eyes roved hungrily up and down the teacher's body. "Are you sure you are not of royal blood? You are more beautiful then the Empress Yekaterina II Alekseyevna." He said, sighing quietly. Valentina stood there blushing but excited from Alucard's flattery. "More beautiful than Catherine The Great? You really think so?"

"Alu--!!" Seras started to shout but quickly decided to call her flirty Master a different name. "Jonathan Wingates!" She screeched, stomping over to him and Valentina. She had no idea what he was doing or why. And it infuriated her that Master would just start flirting with a woman he only met an hour ago!

Frikin' men and their stupid private parts!

Alucard chuckled at the ironic name, but just to humor his infuriated fledging, he backed away from Valentina, who seemed dazed and breathless. Nick was in too much of a shock to move at all, so he wasn't much help. Seras glared at Alucard as he slowly backed away from Valentina. "Bloody frikin' hell! What were you thinking, flirting with this tart in front of me?!! Are you mad!!??" Seras shouted at him and the shouts echoed through the empty hall. The noise must've snapped Valentina out of her daze. She blushed

"I'm sorry. Well, nice to ...meet you." Valentina faltered, glancing briefly at Seras's angry face. This wasn't supposed to happen, what was she going to say to Dmitri when she went back to the hotel? She had nearly given herself away. And this boy, this boy looked exactly like his human mother but he had Dmitri's eyes. Yes, this had to be the brat he was lookin for. Maybe Dmitri will overlook her mistake because of this. Valentina hoped so, as she disappeared around a corner and moved away from the two vampires and Nicholas.

When Valentina had left, Seras turned angrilly to Alucard and did something that surprised them both. She had slapped him on the cheek, the sound bouncing off the walls, echoing down the hall. Alucard stood sill, his left cheek burned slightly, he raised his hand to touch it and felt the stinging warmth through his gloved fingers.

"How dare you flirt with that woman! In front of Nicholas!" Seras shouted hotly, expecting him to yell back, reprimend her or something. She had stepped out of line, she knew that. Still Alucard did nothing to punish Seras's rash behaviour. The petite vampire found this slightly odd. But she took her chance.

"Have you no consideration for the people around you? No thought of others?!" Tears started to flow, slowly and silently down her cheeks leaving watery red marks on her white skin. She pounded Alucard in the chest with her fists, crying. Did he not understand how much her heart hurt when she saw him with another? Didn't she once tell him of her feelings for him?

Her strikes against his chest grew weaker and faint until she stopped completely, leaning against him. Alucard, as if controlled by some higher power, gently wrapped his arms around her back, holding her shaking body against him. Something did feel strange, something in his chest felt painful, it was pain he did not enjoy. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Nich was leaning on the door frame, far away from them and had his back turned to give them privacy. Smart kid.

"Why me of people and immortals alike?" She whispered, barely audible even to Alucard. "Why me?" Seras didn't care that she was in her Master's embrace, crying against his chest. She didn't care if he had heard her sorrowful question or that Nicholas was witnessing her breakdown. She didn't care that she was blowing the whole flirting thing out of porportion and that it was late and a school night. All Seras has ever wanted to do was make sure that Alucard would always be her Master, and no one else's.

Alucard had only once held a crying person in his arms and he only did it to shut him up. But what does he do now? The great immortal couldn't lie to himself any longer. Maybe that pain in his chest, the bitterness, the emptiness, maybe that meant something. Could he go on with his eternal exsistance pretending that wasn't there? technically he could, but would he?

TO be continued

End of part 1

* * *

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the long time it took for me to update! Really and truly I apologize but the doc i had on kept getting erased, I had to write this chap alone about 10 times. I swear I'll update next time. Kisses!


	16. Revealed

A/N: All I can say is enjoy. apologies and explanation is at the end of the chap.

* * *

Seras wept in Alucard's arms for a long time and her master just held her there in the middle of the dark school hallway, confused and baffled and not very happy. But what could he do? He could not explain to her that this home room teacher was in fact an immortal, that his flirting was part of seeing her reaction.

"_So that's what female jealousy looks like."_ Alucard thought with a chuckle. Ever since she had confessed her feelings for him, the usually sadistic and barking mad vampire had been feeling and acting strangely.

Even Walter had noticed it.

He was _less _destructive around her, he had this need to shield and protect her from _everything_. He wouldn't let her go anywhere without him as a chaperone and he has been feeling extreme rage towards every male that dared talked to his fledging.

His _fledging_.

_His _fledging.

His _Seras._

No matter how many times and in different ways he said it, it still sounded _odd_ but strangely..._Right_.

Alucard shook his head. Seras had stopped crying and only sniffled here and there. She unglued herself from her master's chest, looking angry and ashamed at how she even allowed herself to touch him, let alone act like a crybaby in his embrace.

It was midnight and the PTA meeting ended at 9:30pm. She's been crying in his arms for the past two and a half hours. How embarrassing!

_

* * *

Two and a half hours before..._

"**Andrey, get Dementia and go back to the school. Follow his scent, get me that boy!"** Dmitri had barked at his two offspring in Russian, watching them vanish through a black void.

It was a start. Valentina had come back with the news and he had decided to take immediate action.

Soon he will start attacking everything that boy had touched. He will show no mercy. Now his children will only make his presence known. If the humans and that half-witted son of his were smart, they would fear his arrival, as they should.

_If_ they were smart enough.

Nicholas had moved away from the vampire couple to let them vent it out. He didn't want to be a part of it. He still couldn't believe Father had flirted with Miss Alex, his _teacher_.

Even if they weren't his real parents, weren't they, well, _together_? Maybe Father had a good explanation for this stunt of his. Mother had stopped crying, Father looked uncomfortable and he obviously didn't know what to do now that her emotional faucets had turned off.

"Come on Father, let's go home." Even though Nick had promised himself he would call them by their names, he decided against it. He thought that if Seras had risked her life, Alucard his patience and Integra her good will, heart of steel and not to mention her reputation for him, then they deserve their family titles after all.

Alucard sort of glided over to Nick with Seras following behind him. She looked awful, her eyes were puffy and there was so much blood on her face from her tears.

"Why don't you try opening a portal to Hellsing?" Alucard suggested with a smirk. It was about time to start honing the boy's powers and the master vampire wanted first dibbs at training another ripe vampire with potential.

"Say what?" But Nick didn't really understand what he meant. Did Father want him to open up a portal? For transportation? Him? He really _is _barking mad.

"I do not like repeating myself, boy. Open the portal."

"How?" Asked Nick, still a little puzzled, and oh, he hated it when Father called him 'boy'!

"Concentrate. Imagine Integra's office, her sitting at the desk, the walls with her ancestors' portraits, the checkered floor and the hard oak doors." The vampire instructed.

Seras watched both men and wondered why Alucard decided Nicholas was ready enough to use his powers. Neither of them knew how powerful he could be nor what his powers were. What if he did something wrong?

"Alright." Nicholas screwed his eyes shut tightly and tried to concentrate. He felt no different. Maybe he didn't have any powers or he wasn't ready.

"Now imagine stepping forwards and appearing in front of Integra in her office."

The young teenager did as he was told and tried to imagine all these things. A little speck of black appeared before them. "Harder. Concentrate harder. Every detail."

Eventually the tiny black speck grew to the size of a human hand then the size of a torso and tall and wide enough for Nicholas to step through. The teen opened his eyes and a wide smile stretched across his face.

"Wicked!" He shouted and stepped through the portal without a second thought. Alucard and Seras followed a second later, through Alucard's own portal. An hour after the Hellsing vampires and foster son disappeared, Andrey and Dementia had arrived in the school hall.

Dementia recognised the scent. It was that half-ling again. _"My half-ling."_ She thought with a gleeful smirk. She told her brother of this news. **"I know this scent. " **She had hissed gleefully in Russian. **"It's fresh, he was here!"**

Her brother nodded. Dementia was the best at hunting, it was her one sole pleasure. If she said that stupid dhampir was here then Andrey believed her.

"**Good. Follow it." **He said with a low, grumbling cackle and they both disappeared.

Now the hunt began.

Nick arrived first at the Hellsing manor. He really did appear in Integra's office. But he didn't appear near the doors, like Alucard and Seras usually do. He appeared sprawled out on her desk, sending the papers flying everywhere.

"Nicholas! What in _bloody Hell_..!!!" Integra shrieked when Nick had just popped out of thin air onto her desk. "Hello Auntie. How've you been?" He said with a sheepish grin and saluted her mockingly.

"Do not mock me! You forget who I am, young man!" Integra spat out, looking very mean with her icy glare but Nick was laughing so much he couldn't hold it in.

It was that infectuous laugh that got everyone laughing after one starts. It infected Integra too. Her mouth twitched and soon she too was chuckling at her ridiculous nephew. Alucard and Seras arrived a moment later in Integra's office and witnessed the abnormal scene.

"Is Sir Integra.....Laughing?" Seras asked herself out loud, baffled and stared at the two with wide, deer-caught-in-the-headlights, eyes. How odd.

"Well, seems like the Iron Maiden has a sense of humour after all." Alucard snickered loudly enough for Integra and Nick to hear. It did the job. Nick coughed and got off the desk and Integra stopped laughing and started to tidy up her papers, whilst giving Alucard an icy I'll-kill-you-if-you-say-another-word glare.

"Master, can you hook up that strange-looking box that shows pictures? A computer, I think you call it."

"And what do you need my computer for, Alucard?"

"I would like to show you some paintings of the Romanov royal family."

The request was strange. Alucard never really cared for art that much, even if he was about half a century old. Integra couldn't really get a handle on these recent events. Even as she turned on her computer and searched the paintings, Integra eyed her pet vampire sceptically. The images popped up on the screen and she enlarged them.

"Care to explain this sudden interest in Russian royalty Alucard?" Integra drawled with one raised brow. Her pet vampire chose to ignore the question, a brave choice even for him. Seras sulked in the corner, still angry at herself for crying in her Master's arms and at him for making her cry.

She watched as he studied the computer screen before calling her over. At first, Seras considered disobeying him just out of spite, but one look at his face had her almost rushing to his side.

What had caused his beautiful face to become so distorted with seriousness, maybe even worry? No, not worry. Something else, something she couldn't place.

"Police Girl, tell me what you see in this painting here." Alucard pointed to one of the images "And here." Then he pointed to another. Seras stared at the images, unsure and tense because of her closeness to him.

Both paintings were renaissance paintings. Both were painted in the same grand ballroom, elegantly decorated with colourful figures twirling in front of a throne. The light cast from the chandelier was golden and brown-ish, painted so vividly that she was almost convinced the painting was alive. Her eyes flickered to the throne, to the two people, a man and woman sitting there, so snobbish and proud with their noses high, backs straight, shoulders thrown back, chest puffed out importantly.

That woman, she was absolutely sure she had seen her before. Quickly, her eyes darted to the other indicated painting on the screen. Same style, maybe a different angle of the room, same throne, same man and woman sitting there, even more stuck up, even more high and mighty than the lovely dancing couples in front of them.

"That man and woman are in both paintings. So what?" She asked, not getting his point. Alucard suddenly smirked at her innocent and somewhat irritated question. "This painting," he started to say, pointing to the first painting. "Was painted a hundred years earlier then than one." He pointed then to the other one.

Seras stared slightly wide-eyed at the images. A hundred years apart?

"But they both look the same in both of them! How...?" She trailed off, her mind suddenly blank. Integra followed the discussion with interest. She'd already noticed the similarity and knew what Alucard was aiming at.

"Can't you guess Police Girl?" Alucard said with a chuckle. He watched as her nose wrinkled and her forehead slightly crease as she thought hard. It didn't take too long for her figure it out. "Vampires?"

"Correct, Police Girl." He said with false pride. Seras sniffed defensively. "Now look carefully at the woman." He instructed again and the petite vampire reluctantly obeyed and observed the said woman. She looked really familiar. Where had she seen her before? It bugged her.

Seras didn't notice Alucard calling Nicholas over to examine the picture. Nick had gone into the other corner of the office, not wanting to interrupt out of good manners. Nick had appeared beside his mother. One look at the images on the computer screen made his lovely blue eyes grow very large and his skin go deathly white. Seras noticed the sudden change.

"Nicholas, what's wrong?"

"That woman. She looks just like....Just like..." He stuttered, pointing at the screen with such a confused, surprised expression. "She looks just like Miss Alex!"

Realization suddenly dawned upon her, she knew where she had seen this woman before. This beautiful, dark-haired Russian beauty had flirted with her Master. _Her _Master. So this woman, this absolutely attractive, seductive, husband-Master-snatching Miss Alex was a vampire.

That's why her eyes made Seras so uneasy. Those green eyes looked so evil, so calculating and so dangerous, she wasn't surprised she had labelled the teacher as inhuman before. Miss Alex _was _inhuman and Seras was too wrapped up in her own pitiful emotions about her stupid, idiotic master, that she had failed to noticed.

She had _failed_. She had failed her Master and Sir integra and Hellsng. _Failed._

"_Idiot." _She hissed reproachfully to herself. _"No wonder Master thinks I'm so naive, I never notice anything of vital importance and always screw everything up."_

Integra whispered something in Nicholas's ear and the young boy left the room quickly without a word. Seras was too busy beating herself up at the mistake of letting Miss Alex slip through her fingers. Her Master's velvet voice brought her back to the present. She hadn't realized he started talking.

"This is her mate Dmitri." Alucard began to explain, pointing to the extremely handsome man beside that _horrid _witch. The petite vampire blinked at the man in the painting. She was taken aback at the sheer beauty of the man's face, a beauty that even rivalled Alucard's own attractiveness. The arched eyebrows, the sculpted cheekbones, the deep eyes. His shoulders were broad and strong, his figure graceful and lethal, masculine. She could tell from his icy, proud glare that he was powerful. Nevertheless, it was all so hypnotizing to her.

"We should find them."

"Why?"

"Because of Nicholas's nightmares."

* * *

A/N: Agonizingly sorry for such slow updates, not exactly how I had planned. Really, truly and extremely sorry, no valid excuses. Well, um does writer's block count? O_o Ah well... there's a battle chap next but I'm just tweeking it a bit. Don't worry, I'll have it posted today. Oh, question. I need an opinion. Should I, could I throw in Anderson and Maxwell ect. ect. in this story and any ideas how? Just a thought I've been toying with for a while now......Well let me know.


	17. Say my name

A/N: All I can say is enjoy. The Hellsing vamps stakeout Dmitri's hiding place, get into an interesting fight between themselves, and most important of all will they admit their feelings this time? Hehehe, maaaybe.

Oh right. I solemly swear I am up to no good! I do not own Hellsing!

* * *

"We should find them."

"Why?"

"Because of Nicholas's nightmares."

Integra let out a sigh and placed her hands together carefully. Then she stod up abruptly, slamming her palms on the smooth, hard surface of her table and startled Seras. "It's clear what your mission is then." Integra said curtly, glaring at both vampires. Alucard only grinned, showing all his sharp teeth and he chuckled.

"Alucard, I don't want insane Russian bloodsuckers spilling blood on english soil!"

"Of course. Your wish is my command, isn't it Master?" He replied with a crooked smile.

"The best thing to do is find out where they are hiding and watch their movements before returning back here. Understood?" Integra asked, well more or less demanded. The red-clad vampire nodded but the young vampiress did not.

Alucard glanced at Seras, who was lost in her own thoughts again. A million questions abot these two vampires were buzzing annoyingly in her head. Only two were most frequently asked; how were these Russians connected to Nicholas's nightmares and how would they be able to kill them? More importanlty, how will they find the Russians?

"Agent Victoria I recommand you pack some clothes for this stakeout."

"Huh?"

Integra rolled her eyes, growing more impatient. She pinched the bridge of her pointy nose and squeezed her eyes shut. "The stakeout, Agent Victoria. You and Alucard have a mission, gathering information about the Russians and hopefully getting rid of them? I prefer the latter of course." She added dully, her eyes still closed. Seras made a face. "Oh. That. Right." She said, feeling sheepish and stretched the last word into three long syllibles.

Another irritated sigh. "Well, I am thrilled to know you've managed to grasp the situation." Integra snapped back at the young vampire girl, sarcasm was plainly evident in her icy voice.

Seras grimaced and mumbled another apology. Integra dismissed her vampire pets with a wave of her hand. They both disappeared. Seras made her way down to the lower levels and made a beeline for hers and Alucard's room. She didn't even glance at him when she walked through the door.

He was in his usual place, with his usual grin, only his eyes were intent on something. Something he couldn't get last time. "We leave tonight. Pack lightly." He informed her as he calmly sipped his blood from his customary crystal cup. Seras sniffed but didn't answer him as she ransacked the drawers and rifled through the small ammount of clothes she had. At last she packed a small backback with enough items for four nights. That's how long she was staying on this mission, four nights. and no longer.

"I said pack lightly."

"I do not have that many possesions, Master" She replied icily, pointing to her small backpack. "Most of them are in here."

"No need for that tone Police Girl." Alucard chuckled again. "Shall we go?"

Still grumbling, Seras passed through the door again, the backpack hanging low on her back. She changed into civilian clothes to look more discreet. A plain white tee-shirt with a small v-cut at the base of her thorat and washed-out bell-bottomed jeans that were a faded blue. Casual, discreet and it looked absolutely tempting on her. He followed her out the door, strolling more then walking.

He was in no hurry, besides watchin his fledging from behind was quite a view. Well, he is a perverted old vampire after all. Seras didn't even notice that he was behind her for this reason until they got to the main gates outside. There was a shiny new Jaguar waiting for them right at the gates. It was sporty, sleek and very stylish. Its color, a dark metalic purple seemed rather fitting.

She had just noticed the dark tinted glasses and the black retractable roof. It was a convertible. She skipped over to the black window on the passenger's side and bent over to peek inside when she felt Alucard's presence move close to her. Very close to her. Seras looked over her shoulder and the corner of her eye twitched. Alucard had cocked his head to the side, a hand on his chin, and he stared at her, his eyes weren't on her face but lower down. The grin on he had was unmistakable.

"Master, what are you doing?" She asked carefully, trying to keep calm.

"Nothing." Was his all too innocent reply. It didn't fool her at all. Of course she knew what his intentions were. "Is that what you were doing behind me this whole time?! Staring at my ass?!"

"More like admiring than staring." He said, the tone of his velvet voice was musing and his mischevious smirk grew larger and wider, turning into a grin. Seras growled and launched herself at the tall vampire, ready to choke him for eternity if she must. "Why you perverted son of a--!!"

"Mom!" A voice called out, stopping Seras's attack and made her angry shout fall silent. Nicholas jogged down the large driveway up to where his parents stood. He slowed, a bit puzzled by the hostility showing on Seras's face and Alucard's bored expression.

"Uhmm..." He said, unsure what to say. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Your mother seems very keen on strangling me."

"Aha." Nick replied slowly, his hand combed nervously through his sun-blonde hair. He turned to look at his Mother and flinched at the ghastly look in her eyes. Well, it wasn't anything new to him really. Mother and Father are more intent on killing each other than anything or anyone. Like two enemies, refusing to let the other live or breathe the same air. It was fustrating, watching them act like that.

"Mom?"

"....." Alucard's fiesty prodige kept her lips closed tight, pursing them into a thin, white line. She looked extremely displeased. Seras sniffed once and just continued glaring.

"Ah well," The foster son laughed nervously, the tension was thick in the air, it was a bit awkward. "I just wanted to say goodbye and good luck, y'know, safe trip and all."

"You really think we would need something as stupid and as useless as luck and safety? Bah!" The No-Life King spat on the ground, showing his distaste for such things. Of course those pitiful humans would ruin his son with their silly little traditions and _morals._ Nonesense. He heard Nicholas laugh nervously again.

"Ah, yeah. Well, I know you don't need it." Nick replied, still laughing uncertainly. He was going to continue but his Mother's voice cut off the rest of his reply.

"It's something family's do when their loved ones are going away. It's a family thing. You wouldn't want to bother yourself with that anyway." Seras said bitterly, still glaring at her Master, the fire of deep hate in her eyes. Alucard didn't even flinch. In fact, he scoffed and waved away their words with his hand.

"True. You know me all too well, Police Girl." He said with a grin and moved to the driver's side of the car. He opened the door of the shiny convertible and started to get in when he felt something in the way. Seras was sitting in the driver's seat, triumphant grin wide on her face as she gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand and leaned on the shoulder of the head rest with the other. Her feet were able to rest on the pedals, since it was a low car.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." She repeated his words from earlier, as innocently as she could and even feigning a thoughtful pout to complete the effect. Alucard frowned. Now's she was mocking him?

"You're in my way, Seras."

"Nope. I'm driving."

"Since when do you give me orders?! You forget your place, Police Girl." He growled but Seras's sudden laugh, a giggling bubble, shut him up.

"You may be my Master, But I," She paused and fished something out from her back pocket. "Have a driver's liscense." She almost shoved it into his face, pride evident in her smile. "Besides, I am a former Police officer, so even if we do get stopped by them, I'll just show them my ID card!" The vampire girl took out another card and flashed at Alucard too. It was a forged ID card, a fake. Nick's eyes lit up excitedly as he hurried over to inspect the card closely.

"Wicked! Did Uncle Walter make this for you?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome! I could ask him to make one for me! I can go to nightclubs now!!" Nick suddenly shouted, jumped and punched the air. He was still glowing with glee, dreaming up all the possibilities of the fake ID when Seras spoke, the words low and threatening.

"......What?....."

"Oh. Um... Nothing!" Nicholas said quickly and glanced frantically at the windows of the mansion, facing the driveway. He saw two sillohetted figures standing there. "Well, gotta go! Cheerio!" The teenager yelled at his parents and zoomed back up the driveway and into the house.

"Cheerio?" Seras rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. "Idiot." She mumbled in disbelief.

"Are you finished? We're wasting time."

"Yeah, sure." Seras nodded meekly, putting back both her liscense and her ID back into her pocket. She turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. The blonde glanced at the passenger's side and saw her Master already sprawled in the seat, his feat on the dashboard and the seat was lowered all the way. Alucard had tipped his hat over his eyes and put his hands behind his head, acting as a pillow.

"You're letting me drive?"

"Yes. Is that so surprising?"

"Why?"

"I've told you before. It's fun getting you angry."

"Bastard." Seras said, but there was a small smile on her face as she drove out the gates and away from the Hellsing mansion.

The moon was high in the black velvet of the sky when the Hellsing vampires finally found a hotel. Seras was already locking the car and grabbing her small backpack. The hotel wasn't worth five stars, but luxury was never anything special to her. Her Master on the other hand, thrived on luxurious things. So naturally he wasn't too pleased with her choice of hotel.

"We're staying here?" He asked, frowning.

"Will you complain most of the time if we do?" Boredom was etched in her voice, easily detected by the ancient vampire beside her. Still he answered without giving his reply a second thought.

"Yes."

"Yes, we're staying here. Sir Integra already made reservations here.." Seras said firmly and crossed her arms across her chest, a frown adroned her face. She intended to let him know how serious she was about this stakeout. Alucard never really liked stakeouts and had only been on few of them. A little few. He became too impatient when his blood ran hot in his veins, calling for battle.

Strangely enough, Alucard didn't argue back but walked to the entrance without hesitation. Seras was shocked. What is up with her Master lately?!

"Are you coming or not, Police Girl? We haven't got all night." He said calmly, staring at the moon rather then her. Seras went to her Master's side, watching him with scrutiny. He was acting very odd lately. She couldn't read him before but his behaviour patterns had become a bit predicable, so she was able to keep track. But now, it was confusing. Alucard was being very submissive, docile even.

They entered the lobby. Alright, it wasn't a five-star hotel but a four-star hotel. Big difference. Still luxurious, to Seras at least.

_"The only explanation for this is that he is a schizo..." _Seras concluded in her mind. Alucard, who was in front of her handling the desk clerk, chuckled. "Rest assured, Police Girl, that I am not a schizo."

"Master! Don't read my mind!" She whispered to his back as he led her to their room. Of course it was a suite, with exquiste decorations and expensive furniture. Despite knowing her Master was with her, Seras squealed happily and rushed towards the huge king-sized bed and jumped on it. She was acting like a little excited girl. Seras sank in the bed, the mattress was that soft. It was that kind of softness she sort of missed, despite the coffin's cushions, it wasn't like this. Alucard leaned on the doorway, watching his fledgling explore the suite.

The biggest reaction he ever saw come from her, was when she saw the bathroom. "Bloody Hell! I think I've found Bathroom Heaven!" Seras bounded inside the bathroom, which was the normal size of a bedroom. The bathtub, the counters, the floor and the sinks were made out of rich blak and white marble. The bathtub alone was big enough for two people.

Two people.

Seras's eyes grew wide and she tured on her heel, staring at the bed. One bed. Enormous, yes, but one.

"Master?" Seras called out catiously, not seeing him in the bedroom.

"Yes, Police Girl?" She saw Alucard come out of the large walk-in closet and nearly choked from the sight before her. His ink black hair was disheveled, his red tie undone around his neck-collar and still in his hands. The large red coat he always wore was flung across the back of the armchair and his red fedora hat lay on top his black vest which was on the seat of the chair. Seeing him look this normal made him just more attractive. The way his voice drew her to him when he answered her call, the way his dark, magma eyes watched her under their thick black lashes. It just took her breath away.

Alucard came out of the closet after stripping off the unnessesary clothes and putting them on the armchair next to the bedside table. He heard Seras call him and walked over to where she was. He was just about to undo his tie when Seras started to stutter lightly, that caught his attention. Alucard had never really seen his fledgling look this disgruntled over something. It made him chukle. Perhaps she found something wrong with that magnificent bathroom. But a moment later he realized she was gaping at him, not the bathroom. He rose his black eyebrow in question.

"Something wrong Police Girl?"

That snapped her out of it. Seras shook her head and pointed an accusing finger at Alucard's chest. "Yes, there is!"

"Bathroom not to your liking, Your Majesty?" He teased, chuckling at how confused he was. Seras halted her verbal attack for a moment and scratched the back of her neck nervously. "N-no! That's not it. The bathroom is--!" She stopped her praise and her accusing finger returned to its former place; pointing at Alucard's chest.

"Don't distract me, Master! That's not fair!" Seras whined angrilly. Alucard's only response was a insane laugh and it made her even more ticked off. "Why is there only one bed in this room?"

"Because Master made the reservations for a married couple. Apparently, we have to act as one." The grin on his face was all too obvious that he loved this idea. Seras gulped and her hand started shaking. "M-m-married couple!?"

"Why the surprise, Police Girl? We already share a bed at Hellsing." He stated the fact gleefully, the grin was so wide it stretched half his face. As if she had forgotten that fact. "Is this her idea of a joke?" Seras mumbled to herself, wishing it was all a dream. Alucard now stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The night is young, Seras. We shouldn't waste such a beautiful new moon." He whispered huskily into her ear and nipped her earlobe gently. It sent a waterfall of shivers through her body and she instantly melted into his chest, a small gasp escaping her lips. Alucard removed his hand from her shoulder and placed both across her flat stomach, hugging her closer to him. He continued to play with her ear using his teeth and felt the shivers shake Seras's body every time he bit.

Seras had closed her eyes as she felt Alucard's lips and teeth rove around the back and sides of her neck, her breathing increased and she couldn't move because it felt too good. She knew she was shivering, she knew he felt it. She knew they were wasting time but did she have the nerve to stop this heavenly feeling? No, she knew she didn't. She never wanted it to stop. The hands on her stomach clenched and uncleched the fabric of her shirt, the fingers moving around her navel, up her ribcage and back down.

"M-m-master..." Seras barely managed to say. She didn't think it would sound like a moan, she couldn't help it. Alucard's lips smirked against her skin. "Yes, Seras?" He spoke against her skin, the movement of his lips increased the shivers. Seras opened and closed her mouth, gurgling sounds came out instead of words. Alucard chuckled. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Mmmm..." She moaned again. "N-no." She felt her cheeks burning and the warmth shot through her whole body, from the tips of her ears to the tips of her toes and back again. Wonderful.

Alucard changed his tactics. He stopped kissing and fondling her ear with his mouth and teeth and moved lower down her neck, turning her slightly for more access. He kissed her collarbone softly, tracing the outline as if he was drawing it with his tongue. Then he trailed his kisses back up her throat to her chin, from her chin to her lips. But before he made contact with her lips, he paused. Seras whimpered moving forwards to catch his lips but he moved back just as she advanced, that stupid smirk of his still there on the lips she wanted so badly.

"My, my Police Girl. Shouldn't we be working? This is a stakeout after all." He playfully scolded her, blowing air on her lips that were mere inches from hers. Seras opened her eyes and gave him a scrutinizing look. "You bastard." She huffed, still out of breath. Again, he chuckled. "Business before pleasure. Isn't that the law?"

Seras pushed him away, agitated. He did it again. He made her want him so badly and then doused the fire with his stupid remarks and comments. Master Alucard always has to ruin it.

"Stop doing that to me, it's very fustrating and..." She averted her glare to the floor. "Rather distracting."

"Are you throwing a hissy fit, my dear Police Girl?"

"I am not throwing a hissy fit, Master!" She shouted back. He laughed madly, his hair going wild as his chest and shoulders shook. "Sure, sure." Alucard replied, flashing her a toothy grin. He re-did his tie and just put on his red coat, not bothering with the vest. Seras thought he looked magnificent. He moved to her again and offered her the crook of his arm. "Shall we go then? The moon is wasting."

"Hmph. The moon isn't the only thing going to waste." Seras mumbled again and hooked her arm on his. They walked out the room and exited the hotel. Once they were on the streets, Seras felt rather lost.

"How are we going to find a powerful Russian vampire in a city as big as London, anyway?" She asked, glancing up at her Master. "Simple." He said. "We ask the other Russian vampires." With Seras still hooked to his arm, Alucard dragged her down three streets until they got to a fancy looking pub. The pub sign was in the shape of a skeletal wing with the pub's name '_Alkonost_' written on the bones. It gve off a rather eerie feeling to the place.

"Alkonost?" The name of the pub sounded funny to her. Seras even giggled as she asked.

"A Russian deity, The Bird of Death." Alucard explained dully. The meaning stopped her girlish giggling and without warning, Alucard dragged her inside without hesitation. The interior of the pub was in every way Russian. The walls and seat cushions were the colors of the Russian flag. There were pictures of women and men dancing in traditional Russian clothing, there were several large portraits of generals and tzars from different eras of Russian history. Even the waitresses were wearing traditional clothing of bar maids.

Large burly men and beautiful women filled the whole pub. Smoke swirled from the ceiling as the patrons smoked and drank and laughed, making the whole pub very loud and very noisy. Alucard made a beeline for the bar with Seras in tow and sat down just as two men left. Every other male in the building leered at her with wolfish eyes and eager, horny grins. The blonde vampire was starting to feel very incomfortable with all the staring eyes on her. Alucard didn't even pay attention this time.

"Welcome! What you want for drink, ehh?" The bartender asked cheerfully, his deep voice was heavy with his Russian accent. He was a hippo-sized man, with a thick, long moustache and long, straw-like hair. He was apparently old, since there were large streaks of white in his black hair and evidence of a balding spot on top of his egg-shaped head.

"Good evening Ivan." Alucard said cooly as he watched Ivan tend to the bottles of vodka on the wall. Only when he heard his name, did the bartender turn around in a flash. His red eyes widened and his large hands gripped the sides of the bar. "Sire!" Ivan gasped, his massive body shaking from fear.

Alucard only gave him a cruel smile and chuckled at the man's obvious fear of him. "I've finally found a use for you, Ivan."

"M-m-me? U-u-useful?" Ivan said in disbelief and gulped. Seras watched the conversation with one eyebrow raised. Her Master knew this guy? Alucard chuckled again and leaned forwards over the bar. "Why so surprised, Ivan?"

"B-b-but I worthless, Sire! No help at all!" Ivan stuttered again, waving his hands in front of him from side to side. "No useful!"

"I beg to differ, old friend." Alucard whispered darkly, an insane glint in his magma eyes. "Police Girl, I would like you to meet an old aquaintence of mine." He spoke to her, grabbing Ivan's collar and pulled him forwards as he sat back on the stool.

Alucard flashed her his customary, fangy grin, then pointed to Ivan, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. "This is Ivan Korovich." Ivan sniffled and cast a watery glance at Seras, pleading her with doleful eyes.

"H-hello?" Seras said uncertainly. "Nnghaa!" Was the unintelligent reply.

"Ivan, this is my fledgling, Police Girl."

"That h-h-her name?" He stuttered again. It seemed some of his fear disappeared because of the introductions, but it was still obvious he was nervous and afraid. It made Seras wonder what Master had done to this man that made him so afraid.

"No." Seras grumbled, her mood changing quickly. "My name is Seras Victoria, but Master seems to forget that anyway."

"Tsk tsk. The nerve of you saying that." Alucard tisked, shaking his head as if he was disappointed. The evil grin gave him away.

"Oh well. Back to business." He tightened his grip on Ivan's shirt and pulled him closer. "Do you know if any new vampires from your country have come to London recently?"

"N-no! I know nothing! Please believe me Your Excellency!"

"Ivan, you know it's useless to lie to me." He said with a chuckle then lowered his head so that his face was inches away from Ivan's "Do you forget who I am?" He asked, growling dangerously. This seemed to shake up Ivan even more. "Niet! Niet! I am aware!" Ivan whimpered. Seras rolled her eyes. This man had to be the most cowardly vampire she'd ever come across. That, or her Master is that terrifying to make the man act so cowardly.

"Well? Would you like to re-think your answer?"

"Lots of Russians come here every year! Specific, please?!" Ivan whined, struggling against

"I'm looking for Alexandrovich."

Suddenly the whole pub grew less noisy until there was no trace of sound. All the men had there eyes on the two Hellsing vampires and Seras saw a few of the big, macho men crack their knuckles. Ivan's reaction was more then enough to know that Alexandrovich was a name that sent fear through everyone's bodies because Seras could smell the fear radiating of the whole pub. Ivan sucked in his breath and started shaking like a leaf.

"Why you look for them?!" He squeaked and swallowed nervously. Seras was watching the others in the pub and noticed they were slowly closing in on them.

"Ah, so they are here." Alucard said with a triumphant grin. Ivan started shaking his head like a wet dog shakes its fur. He waved his hands again.

"No, I did not say that!"

"Where are they Ivan?" The red-clad vampire asked again. He could smell the fear and it was getting him excited. This stakeout won't be as boring as the others he had gone on. How wonderful! Ivan, the little rat, kept his big mouth shut. Alucard repeated his question and shook the spineless man as if the answer would falll out of his smelly clothes.

"Where can I find Alexandrovich, Ivan?!" He shouted, the immense scent of fear and power made his blood excited, thrilled. Without warning, Alucard invaded Ivan's mind and spoke to Seras at the same time. " Police Girl, take care of them will you?"

"What?!"

But she didn't hear the answer, if there even was one, when one of the big men hurled himself at Alucard. seras punched him in the jaw before his knucled fists reached Alucard's coat. The man flew back, crashing into a table and breaking it to pieces. That was the trigger for the whole mess.

Two more men launched themselves at her now and each was met with a kick in the stomach. they flew back into the walls, causing plaster to sprinkle the others. More and more men launched themselves at her Master but not one even touched him. The whole pub was full of vampires and Seras didn't mind using her 'Black Widow' to shoot some of the fuckers down. The women attacked the young Draculina as well, claws raised, hair flying wildly. One girl put up one hell of a fight with Seras, screaming something in Russian the whole time. She had Seras pinned to the ground and was trying to slash her eyes out with her deadly claws.

"Bloody wankers! Gerroff' me!!" Seras had screamed back and kicked of the mad woman, sending her up to the ceiling. She moved out of the way as she watched the girl fall back down. Another man, possibly the girl's mate, tackled Seras to the ground again. This time Seras couldn't get him off, he was too big. The man laughed, his breath reeked of vodka.

"Always wanted to fuck a pretty English girl." He whispered in an attempted husky tone but to Seras is sounded more like rasping. She struggled, clawing his back and his face. What was her Master doing?! Does he not notice the huge guy ready to to rape her, right behind his bloody back?! She couldn't push him off, even with her inhuman strength. She couldn't stop the hands grabbing her thighs and backside, couldn't stop this man from ruining her. She couldn't save herself because this horrid man was ten times as strong as she was!

"Don't touch me, you jack ass!" Seras screamed and punched him a few times in the face, but that didn't stop his advance. All the other men were jeering and egging the huge Russian on, telling him to kill her, rip her apart, take her like the animal she was. But the pub grew quiet again and the man ontop of her stopped grinning, surprise mixed with terror flashed across his face.

"She's mine, scum." Seras heard her Master say before he pulled the trigger. The man's whole head was blown off, covering Seras's face with blood. The body rolled off her, seeping blood into the floorboards. Alucard held out his hand for her, which she gladly took.

She glanced at him. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't laughing, there was no evidence that he was enjoying anything. Just pure, cold hatred and a wild fire burned in his eyes, making them glow the color of hot coals. He pulled her behind him and shot into the crowd four times without hesitation. Soon, everyone was dead, massacred. Seras was cowering behind him. she'd seen him d this before, but...!

It was never this frightening.

"M-Master! You couldv'e left one alive! We need information!"

"Stupid girl." Alucard growled back quietly, looking at her over his shoulder. "I already have the information we seek."

Seras sucked in her breath, staring at the wild, insane eyes of her Master. He looked like a hungry jackal. "Let's get back to the hotel, Seras. It's almost dawn." He informed her and opened a large portal with one wave of his hand. "I've had my fill to drink." And started chuckling, then his chuckles grew into mad cackles, as he disappeared inside the blackness of the hole with Seras standing beside him.

They appeared in the lobby, which was thankfully deserted, and checked in. A while later Alucard was standing on one side of the bed and Seras on the other. The No-Life King was just in his charcol pants, completely shirtless and a tad tired, for once.

Seras was glaring at the smug vampire in her own nightgown. She distinctly remembered packing her long, white cotton nightgown but when she went to change, she found that her purple, silk nightie was in its place, black lace and all. Now, since she had nothing else to sleep in, Seras was forced to wera the sexy nightie. This was all her Master's doing, she was sure of it!

"You went through my things didn't you?" She directly accused, hugging her arms across her somewhat exposed chest. Alucard shrugged and puted, acting hurt and innocent. "Why do you always blame me?"

"Because you're usually the culprit!" She shouted back, nostrils flaring, her eyes angry. "Look at what I'm wearing! I feel so naked in this thing!"

"Really? Then take it off, I won't stop you." He replied with a large hungry grin.

"W-What! Of course I won't take it off! Are you mad?!"

"Am I mad? Some would say I am."

"Gaah! You arrogant, self-centered, violent, macho-acting, insane, egoistical, masochistic, perverted, jackass crazy bastard!" Seras shouted at him again, her whole face turning red as she shook her fists at the tall vampire.

"Oh? Is that what you think of me?" Alucard snickered as another string of curses escaped his enraged fledging's mouth. "I'm deeply flattered, Police Girl."

"That's it!" Seras stomped her foot on the plush carpet and slammed her fist on the nightstand. "My fucking name is Seras Victoria!"

Without any warning, Seras appeared in front of her Master, lunging at him so suddenly he was just a little surprise. They both fell to the floor with Seras landing on top of Alucard. The raven-haired vampire just laughed, amused at how riled up his fledgling was.

Seras was so swallowed up in her anger that she did not think before acting and it was too late to realize what a foolish mistake she'd made. The petite Draculina grabbed a handful of Alucard's silky hair and yanked his head up, bringing his face a breath away from her own. She shook his head. "Say it! Say my name! Bastard! Idiot! Jerk! Say my name!" She shrieked at him, but Alucard only laughed, enjoying her rage and her rash actions. "Police Girl! Police Girl! Police Girl!" He chanted gleefully over and over again. The vampiress snarled and pulled at his hair harder. "Seras Victoria! Say it! Seras Victoria!"

But she only recieved answers of mad, insane cackling from Alucard. She slapped him. His right cheek turned a blushing red, a visible handprint appeared with the red as well. "Getting violent are we? Didn't you say I was violent too, Police Girl?"

Seras screamed and slapped him again, rage blinding her completely. She hated him more then she ever loved him. she hated the way he taunted her, underestimated her strength, her resolve. Why? Why won't he just say her name? Why won't the bastard acknowledge her name! She wasn't a pet!

"I'm not your toy! I'm not!"

Didn't he realize how hurt she would be everytime he said 'Police Girl'? How it made her feel as if she was his burden, his problem, something he was obligated to teach, to babysit because of his rash actions? Didn't he realize that?! Didn't he know that she tried to become stronger for him, to make him see that she was not a burden, not someone who couldn't fight?

Seras's attacks stopped, she hung her head. Alucard blinked. Where did the rage go? She wasn't angry anymore? How troublesome. He felt something wet fall onto his cheeks and mouth.

Water? He tasted salt and blood. No. Tears.

She was crying.

"Idiot." She hiccuped. "You stupid idiot. You don't know anything about me. You don't know me."

Alucard was a bit stunned. Seras really had guts to say things like that to her Master. He didn't say anything.

"You just see a woman you want to bed! You don't see me! Me! That's why you call me Police Girl! You just see a former officer, a real Police Girl and that arouses you!"

Well, that was pretty straight-forward of her. Alucard scoffed. "Foolish girl." He mumbled but Seras slapped him again. "No! I'm not foolish! You are!" She screamed at him. Alucard saw her eyes filed with bloody tears and how deeply hurt they were. He felt a constriction in his chest, something squeezing him from the inside.

"Listen to me!" She shook him, sobbing loudly now. "Listen to me, Goddamnit! Don't you know who I am! I am Seras Victoria! Not Police Girl! Sir Integra is Sir Integra! Not the Dragon Lady! Walter is Walter, not The Angel of Death!"

She put her head on his chest, her body was shaking from her sobs. "Don't you understand?! By calling us by nicknames, you don't acknowledge us at all! You don't consider we exsist! Stupid! Idiot!" she sobbed, her breathing was fast and ragged, her voice was cracking up.

She held this inside her for so long. This pain, she let it dwell and build until it broke. It was an uncontrollable flow now. Alucard just blinked. He's never encountered something like this before. Never thought of it like this. Is that what they all thought? Stupid humans and their worthless emotions.

"Stupid vampire! Don't you think it hurts me when you say Police Girl instead of Seras Victoria?! Don't you know that I stopped being Police Girl ever since Anderson cut me!? Didn't see the Police Girl then, sidappear when you pulled out that bayonette?! Don't insult me! Say my fucking name!"

"All these people! They don't see you as a monster! As something not worthy of exsistence! They see you as a man, Master! Someone they respect! Someone they know will protect them! Some of us understand you Master! They want to protect you too!"

"How dare you..." He whispered. Seras gasped when she felt her hand get caught in his vice-like grip. "How dare you assume something like that!"

"M-master!"

"Silence! You will obey me, servent!"

"No! I won't! Listen to me for once! You have to stop this self-pity! You're not a monster! You're not!" She cried again, shaking her head constantly. Alucard's nager disappeared and his glare softened. He raised his hand to comb his finger through her blonde hair and the softness of his touch made Seras look at him, slightly in disbelief.

"You have to understand, I am a monster, no matter how I act or what I say." He said softly. He didn't understand why he was being so tender to this insolente being but somehow, his instincts told him to do so, so he listened. Seras still shook her head and grasped his hand.

"I don't see you as a monster even if you say you are! I love you! I love you and the monster in you you seem to hate so much! Everything!"

Everything became still. It was already morning but the sunlight couldn't break the darkness of the room because of Alucard's shadows. He was in self-pity? Was that what it was? His first days as a vampire, his people had called him a monster. ever since he was first captured by Hellsing, they labelled him a dangerous being, a monster. Even after he fought the priest, Anderson had said he was an unholy demon and a monster.

Seras had said he wasn't human that night he turned her. All through his long eternity as one of the damned, he had been considered as a monster, nothing more or less. He was a tool of destruction, a weapon of war, a mere servent to the humans, forced to destroy his own race. She was right, his dear fledgling was. He did hate being a monster. No. He hated the monster inside him. He had come across hate and loathing that Alucard knew nothing else.

That's why..... That's why Integra's consideration, Walter's honesty and Seras's purity confused him so much. He was intruiged to some across worthy humans who did not hate, who did not carry that blackness inside their hearts the way he did. And they way they showed him that they cared for him as they did for one another, made him wonder. It made him wonder what would it be like if they knew what was inside him. what would they do if his monster were to come out and show how terrifying he was.

"How could you love a monster like me? I do not understand." He said again, in that unsually gentle voice. Alucard sat up, letting Seras slid into his lap. He placed his hand on his face and felt something wet. Seras's tears, most likely. He felt Seras's hand trail up his cheek to the corner of his eye. Then he say the watery blood on her hand. Not Seras's tears, he realized. His tears.

He was crying?

"How could I love a monster? That's simple. Because I've accepted it."

Alucard understood now. Seras had accepted him wholly, knowing what he is and what he is capable of being. She accepted him and the monster inside him.

"It's something humans call 'unconditional love'. When a person accepts the one she loves, bad side and all."

Seras would love him without questioning his actions, she would always support him in whatever decision he made. It's what she had been doing all this time. Alucard closed his eyes. The battle at the London Bloody Tower, with Incognito. She had been seriously injured but she risked being turned to dust just so she could reload his gun. She held his severed head in her arms and cried over his melting body. Is that what cunconditional love was? How odd. All these feelings attacked his whole body, it was hard to see, hard to stay focused.

_"Love. Hate. Regret. Pity. Passion. Courage. Humanity. Morals. Protecting something you want, you hold dear. Do you finally accept these conditions, these human feelings?"_ A voice, identical to his own, whispered harshly in his mind.

_"What?"_ He questioned the voice, unsure who it was. Was it his conscience?

_"Do you accept her love, now that you understand?"_ The voice demanded again. The ancient vampire lowered his head.

Alucard didn't know what would happen if he lost Seras. If someone would take her from him, he won't be able to stay sane. She kept him sane, she made him feel alive, feel like a man. She made him feel more powerful, more prepared, more at peace. She was his conscience, she was his mortality.

She was his heart, something he thought he lost and destroyed a long time ago. Because of her, Alucard was able to feel love again, to experiance companionship, a sense of purpose in this world.

"I accept." He said outloud, finally feeling the ease of the words soothe his stiff body. He looked down and saw that Seras wasn't moving. She was asleep. Alucard carefully scooped her up in his strong arms and put her on the bed. He covered her with a blanket and sat in the armchair beside the bed. As Alucard watched her sleep, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. One or two chaps away from the battling stuff. Still considering throwing in Anderson, need more opinions, please?


	18. Kidnapped

A/N: In the previous chapter, the pub's name was called Alkonost. This really is a russian deity. She's a harpy, the Bird of Death. Her name and information came from the well-informed and wonderfully written site, www (.)godchecker(.)com . They have everything from Norse, Greek, Roman, Japanese, Egyptian, Chinese, African to Slavic and Baltic gods and legends. Check 'em out, there are some hilarious gods, like the gods of vomit, lettuce, chocolate and bathrooms! XD Rofl! I'm serious!

Anyway. Alucard accept Seras's feelings and Dmitri tries to bait him out by kidnapping someone from the manor.

Enjoy!

Oh right. I solemly swear I am up to no good! I do not own Hellsing!

* * *

Seras woke up when evening fell. Rubbing her eyes, she let out a large yawn, the moonlight glinted off her sharp teeth. Her whole body still felt tired, it was like she had absolutely no energy in her.

"Evening, Seras." Said a deep voice she knew too well. Memories of last night's fight flooded back to her and she gasped, alarmed. "Master! I--! I--!" But she had no excuse for her stupid behaviour, how could she explain everything she said anyway? Alucard's laughing stopped her panic. "Don't worry about that, Seras. You made your point."

"but I--!!"

"Enough. We have work to do." He cut her off, his face half covered in the shadows. He looked rather displeased and a little angry. Damn her and her big stupid mouth!

"Yes, Master." Seras obeyed, hanging her head in shame. Not only did she spout ridiculous things but she also insulted her Master a lot last night. It made her wonder if he'll ever forgive her for that, or even let her live it down.

Back at Hellsing Manor, things weren't as peachy either. Nick was in the courtyard with Walter and Sir Integra. What were the match-making trio doing there? Well, they certainly weren't organizing blind dates.

"Concentrate Master Nicholas!"

"I'm trying damnit!!"

Nick grunted with effort as he tried to shape-shift. He could already use his thrid eye without any problems and the flying was a breeze. Turning into animals was a big pain in the---

"Arrgh! Mother fu--!!"

"Language, Nicholas..." Sir Integra warned calmly, sitting in a comfortable lawn chair, a few meters away from the other two. Nick turned around and glared at his aunt. "You're one to talk! You swear more then Pip and all his soldiers put together!!"

"I'm an adult, I'm allowed too." She replied with the same, calm, bored voice. Integra placed a cigar between her lips and lit it, never taking her eyes off the trees right behind her butler's back.

"That's not a valid reason! I'm 17 years old!"

"Will you stop making a fuss! Concentrate on your fucking training!" She suddenly yelled, slamming her fist on the arm of the chair. When she raised it again, Nick saw a dent in the iron of the chair. He gulped.

"Yes Sir!" He shouted obidiently and tried to shapeshift again. Integra sighed, inhaling the cigar and let out the smoke in one long breath. She watched the smokey grey cloud swirl towards the sky before disappearing. "This is why I never married. No one seems to understand that." She laughed to herself.

"I did it!"

Nick jumped and punched the air in sign of complete triumph. Walter and Integra just sighed, annoyed. "You only managed to produce a tail, Master Nicholas. I would be too excited if I were you..." Walter mumbled, exhausted. Integra just softly slapped her forehead. "Idiot."

Nicholas stopped jumping around, exclaiming his victory when he heard them. He pointed to his backside and smiled widely. "But it still counts! I'm improving!" He said with a laugh, shaking his backside at them whilst still whooping and shouting happily. Residing on his backside was a large and shaggy, black and sliver wolf's tail, wagging too and fro in sync with its Master's excitment.

"That doesn't count! Get serious with your training, you big goof!" Integra yelled at him, shaking an angry fist at the silly, celebrating teenager. Walter chuckled and placed a hand on his boss's shoulder. "Allow him to get it out of his system first. After all, his sixth sense and flying abitlites were rather easy to conquer. He really is trying. He also adapts very quickly, and is a fast learner. "

"Hmm." Integra hummed and Walter contined, adjusting his monocle as he spoke. "Besides, his abilites are different from a vampire's. He can walk in the sun, enjoy the day, cross water and he also inherits the powers of his biological Father. Master Nicholas will be a very valuable tool for Hellsing, since his Father is the most powerful vampire in Russia."

"I see. So Dmitri is the most powerful in Russia. That would mean...."

"Yes. He inherits his entire power and will be able to kill him. Master Nicholas could become the second most powerful being of the undead. Like an S class Dhampir, instead of a vampire like Alucard."

Integra turned this information over in her mind, wondering about the benefiets. "So you're saying that Alucard and Nicholas will become the two most powerful in the world of their race?"

"Correct, Sir. And it seemes being raised by Alucard himself, will only increase that power. Hellsing will not be led astray when he takes over. Master Nicholas is a good man, I can see that in him."

"That's very insightful of you Walter."

"Thank you, sir."

Integra couldn't help but agree. Nicholas was growing into a strong leader, someone who would use all of his power to protect everything and everyone he holds close to his heart. He will, in her opinion, become a very noble man, despite his heritage. Just then, a thought crossed her mind. It was something she had totally forgotten about.

"Any word from Iscariot?"

"None so far, sir." Walter replied with a shake of his head. He didn't quite understand it either. Iscariot's absence was very strange indeed.

"Odd. Having such an all powerful, foreing vampire in the country, I was sure to expect Anderson to jump out and take him on." Integra said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her finger. "Not to mention the chance to fight Alucard again."

"It appears they haven't made their move yet. But I suggest we should be prepared for any attack." Walter advised with a respectful bow. He wasn't sure what the Iscariot was planning, it's not like they would try and attack them in the middle of the longest truce they've had so far, but that didn't put his mind at ease.

Also, the Russian may prove to be a very difficult matter. Walter glanced at Nicholas, who was trying to inspect his wolf's tail. Since he was five, there had been attempted assisnations on Nick. The old butler concluded that the Russian, Dmitri, was very desperate to get rid of his illeginamate son, because he knew Nicholas, once he gained full power, would be able to destroy him.

Nick stopped celebrating. He waved his arms at the trwo adults, trying to get their attention. He also noticed they were discussing something very seriously and crossed his arms with a spoilt pout. "Sheesh, adults. They're always so serious." He grumbled to himself, shaking his head. Nick tried again, this time, his frantic waving was accompanied with yelling. "Oi! I'd like to continue now! Are you done?!"

"Then continue, you idiot! You don't need us for that!!" Integra suddenly shouted, startling Walter for the moment. Nicholas's pout got bigger and he had that pleading childish look in his eyes he knew Integra wouldn't be able to resist. "You don't have to yell Aunie, I'm just trying to help." He said sadly, bowing his head in apology. His acting sincere got Integra even more angrier. He very well knew she had a soft spot for him and he was using it, that damn kid.

Walter tried to calm down his employer. "Now, now. don't give in to his teasing, it won't help."

"Gaah! He's acting like Alucard more and more every day! I can't escape that lunatic vampire!" But her angry retort was met with a large, tired yawn.

Nicholas yawned again, unable to supress it. His eyes were already half-closed. He was so very tired. Integra scoffed. "It's late." She stated plainly and turned on her heel back into the manor. Walter nodded his head in agreement.

"Come, Master Nicholas. We shall continue tomorrow night." He called to Nick. The 17-year old nodded sleepily and trudged beside him. The whole training session had taken all his energy, now he could barely stand. All Nick could think about was the soft, warm bed waiting for him in his room. What a lovely thought.

It was already past 2:00 am when a lone figure appeared on Hellsing's roof. The figure was a man, an assasian. But he was not here to kill. He evaded the night guards with ease, slipping through the security without being found. At last he intruded the insides of the Hellsing manor. What was his goal? It was such a simple task, the man found it insulting.

**"Stealing a child from her room like Baba Yaga."** The man grumbled angrily in Russian as he slipped through the hallways leading to a part of the mansion where the servants lived. **"What a disgrace."** He scoffed. Entering the corridor where the rooms of the servants were, he searched for a door with the name tag of his target.

Priscilla had finished her day's work and decided to retire early into her room. It was so late. Priscilla had stepped out of the bathroom, having showered and dressed into her long nightgown just now. She was holding a bracelette that Master Nicholas had given her that day she invited him over for supper. He had told her it would protect her from vampires since it was made from holy silver. She didn't really understand why he would give such an expensive trinket to someone like her.

"He has such a good heart." She said with a smile. Priscilla was still holding it in her hand and was about to put it away when she heard an odd sound in the hall. Wondering what was making the noise, she stepped out into the hall herself.

"Aaah!" Priscilla screamed but was silenced quickly with a harsh punch in the face by her captor. He swore under his breath. What dumb luck.

The man grabbed her, turned her around so that her back was pressed into his hardened chest and then threw her roughly. He didn't really expect his target to come out of her room and right into his arms. He didn't even notice the bracelette falling from his small hand. It hit the carpeted floor with a muffled thud as the intruder fled the scene with Priscilla thrown over his shoulder. He had knocked her out to cease her struggling. Now she hung over his shoulder like a rag doll while he disappeared from Hellsing as stealthily as he had appeared.

The unknown man fled across the whole city until he came to the run-down hotel Dmitri was using as his base. He climbed the spiral staircase, walked calmly through the boodstained halls until he came up to the last floor of the buidling, the only floor left unscathed by the carnage below. He dumped the body in front of the couch where Valentina and Dmitri were laying upon, like king and queen.

**"What's this?"** Dmitri asked, his expression bored with the human in front of him. The kidnapper knelt on one knee quickly and bowed his head in respect.

**"As you have requested, my Lord. I have brought someone from the Hellsing mansion."** He answered, not daring to look at them.

**"Oh? She looks like a normal child to me."** Valentina sniffed disapprovingly at Priscilla's humble nightgown. **"She does not look like someone from upper class."**

**"Is she an important person?"**

**"I have been observing Hellsing for two days since the two vampires have left, my Lord."** He replied obediently. **"She is close friends with the the boy who will succeed the Organization."**

**"And who is this boy?"** Dmitri still sounded bored as he inquired his loyal subject. The Russian vampire toyed with the silky strands of his mate's long mane of hair as her head lay in his lap.

**"He is half-vampire, half-human, my Lord."**

His caressing hands paused their petting. Valentina looked up at her mate, confused and annoyed that he had stopped his soothing caresses. It was such a rare thing for him to touch her since they had come to England.

**"A half-breed you say?"**

**"Yes, my Lord."**

**"Well done, Boris."** He said with a large, insane grin. **"You may go."** And dismissed him with a flick of his wrist. The kidnapper, Boris, left the room, unsure what to think.

**"Andrey, lock this human below the basement for now. I want you to prepare for battle."** Dmitri ordered, resuming to caress Valentina's soft locks. His son appeared out of the shadows and picked up Priscilla's limp body delicately.

Without a word, he then left the room. He was in the basement moments later. The basement was normal, with boliers and pipes running along the plastered walls. But this ordinary basement was not the one Andrey had been ordered to go to. He proceeded down another flight of stairs leading deeper underground into a huge, vast area lit by torches bolted on the stone walls.

The ground was stained with blood in various places and there was a large iron cage against the wall opposite of the dark entrance where Andrey now stood. Other than the cage, the wide room was fairly empty. Andrey sighed and walked over the wide room, the size of a collossal football stadium, and gently placed Priscilla inside the cage. As he placed a large lock on the barred cage door, two figures appeared behind him.

**"Is that a snack for us, bro?"**

**"No it is not Ayanna." **Andrey replied, the same otne of boredom evident in his voice as his Father's. He turned on his heel to face his twin sisters. They were both grinning so hungrily at the human girl behind him. Ayanna and Ayasha were in every way identical but still different. Ayanna was as blonde as her sister, with her curly hair in a ponytail on the right side of her head. Ayasha had the same hairstyle, only her ponytail was on the left side.

They both had the same mouths, the same small nose, the same large catlike eyes. Both were as tall as their brother and as beautiful and secudtive as their mother. They both wore the same leather body suits but weilded different weapons from when they were little. They had changed their tastes.

Ayanna was a bloodthristy vampire, more like her other sister Dementia then her twin. She had two hand held weapons called the 'wind and fire wheels'. Each wheel is a flat metal ring approximately 15 inches in diameter. One quarter-arc had a padded grip with a cross-guard; Opposite and adjacent arcs had protruding flame-styled blades. With one wheel in each hand, Ayanna could slash, stab, parry or disarm an opponent.

She trained with them ever since aquiring them at the age of 14. The 'wind and fire wheels' were chinese weapons, something Dmitri deeply frowned upon. He had taught his children to use broad swords and whips, weapons that he considered were linked to Russia in some weird way. But Ayanna developed a sudden interest in martial arts and oriental weaponry and went against her Father's wishes.

Ayanna stroked her blades which were strapped on both sides of her hips and licked her lips like a predatory cat. **"Why's it here then? It's somethin' for now?"**

**"Niet. Do not be so hasty, sister." **Andrey warned, watching his sister closely. **"She is part of Tatya's plan. She must not be harmed in any way."**

**"Bah!" **Ayanna laughed shrilly. **"We've been stuck here ever since Tatya built this room. I'm bored."**

She side-stepped Andrey and placed a hand on the iron bars. Her eyes grew wide with wild hunger as she reached out to touch Priscilla's shiny black tresses. **"I wanna play."** She cackled. Her fingers almost touched the girl's hair but a hand grabbed hers and stopped her. It wasn't Andrey but her twin Ayasha.

Ayasha was a more silent and deadly type. She didn't say much and unlike her sister's use of common slangs, when and if she spoke, she spoke like a aristocratic lady; refined, gentle but extremley lethal. Ayasha was older then Ayanna by three seconds and her sister obeyed her mostly. It was because of Ayasha's silence and stern eyes that made Ayanna back away from the cage, grumbling as she stepped back.

**"Fine, fine. I won't touch her."**

**"We must obey Tatya's orders." **Ayasha said, her voice was soft, melodical. A child's voice. She was the only one other then Dmitri and Andrey to use a gun as well as her favoured chinese sword, a Jian. The Jian is a double-edged Chinese straight sword and is considered one of the four major weapons, along with the Gun (staff), Qiang (spear), and the Dao (sabre).

It is also known as 'The Gentleman of Weapons' throughout Chinese folklore and history. She had a very powerful weapon and was not someone to be underestimated. Everyone in Russia knew that. The blade was made from pure jade and the guard was shaped like the wings of a butterfly. The grip was wrapped in pure black silk and the handle was twisted silver. It was a very unique, custom-made sword.

Her gun 'Dragonfly' was a large gun with the motif of a dragonfly artistically drawn on the barrel. Both items were on either side of her hips, her Jian in its wooden scabbard on her left and her Dragonfly in its black leather holster on her right hip.

Priscilla started to stir in her cage, moaning slightly from the pain in her cheek. All three vampires turned to watch her stretch and rub the sore cheek. Ayanna licked her lips and opened her mouth slightly just so her long, sharp fangs were visible. Priscilla looked up and backed away from the front of the cage. "Who are you?!" She gasped, pressing herself against the stiff, iron bars. Ayanna chuckled and inhaled deeply, the scent of the Irish girl's fear was thick in the stuffy air.

"Why should we tell you, poor little human?" Said Ayanna in English with a twisted grin. Priscilla whimpered. She was so scared. Nothing made sense to her. What was happening? Was she kidnapped? So many questions and she was very sure her captors won't answer either. But still she could try.

"Where am I?! Who are you?! Why am I here?!"

"Tsk tsk, so many questions, how are we gonna answer them all, huh?" Ayanna cackled, seeing Priscilla growing more frightened by the second. She sniffed the air again and at once her mouth slightly watered. "A virgin! What wonderful blood you must have!"

**"Ayanna do not touch or harm her in any way possible for you to think of. No one is to harm her."** Ayasha warned quietly, pulling her sister back. **"We must go. Let the girl rest." **Pulling her sister back comepletely, the three siblings left the large underground room.

Priscilla watched as the creatures left her alone and crawled back slowly to the front of the cage. She shook the bars, fiddled with the big lock on the doors, but nothing helped. She tried to think of many strategies of how she would escape and where to go, but she didn't know where the exit was, how many more vampires were in the building or in what part of London she was currently being held.

After an hour of listening to the complete silence, Priscilla started to cry. She didn't like being alone in this scary room, she wanted to go back to Hellsing and see Nick gain. The maid hoped with all her heart that he would come and take her away from here. Automatically she reached for her wrist where her bracelette always was, and felt nothing there. This caused her small cries to evolve into painful sobs. She had lost her bracelette, her only protection from these unholy demons. She shivered. Only the Lord knows what they plan to do with her and no one even knows she was gone. Priscilla had never felt this alone in her life and the emptiness alone scared her.

Priscilla sat there and cried for hours until she fell into a troubled sleep with tears still caught in her black lashes.

Back at Hellsing, the morning was crisp and cheerful. Well it would've been if Nicholas could find his favourite maid, Priscilla. He had already spent an hour or two looking for her throughout the whole mansion before coming to her room. They were supposed to visit her family again today. Ever since that rainy day when he had spent supper at the O'Malley house, the family had told him to come back any time he wished. Today was the birthday of Priscilla's little sister, Nessie and he had been invited.

"Hello? Prissy, you decent?" He snickered at his own joke when he knocked on her bedroom door. There was no answer so he cautiously stepped inside the room, poking his head in first once he opened the dark oak door. "Priscilla?" He called out in the small room.

Nicholas came to a halt in the middle of her room. Something was out of place, he could feel it. It was that exact tingly feeling from before on that day he met Priscilla on the street. An unseen, unwelcome presence was there with him, making shivers jump through his whole body. He didn't like the feeling. Nicholas threw a glance around the room. Her maid outfit was on the back of the chair besides the vanity desk, her bed untouched and her bathrobe was still just slightly damp and still hanging from its hook on the bathroom door.

The young teen was about to take another step when he felt something round and hard under his feet. He looked down and his face grew dark and angry. Something was very wrong with this scene. Priscilla was gone, missing. He could still feel the remains of the unknown presence so he decided to follow it as best as he could. Before leaving, he bent down and picked up the silver bracelette he had given her. She never took it off, so why was it on the floor just near the door?

"Maybe I should go tell Auntie Integra and Uncle Walter about this first." He mumbled to himself. It was the right thing to do, he knew that, but something was telling him not to waste time, to follow the presence before it faded away. This strange feeling was egging him on, telling him to find her on his own. It did sound more appealing. Nick stared blankly at the slver bracelette in his hands. Mom and Father were out on a mission for two days now and a kidnapping had occured. One of Hellsing's residents were in question. _Priscilla_ was in question.

What should he do?

He liked her, he started liking her since that day. He wanted to spend time with her, to keep her smiling, to keep her by his side at all times. He really liked her. So, what should he do?

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Just a bit more, wait for it. Still considering throwing in Anderson, need more opinions, please? Btw Baba Yaga is another Russian deity. She has teeth of steel and steals children at night to eat them. Again, got this from that sweet site, godchecker.

Oh and **bold letters **mean the russians are talkin in russian ^_^ and normal letters (like so) mean they're talkin in Engish.


	19. Intruders

A/N: Well this is part 1 of the battle chap, the second wont be close by. I hope you Pip fans wont hate me for what i did to Pip..... Don't worry he won't die. Well, enjoy!

* * *

After the incident from two nights before, the tension between Alucard and Seras grew. Even though he had accepted her feelings, there was a wide rift between them and neither vampire could cross it. Alucard had told Seras the information Ivan had told him.

"He said that the Alexandrovich family was extremely dangerous and powerful. The head of the family, Dmitri, was the most feared vampire in Russia and Lord over the vampires in the entire country." Alucard said while sipping a bloodpack. They were in their hotel room, drinking the rationed blood Walter had given Seras. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor while Alucard overtook the whole bed.

"So," His fledgling began to say. "He was like a King."

"Perhaps." Alucard lazily agreed. When the mission was in question, there was no tension between them. It was like evrything was normal, like nothing happened. But if one of them touch the subject of last night, it was beyond awkward, which annoyed Alucard to the bone. But he stepped over that for now and continued with the information he now told his blonde fledgling.

"Apparently Dmitri came here to search for his lost son and kill him."

"Nicholas?"

"Yes. Dmitri's son was a dhampir so he must be after Nicholas."

"But why?! Nicholas hasn't harmed anyone! There's no reason to kill him!"

"When a powerful vampire and a human girl mate, the girl produces a half-breed, a dhampir." Alucard began explaining, snickering at how uncomfprtable Seras had become. "The dhapmir child in question will have most human traits and vampire traits. He would be able to walk in the sun, cross waters, be immune to holy silver and water. He will also regenerate quickly, have vampire speed and strength, read minds, have telepathic abilities, the ability to fly and turn into his familiar."

"Yeah ok, so why would this Dmitri kill him?"

"It's a matter of power. A dhampr is the perfect vampire hunter. If the dhampir is the offspring of an all powerful vampire, his own vampire powers will increase a thousandfold. With those powers, he could easily kill his Father like we kill the fake vampires. So in order to keep his position as Lord vampire of Russia, he must get rid of the next powerful vampire, or in this case, dhampir, to prevent his own death."

"That's absolutely unfair! Murdering an innocent being for his personal gain! His son!" She yelled, slamming her fist on the carpet.

Seras was outraged. She was so furious that she gripped the bloodpack in her hand too tightly and it exploded all over her clothes. This fueled her temper even more. Seras swore colorfully under her breath as she stood up from the floor, soaked in cold blood. Alucard, extremly amused by her antics, got off the bed and decided to clean her himself.

Strong arms encirled her waist, immediately distracting Seras from her temper tantrum. She was confused. This was the 4th time he had touched her like this and yet he said nothing about what had happened the night before.

"Are you toying with me again?" She managed to growl before he did something deliscious to her. Alucard chuckled. "No. Isn't this what humans do to their loved ones?"

"Are we human?"

"No." He laughed again. "But our nature is similar to theirs, is it not?" He murmured into her ear and slowly licked the blood off her neck. Seras almost went limp in his arms, almost melted into his body frame. But she tried to hold herself together and just barely managed to speak.

"How do I know you're not taking advantage of me?" She asked quickly, shivering as she felt his cold breath on her bloody neck. This was so infuriating and distracting. She wanted to go change her clothes and her Master wasn't letting her.

He was holding her so nicely, blowing air on her wet neck and making her whole body shake with shivers. She hated it when he did that! But it felt so good, it confused her hate with passion and love. Seras didn't know what to feel for him anymore.

"What a suspicious girl you are, Seras." He chuckled in her ear. "I won't take advantage of you. But we need to discuss this." Alucard sighed and moved away from her, some of the blood was imprinted on his shirt and pants. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Seras into his lap, still holding her by her waist.

"M-Master?" In an instance Seras became squeamish, struggling against his grasp. She didn't want to talk about that stupid thing that happened, she didn't want to discuss how he'd trample her feelings again and again. She had no heart left to live through it again.

"You have to listen to me Seras. I listened to what you had to say, isn't it time you returned the favor?"

"All you'll say is that I'm just a toy to you! Let me go!" She accused, trying to worm her way out of the conversation and his arms. But Alucard kept laughing at her attempts and hugged her closer.

"Seras, calm down. I won't say that anymore now. Be still!" Alucard ordered, puling her hard aginst his chest. His bear hug stopped her squirming and Seras was forced to sit in his lap quietly. She pouted, disatisfied with the circumstances.

"Good girl." He praised and earned a deadly glare from his subordinate. "You said some things the night before that made me question my decision for turning you. I am not a romantic man, Seras and I do not know how to show or word my feelings in a way that would make you understand." Alucard explained. He loosened his grip when Seras really did sit still. She was intruiged and stunned. Her Master sounded so lonely just now.

"You said you loved me and I rejected those feelings because I thought they were worthless. They weren't of any use to me. I kill and slaughter my own kin, there isn't any room for emotions of any kind. I turned you because you were something new and in the begining, I admit, I only wanted you to be my toy." He paused and closed his eyes. How could he say it? How could he word his feelings when it made him feel like he was a weak man. Alucard wanted to tell her how much she actually changed his life without sounding like a cheesy Romeo from a romance novel.

"I am a monster Seras. I cannot change the way I am. Love holds no meaning to me. How could it? I have no heart. But I understand. You gave me your devotion and loyalty and loved me for who I am." It couldn't be helped, he sounded like a cheesy Romeo after all. But was that so bad? Seras was the only one that made him want to confess his whole being, his exsistence to. She was so silent right now, was she even listening?

"Go on." Her little voice told him and he grinned his trademark grin. "Have you forgiven me then?"

"Not yet." She said with a huff but even he could hear that she was touched by his words. "But I want to hear more." Seras nudged him gently. Was it possible that Alucard really felt what he was saying? How strange. She had known him to be opposed to such soppy confessions and yet, here she was in his lap, listening to him confess some deep turmoil he had been feeling for a while now.

Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance of him accepting her love. Maybe.

"I want you to stay by my side, don't ever leave. What is a King if he is without his Queen anyway?" Alucard laughed his insane trademark laugh, realizing how stupid it sounded. It was so unlikely for him to say such things but it was the truth. He wanted Seras to stay by his side and never leave. He wanted her to be his Queen, his mate. If he could end the empty solitude with her

"Idiot." Seras suddenly whispered, her head buried in his chest. Alucard stopped laughing and cocked his head to his side, curious. "Idiot?"

"You couldn't have said that from the start?! Idiot!" She yelled back at him, hugging him tightly. No matter how macho he wanted to act, seras knew what he really wanted to say. He accepted her love. He acknowledged her name and her as an equal to him. It was the only thing she ever wanted. Seras looked up at him and smiled in relief. This was the way she wanted him. she knew there was a man like this, hiding behind that mask of his. Seras looped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers.

"This is more like you." She whispered again, her eyes shining with absolute happiness. Alucard stared blankly at her, what was she talking about? "Like me? I really doubt it."

Despite himself, a true smile replaced his wicked grin. It was an understanding smile, one only Seras would see. It was something he concluded he was allowed to do when they were alone. If she wanted him like this then it was the least he could do for her.

"Now now, Seras. "He said with a teasing smile. "Business before pleasure. Isn't that the rule?"

She noticed it before, he started saying her name more and more since that night. But she thouht it was some sort of jesting from his part, a game. She never realy thought that anything she had said actually got through to him. Alucard isn't one to display emotions but this meant a lot to her. He defied his own ego to tell her, to confide in her. Maybe he didn't say he loved her but now she was sure that he did, in fatc, care for her and that was enough. Extremely out of character for him, but enough.

Seras slid from his lap back to the floor and lay there on the rich carpet, deep in thought. Her nose twitched. The air smelled oddly funny in the room. No, not in the room, outside. Old, decaying blood. Ancient blood, that's what the smell was. _"Odd." S_eras thought. _"I didn't know there were any ancients left other than Master."_

"Let's leave Seras." Alucard said suddenly, rising off the bed and strolled over to the door. He didn't even care that his clothes were bloody, or that Seras was still covered in the liquid. there was something in the air, a disturbance. He had to find it, he was positive that something bad will happen.

"Where to Master?" She asked, drawing a blank to his sudden change in moods. Did he notice it too?

"The hotel two streets down."

They arrived shortly at the rundown hotel with its swivelling glass doors and majestic structure. It really did look fit for royalty. As they neared the doors, Seras noticed the humans not even glancing at it. She found that odd. It's a pretty big hotel and it didn't really look rundown and abandoned like it should, just really uncared for.

A lady and her children walked right past Seras and Alucard and one of the small children tugged on her mom's sleeve and pointed at the hotel. "Ma, why is there an empty space between those two buildings?" Seras heard her ask. She wast stunned. The humans couldn't see the hotel? Alucard chuckled at her stunned face. "What were you expecting Seras? Dmitri wanted privacy."

He bent down to seras's eye level, his dark eyes peered into hers and he smirked. "Don't tell me you don't feel the barrier?"

"O-of course I feel the barrier." Seras said hotly, sticking up her nose. In truth she had no idea but she wasn't going to admit it in front of her Master, now was she? Alucard saw through her lie and chuckled his little evil chuckle. "Of course you did." He repeated. "Did you see flying pigs gaurding it as well?"

"Hmph!" Seras marched up the round concrete steps with her Master following closely behind. They entered the hotel and explored most of the floors until they came across a barrier on the last floor. Alucard concluded that this was where Dmitri was hiding.

Having completed their mission, the two nosferatus went back to the hotel to pack their things and immediately return back home. There was nothing left to do, they knew where Dmitri was and Alucard knew that he would not switch hideouts because Dmitri thought he would end this matter quickly. A little disappointed at the lack of battle and bloodshed, Alucard followed Seras to the car and sat inside.

Upon returning to Hellsing, Alucard reluctantly agreed to help Nicholas in his training. The boy had yet to defeat him in swordfighting. Seras briefed Sir Integra on what they had learnt during the mission about their target and his current whereabouts. Integra was satisfied with the news and decided to give both vampires a night off. The fake vampires have been quiet lately, so there weren't any urgent missions for her vampire pets.

In Dmitri's hotel, the Russian vampire had no idea he had been found. He was more concerned about other matters. He wanted to use the human girl as bait but now he was having doubts that the Hellsing Organization would even notice her disappearence. Who would notice if one little, worthless maid doesn't show up for a few days? There were a million scenerios for that. No, he should make his message clear. Very clear.

**"Andrey! Dementia! Come here please." **He called out in the living room where he sat sprawled like a king on the white couch. Andrey materialized from the shadows, elegant and silent as always but his sister Dementia, who had just been in the middle of her third snack, came barging through the door of her room, the hand of her victim was dangling from her mouth. Dmitri made a disgusted face. **"Honestly Dementia, I thought I taught you table manners. Put that away."**

**"Sorry Tatya. You know the hands are my favourite place to feed from." **Dementia smiled sheepishly and turned her head to the side. **"Among other inappropriate places...." **She mumbled to herself, blushing slightly. Dmitri heard her mumbling but did not catch her words. Leaning forward he glared at his daughter sceptically.

**"What was that?"**

**"Oh nothing." **Dementia lied expertly. She saw her Father sigh and shake his head. **"Alright. I want you to deliver a message."**

**"Couldn't you send one of our servents to do that?" **Dementia whined and her older brother scoffed at her childish behaviour. Dmitri on the other hand just chuckled at his daughter's reluctance. He thought some air fromt he outside would do her good since she had been cooped up here since her last assignment

**"No. This is personal. I want you two to do it."**

Dementia and Andrey were in London a few hours later after their Father recited the message he wanted them to deliver to Hellsing. The brother and sister had travelled via rooftops at a casual, laid-back pace. The moon lit their way, the stars were unusually bright as well and stood out like large diamonds in the blue velvet sky. Andrey and Dementia took their time, even to stop and gaze at the sky. They were in no real hurry. That is, until Dementia's crazed bloodlust kicked in.

"**Hurry up Andrey! ****We're almost there" **Dementia hissed, anc the exstasy of the hunt was laced in her silky voice.

"**How exciting it is to be hunting your own kind" **She cackled, her blonde hair and black lace ribbons fluttered in the rushing wind. Her black leather body-suit with all the linking chains, including her deadly bladed chain whip, clanked and rang as they bumped into each other against her thighs and chest. Andrey joined in her laughter. He could practically sense the near bloodshed and the carnage.

They leaped over the tiled roofs, their toes barely touched the spines of the roofs. Soon the brother and sister reached the Hellsing estate with its large iron-wrought lace gates and military guards and their loaded machine guns.

Dementia sucked in her breath excitedly, her nostrils flared at the scent of blood soon to be spilt. It had her in an euphoria, the thought of blood filling her mouth, feeding her never-ending hunger for human blood and flesh.

Sometimes he feared his sister's bloodlust. It was natural for a vampire to act hyper when it was near that crimson liquid, but when Dementia went into bloodlust, it was strange. She yearned for carnage, for human flesh, for the kill. She was absolutely sadistic, enjoying the screams of her victims as she ripped them apart.

Andrey hadn't seen her like _this_ before though. It was different with hunting humans, the hunt wasn't as _thrilling_. Hunting vampires, it was an unbelievable shocking chill, a pleasurable hum running through his body, his veins, his rushing blood flow.

He could feel it too, this strange adrenaline coming from the lone thought of drinking an undead's blood, feeding on the power it had gained and how it would course in his veins, how the blood and power would vibrate in his blood, pulsating, make him stronger. The thought made him shiver.

And the sight of those pitiful humans protecting the large mansion just made the adrenaline build up, making it bubble inside both siblings. They waited, watching the uniformed men change positions. Then they attacked.

Dementia flung her chain whip with its blood stained jagged saws and licked her lips as it embedded itself into one of the guards' necks and chest, making the blood splash out, soaking her body suit and the man's uniform.

The guard whimpered as she sank her talons into his forehead and chest. With one joyful tug, she ripped him in two, revelling in the crunching bones and squishy sound of his spilling insides. She grabbed the exposed heart from the dismembered corpse's rib cage and sank her elongated fangs, ripping through the tissue, the blood squirted into her cute face.

Andrey was already done with his guard and now just stood as his sister gnawed at the organ, still beating in her cream-white hands. He sighed and grabbed her forearm tightly, jerking her from her drink.

"**Enough Dementia! ****We have no time for idling."**

"**Hssss!****" **She hissed dangerously and wrenched away from his hold. **"Let me enjoy my spoils! ****My spoils! ****My kill! ****My kill!****"** Dementia sang, red droplets leaped from her hair as she danced.

The alarm siren rang out, drowning her mad song. She was completely ecstatic, her eyes glinting maliciously at the promised battle. Andrey and Dementia left, now strolling amidst the soldiers shooting at them.

The brother and sister attacked and drank from the Hellsing soldiers with vigour, but also with such raw primitive and animalistic actions that they were just beyond inhuman whilst in battle.

The remaining soldiers retreated as the two Russians walked, strolled, casually amongst the strewn corpses, half maimed and mostly brutally torn apart. The usually emerald green grass of the manicured front lawn was now dyed a dark, blackish red as the liquid oozed from the gruesome wounds of the victims.

The bullets could not even hit them, as if there was some invisible barrier hugging the siblings, protecting them from the explosive rounds of blessed silver spitting out of the all sorts of guns Hellsing possessed. Dementia was absolutely enjoying this bloodshed, of the screams and shouts between soldiers, their bewildered and frightened faces when she shred them to pieces with her nails or whip.

It was glorious.

They both cleared the grounds, leaping on every single man in their sights, even the ones that ran away. The Russian vampires tore their heads off, dug out the insides while the men still breathed, they even ate the mens' hearts in front of them, making them watch their own hearts still beat in their cold hands while their bodies died.

Without warning, Andrey blew apart the grand front doors without moving a finger and the pair waltzed inside. More uniformed men awaited them inside. As soon as they saw the targets, they unleashed a hail of silver bullets upon them but that shield stopped them before the rounds reached their skin.

Andrey raised his hand, palm facing the Hellsing group. He lifted his hand up towards the ceiling and five or six men were suddenly lifted up into the air, thrashing around violently, their hands clawing at their throats.

Below them Dementia's chained whip zigzagged around them impossibly, cutting clean through the guts and stomachs of the remaining men on the ground. Their heads popped clean off their necks and the bodies fell to the floor in strange positions, a disgusting crunch and squash filled the whole entrance hall with a ringing echo. The men above in the air struggled no more and Andrey flung his arm around lazily, smashing the frail, limp bodies into the domed ceiling and high walls, their leaking blood decorated the walls and paintings in interesting splatter shapes.

The first and second floor mostly resulted the same, the third floor, however even though most of the men were killed two men bravely still stood. They had managed to survive this long but Dementia caught up with one and threw her whip at his chest, hoping to reach the heart, her favourite organ to feast upon.

"Get Alucard! They're unstoppable!" The commander ordered his comrade while fighting of Dementia's torturous weapon. But the commander didn't last long.

As he shouted the order his attention was briefly distracted for that one second and in that one fatal second, the top of his head was seared in half, separating it from the lower half of his wrinkled, sun-tanned face.

Spraying the one remaining soldier with a thick mist of blood. Dementia laughed euphorically, her eyes bulging out of her eye sockets, her whole body drenched in the blood of her kills.

"**And when the moon is red, is red! ****I shall** **come and eat your souls! ****Your souls! ****Tis' my song of kill! ****My kill! ****Fearsome hunter am I, mad and cunning too! ****Witness my kill! ****My kill! ****I will come for you!****" **Dementia sang and laughed with sick glee. She danced in the rain of blood.

"**Stop your wretched singing, Sister!****" **Andrey yelled angrily at his mad sister as she still crooned and sang at the top of her voice; such a shrill sound that shattered all the windows. **"Don't lose our prey! ****Where is that idiotic half-ling brother of ours?****"**

"**Do not say that about him!****" **Dementia snapped, enraged. She grabbed her brother's shirt collar and shook him furiously.** "Never in front of me!****" **She threatened in her quiet, silky voice and let him go.

Andrey scoffed haughtily and straightened his old-fashioned Russian outfit. **"I shall call him what I wish. You just sniff him out.****" **He snapped back. No matter how ruthless she was during the hunt, her skills and powers weren't as evolved as Andrey's. He was much more powerful than her and she knew that very well. Dementia scoffed.

Now it was Andrey's turn to partake in the massacre. Another large group of Hellsing soldiers rushed to where the brother and sister were standing. They prepared their guns and Andrey's dark eyes stared hungrily. He only raised his hand, muttered something in Russian and fire surrounded him and his sister.

What strange fire, the colour purple-ish black and blue. The flames licked at the walls and took shapes of ferocious tigers and lions, angry hell-beasts and demons that snapped their fiery teeth and claws at the small group of humans.

The soldiers slightly cowered, never encountering this kind of vampiric power before. Suddenly more men, Pip and his mercenary gang, the Wild Geese came to aid the others. The Geese joined the group, not noticing the strange, terrifying fire at first until Pip turned around, gun raised and ready to shoot the stupid Russian vampires.

"Sacre bleu! What is this?" He screeched, taken aback at the demon taking a swipe at him when he got to close. The fire demon missed just barely, but Pip stumbled back and fell into the group of men behind him, them serving as a cushion.

"Fire at will?" One of the commanders yelled though it sounded more like an uncertain question then an order to kill. Nevertheless, his comrades obeyed and started shooting the fire like mad, riddling the weird fire and its figures with bullets. Pip reloaded every few seconds, his wrist hurt and his gun barrel was hot, the clips worn out. He threw down his pistols and revolvers violently on the floor, stood up and glared harshly at the ceiling.

"There better be 71 virgins waiting for me up there, no matter what religion I am, I deserve that much." He mumbled scornfully. Pip glared at the roaring fire with a determined eye, his knuckles cracked, his hands were balled into hard fists.

"Boss! Boss! What are you doing!?" One of the Geese yelled at Pip, but the orange-haired mercenary just dismissed the question with a wave of his hand.

He let out a breath, steeled his nerves and ran into the fire letting out a frightening war-cry. He disappeared in the purple flames. Some men followed without a second thought. As brave as that action was foolish, the unfortunate men got burnt alive and ripped apart by the fire demons and beasts, their body parts decorated the walls and ceiling, painting the walls into a deeper, darker, oozing red.

The rest stood still, frozen in place. The fire moved towards them, the men couldn't move. Soon, the whole squad was swallowed up in the deathly flames. The purple-blue hellfire suddenly changing colour into a bloody red. Only one human, turned coward, had run away while the rest of his team got barbequed alive.

Pip emerged in front of the Russian vampires, fists raised, ready to attack. Dementia's chain almost got to his arms but he twirled away.

The evasive movement had caused Pip's long braid to become undone, unravelling his thick hair quickly. Even though Dementia's attack had missed his body, she did manage to rip a very large whole in his uniform, revealing his well-toned chest and sculpted stomach muscles.

Pip flashed Dementia a flirty smile as he took off the left overs of his shirt, leaving his chest completely revealed.

Dementia growled at his boldness and moved to lash her whip out again. Andrey's hand stopped her. Two quick hand movements from Andrey and two fiery figures, demons with snakes for tails and skeletal wings tackled Pip, hugging him to the ground.

His large, muscled arms got burned as the figures held him down. Pip tried struggling but neither budged. When the French mercenary got tackled, his blood soaked hat was knocked off his head. Andrey knelt down beside the captured human and without a word trailed with the tip of his elongated nails down Pip's throat to his chest, to his lower stomach.

As Andrey's nails travelled down Pip's body, the usually fearless mercenary screamed and writhed in pain and agony. The vampire's nails cut deeply into his flesh, almost reaching the bone. Blood spilt out from the vertical wounds on his body, Pip gritted his teeth, hearing the squeaking grind of tooth against tooth.

"Such weakness, not able to withstand pain at all." Andrey mused, half interested as Pip continued to writhe on the floor while the two fiery demons still held him. His arms were completely scorched, the skin was raw and blistered, the tissue burnt and damaged beyond repair.

Now as Andrey continued to cut Pip's body, he let his nails trailing horizontally from the right side of his wide chest, to the left. Slow, torturous, agonizing. The demons, their heads were human skulls, kept grinning maliciously at Pip's face, ruined with the pain he couldn't hold back. He bucked and kicked, struggling against the hold of the fire figures but as he tried twisting away, the now visible muscles twisted and new pain shoot through Pip's body.

He screamed and even through the unbearable pain, he glared at his tormentor and attempted to spit into Andrey's handsome face. "Go to Hell, you son of a–-" He was interrupted by Andrey's wagging finger in front of his face.

"Tsk, tsk! My little sister is here. Have you no respect for a young girl, pathetic human?" The Russian vampire mocked. He stood up, admiring his work on Pip's body, a bleeding cross. **"Now you are a true believer, da?"** Andrey laughed mockingly into Pip's ashen white face.

"**Andrey! ****Stop your doodling, he is down this hallway.****" **Dementia spat angrily at her older brother. Andrey shrugged and walked away without a second look. Dementia moved to follow until she stepped on something soft. It was Pip's hat, completely drenched in dark red fluid.

She picked it up and put on her blonde head with care, as if it was a precious item. The purple fire died away as the two left and the two demons evaporated, their hold on Pip was released. With the fire gone, the ashen corpses were revealed**, **scattered skeletons and piles of ash and bones littered the floor. The surviving soldier that had witnessed his squad's murders had barely made it into Integra's office, splattering the walls and floor with blood in his hurry. Of course Integra had already been told of the situation.

"Status report!" She barked the order, not liking the appearance of the soldier. She was hoping with all her might that the blood covering him was the enemy's.

"Two....Undead. Massacre! We....We need Alucard!" He barely spoke the words when something sharp lodged itself onto the top of his head and almost sawed in clean in half, had it not jammed because of the helmet.

The soldier's eyes rolled back, his mouth fell open in shock and stumbled forwards but the thing in his head jerked him back, making him fall backwards on the hard floor, dark liquid already pooling around his head. Andrey and Dementia sauntered in, Dementia's whip dragged the body of the still twitching soldier behind her, leaving a very nasty trail of thick, dark red blood on the clean floor.

"Ah. Hellsing?" Andrey addressed Integra with a casual, indicating wave of his hand. His speech was heavy with Russian accent but otherwise his English was perfect. Nicholas was even more pale in the face from the scene behind the two intruders. Body parts covered the floor, the blood dripped from the wall in a steady rhythm. Some moaning could be heard further down the hall.

A hat with one side up-turned on the girl's head made the young 17 year old want to vomit. The hat was covered with blood. Had they killed Pip? Had they brutally murdered him as well? Nick quickly covered his mouth with his hand as he felt his stomach heave at the thought.

Integra, infuriated that they had reached her in less that half an hour, said nothing. How many men had she lost in that time? How long will it take to regroup again? How will she get rid of these savage blood suckers? Without a word she cocked her little silver pistol and calmly pointed it at Andrey.

"State your business quickly and you'll get to die a lot faster." She snarled. Both Seras and Alucard were motionless. She only stared intently at Nicholas's white, sickly face, entranced with him, his whole body. Then Dementia noticed Seras glaring daggers at her and the two females started a deadly staring contest.

Dementia was used to getting whatever and whoever she wanted. Even though Nicholas was their blood, their brother, she wanted him, she needed him and she would fight anyone just to get him. It was not infatuation, just a possessiveness, a need to have a slave of her own, to please and wait on her, to pleasure her.

"My my," Andrey started to say with a chuckle. "Aren't you a graceful host! Ho ho!" He laughed again and sat down gracefully one of the arm chairs, soiling it with the blood coating him.

Alucard growled and stepped forward, bent on teaching this maggot a lesson in manners when both Seras and Integra's hand shot out in front of the red vampire, stopping him in his advance. The ancient vampire looked at the two females in frustration and went a step back in between Seras and Integra.

Andrey saw the two women stop the tall, red vampire and smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself." He said, standing up from the chair.

"I am Andrey Konstantin Kyril Alexandrovich, son of Dmitri Sergei Vladimir Alexandrovich and Valentina Ivana Maria Alexandrovich." As he recited the full names of his mother and father, he bowed low, his arm bent at the waist and his face was still down as he straightened up.

He was dressed so out of date in contrast with his sister, all in leather and looking dastardly and amazing. Andrey's choice of clothing reflected his royal lineage, his wealth and his power. He wore a black decorated military uniform, characteristic for Russian tsars. A white and gold sash crosse over his chest, two or three medals were pinned to his right breast pocket. A wide white belt enveloped and accented his perfect waist. Over the uniform Andrey wore a heavy black long coat, also decorated with medals and sashes. The coat reached his knees. Every bit of him was stained with blood.

There was a military hat with a leather visor on his head, black of course. Andrey looked so handsome, like a male model with his pale skin and sleek, shining brown hair sweeping his shoulders. Such lovely, knowing eyes, it was such a shame they were so sinister.

He flashed Seras and Nicholas a cheeky, toothy grin. His teeth were an unnatural white and so perfect. "You may know my mother as Ms. Alex." He added with a disgusting laugh when he heard Seras let out a threatening hiss at the teacher's name.

Next he pointed to Dementia, who had also seated herself in the other chair opposite of her brother, fiddling childishly with one of her long pigtails. Her soaked leather body suit crinkled as she shifted, the chains clinked and tinkled.

"This is one of my sisters, Dementia." He announced proudly. Dementia looked up, got off her chair, did a pleasant curtsey and went back into her chair, resuming her hair fiddling.

"I'd thank you for the lengthy introductions if I was a _patient_ **vampire **awaiting your call." Integra drawled out, unamused by this display of manners of these two, apparently well-bred Russian vampires of royal lineage.

"But I am an _impatient _**human **woman and your waltzing in, killing half my organization and just strutting into my office as if you _owned _it, isn't something I tolerate!" She finished her sentence, yelling at the top of her lungs. Andrey even cringed at the icy glare the Hellsing leader was giving him. If only looks could kill, he would've been a pile of grey ash on the floor by now. What a scary human female!

"So I demand that before I kill you both, that you state your fucking bloody business!"

"With pleasure, my dear lady." Andrey sneered with false elegance. "My sister and I are here on behalf of our Father. He wants back that boy cowering behind your skirts." Andrey pointed lazily to Nicholas being sheilded by Seras and Integra.

Nick glared hatefully at the vampire accusing him of cowardice and tried to get past the barricade but neither woman budged from their protective position so he gave up quickly. He would've liked to show that fanged blood sucker a thing or two.

"Why?" Seras snarled back, her lip curled high, all her sharp teeth gleaming menacingly in the light. Dementia smirked impishly, her eyes looked maddening.

"Simple." She answered before her brother could. "Tatya wants to kill boy. Boy cannot live." She spoke in broken English, her Russian accent rolled out with every English syllable as she spoke. Seras glared at the blonde, daring her to come a step closer from where she was.

"Why isn't your father here?" Alucard asked with a wide grin. Andrey tried to mirror it but failed, his grin looked more like a pained grimace. "Busy."

"Ah. So he is a coward." Alucard said tauntingly. Dementia growled lowly and Andrey's features were stone-like, he had become a stiff statue. "My father is no coward!"

"Sending his own children into his enemy's headquarters, I consider that cowardice. Shame, I've yearned for a good challenge." Alucard sneered, watching Andrey's face closely. His face did grow more white and his jaw was set angrily. How arrogant of this vampire!

"You are wrong. You will regret saying that about my Father." As he spoke it was obvious that he was struggling hard not to sound angry or bothered by Alucard's jeering.

"Excellent! So he must be powerful!" Alucard said excitedly, a crazy and insane excitement that was characteristic for him. It made the young Russian shiver. The red-clad vampire's eagerness to fight Tatya was like Dementia's eagerness to hunt tonight. But it was different, more frightening.

He could smell his blood, the blood of a powerful noble. Andrey realized that this vampire in the red coat was the one that trashed his pub and killed all his followers. He had only left that worthless worm Ivan alive. So he must be the No-Life King. How interesting.

Andrey found himself staring at the tall vampire's eyes, saw them filled with madness and clouded with bloodlust. His words promised bloodshed and pain. Andrey realized, for the first time in his undead life, that he was afraid of this elder vampire, very much afraid.

"He is the Master vampire of Russia and the most powerful. But I am the second most powerful, do not underestimate me." Andrey informed the ancient vampire proudly. "I am his successor after all, my lord." He added softly with another, now sincere bow.

A large wolfish, confident grin adorned his face. Suddenly, a wave of immense energy swept across the office, pulsating from Andrey like a quickening heartbeat. Alucard seemed to enjoy this particular show of power. He threw his head back and laughed maliciously, letting his own power leak out from him. The two different energy powers clashed with each other and stole the air from the room as a result. Alucard stopped laughing and withdrew his power back. The human occupants of the room could breathe again.

"How magnificent." He growled pleasantly, his mad smile showed his sharp canines overlapping his lower lip. He strode over to the foreign vampire, examining him as he circled the youth.

"Maybe you'll be worthy of a quick death after all." He chuckled, the sound was low and rumbled in his broad chest. This vampire could be very entertaining. Oh how Alucard wished to fight him! He wanted to test his power, to see if his boasting was worth the trouble. But Andrey's next words flattened that desire and Alucard was not very pleased.

"Our battle is not with you, my lord." Andrey said half-heartedly and Alucard raised a brow, almost interested at the statement. "Our battle is with that boy." He flicked his head towards Nick, who stood behind his Mother, sheilded by her body. She wouldn't let him pass.

There was a low growl, like a cat warning another about trespassing its territory, and it came from Seras's throat. Her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared, her nose slightly wrinkled and her fists clenched. Her whole, small body was tense and rigid, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Over my pile of ashes." She hissed, taking a step towards the vampire. Seras wanted to rip that scumbag apart for even daring to threaten her son. Her large eyes were wild, her teeth were bared, showing pearl white sharp teeth clenched together angrily. Seras looked rather menacing, terrifying. She took another step, edging closer and itching to curl her fingers around his throat and snapping his neck. Again she took another step, now behind Alucard who was standing next to the vampire. She moved her foot to take that final step and it all happened in a blur.

In that moment, ferocious hell hounds sprung from Andrey's shoulder, snarling and barking madly at Alucard's towering figure. The dogs had only four bloody eyes and looked like they were rotting corpses. The meat was oozing of their bones, the skins on their heads almost revealed the white skulls beneath. The jaws and teeth were a yellowing white and so sharp they even cut their own lips as they bit the air ruthlessly. They had no fur and they looked more revolting than anything undead.

"That can be arranged, milady." He countered cooly. Seras snarled and launched herself at the Russian but was stopped by Alucard's long arm. She looked up at her Master with a questioning look and Alucard just shook his head as a reply. Andrey gave Nick a smug smile when he saw Alucard stopped his fledgling.

The hellhounds' teeth snapped as the dogs fought to get near the tall vampire who just happened to be close. Alucard didn't even flinch at the sudden appearance of these rotting hell hounds but he did back away.

"Besides," Andrey drawled, a smug smile on his face. "I believe it's polite to inform the host of this Organization that we took one of her people for a snack. If you want to save her, you must come to us." He pointed at Nicholas with his long, white index finger. "Are you foolish enough to risk your life for a maid, Brother?"

"You fucking Russian bastard! If you harm one hair on Priscilla's head, I will tear you apart! You hear me?!" Nicholas yelled, his eyes wide. Nick's anger triggered the release of his dhampir powers. It was an immense feeling, like the air itself weighed a hundred tons. Seras felt like she was being pushed down to the ground and struggled against the feeling.

Alucard barely moved. He was expecting this. He knew that Nicholas's power would be revealed sooner or later. He walked over to were Nick was standing, all bristling from the anger. He put a hand on his shoulder and the temporary distraction dispelled the intensity of his unleashed powers. Andrey and Dementia didn't even flinch.

Integra snarled, her lips curled back, showing her teeth. She pulled out her small silver pistol and calmly aimed it at Andrey, her teeth audibly gritting. "Tell your Father that I will not give him Nicholas even if it cost me my life. That's the only reason you're alive." She growled. Andrey snorted but stopped when he heard the gun being cocked. He had to admit, for a very attractive woman, she was very terrifying.

"Leave before I change my mind and kill you."

Quick as lightening Andrey appeared in front of Integra with the barrel of the gun touching his chest. He grabbed her hand holding the gun and pushed it harder into him while leaning closer to her face. He licked his lips. This human was beautiful, firey, strong and sexy. She would be a magnificent vampire. Andrey's lips parted a little as he gazed lustfully at Integra's ice blue eyes.

"Go ahead and shoot." He taunted and with his hand, he forced Integra's finger to slowly pull the trigger. Integra stayed still. She couldn't believe that he was egging her on. Well if if he wanted death, he'll get it. She pulled the trigger back comepletely and watched with wide eyes as the bullet hit the wall behind where Andrey was supposed to be.

Andrey had moved so quickly that now he was behind the platnium blonde, tracing her jawline with his cold fingers. He caressed her cheeck and jaw, watching as Integra fought every nerve in her body not to puke all over him. Andrey pressed his cold lips against her ear and chuckled into it.

"You missed."

"Bastard." Integra muttered. She couldn't move. She glanced at Alucard and saw that the girl in leather was keeping him, Seras and Nicholas away from her. Bloody vampires. Her attention turned back to the vampire behind her. Integra wanted to twist his fucking head off. "Damn you. Get the bloody hell away from me, you worm!" She shouted menecingly at him and only got another chuckle in response.

"I find women holding guns very attractive. You would make a beautiful vampire, Hellsing." He said huskily in her ear and buried his nose into her long hair. Her intoxicating scent was making him hard. Oh and her blood, just its smell was like a drug. So sweet, so pure. Andrey felt like he must have her. So this was what Tatya must've felt when he mated with that lowly peasant girl. Fire burned in his veins and the power of lust claimed his body. His fangs lengthened as he inched closer to her beautiful neck.

"Never." Integra hissed and Andrey's descend on her neck stopped. His smile grew wider and hungrier.

"Then I'll take you with me." He turned her around so quickly it made Integra slightly dizzy and before she could defend herself, she fell under Andrey's hypnotizing gaze and her world went black. Seeing this, Alucard let out a terrible roar and struggled away from Dementia but since Dementia's strength was evenly matched with his, by the time he broke free Andrey was already opening a portal with Integra slung over his strong shoulder like a ragdoll.

"I've given you my Father's warning." He said cockily, giving the angry raven-haired vampire an arrogant alute and stepped inside the swirling black void. Dementia bounded after her brother, acting like a giddy school girl.

"Dasvidanya, Hellsing." Andrey said with an sinister smile and the blackness swallowed him, Dementia and his Master in a flash. "NO!" He roared again. In his rage Alucard threw the nearest thing nest to him, a coffee table, at the wall opposite of him. the small table shattered into a million pieces. Seras hurried over to Integra's desk and paged Walter over her intercom. Alucard meanwhile disappeared into his room, fuming.

Seras and Nicholas met up with Walter in one of the halls not far from Integra's office. Seras tried not to look at the corpses too closely as she walked through the hall, she was too afraid she would recognize one her friends or comrades from her squad. The sight was still a little unbearable and the stench was stifling.

So much death, how vile it was just to even glance at the torn bodies scattered like discarded candy wrappers and unwanted toys. The dead carcasses were cast in odd angles, like rag dolls thrown against the blood stained walls.

All the paintings of great men and women, the aged weapons and shields and the lovely crystal chandeliers were painted in the dark liquid, still fresh and dripping here and there. Seras glanced worryingly at her son.

Nick had covered his nose and mouth with his hand, traitor tears brimmed in his large blue eyes. So much death, so much blood. He was shocked. This scene had sent his head spinning and his stomach heaved again and again, protesting at the scent. It was so disgusting.

He was so pale now, all color lost completely from his skin and he looked a bit weak. Nicholas stumbled here and there, sometimes even tripping over some torn body part. After searching through the rubble and bodies, they reached the floor where the hell fire had been. Everything was blackened and so charred, so fragile.

There weren't as many bodies here since most were only ashes and the rest burnt skeletal remains. There was evidence of a much bigger struggle here. As they walked somberly through the grey ash, Seras stopped while her eyes grew wider and she was rooted to the spot. Nick and Walter paused and turned at the same time to stare at Seras, very confused.

"Miss Victoria?"

"Mom?"

Walter and Nicholas asked in unison, their voices intertwined noisily. Seras did not answer. She just knelt down in the dusty ash and picked up a small object, staring at it with scared eyes. Then her large, adorable eyes filled with watery bloody tears and without a word or warning, she ran past them at lightening speed.

"Pip!" She had shouted finally, searching frantically through the charred corpses, not caring as some crumbled under her touch. She was bordering on the line of hysteria. "Pip! Answer me please!" She pleaded as she rummaged through every pile of bodies further down the hall.

Then she heard a small sound, a low, anguished moan. Seras's search became more urgent until she found the source of the moaning. She became breathless, seeing the mercenary's injured body.

"Uurgh." He groaned again and his head lolled to the other side. Pip's long hair tangled around his shoulder, stuck to his deep wounds on his chest and was dirtied by the remains of everything. Seras lowered herself near him, placing her head softly on the one part of his chest that wasn't freshly scarred. Bloody tears flowed freely now from her eyes, pooling on Pip's chest before rolling off the side, dripping with soft plops.

"Oh God Pip." She sighed, relieved again. "Thank God you're alright." she whispered, gripping the singed waist band of his pants forcefully. Pip was in horrible shape.

His usually tanned skin was deathly white from loss of blood, his orange hair was still looped around his neck but mussed about his head and chest, stained with blood and ash. His wounds, the jagged drawing of the cross, were making her having a hard time not to retch all over him.

The vertical line started under his chin and lasted down to the waist band of his pants. It was deep and jagged like a hunting knife made the line. The horizontal was the same, starting just under Pip's underarms on the right, uneven ending on the left.

His rogue-ishly handsome face was bruised, his top lip was split and blood trickled from his mouth. Pip's arms were even worse than his torso. The arms were blacked bones, the skin almost gone. So much blood was already drying around his body. The dark stain was disgusting. Nick couldn't hold it back anymore. He quickly ran away from the sight and let the bile escape his body in a pile of ash a few meters away. The awful retching sound filled the empty, silent hallway.

Seras shuddered, watched as Nick heaved and groaned, emptying his stomach contents in minutes. She averted her eyes back to the groaning man laying on his back, still in pain. It made her heart hurt seeing him look so weak.

"Walter, go to the hospital wing." Her voice was bleak, a mere whisper. Seras inhaled deeply and felt herself shudder.

"Tell them we've found one survivor for now."

"Of course, Miss Victoria." Walter replied and moved to lift the Frenchman's body. But as he bent down to take Pip's injured arm, he heard a feral growl, a noise so terrifying he wasn't sure if it came from the right person. Seras's eyes were hard, deadly. Walter realized that the animalistic growl had indeed come from the usually docile vampire.

"No." Her voice still held traces of that growl as she spoke. Seras gently slid her hands under his hard, tortured body and picked him up in her arms, bridal style. He looked so limp and so fragile in her arms, and the contrast in their sizes was a bit abnormal. Seras, who was petite, carrying such a large, strong man in the peak of his weakness.

"I'll take him there myself. You'll...." She glanced at Walter a bit apologetically. "You'll take much longer if you take him."

Walter nodded once, understanding. "I know. The quirks of a vampire." He mused with a light, unnecessary smile, his 'Walter' smile. The elderly retainer than went over to the hunched form of Nicholas and they both left, slowly but still going away, leaving Seras alone in the death-filled hallway.

"Cherie?" a weak whisper caught her attention and Seras felt Pip stir in her arms. How odd it felt having _Pip_ in her _arms_.

"Shhh." She shushed him quietly. "Don't talk, save your strength for the meds."

Pip laughed a little, a low rasping sound and looked at her through half-closed eyes. "I always knew I'd end up in your arms."

Seras rolled her eyes as she opened the portal. "Only you would still flirt with me, even an inch from death." She mumbled and grinned as she stepped through the portal and appeared in the hospital wing.

"Id rather be an inch from death then go on dying without seeing your lovely face or feel your beautiful bod--."

"Shut up, Pip."

* * *

Does this make up for me not updating for a while, despite all those nice reviews? Lol. More to come. Nick has the nightmare, realizes who his real mom is. Seras's and Alucard's mission; search and destroy the Russian head vampire Dmitri, resuce both Integra and Priscilla and just plainly kick ass.

This took such a looooong time to write, omg. But yeah hoped you liked it. XD Decided that I will throw in Anderson but as back up for Alucard! Insane riiiight?

Oh and darkdragonempress, I know Nicholai is a romanian name but I wan't aiming at Russia's czar, I was aiming at the famous Romanian communist dictator, Nikolai Chauchesku, like i explained in chapter 6. I went to Romania last year and heard a great deal about him. But thanks anyway, I'm sure you meant well. Goggle the guy if you're not sure ^_^

Ok peace ppl!


	20. The Wrong Idea

A/N: Heya ppl, here's chap 20; The Nightmare. Dum dum duum ^^ Love doing that. Oddity, yeah you got me, lol. I didn't know how to NOT involve Alucard so I just wrote what I wrote, but you and the other reviewers need to take in the fact that it would be possible for him not to step in because Integra didn't have the chance to order him too and the seals were keeping him back. But I'm glad most of you enjoyed the previous chapter. And Oddity, no worries, neither will get pussyfied. You're in for quite a surprise, lol.

* * *

Pip's recovery was slow and improving. The doctor didn't know what to do about his burnt arms though but he was sure they would heal. Seras was at the mercenary's bedside every night, after every mission. Alucard protested but Seras continued her bedside care for the Frenchman. Not approving of this worry or care, he let it go.

Pip was, after all, the first who had accepted her as a child of the undead, despite his intentions. He was an important person in Seras's life and Alucard had to accept that and he did, just barely. The ancient vampire spent his time in Integra's office, gazing up at the large portrait behind her desk, brooding.

"Damn seal. If Master had just released it then." Alucard grumbled, squeezing his gloved hand into a fist. The fabric creaked as his fist tightened and Alucard glared at the Hellsing symbol on the back of his fist. It was so troublesome to be imprisoned by something like this! If he didn't have the seal, he could've stopped them from taking Master.

"Russian brat doesn't know who he's dealing with." His growl echoed in the empty office as he melted through the checkered floor and made his way to his room to sulk.

Nicholas was still haunted from the night before. All those bodies, bleeding, ripped apart. Crimson fluid splashed across the white walls. Gruesome, sick. The mere thought of it made his stomach lurch again and Nick covered his mouth automatically. All those people, those men; they were dead. Dead. It was merciless. Disgusting. Inhuman. The images would haunt him forever, he was sure of it. And Priscilla, only God knows what they might do to her.

He was in his room, safely snug in his bed. He hadn't come out of his room since last night, still in a sort of trauma. He had paced the room and barely ate. This was something he couldn't recover from. Sleep finally claimed him and Nick was very glad. It wasn't long before he began to dream.

* * *

_There was a man. Tall, lean, with piercing, blood red eyes, sculpted cheeks and thin lips. His whole body was perfect, too perfect, like a living Adonis. His hair was curly and pitch black, reaching his shoulders._

_And the woman was on the floor, sobbing. Only her eyes held traces left of the woman she was before and pure hatred leaked out of them, directed at the man before her. But she was still afraid, no matter how much she hated him. __He stood over her cowering body. An angry frown adorned the man's beautiful face._

"_You stupid, pathetic human!" He shouted at her. His voice rang throughout the stone room, a dungeon of sorts. A prison for this poor girl. __All she did was whimper, her body shook with fear. She was on the floor in a sort of kneeling bow, a thick curtain of golden locks covered her whole face. But he knew she was crying. _

_Nicholas found himself in the corner of this stone room, watching the scene before him with wide eyes, puzzled and shocked. The other two didn't seem to notice his presence. __The man kicked her in the ribs again and again._ _"How could you bring it into this world!" He growled in between kicks. "My powerful blood runs through its veins! Disgrace! Shame!"_

_Nick's_ _jaw dropped. "Stop! Stop it!" He moved to launch himself at the violent man, only to find himself frozen in place, unable to move. He watched as the man continued to abuse the poor woman. _"_I–It's my child!" The woman suddenly cried out, crawling away from the man's foot near Nick's corner. He glanced at her face and saw blue eyes, filled with fear and tears. Nicholas raised his eyebrows curiously._

_Those eyes looked familiar. __"Odd,"__ He thought to himself. __"They're just like my eyes."_

_The cruel man spoke again shaking with rage. "Romana!" He hissed. "Look at me when I speak, you ingrate!"_

_Nicholas noticed that there was a foreign accent in the evil man's voice. The way how he rolled his 'r's like hot meat in his mouth and how he made every word sound hard like stone. It was definitely a Slavic accent, maybe Russian._

_The woman, Romana, still sat in Nick's corner, big fat tears rolled down her pale, bruised cheeks. This close to her Nicholas could clearly see the damage done to her pretty face. __Her full lips were split and bleeding, her eyes were puffy and red from her sobbing, encircled in blackish blue rings, her right eye swollen to twice its normal size. Her once shiny, golden hair was matted with dried blood, coarse and weak like straw._

_She was just skin and bones. Her cheeks were hollow, her once fair skin was sallow, unhealthy and pale. Romana's arms too skinny, her legs too tiny for her size, her waist too little. __She looked like a walking skeleton. Her arms and legs also bore bruises and wounds. Romana was dressed in a dirty grey robe that was too big for her and hung off her body like an overly large potato bag._

_It was so painful just looking at her, so weak and so pitiful. It made his heart ache so much. __The man stalked over her, a predator moving in for the kill. _

"_I bought you and you only live to obey me." He snarled, his lip curled up and showing all his teeth, white and razor-sharp. A vampire. _

"_You have served your purpose, slave." He hissed coldly and his eyes glinted hungrily. __He dragged her up by her hair, making her stand on her feeble feet before he punched her in the face. Her head smacked into the hard wall behind her. Blood trickled from under her hairline, a result of the new head wound._

_This didn't stop him. He dragged her up again by her hair and hit her again and again. Then he let her slide to the floor, weak from his heavy blows. __Now he kicked her repeatedly until her screams were turned into dry sobs, and those sobs reduced to small squeaks until she made no sound at all. Her frail body was motionless. Dark fluid was pooling around her head, soaking her hair and part of her face._

_She was dead._

_The scene shifted with a shimmer. Nick found himself viewing the streets of London from the sky. Romana was running and sobbing at the same time. Nick realized this must've taken place before her death. __It was nearly dawn but still too dark. That darkness frightened her. She was hugging something to her chest, like she was protecting it. She was still in her grey robe._

_Romana made a sharp random turn into a less inhabitant street with more run-down buildings then new ones. Then she turned again, entering a large hotel that had outlived its glamorous days. __She stormed through the lobby and straight up the rickety stairs, not caring that they wobbled dangerously with her every step. At last she had reached the top floor and chose a random room. The majestic aura in the suite was still intact though parts of the room wasn't._

_Sprinting to the large king-sized bed, she threw off the covers and moved them about to create a make-shift nest. __Then she looked at the thing in her arms, a crying bundle of old cloth, and kissed it gently before covering it with the rest of the covers._

"_You'll be safe here, little one. I'm sorry." Romana's voice was light, feathery and filled with sorrow. Then she left, tears still overflowing in her big blue eyes._

_Everything shifted again, like a ripple in the water. Nick saw the same room where Romana had left her child but the building was shaking violently from so many explosions. __Gunfire sounded through the lower levels of the large hotel. A lone woman, small with blond spiky hair, was chasing after another man with a red cap in the hallway. She caught_ _him quickly and shot him in the head. _

_The man became dust instantly. The man must've been a fake vampire. When the small woman came closer to Nick's phantom body, he recognized her._

"_Mom!?" He shouted out in surprise when he saw her there. Seras passed right through him, straight through his body like it was nothing. He followed, glad that he was not frozen in place as in the last scene he had witnessed._

_She had checked every room until she came to the room where the baby was hidden. Nicholas watched her carefully, praying that she would save that tiny, helpless baby. __She did. She had plugged her nose with her forefinger and thumb. "I stunk that bad, huh?" Nicholas grumbled, amused. __Otherwise she was absolutely cooing over the little baby. _

_Then she took the baby home to Hellsing. As Nick watched her go, he cocked his head to the side. "Wait, that's how Mom found me?"_

_Once he said that sentence out loud, everything clicked into place. One part of the puzzle of his life was found, some of the questions were answered._

* * *

Nicholas awoke with a start, sitting up and panting like a dog without water. He was surprised to see his Mom beside him, watching him intently.

"You're awake." She stated more than asking. Apparently her mission was complete, so she was early. He nodded, gulping. His throat was incredibly dry. "I saw my mother."

Seras didn't answer but her eyes did look a little hurt and curious at the same time. "I saw her die." He whispered, sounding shocked and frightened.

"You've had that nightmare since you were little." Seras said. She sat on his bed and stroked her golden hair and held his trembling hand with her own small one.

"I saw my Father."

"Alucard?" Seras asked, confused. "Well," She snorted to herself. "Who wouldn't have nightmares of him?"

Nicholas shook his head twice. "No. My real Father."

"Do you know who he was?"

"No."

"Hmm." Seras replied, thinking. He didn't recognize Dmitri then. Is it wise to tell him though? She had to consult Walter and Master about this. Nicholas slowly got out of bed and put on his black satin robe. He was about to leave the room when Seras stopped him.

"How did you know which maid was kidnapped Nicholas?" Her voice was monotone, tired. Nick sighed and trudged back to his bed and sat beside his mother. From under his pillow he pulled out the bracelet he found on the floor in Priscilla's room. He showed it to her. "I found this when I went looking for Priscilla. I had given it to her that day I came back."

"Hmm." Seras mused again as she examined the bracelet. She had covered her hands with the edge of her uniform so the silver wouldn't burn her. It was a simple bracelet, braided silver with a small charm attached to it. A tiny bat. She laughed. That was too ironic. "A bat?"

"What? They were considered lucky in China." He said defensively with a childish pout. Seras rolled her eyes and handed him back the bracelet. "So why didn't you tell anyone then? That she was kidnapped?"

"I wanted too." Nick started to say but paused. Why, indeed? "I wanted too but I also wanted to save her, I didn't want to waste time."

"If you had told us we might've been prepared for something like this." Seras whispered. It wasn't his fault this massacre had taken place. But he did make the wrong decision on not telling them who was kidnapped. Seras considered Hellsing was like a big family. No matter how business-like one might be, they all cared for each other. That's how she sees it. There was a familiar tug on her mind link. Alucard was calling her and Nick, she realized.

A moment later the two vampires and Nick were gathered in Integra's office with Walter standing beside the large oak desk. He looked very worn, pale and old. Seras felt a little sorry for him.

"Well? What's with the gathering, Walter?" Alucard asked impatiently, gesturing to Seras and Nick standing beside him. Walter adjusted him monocle and cleared his throat. "I have some news."

"Good or bad?"

"Oh depends on how you look at it." Walter replied cheerfully, though his cheery smile looked rather strained. Seras peered at him closely. The butler continued. "I've requested some help from Iscariot."

There was a sudden roar and a loud zipping sound. It happened all so fast, Seras wasn't sure what to think. Alucard was in the middle of strangling the butler and Walter had his strings wrapped around the elder vampire's limbs, rendering him immobile. Alucard hissed and gritted his teeth, glaring at his old war companion. "Do you have a death wish Walter?"

"Alucard, get a hold of yourself." Walter growled back. It surprised Seras. She never heard him take on any kind of angry tone. Nicholas just stared at the unraveling scene with wide, puzzled. Who was Iscariot and why did Father want to kill Uncle Walter just now? What was going on?

"We need all the help we can get. It was our only hope." He said through clenched teeth as he strained to keep Alucard at bay. The tall vampire was struggling against the silver wires with effort. The seals were holding him back from doing any harm to the stupid old man. "Iscariot was never our only hope, Walter. I am our only hope! And Seras! We'll take care of those Russian scum quickly"

"Alucard, we need more troops to defend the Hellsing manor while you're gone. Iscariot has agreed to lend some for that purpose."Alucard stopped struggling against the wire, calming down once again. "Very well. As long as they don't inter--"

"I apologize for that, Alucard. I'm afraid that they've offered to send one of their agents to accompany us on our mission."

"And who is," Alucard snarled, his eyes flashing madly. "This lucky Iscariot?"

"Paladin Alexander Anderson."

There was nothing but silence. Awkward, dead silence. Like the calm before the storm. Seras and Nicholas watched Alucard closely, waiting for the explosion that was surely brewing inside him. The seconds ticked by, the minutes seemed too long. But Alucard just stood there, half-covered by the dark shadows.

"Anderson." Alucard repeated. His face was unreadable and covered by black shadows. This was unexpected. Both Walter and Seras were waiting for him to rage about Anderson's involvement.

"Yes, Anderson." Walter answered back, wary of the vampire in front of him. Suddenly the silence was broken by malicious chuckles, then those chuckles formed into mad cackles and the cackles erupted into insane laughter. All three people took a step back from the crazed vampire. His whole body was shaking, his eyes have gone wild, his mouth stretched so wide that every tooth was visible.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! I get to play with him again!"

Seras had seen him like this before, at the Russian pub last night when he brutally ripped apart all those men, those people. She knew he was in his hunter mode, nothing would stop him from creating chaos and carnage again.

She wondered if it was wise to unleash such a being. She glanced at the empty desk and her eyes darkened. Unleashing Master on his bloody rampage and wrath on those Russian maggots was exactly what is needed. They needed to pay for what they've done.

"According to the information you and Agent Victoria obtained during your last mission, the Russians are in a hotel that is protected by some kind of barrier which makes the hotel invisible to the human eye. This would explain why you and Seras would be able to see it." Walter said in his calm, business-like voice. But there was something about him, something about his attitude towards this briefing, it made Seras wonder. To the young draculina, the old, fatherly retainer looked very determined. Angry.

"Since all our men have been killed, that leaves only four capable people to pull this mission off."

Walter glanced at each vampire and Nick. "Those are Agent Seras, Alucard, Master Nicholas and I." He pointed to each of them as he spoke and then finally paused whilst pointing at himself. The wise butler glanced at Nick again, his aged eyes bore into the his young blue ones, intense and demanding. "Master Nicholas." He addressed Nick with a calm, soft voice. "You have been trained to become the next Leader of this proud Organization. You have learned all the tactics of battle, studied the arts of war and how to rid this world of the unholy."

The retainer stepped closer to Nick and grabbed him by his arms, holding the young teen in place of his intense gaze. "The role of leading this mission is on your shoulders. Are you, Nicholas Sebastian Abraham Van Hellsing, ready to command the Hellsing Organization? To lead this mission?"

"Wow, Walter." Nick breathed, paralyzed by the question and by the old butler's surprisingly strong hold. "No pressure, right?"

"Oh no. I intend for you to feel how heavy the burden will be on your young shoulders Master Nicholas. That is the duty of a Hellsing."

"Oh." The young teen replied somewhat lacking the enthusiasm Walter required from him. Nick frowned. He understood how the butler felt. He was sure that deep down inside, Walter was furious with Integra's kidnapping. But Walter was his family, if he really believed he was ready for this mission, then Nick would definitely accept those conditions. After all, he is Sir Integra's successor legally, in her absence the responsibility falls to him. Nick smiled and hugged his dear butler and friend. "I understand. We will bring her back."

Nicholas let go of the butler and cleared his throat. "We should start preparing for now. We leave tomorrow." With those final words, the young blond teen left the checkered office, leaving the stunned butler and vampires in his wake. Alucard stood by the large, arched window and Seras was standing near the painting, gazing at it like Alucard usually does. Walter stayed by the large oak desk, rooted to his spot. He wasn't exactly expecting that reaction. What an odd, kind boy.

"Is that wise, Walter?" Seras suddenly asked, her voice a quiet whisper. She looked so sad, standing in front of the painting with her arms across her chest. "Is that really wise?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Miss Victoria." Walter politely replied and walked to her side. He heard the vampiress sigh and bow her head. "Putting him in charge, making him feel what it is like to lead an Organization like this."

"I believe it's his time to learn what being a leader is about." The old man answered with his kind smile. Seras frowned, worried about her son's well being like all mothers are. "But, he's so young though."

"Youth does not matter. He is ready." Alucard suddenly spoke, his dark voice rippled through the room and the deep tone shivered down Seras's spine, sending jolts into her bloodstream. It was always a new kind of sensation whenever she heard his voice. Seras tried calming her senses so that she could concentrate on her Master's words and not just the sound of his voice. But she was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"One becomes a leader when he has to, no matter how young one may be. He is 17 years old." Alucard's voice was grave and serious. "Taking over this mission will show me how powerful he has become and it will show you that he is no longer the weak little infant you found all those years ago."

With his back still turned, Alucard started to phase through the floor. "Stop babying him Seras. You missed watching him grow." And he vanished, the floor swallowed him up. Seras stood there shocked. Had she really missed Nicholas's growing up?

"Do not fret, Miss Victoria. Even Master Alucard thinks Nick is ready." Walter patted her shoulder. Seras sighed again and nodded slowly. Maybe they're both right, maybe she just worried about Nick so much that she had failed to see that he has grown into a strong man and leader Hellsing would need.

She just didn't want to lose him. Seras scratched her head and glanced at the window. Light was streaming in, it was almost dawn. She yawned, all her teeth; sharp, white and canine, glinted in the faint sunlight.

She stretched and patted Walter giving him a warm smile. "I hope both of you are right. Good night, Walter." She yawned again and stretched her arms above her head and made her exit silently. The butler stood alone in the room, pondering over the night's events. The kidnapping of Sir Integra was a devastating one and something he considered so low and with no honor. Honor, as the retainer's old and wise eyes had noticed, was something these Russian aristocrats valued.

He turned to the portrait of Integra's ancestor and clasped his hands behind his back. Walter gazed at the portrait then turned his eyes on the rest of the office. It was dark and poorly light, the shadows ruled mostly in this room. But, Walter chuckled to himself, this was more convenient to Alucard since he liked to pop up unexpectedly from time to time. He had much faith in Nicholas, this was sure.

Walter was positive that the boy had grown on the grumpy, cold vampire King. It was quite charming to think of it like that. But seeing how Alucard also constantly pushed Seras and Nick away was saddening. The elder vampire did not realize how much those two could change is life, however dead it may be.

With another deep sigh, Walter retired to his own room. Maybe the morning rounds would cheer him up a bit, he was not used to feeling this gloomy.

It was late afternoon when Nick decided to visit Pip in the infirmary. Pip, as Nicholas was informed, was the only survivor of the attack and was in a life-threatening condition. Nicholas felt guilty for Pip's condition, he felt guilty for every lost life, as if he was the one that ordered the attack.

Pip was on the hospital bed, pale as the sheets on his bed. His orange hair was a mess and all over the pillow, the long strands were even hanging off the sides of the bed. There were a few tubes stuck into him and a respiratory machine was close to the bed to help him breathe. The hospital wing was quiet, only the slow, puffing sounds of the respiratory machine could be heard and Pip's strangled breathing. Nick peered at the bloodied trails in the shape of the cross through the bandages on Pip's chest. It looked awful.

The unevenly drawn cross was revolting to see. The jagged, lopsided lines scarring his muscular chest and stomach, damaging his lungs and muscles. It was a miracle the Frenchman could still breathe. Hot, prickling tears started to well up in Nick's eyes and he hastily brushed them away. He didn't want to cry, he was not allowed to show such emotion. He knew it wasn't his fault. But seeing Pip laying there, dependent od machines to _breathe, _to _live_, it ate him up inside.

"Oi. What's with that face, eh?" Nick heard a rasping, weak voice say. He gasped as Pip tried to chuckle and ended up wincing in pain. "Pip! Don't strain yourself!"

"No need for you to act like my mama." Pip grumbled and Nick couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry."

"Sure, sure." Pip sighed, dismissing the apology with a weak wave of his hand. "What happened?"

"What?"

"Why do you look so worried, mon amie?" Pip nudged his head, indicating Nicholas to lean closer to him. Nick did so and the Frenchman whispered into his ear. "Is it lady troubles? I can help, if it's her first time, y'know."

"What?!" Nick jumped back on his stool, blushing like crazy. The stool wobbled from Nick's forceful reaction and tipped over, taking Nick along with it. Pip, despite his injury and the pain, laughed at the teen's clumsiness. "What? I am only offering help." He said innocently with a charming grin. Nick groaned as he got up from the floor, setting the stool upright and sitting on it again. He glared at the recovering mercenary as he straightened his clothes and brushed back his blond hair from his eyes. Under the teen's somewhat glacial stare, Pip cleared his throat and averted his eyes elsewhere. He was becoming like Integra in some ways more and more every day, in the sick man's opinion.

"Sir Integra has been kidnapped."

"Sacre bleu." Pip whispered, now serious. "Those bastards were after her then?"

"No." Was Nick's glum reply. "Their original target was me. It seems they will do anything to get to me."

"And are they?"

"Bloody Hell, Pip! I can't be sure what to think! Auntie Integra is gone! Gone! Only the Lord knows what they will do to her!" Nick pulled at his hair, distressed by the situation. Walter was wrong to think he had the bravery to lead a mission like this. He couldn't, just couldn't bear the thought of losing either of them. Mom, Father, Uncle Walter, Auntie Integra, Priscilla, even this stranger - Paladin Alexander Anderson, he didn't want to lose him either.

Nicholas gritted his teeth angrily and let go of his hair. His fists balled on his knees now, the fingernails cut into his skin. He shouldn't feel hopeless, he shouldn't feel helpless, or that he is unworthy. He knew he shouldn't but those negative emotions still overpowered him, he couldn't stop thinking how their faces would look; bloodied, disfigured, missing flesh here and there maybe.

How could someone like him, a mere teenager, hope to accomplish something like this?

Pip watched from his sick bed as the young Hellsing fought with his doubts and dilemmas. it was saddening. Pip always saw a bright smile on the boy's face, always watched him cunningly charm and flirt with numerous girls, always witnessed great self confidence in his eyes. Who was this weak person before him then? It didn't seem right, it didn't fit the picture. No, Nicholas shouldn't look like this. The Frenchman furrowed his eyebrows and grasped Nick's arm as tightly as he could, despite his arms being charred and burnt to the bone.

"Oi, calm down there. You are forgetting who Sir Integra is." He said with his french accent, determined to pull him out of his momentary depression. "She is the Dragon Lady, The Iron Maiden. She gives in to nobody and nothing. She is a strong woman, no?"

"But!--"

"No buts, you pathetic crybaby! Look at yourself! Sir Integra would be ashamed to see you like this!" His voice was still rasping as he raised his voice. Nick looked shaken to hear such things from the mercenary but realized that Pip was acting like a commanding officer, and he was his subordinate.

"You should be ashamed! You are her heir! The heir of Hellsing! No Hellsing should act like a child!"

"Calm down Mr. Brenadette, time for your medication." A nurse calmy stated when she entered the room. Pip settled back into his bed. Trying to talk some sense into the teenager had made him sit up and ignore the waves of torturing pain which he shouldn't have done. The strain and excitement had reopened his wound and now fresh blood seeped into the bandage.

The nurse, young and pretty, made a _tsking_ sound and hurried over to the Frenchman's bedside while sending a glare at Nick. Pip didn't seem to mind though. Actually he seemed to quite enjoy the nurse holding him close to her chest while she changed his bandages. Of course, his face was pressed into her bosom quite nicely, Nick saw him grinning like a child on Christmas.

Laughing silently to himself, Nick felt vaguely better. He was a fool, a desperate and depressed fool to think such failures. But he was human, mostly, and all humans have their breaking point. He still thought that there was a larger percentage for his rescue mission to fail, but maybe it won't. Pip, he was sure, was right about Auntie Integra. She would never receive orders, she gave orders. Just like Liz, his caring nurse. Knowing that, he was also very confident that Priscilla was now safer then before, for Auntie would never let anything happen to one of her own employees, no matter the occupation.

Nicholas glanced at his wristwatch and said his goodbyes to the injured but happy mercenary and left the hospital wing. He made his to the library where he called both his foster parents and Walter. But only Walter came and told Nicholas that he better come down to the entrance hall, to kindly greet his ally when he arrives.

Not knowing anything about Anderson, Nick agreed to wait for him at the door and insisted that Mom and Father were there with him Walter, for safety measures was present as well.

Father Alexander Anderson could not _believe _he had to aid those bloodsucking heathens and the Hellsing cow's heir. He wasn't even ready to accept the fact that Division XIII would even help their enemy. He thought it was a good opportunity to destroy Hellsing once and for all, since the stupid Hellsing sow got herself kidnapped. But, when he had voiced his opinion, he got reprimanded and ordered to depart immediately for England.

Sometimes the Vatican got on his nerves more than that Hellsing lapdog Alucard did.

The priest arrived at his destination on time. Now he stared at the large iron gates with such a sour expression as if he was looking at the very Gates of Hell itself. He probably thought they were too. The two guards that stood in front of the gate exchanged surprised looks and one approached the priest.

"Are you Anderson?"

"It's _Father_ Anderson." He answered gruffly, refusing to look at the protestant heathen soldier. The said soldier glanced at his comrade and the latter nodded affirmative. "Let's escort him to the front door." He said and the soldier in front of the priest signaled him to follow as he and the other man both turned and went through the gates. Anderson followed reluctantly watching th gates tower over his head as he passed them. He crossed himself and said a silent prayer to the Lord to forgive him for aiding these Protestants and entering their territory. But the mere thought of seeing the servant Alucard again brought a devilish smile to his face.

The two soldiers escorted their guest to the front door, knocked and left. The door was opened by Walter, as always, but Anderson's grin grew wide once he looked inside the main hall. Without saying a greeting to the old butler, Anderson rushed inside, bayonet ready in hand and poised to pierce the vampire in front of him.

Once Walter opened the door, Nick grew more nervous to seeing what kind of agent the Vatican had sent them. Was he a man of the cloth, a mere weak human? Or was he some kind of strong, buff man, or maybe a man in a black suit like in the movie '_Men In Black_', equipped with awesome guns or a man that was a super spy like James Bond. It seemed to him that it was none of the above, for this agent of the Vatican was something different.

The moment Nicholas managed to catch a glimpse of him was when he was standing in front of the door, grinning like a madman before he rushed inside and pulled out a strange sword and went head on at Alucard. Despite knowing that no harm would come to his foster parent, Nick still gasped in surprise when he saw the sword pierce the elder vampire and that Alucard was smiling at the man while pointing the barrel of his black Jackal at his head.

"Hey! Stop! Wait!" Nick shouted but no one seemed to realize he existed. Seras stood by Walter, watching with a bored expression at the events unfolding in front of her. "Anderson never changes does he, Walter?" She asked, her voice bored as well. The butler shook his head, sighing. "No, I am afraid not, Miss Victoria."

"How troublesome." Seras said, also sighing. Walter nodded again. "Indeed."

Nick was at a loss of words. He could not believe his eyes, seeing Walter and his mom act so calmly while two men were about to kill each other right in front of them. He glanced at Walter and Seras then back at Alucard and the Vatican agent, bewildered and confused. What on Earth was happening? Just when he was about to demand the violence to stop, he heard the agent speak.

"Long time no see, Hellsing lapdog." The man said with a cold laugh, twisting his blade further into the pit of Alucard's stomach. Blood gushed from the wound, splattering the floor.

"Likewise, regenerator." Alucard returned the greeting and bashed the man with the barrel of his gun. the man grunted and wobbled a step backwards, letting go of the sword stuck in Alucard's stomach. Alucard, still grinning, pulled out the sword and threw it aside while the other man regained his balance. Walter rolled his eyes and sighed once more, annoyed.

"Alucard I implore you not to get the floors dirty again. I barely managed to clean them up from all that blood. I don't need yours to join the stains, you know."

"My apologies Walter, I shall be more careful where I am to spill is blood then."

"Hold up! Wait just one second!" Nick yelled, jumping in between the two men as they were getting ready to go at each other again. This was all to confusing. "What in Bloody Hell is going on!?"

"I am sorry, Master Nicholas but this is Father Alexander Anderson, the agent the Vatican has sent to help us with our mission." Walter said with an apologetic bow and pointed at the man with blood coming from his forehead. Still puzzled, Nicholas took out the handkerchief from the breast pocket of his suit and handed it to the priest.

"Here."

"What is this for?" Anderson asked, slightly confused of the gesture. Was there a trap behind this kindness? He only saw the young Hellsing roll his eyes. "You're bleeding. Clean it up with this." And he shoved the handkerchief into the priest's hands. Anderson stared at the cloth in his hands and then at the Hellsing.

Nick stared back at the priest. What a strange person. He never saw a priest looking so bloodthirsty like this one. This man was tall, slightly tanned and with the creepiest green eyes Nick had ever come across. And those swords, he saw no sheath for them. Where did they come from then?

Anderson observed the young Hellsing. What a strange protestant heathen. He never saw someone so young like this man lead a vampire hunting organization. He must surely be around 19 years old. At least, he looked that age, with that sun blond hair and sky blue eyes. The smart grey suit with the white silk cravat gaurding his neck and held by that same cross that Integra had. He was positive this was her heir. But he never heard of Integra marrying. Was this a child out of wedlock? An unholy result of an even more unholy affair?

"I am Nicholas Hellsing. Pleased to meet you." Nick suddenly said with a great wide smile just radiating of friendship. He held out his hand to the priest waiting for him to shake it. But Anderson only stared at the teen, unable to shake his shock of his unnerving discovery. This child was the product of an affair? that Hellsing cow would do something that low?

"Mom, why is he looking at me funny?" Nick asked as he glanced at her over his shoulder. Seras shrugged.

"'Mom'?" Anderson asked, uncertain his ears heard right. Did this young man just call that female monster 'Mom'? Or was that just his imagination?

"Pardon?" Nick turned his eyes back to the priest, still smiling warmly at him.

"Did you just call that unholy monster 'Mom'?" Anderson repeated, pointing at Seras behind Nick. He nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Who is the father?" Anderson asked again, hoping, praying to God that it won't be who he thought it was.

"Alucard." Nicholas replied, quite proud of that fact and unaware of the dangers his answers might awaken. Seras and Walter glanced at each other, now slightly worried about the point of these inquiries. Alucard just stood there, watching bemused of the conversation the Vatican dog and his foster son were having.

"You are their son?"

"Yes." Again, Nicholas answered proudly and did not notice the priest's hand reach inside his long coat as he looked thoughtful and tried to explain. "Well not techni---" Nick was cut off when he felt the sharp tip of the blade poke at his throat. In fact he was surprised yet again. What was wrong with this man? Walter and seras both jumped into action. The old retainer had unleashed his wires and Seras had pulled out her handgun 'Black Widow'. But both lethal weapons were soon discarded when they saw Alucard step up to The Paladin and snap his bayonet in half.

"Vatican dog, what are you trying to do?" He asked plainly, unnerved by the glare both Anderson and Seras were giving him. Anderson growled at the red clad vampire and turned his other bayonette at him.

"You turned that poor girl into an unholy creature of the night and now you've forced her to bear your disgusting offspring by violating her! I shall take her revenge on you and send you to Hell for good and then I'll free her soul from you tainted hands once and for all!"

* * *

Bwahaha! And Anderson enters! I am sorry for the long wait once again, my sister has acquired a dog I had no idea about until I came to stay with her in the summer and said dog has chewed the cords of my laptop charger. No worries I shall try to update from my sister's laptop, until we replace my charger -_-''

The next chapter shall be in two parts; part one is Nicholas's strategy plan for the mission and a switch to the Russians and Integra. Now after part one, part two of course shall be the final mobilization of the Hellsing party. But the chapters after that is where i come to my dilema. You'll see what i mean soon.

Review please! ^-^


	21. The Rescue Plan And The Betrayal

A/N: Heya ppl, here is part one as promised. Now I am not too sure how good this chapter is, if anyone has some thoughts or ideas to make this better please share it with me. Oh and my other story True Feelings is going to be completely rewritten once I finish this one and I think I may even make a sequel for this one. Oh yeah, what do you think Integra's fate should be? Tell me in the reviews!

Disclaimer: I am making a non-profit fanfiction of Kouta Hirano's Hellsing. Only the plot and characters belong to me, Hellsing unfortunately does not. I have nothing against Russians either, so please no one take offense.

* * *

The silence was booming in everyone's ears, Anderson's threat hung in the air. The priest lunged at the elder vamire again, Alucard just flashed his nasty grin at the opposing priest. "Aren't you tired of repeating the same old threat every time you see me?" He drawled, laughing at the priest's outraged face as he stepped aside from his attack. He has never seen the pathetic regenerator look so confused, it was too priceless. Anderson managed to growl and tackled Alucard, taking him to the ground. He sat on top of the undead demon and placed the sharp edge of his blade against Alucard's white throat.

"I shall repeat it until you are burning in the deepest pits of Hell, filthy creature." He snarled, pressing the blade harder against his enemy's throat. The silver began to hiss as it made conatct with Alucard's skin but it didn't bother him at all. With a large insane grin and a mad, rumbling cackle he pulled out his 'Jackal' from the folds of his red coat.

"You will not lay a hand on either of my parents." A commanding voice declared from behind Anderson. Nick pushed past Seras, who was attempting to hold him back, and went to glare at the priest that was on top his Father, with every ounce of superiority he could muster. It appeared to be working because Anderson felt an overwhelming need to get away from Nick's towering form over him.

"You will not harm my Mother, Father, Auntie Integra or Uncle Walter in any way possible. If you hurt either of them, I swear, as God for my witness, I will make you suffer." Nicholas snarled, baring his teeth at the shocked priest. Overflowing with courage, Nicholas grabbed the collar of Anderson's coat and pulled him up at eye level.

"Do I make myself clear?" He growled fiercely and without waiting for an answer Nick shoved the priest back onto the floor and had pushed him off his father in the process. Anderson lay sprawled on the floor, oogling at the young kid. Normally he would've sliced this Hellsing kid into pieces for even daring to push him, but this whole situation just bedazzled him so much that he was too shocked to react properly.

"Why are you giving them family titles if you are Alucard's son?" He questioned, blinking in surprise. Nick's foul mood disappeared in mere seconds and once again, he was smiling cheerfully at the priest as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh. Well, I was adopted into Hellsing and I was raised by Seras, my Mother, to address Walter as Uncle Walter and Integra as Auntie Integra. They are my family." As he explained, Nick went to hug his vampiric mother to show his gratitude.

"Sweet baby Jesus." Anderson muttered quietly, dumbfounded. How does one react to this kind of thing? So Integra was never with child and her bloodsuckers became parents. Parents. The blond he had no trouble imagining as a mother. Despite her being a creature of the night, Anderson was sure she had some maternal instincts but. . . .

He glanced at Alucard who was watching him, only half curious. It just came to him; the images of Alucard reading bedtime stories to a little boy, telling him that there were no monsters in his closet, tucking him in at night.

The two vampires, Walter and Nicholas all watched Anderson closely. In their opinion, the priest was going through some kind of seizure because his face started twitching. Seras could almost swear she saw a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. She sighed. When were things going to go back to normal? The last thing she needed to see was Paladin Alexander Anderson smiling like he was _happy_.

Said priest couldn't hold it in any longer, not with those images flashing through his mind. He just burst out laughing, mostly pointing at Alucard and spluttering nonsense. The Hellsing party just looked at each other, each had their eyebrows raised and Nick leaned over to his mother with his hand covering his mouth so that Anderson wouldn't see his lips moving.

"Is he always like this, Mom?" He whispered to his Mom's ear, eying the priest suspiciously. But Seras just shrugged "I dunno." And leaned over to Walter, covering her mouth with her small hand too.

"Walter, is Anderson always like this?" She repeated the question, looking at Walter with her elegant brows raised. This evening just keeps getting weirder and weirder for her. Walter thought for a moment and mimicked her shrug. "This is the first time I have ever seen a man laugh so hard at Alucard."

"Why do you think he started laughing?"

"Why else? He is not a stupid man, he most likely put two and two together and found the result," He shrugged again and waved at the priest, doubled over from laughing so much. "Hilarious." He finished with a small smile.

Alucard on the other hand was irritated. He never did take kindly to people laughing at him. Maybe it was because no one ever dared to in his years as a vampire. He glared at the still laughing man, pretty much glided over to him and roughly grabbed Anderson's broad shoulders and shook him.

"Listen Judas Priest." Alucard snarled as he pulled Anderson closer to him. "I don't want to know what you find so damn funny about raising a child. It wasn't a picnic for me. Now stop laughing and get serious. My Master is being held against her will by bloodsucking Russian bastards and I want her back." He paused as his face was mere inches away from Anderson's. Alucard glared daggers into Anderson's green irises.

**_"Now."_** He added with a deep throaty growl and tossed the blond priest onto the floor. Though Anderson was still chuckling, his mirth came to a still. He had not been fully briefed about the whole situation but if what the Hellsing pet vampire was true then it was his duty to--

"Hey don't you forget you're the one helping us, not vice versa." Nick suddenly spoke, seeing the scary look return to the priest's face. "I need at least one alive for some questioning."

"Protestant pig! You have no right to boss me around." Anderson spat angrily at the young Hellsing, but Nick was started to get pissed again and he had no time to deal with insolent Catholic priests. Not to mention that the priest just insulted him! How rude!

"Right now you are on _my_ time, doing _my_ mission, saving _my_ Aunt. You better get used to my bossing you around, mister." Nicholas muttered coldly.

"Don't give me sass boy." Anderson glared but the Hellsing blond was ignoring it.

"Oh this isn't sass_._ I have direct orders from the Vatican telling that you are under my command and must as I say. So I say kiss a vampire then you bloody well kiss a frikin' vampire! Understood!?" Nick yelled, just like Integra would have if she had to deal with him. It was yet another surprise for Anderson. They just kept coming, slapping him in the face every time he let his guard down. This boy was more like Integra then The Iron Maiden herself. And to be truthful, dear Lord, this Hellsing kid was starting to scare the Hell out of him.

"Now, the night is wasting and we don't have much time."

"How old are you, boy?" Anderson asked again, still curious. Nick looked at the priest over his shoulder and reluctantly replied. "I am 17 and for the last time I am not a boy!"

"You still don't qualify as a ma--" Alucard began to say but was interrupted by a hand smacking onto his mouth to shut him up. He looked down at his fledgling, amused she would do such a thing.

"Master, be useful to him for once and don't say it." Seras whispered harshly at her Master. But upon seeing his eyes laughing at her, she sighed. "Please?" She added, hoping maybe that would help. Her hand was removed from his mouth by his own, but he still held it near his mouth, daring to even kiss one finger before letting go. Fortunately, no one noticed this tender gesture. The smoldering heat in his eyes were making her want to shake all over, sending tingling pressure from the fingertip he had kissed down through every single nerve of her body. She could stayed lost in his eyes forever but she struggled not to allow it. She had a mission to do.

Anderson grumbled unhappily as he followed the Hellsing group futher into the mansion and finally into the Library. He did not want to help these heathens at all, but if the Vatican has allowed for this Nick to order him around like some lapdog, what choice did he have other than to obey? Walter, the two vampire pets and Nicholas were already seated at the round table when Anderson entered the room.

The table was buried in old newspaper clippings with pictures of Russia and Moscow and books about the royal russian bloodlines, most were about the Romanov dynasty.

"Listen everyone." Nicholas said, looking everyone straight into their eyes as he began to explain his plans. "Mother and Father will meet us at the hotel. Be discreet, make sure they do not sense your presence. I want you to scout out the area." He said, nodding at Seras and Alucard. "Walter, we will need transportation so I want you to get the first one that is available."

"No problem, sir."

"Since Mother and Father are our most valuable weapons, I think it would be wise to hold them back. This is our order." He took in a deep breath, he hoped that his plan would not fail. Nick pointed at Seras first. "Mom, you will be behind us. I need a sharp eye taking care of our backs and make sure we won't get ambushed." Next he pointed to Walter. "Walter, you will be covering our left flank. Your wires will be very useful at attacking our enemy from long range."

"Mr. Alexander!" He barked out the priest's name when he saw the man looking sour and pissed. Anderson jumped slightly from hearing his name and looked at the Hellsing kid with a lifted eyebrow. Nick continued. "You will be covering our right flank and helping Seras with the back. You got a problem with that?"

"I don't want to help that bloodsucking beast--"

"Do you have a _problem_ with helping my mother, Alexander?" Nicholas repeated, glaring at the man in front of him. Anderson clenched his teeth and his eye twitched but he sighed and answered him through gritted teeth. "No I do not." How humiliating. Nick nodded and then finally looked at his Father, looking bored out of his mind. "Father, you and I will be the frontal attack."

"Why do you two get all the action?" Anderson mumbled childishly. Nicholas gave an exhausted glance at the priest. This guy is Vatican's ace vampire hunter?

"We don't. I want our formation to rotate counter clock-wise when I say so. We may encounter obstacles that require different talents. Not to mention that our constant rotating will confuse the enemy. They wouldn't know who to attack first."

He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. They knew he was going to come, they're baiting him out, those Russian vampires. He didn't think he had trained enough, using his vampire abilities will be hard but without them he is useless. He felt Walter place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Nicholas nodded. This was it, the finale. He was coming to rescue Auntie Integra and Priscilla from these evil bastards or not come back at all. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his mind, to prepare himself. It was working to an extent but he still felt pressure. Nick looked at Walter and without words the old butler nodded and left, only to return moments later with a laptop in his hands. He placed it onto the table, amidst the papers and books. There was a beep, typing and a click and Walter spun the laptop around for the others to see. It was a 3-D map of a building.

"Now after some digging I've managed to acquire the map of our kidnapers."

Nick stood behind the laptop and began to point to several places on the screen. "This is the front, back and side entrances. I don't want to just barge in and strom the place without knowing what dangers lie ahead. This is where Mom's Police knowledge comes in. You know the procedures right, Mom?"

Seras nodded. "Of course. Scout the area with infrared during the night or using an x-ray gun by day to determine how dangerous the threat is from a safe distance."

"That's cowardly." Alucard scoffed, looking rather bored. Seras narrowed her eyes angrily at her Master but said nothing. Nick pretended not to hear anything. "Right but since there are only two humans and three of us, there isn't much of a need for infrared or x-ray guns. I want you to go ahead first to secure the area before we come in. Father will secure the back and left side entrances and first floor," He pointed to said places on the screen. "And Mom, you will secure the right entrance, second and third floor."

Nick lightly tapped the mouse and the map on the screen rotated and grew smaller until it showed how the building looked like from the inside.

"As you can see, the hotel has 8 floors. Once Father and Mom take care of the first three, we shall meet in this corridor on the fourth floor and continue from there."

The room was heavy with silence and the air was stuffy. It was so hot in the room, it was slightly hard to breathe. There was pressure on everyone, an enormous weight pushing down on their shoulders. But they listened as Nicholas explained his battle plan intently, it was their only hope of pulling off this mission.

Alucard tuned out his foster-son's droning voice as he explained who will do what on which floor and where and when. It was all nonesense to him. Well, mostly. He was rather impressed with how cool Nicholas was acting, handling this situation calmly and with a clear mind and good logic. Maybe he wasn't a useless runt after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underground 'dungeons', for lack of a better word, of the hotel Dmitri had taken over, his two twin daughters were watching over their two prisoners. Ayanna was leaning against the stone wall with one foot propped against it and her arms crossed over her ample bosom while her sister sat on the blanket she had put on the ground and polished her sword and gun. Ayanna didn't look very happy playing 'Babysitter' while Dementia was out hunting with their brother again. She always got the best fun.

They had placed their new hostage into a seperate cage that was connected to the other one with a set of iron bars dividing the space inside into two cages. Convinient and uncomfortable, exactly like a cage with iron bars should be.

Ayanna sniffed unapprovingly at the still unconcious form of the platnium blond. She did not like how this woman was beautiful despite being in a gray masculine business suit. And she did not appreciate how the woman's long hair spread out all over the ground, making it look like she slept on pale, shimmering gold. No, she did not like this woman at all.

**"Jealous, are we Ayanna?"** Her sister's teasing voice broke her brooding moment and made her glare at her. **"Niet. I would not be jealous of such a low, ugly human female."** She grumbled and stuck her nose up, slightly offended. Who would be jealous of the human woman's creamy skin, long eyelashes, long legs and perfectly-sized chest and goddess-like figure?

**"Aha."** Ayasha said quietly, smiling. **"Just make sure to speak in English when she awakes. It is polite to show her hospitality."**

**"Hospitality, my ass! I ain't doin' no such thing!"**

**"Ayanna..."** Ayasha sighed, shaking her head at her sister's cursing. So unlady-like.

Neither noticed that their new hostage was begining to stir as they continued their conversation.

Her head was pounding and she was not in a very friendly mood. Everything around her was black. She inhaled deeply only to start a coughing fit as something gritty irritated her throat. The ground she was on was hard, cold and dusty. Her coughing dod not cease and now she was having trouble breathing in between coughs. There were voices. Cold, vulgar, femineme. Women. Slowly she opened her eyes and found her vision blurry and fuzzy, she could barely make out the smudged shapes in front of her. Grey vertical lines. Bars.

Bars?!

"Ayanna, go get water please? The woman cannot breathe." She heard a girl'a voice say in perfect English. Then she heard the other voice scoff and grumble in English as well. "Isn't it good that this bitch is dyin', right? I'm not going to help her."

"Ayanna, get the water please?" The first voice repeated the question politely and then she heard dragging footsteps, a clunk and the sloshing of water. Her vision started to clear and she saw two girls standing in front of the cage she was in. They were twins. One had a very sour expression on her face and the other was smiling and holding out a cup of water through the bars.

"Ms. Integra Hellsing is it?" She asked kindly, smiling politely at the platnium blond. Integra stayed in her place, gloved hand over mouth as her hacking continued. Her throat felt dry and she was begining to feel thristy but she wasn't really going to trust this girl holding the water. Hadn't the other one said that they wanted her dead anyways?

"And what if it was?" She rasped, cold glacial eyes bore into the swirling red-ish black depths of the other girl. Ayasha only responded with another smile, showing a bit of fang this time.

"Here is some water to help soothe your coughing, Ms. Hellsing." Hse nudged the cup of water further in front of Integra and the icy blonde obliged by taking the liquid and downing it in one gulp. It did soothe her throat and she felt a little better but that did not change anything for her.

"If you are to hold me in captivity, you will adress me as Sir Hellsing. At least show me one of you has been brought up with manners." She informed them stiffly, glaring at the one who had given her the water. Integra heard the other girl scoff haughtily.

"Sis, I ain't liking the way she's talkin' to us."

"She is our captive and a very important English noble, Ayanna. She is inclined to have a few demands, after all." Ayasha said, her smile frozen in place. Integra rasied her brow questioning the girl's intentions. Why was she being so nice and civilized if she is her kidnapper. "As you wish Sir Hellsing." Ayasha said, bowing her head in respect shortly

"Now hear this, vampires." Integra began, straightening her tie and cross pin. "Whatever you plan on doing to me, I suggest you give it another thought. My agents will come for me and kill you." She said cooly, completely nonchalant with her threat. The girl who had given her the water replaced her sweet smile with a disturbing grin. A very toothy, smug and malicious grin.

"Your agents will not even get into the hotel. They will be dead before they leave Hellsing."

"You know little about my employees." Integra replied, smirking at the two girls in front of her. "Mark my words, by the time they walk in here everyone else will be piles of ash."

"Your people are slow and stupid, they ain't even that good." The other, Ayana growled, flashing her own evil smile at the icy blonde. The glares the girls gave her did not phase the Hellsing, she merely shrugged as she rumaged trough her suit coat and pulled out her silver cigar case.

"Oh on the contrary." Integra chuckled, placing a cigar in her mouth and ligting it. "They are the best." She finished as she exhaled the grey smoke into the twins' faces. Ayasha coughed and Ayanna gave Integra a snarl, pulled the blonde's hair and slammed her head into the iron bars. Integra looked up at the angry Russian girl still holding her by her hair and smiled a slow, smug smile.

"If they find a scratch on me, you will suffer a _very _painful and slow death." She whispered, glaring coldly at the twin. Ayanna's upper lip curled back as she bared her teeth and was about to strike Integra again when a man's voice boomed deeply across the room.

"Ayanna, do not pester our guest." He said cooly, smiling a large welcoming smile. Both women turned to look at the man but only Ayanna bowed her head reluctantly and let go of Integra's hair.

"Da, Andrey..." She said, almost sadly as she moved away from the cage. Integra hissed threatenly as she watched her kidnapper walk up to the cage she resided in. But it seemed like he was not alone. Without her glasses, Integra could see less clearly then before but she could see that this other person that accompanied him struggled and thrashed around violently.

"Let me go, you horrible beast! Let go!" A scared girl's voice shouted, angry and pleading. As they came closer Integra could see that she wore a maid's uniform and the Hellsing crest was on her chest. She evn recognized the curly hair, the green, vibrant eyes and Irish accent at once.

"Such foul words from such a pretty little mouth like yours. Tsk tsk." Andrey said mockingly and laughed. His laugh sent unpleasent chills down Integra's spine. It was, pure, cold evil. even Alucard, as mad as he was, did not possess such a trait. The tall Russian prince grabbed the chin of his prisoner and forced her to look at him as his head decsended down.

The girl squirmed, fat tears rolled off her cheeks as she closed her eyes, trying to block everything out. His cold, disgusting mouth attacked hers as he kissed her. She tried to move away, to avoid his dead lips desperately but nothing could be done. The man moved his mouth down to her neck and drank her blood. One of the twines whined but stayed silent as her borther father fed.

Once he was done, he dragged her now weak body and tossed her ruthlessly into the other side of the cage. The maid tumbled and hit the side of the cage next to Integra and the Hellsing leader even heard a sickening crunch of ribs being broken from her impact. Crawling to the bars separating her part of the cage, Integra reached over to lightly shake the girl.

"Miss O'Malley, are you alright?"

Her reply was a painful groan. Integra turned back to the front of the cage where the man stood. She narrowed her eyes and glared daggers as Andrey knelt down so his red eyes were on level with her cold blue ones. He was disgustingly handsome with his straight dark hair, his broad shoulders, his smouldering eyes and lithe figure. A true aristocrat.

"Dobri vecher, Sir Hellsing."

"You bastard." She said waspishly, glaring at Andrey with enormous loathing. All he did was chuckle at his captive's words. His blood burned hot inside him, he wanted her so badly and he intedned to have her. His long, white finger swyaed back and forth in front of Integra's eyes and he mockingly scolded her for her language, even though he found it rather lovely. He found her bad mouth so kissable, he wanted to ravage her mouth till it was bleeding.

He wanted to feel her struggling against him as he took her by force, feel her body twisting and turning from the burning sensation and pain as her virginity vanished. He wanted to make her belong to him Her hot skin would do wonders against his coldness, her blood would sing irresistable melodies to him, her neck was so inviting. Just the thought of taking her and hearing her scream was making his manhood grow and his mouth drool. But he couldn't help it, the blue fire in her icy eyes was beautiful, the growl she made was music to his ears. She wasn't helping much either. This creature, this human was the perfect bloodsucker. Cruel, vicious, commanding, strong, sexy.

"Now now, where were those manners you were talking about? You even lectured my sisters and called them impolite and ill-bred. Tsk tsk."

"Well one is." She replied stiffly, showing her dislike for the rude twin.

"Ah yes indeed." Andrey laughed quietly as he glanced at Ayanna over his shoulder. "She has a slight temper, takes after my mother."

Integra said nothing and the silence between them was pure tension. Andrey's eyes skimmed over Integra's body countless times, relishing in her beautiful tanned skin, her angry eyes and how they were alight with rage and the intent to kill, her pale colored eyebrows and her thick glossy mane of platnium blonde hair.

But he noticed a trail of dried blood coming from her forehead. His gaze followed the blood up to the wound staing her hair with the color of crimson and he noted how disgusting it looked in contrast with her hair. Grabbing the handkercheif from his breast pocket, Andrey slowly put his hand through the bars and wiped the blood away from her face.

Integra sat still, glaring at the man who had dared kidnap her from her own office. She was so furious she had become speechless. She wanted to put her hands through those stupid bars and strangle him, killing him again and again. Oh, how she would enjoy watching him struggle beneath her grasp. As she imagined the many ways she would kill the stupid vampire, she saw Andrey's hand go through the bar with a kandkercheif and gently wipe away at the blod flowing slowly from her wound.

Her heart skipped a sickening beat. The feel on his fingers against her skin sent a million jolts of delicious fire through every nerve of her body. The sheer surprise of this reaction was astonishing. Her whole body went stiff and she noticed his hand had paused at his cleaning. Had he felt it too? How ridiculous! What on Earth was that feeling? It actually scared her, she didn't know what it was, was it good or bad? What scared her more was that she wanted to feel it again, or more her body did. Curse it all to Hell! She can't afford to be attracted to this devil of the night! She refused to be something unholy and impure! Refused!

Coming slightly to her senses, she grabbed his hand harshly and pushed it away from her. "Keep your filthy hands off me." She snarled at Andrey, glaring at him even more. All the Russian prince did was smirk at her and took her hand out thr the bars and carefully placed the cloth into it. "Then you clean yourself up, Integra." And folded her fingers on top of the cloth, his own hand lingering there few seconds more before he retracted it.

Integra couldn't move her mouth to speak. She could still feel his fingers atop her own and it disgusted her. How could her body betray her to something like this and now of all times! She wasn't even sure if it was attarction or some strange drug they might've put in her water. Maybe, but she doubted for it to be likely. She would fight this and she would kill him once she got out of this stupid situation. She would rip off his head and cut out his heart herself.

Her muscles unfroze and she was able to move her mouth. she took the chance and spat into Andrey's face with relish. "It's _Sir_ Integra to you, bastard!" She managed to say waspishly. But Andrey did nothing, he did not seem angry at all either. He merely wiped off her spit with the sleeve of his black uniform. "Spokoinoi Nochi Sir Integra." He said with a sigh, grabbed her hand lightly that was still through the bars and kissed her clenched knuckles softly.

Integra jumped back when his cold lips touched her skin, the same fire coursed through her body again. She had wrenched her hand from his grasp and stared at it as if it was burned to the bone. She glanced back at Andrey and saw him chuckle and leave. She watched him pass his two sisters and motion for one of them to follow him and of course she obliged.

Integra's reaction to his good night kiss was amusing. With his back turned, he smiled triumphantly to himself. She will be his soon, even the Vampire King Alucard cannot do anything about it. As he made his way to the exit, he passed Ayasha and Ayanna. He beckoned Ayanna to follow him as he left the large stadium-sized room. They were now in the narrow passage climbing up the spiral stone staircase when he turned around to face his sister. Ayanna immediately cowered underneath his fierce gaze. He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up off the ground with ease. Ayanna tried to free herself but her brother was too strong.

"Brother...!!" She gasped, her eyes were wide and surprised at his violence. Andrey merely narrowed his eyes and his grip grew more tighter around her neck.

"You touch her again and I will not hesitate to kill you." He snarled ferociously, slamming her back into the stone wall behind her. He crushed her against it with his body, his angry face inches away from hers. He bared his fangs at her and hissed, lowering his mouth to her white neck. She screamed and struggled against his grasp.

"No! Brother please!" She begged trying to keep his fangs away from her neck. He stopped and lifted his head to look at his desperate sister.

"Please! I won't! I'm sorry!"

Letting go of her throat, she dropped to the ground with a thud. Ayanna coughed and spluttered, taking in large ammounts of air into her lungs though she didn't even need to breathe. Without helping her in any way, he continued up the stairs.

"Go back to your sister, Ayanna." He said softly and disappeared around the corner, leaving her alone. Using the wall to help herself up, Ayanna stood on wobbly legs, her other hand clutching her abused neck. She was sick of this abuse, this cruelty that was always directed towards her. She wanted no part in this battle no more. Not if her family will always pick on her. It was a crazy, suicidal idea and she wasn't sure if they would kill her or not but she'd do it. She was sick of this whole thing, they gave her no choice.

They had driven her to do nodded to herself. Yep, that was her excuse and if she were to die at least she knew that she did something of her own will and didn't follow stupid orders like some mindless puppet. Instead of going back to her sister as Andrey had ordered, Ayanna gathered some strength to open a black portal and stepped into it just barely, disappearing itno the blackness.

A moment later, she dropped onto the green grass of a large estate. Feeling all her strength had been recovered, she tumbled forwards to the front door of her Father's enemy Headquaters: Hellsing

* * *

Review please! ^-^

Dobri Vecher- Good evening

Spokoinoi Nochi- good Night

Special thanks to Nikkie and her cool husband for helping me with these few chapters concerning the rescue plans and to Luna-noya-na for the Russian words. You have helped make this story as wonderful and as exciting as did my writing it. Thank you sooo much!!


	22. Delay And Courting

A/N: OMG i know how to end this story! It just came to me! I AM A GENIUS! Well, not really.... Whatever so irrelevent right now. So anyway, im thinking of making it up to 26-30 ish chaps maybe less since i did add this new traitor and/or double agent twist to the story so i have to wrap everything up rather quickly so that it doesn't drag on with too much randomness and too much randomness is NOT GOOD so these are the final chaps.

I know what to do with Integra btw, I never really liked her but my opinion of her did not affect her fate in this fic, please take note of this Integra lovers. And Oddity I think you misunderstood a paragraph in the previous chap, Priscilla is not a vamp Andrey sucked her blood to shut her up. And thanks soo much for all these REVIEWS! Omg there is just SO MANY! I am eternily grateful, keep reading and reviewing please!!

P.S.- all those for Integra to get with Andrey (not sex-wise), state it in your reviews, please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I am making a non-profit fanfiction of Kouta Hirano's Hellsing. Only the plot and characters belong to me, Hellsing unfortunately does not. I have nothing against Russians either, so please no one take offense.

* * *

Staring at her fingers, Seras made a fist, watching with great interest as she saw the knuckles turn white and feel her nails dig deeply into her palm. Then she loosed her hand and saw the half-moon nail marks disappear into her flesh, leaving little specs of blood behind. She was only staring at her right hand, the hand her Master had kissed so gently and made her breathe shudder. The butterflies appeared in her stomach again, fluttering around, making her feel queasy. It was a nice feeling, and that's what puzzled her the most.

The way he had kissed her fingertip and they way he had kissed her before made her thoughts foggy, her vision hazy. she was confused, naturally. How could she not, considering that her Master was acting so strangely, even moreso since she had actually attacked him during their stay at the stakeout hotel. She clenched her hand int a fist again, hearing her knuckles crack before releasing the strain on her hand. She was in her room. She didn't really know _why_ she was in her room, or more accuretely, _their_ room. She could still feel the surprising warmth in her finger tips and still felt a slight buzz from the kiss.

It's not so much the kisss as to the tenderness and softness it was applied with that confused her. Master was some kind of crazy, pain-loving fiend, a demon. But of course, here she smiled. Isn't that why she loved him? But still; softness, tenderness, romance, these things aren't his style, aren't what he's like, isn't what he likes. She had observed that much to know he liked pain and more _animalistic_ passion. At the thought, Seras blushed. She imagined something very impure and so tempting.

"No, no, no." She scolded herself. "Don't even go _there_, Seras. Bad things, baaaad things."

She gasped and turned around. She just noticed she was standing in the middle of their room spacing out like an airhead, thinking those things. Master could've seen and/or heard that! Seras groaned and buried her palms into herface. She was such a dunce sometimes, it was no wonder blonde jokes were such a hit. Hit.

"Oh crap!!" She shouted and sprung from her spot and ran out the door, down the hall and into the shooting range. She forgot, completely _forgot_ she was supposed to be there! Nicholas had decided to gear up in the shooting range because of the large selection of firearms and she was supposed to be there to help load the car Walter would be driving. Which was ironically an Aston Martin 1964 DB5, James Bond's trademark car. While she was speeding towards the shooting range, she reflected on everyone's suprise when te old butler chaperoned them into the Hellsing garage and showed them _the _car he selected himself.

Seras smiled to herself and giggled. She always knew Walter liked 007 movies, though he wouldn't admit it. She had to admit, even the metallic grey color of the car was the exact same as the car in 'Gold Finger'. She reached the shooting range and Nicholas made no comment on her tardiness. Really, he couldn't if he wanted to, she was his mother. Besides, Seras was their only choice left for the firepower selection and heavy lifting.

Alucard was in Integra's office, refusing to come down and 'waste his time, doing nothing when they could have already gone to the hotel, saved Integra, killed the bastards and come back already.' So he decided to stay up there, brooding and plotting painful revenge until the very second they would have to leave. Seras had thought of this to be acts of of a spoilt child, but then again Alucard knew how to act like one too. He was such a confusing character, odd and unpredictable.

As seras put the guns and her Halconnen into the trunk of Walter's car, she noticed Anderson was sulking in the shadows of the shooting range as well, far away from the group. Seras sighed and rolled her eyes. Why is it that all the men she just happens to know are acting like children right now? Glancing back at him as she lifted her Halconnen with ease and placed it gently in the trunk, she shrugged and a small smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth.

She could understand both madmen right now, no matter how childish they're acting at the moment. Anderson was sulking because Nicholas had humiliated him in front of Alucard numerous times by shouting and yelling at him, constantly giving him a dressing down. She, herself, had never seen the teen act so much like Integra either. Nicholas was still himself at times but Seras had noticed that he had become more icy and stern when dealing with Anderson, like Integra would act when dealing with Alucard. It was uncanny how they all seemed alike.

The last of the guns and ammunition was loaded and Seras silently called her Master to come down, but he refused still. After a few more times he had refused her call, Seras excused herself from the group and went to their room.

"Master, come on, we need to leave." She said in her pleading voice as she entered the dark bedroom. Alucard was sitting at the table, his chin resting on the palm of his gloved hand and played with the crystal goblet he usually drank from, with his other hand. The only source of light was the small, stubby candle stuck in the middle of the wooden table and the flames flickered and swayed here and there. He was frowning and the light cast shadows on his face. He looked solem and disappointed in the candle light.

"Master, please?" She pleaded quietly as she edged towards him, unsure what to do. She never saw him look like this and she didn't know what he would do. It's always best to be cautious with her tricky Master.

"You bafoons take too long to get ready." He murmured as he twirled the goblet in his hand, staring at it angrily as if wishing it would burst into a million pieces. Seras had reached the table and stood in front of Alucard with her arms crossed over her chest and fixed him with a glare, not that he noticed. "We took five minutes to get ready and I had to load the guns in the car. It would've gone faster if you had come down and helped."

"That leaves me no time to play."

"Play?" She repeated, dazed and puzzled. Before she made the connections, her Master wasn't in front of her anymore playing with the goblet. He was behind her, encircling his arms around her waist and just under her breasts and burying his nose into the back of her neck. She gasped, frozen in place. What was he doing and now of all times?

"I want to taste a bit more of this 'love' you constantly speak of. It's rather addicting." He purred into her ear and nipped it gently and Seras let herself completely melt into his body behind her as the waves of pleasure overtook her.

So many wonderful feelings burst inside her like balloons popping in the air. Alucard played with her ear and let his lips move down her neck sending sensation upon sensation through his fledgling's body. His hand that was on her waist rubbed her stomach in slow, lazy circles through her uniform. He thought it best to not arouse his delicious fledgling too much, not yet at least.

Slowly he turned her around and let his mouth trail hot kisses to her lips and captured them in a seering kiss, sensual and deep, something not like him at all. But he found this tenderness rather appealing. Alucard had noticed that Seras responded better to him when he was like this with her, gentle and slow, rather then what he was used to.

He also found that he sort of liked it as well. The rush of things was good, feeling the fire lick at the body from the inside but this was like teasing the fire inside her, slowly feeding it, carassing it so that when it grew, the fire in her should become a great inferno. Yes, that's what he thought exactly. Seras was his little fire he kept stoking and he knew she would swallow him up in the hotness of the inferno she would become.

Seras felt his arms hug her closer as his hand rested at the back of her head and the other entangled in her hair. This was a different passion then what she had felt from him. It was that tenderness again. Why was he being so gentle with her anyways? She couldn't even think straight as she fell deeper into his arms if possible. She felt as if they had become one entity with their bodies completely fused into one. It was like she was going through him. She let the blackness of him swallow her as she tried to deepen the kiss but found something missing.

Sadly, when she hit her nose on the wall behind him, Seras realized she really _did_ go through him. Sheepishly and feeling utterly stupid and foolish, she stood up and straightened her clothes. Alucard was already facing her, a large, twisted grin stretched on his face.

"If you wanted to practice phasing, you should have said so." He laughed and Seras frowned.

"Master, you know that was on accident."

"Sure, you only go through the men kissing you when you want too, correct?"

"Shut up Master."

The two vampires showed up at the library doors as ordered by Nicholas and found Anderson already waiting there. His tall, lean figure was up against the wall, his head bent and his arms crossed his chest. In one hand he held a smal bible from which he now read. Upon seeing the book, Alucard went stiff and his nose crinkled as if he smelt a bad egg. Anderson shut the book with a short snap and slowly turned his head to face them. His eyes were uninterested and bored and the priest sighed heavily. He did not like this at all.

"Something not to your liking, vampire?" Anderson asked quite innocently while purposely flaunting the little leather book in front of the raven-haired vampire's nose. Alucard glared and hissed like an angry cat. "Other then seeing your foul face in the halls these past few nights, you mean?"

"I could say the same for you."

"Could you? I did not know you liked to copy others. Is that what Jesus teaches you?"

"You dare speak the name of Our Lord in vain, you dispicable creature of Hell!?"

"Your Lord is the one who is vain, Judas Priest!"

"You athiest bastard!"

And they were already at each other again, fists raised as both charged into each other. But Seras had the sense to step in between and slammed her elbow into Anderson's stomach and spun on her heel to stop Alucard's tackle with all her vampiric strength. Anderson flew back from the impact of the petite vampire's elbow and almost broke the wooden railings as he was knocked into them.

"Honestly, you two are like children! Behave yourselves or we'll never get the job done!" Seras shouted at the two men but her shout fell on deaf ears as Alucard pushed past her, gun already in his hands and a crazed grin adorning his face. Anderson looked the same, clashing his bayonets together gleefully as they stalked towards each other again. Seras was about to jump in again when they heard strange noises coming from the entrance hall. The two men stopped their advance and wihout a word went off into that direction. Seras followed, she had no choice since she had to play the peace-maker with those two idiots.

Walter and Nick were already in the entrance hall, tense and sceptical at the intruder who had dared come into the Hellsing manor. Smelling the intruder's scent, Seras knew at once that it was a vampire, an old vampire and a female. Instinctively Seras began to growl, the sound rumbled low in her throat, quiet but dangerous. Walter had his silver wires wrapped around the vampire's body, prepeared to tug on the taught lines if need be, to sever the vampire into several pieces. So far she posed no threat and seemed rather unsurprised at their cold welcoming.

"State your business, vampire." Nick asked cooly, looking hard into the large orbs of red staring back at him. The girl, a young one, sniffed and rose one elegant, thin eyebrow in questioning.

"Do you mind releasing me then so I may state my business or is this the famous hospitality you British people show to your guests?" She replied with her nose up in the air slightly. She looked rather proud, despite her strange appearence. Nicholas considered for a moment before telling Walter to let her go.

The butler hesitantly obliged, watching the girl with a sceptical glare as his wires zipped back into his black gloves. The scars the silver wires had left on her perfectly smooth skin were already fading and the vampire brushed herself off and righted her appearence, taking her time and not caring that Nick was growing impatient and anxcious in her presence. It didn't take him too long to know that she was Russian by now, and that meant she was his enemy.

"You the Hellsing?" She asked curtly once she was satisfied with herself and stared at Nicholas with her eyes demanding and strong. Nicholas nodded.

"I am Ayanna Natasha Maria Alexandrovich." She proudly introduced herself and then bowed down as elegantly as nobles could and added rather sincerely "At your service."

Nicholas, Walter, the two vampires (though one wouldn't admit it) and Anderson were quite stunned at this. They were all thinking the same thought by now; Was this a trap?

The silence followed once again like an annoying person one couldn't get rid of, no matter what one did. Ayanna began to think they became mute. The young Hellsing heir stared at the vampire, not trusting his ears or eyes. She was an Alexandrovich, she was his enemy. Why was she offering her serviced to him and why was she here? Was it really a trap or was she a spy? He shook his head. This whole kidnapping business had made him paranoid too much already and he didn't like paranoia at all.

He put his hadn on his forehead and his brows furrowed, his blue eyes stared at her curiously and his mouth was slightly opened from the shock. What was he to think of this, what was he to believe? Before he could even utter a sound, Anderson leaped from the staircase where he and the two vampires stood and ran with his bayonet raised to the vampire girl. He let out a yell and raised the sword above his head, about to strike the vampire when a bullet zoomed right through his head and out the other side and into the door. Nicholas let out a startled yell and whirled around to stare at his Father who was presently stowing away his black gun.

"Why on Earth did you shoot, Father?! We need him!"

"We need her as well." Alucard drawled with a bored tone as he glanced at the vampire who was staring curiously at the body laying right at her feet on the floor. "I merely stopped him before he cut off her head. I actually saved her pathetic vampire ass." Both Seras and Walter sighed deeply again and shook their heads.

Nick gave an exasperated noise and Alucard rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about the priest, runt. He'll get his sorry holy ass up in a few moments."

As foretold, Anderson got up without even swaying on his feet and groaned while he clutched his head where the gaping bullet hole was now healing. He turned arond and pointed his bayonet at Alucard angrily. "Why the Hell did you shoot me, Hellsing lap dog!"

"Becuse you're an idiot I don't like." He replied simply. Anderson's face grew a charming red as he gnashed his teeth and growled and snorted at the vampire he so despised. Thier whole immature quarrel had been going on since the priest had arrived and it was quite annoying to the others. Nick in particular was beginning to lose his nerves with them. He couldn't really yell at his Father but now he realy had no choice, this had gone on far enough already.

"Enough both of you!" He shouted loudly and the whole hall rang with his voice. Both men actually stopped and turned to the blonde teen. Anderson quietly put his blades away and Alucard with all his grumbling and muttering and Seras's glaring, put his guns away as well. The hall fell silent and not one person moved. Nicholas ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair and sighed. How troublesome can this night get? Returning back to the strange vampire girl, he noted that she had her head cocked to the side, staring at them strangely and with one eyebrow raised in a questioning sort of way.

"If you will please follow my butler into the library, there are some things I would like to discuss with you." He said politely, showing to Walter. She nodded slowly, still in a sort of daze. She turned to follow the butler before Ayana felt a hand on her sholder, firm and strong, holding her back. She looked over her shouder to see the teen stare at her coldly.

"And please do not attack him, it is not wise to test my hospitality right now." Nick warned quietly. It was this sort of calmness and quietness that sort of frightened her. How could a boy such as him have such a terrifying effect on her like that. Ayanna felt like shaking as she felt a chill run down her spine. she only wished she had made the right choice for coming here. The old retainer, still cautious of the vampire girl's every move began to make his way to the library and Ayanna obidiently followed.

* * *

Spending the night in a cage on a cold dusty floor was not something Integra wanted to endure. Priscilla was still in pain from the rough handling she had recieved from Andrey and was therefore unfit to talk or move and lay there sleeping and groaning. She felt really sorry for the young girl, no one her age should have to live through this kind of torment. Andrey had visited her every night and every night whenever he came near, there would be sudden jolts of fire crawling all over Integra's skin, there would be delightful tingles running along her spine when she would hear his deep voice and her breath would catch in her throat when he dared touch her hand for the good night kiss.

Integra didn't want to endure this kind of torment either for she did not know what it all meant. She wished with all her might that the fools at Hellsing would hurry up and rescue her from this horrid place, she had no desire to live like this any longer, even though she had only been here for three days since her kidnapping. Integra moved to the front of the cage to reach for the water laid out for both the prisoners. Her dress rustled. Indeed, Integra was forced to wear the clothing her kidnappers had offered while they went to wash her suit when it became too dirty and smelly for her to wear. Now she was wearing one of the more humbler dresses that Dmitri's mate Valentina owned.

The dress was plain but comfortable and no doubt ezpensive since it was pure cotton with silk woven in between. The fabric was a dusky blue, a color like just after the sunrise when the sky is the lightest blue it could ever be. The straps fell off Integra's small shoulders and the deep V-shaped neckline was too revealing for her tastes. The dress was simple and not too fancy in design, it was light and fluttery and flattered her body figure well.

Naturally she was not at all pleased, neither women were. Valentina was rather furious that a human would need her dress at all and Integra absolutely despised dresses as everyone well knew. Of course when Andrey had come down on one of his visits with the dress, she had downright refused, but Andrey had smiled with such satisfaction when he heard her refusal.

"If you so wish not to wear this." He said calmly, toying with one of the gown's buttons as he spoke. "Then by all means you can stay naked. I do not mind at all."

It was a deal-breaker for her. She had snatched the gown hastily from Andrey's fingers and sent him away with her colorful language as she put it on. All the Russian prince did was laugh as he left and Integra grumbled and cursed more then ever. "Blasted Russians and vampires and dresses and whatnot." She muttered angrily. " Hope they burn in bloody Hell."

"Talking to ourself already, dear Integra?" She heard an all too familiar voice jest and did not need to growl to show him how displeased she was. Andrey sauntered over to her cage with his regular blanket so he could sit on it and a red rose in his hand, as well as a book. He had not yet seen her in the dress he brought her and now stood astounded, staring at her. The dress did wonders to her, made her more sleek, more appealing then when she wore her suits. Her long hair made a beautiful contrast with the dress that all models of the present world would die in envy for. And the pose she was in made his heart come alive in a series of non-stop beating. She lay there on the floor on her side with her head pillowed by her arm. Her hair, thick and shining as ever due to Andrey's careful care, spilled around her like cream-colored silk.

"Why do you keep coming down here?" She asked him, glowering at the tall vampire with all her might, though she could feel her heart flutter and every hair on her body stand on end when he replied.

"Because I like being in your company, Integra." He replied rather truthfully. Andrey knew there was no point in dropping hints or teasing this woman. He would always tell her what he thought, that was something he knew she appericiated no matter how much she loathed him.

"You still refuse to call me as Sir Integra, how stupid of you, vampire."

"I still do not understand why I should call such a gorgeous woman sir." He smiled teasingly at the blonde and knew that would ruffle her feathers more and more each time he said it, for it was how they talked. The first to nights she absolutely refused to look at him, but he knew very well that she would want someone to talk too, someone who did not like idle chatter or beating around the bush.

Not to mention that she would perhaps, do her duty and find out what they would do with her. This he kept secret from her for in truth, they had no other use for her then to lure the other Hellsing brat, Nicholas here. Afterwardds he actually feared his father would order her to be killed and this was something he did not want.

"You are very lucky I even talk to you so I demand that you show me the respect I deserve or once I get out of here I shall cut off your head myself." She hissed and wondered if her voice had sounded as strong like it did before because she could feel it sound softer and lighter whenever she spoke to him. She did not want to feel attarcted to this nightwalker and she tried everything she could to keep him out of her mind but it was in vain. She had dreams of him nd thought of him constantly in the form of impure thoughts that left her confused, angry, and shamefully wanting. She sat up and clutched the bars, watching him as he gracefully sat down on the blanket he had prepared for himself.

"I show you respect when I feel the need for it, my dear. Though do continue to order me around, I love women who know how to command their men."

"Keep your disgusting wants and horrid thoughts in your head and mind. Do not voice them in front of me, you disgusting creature!"

"Oh moya dorogaya." He chuckled, sitting down with one hand draped over his knee while he propped himself on his elbow too look at her directly. "Must you call me such terrible names? If it weren't for me, you would've been dead by now, no matter how much you would've fought. Our men are highly trained soldiers from the Red army that had long ago disbanded and they are atleast two centuries old."

"And why is it then that I am alive, well fed and cared for if there is no purpose for my futher existence?" She replied stubbornly sticking up her chin. Andrey smelt the rose he held in his hand, his nose buried in its red petals. eyes closed he answered. "Simple, because my father does not care for ordering men about when I am so ripe in age to take over once he retires, or is killed. He leaves all business concerning everything to me, his heir for the rule of Russia."

"You still haven't answered my question, you old heap of bones."

"Oh, dear, lovely Integra I thought of you as highly intelligent. Do you not know why you are being held here?"

"You are luring Nicholas here so that your father can kill him, I know this much. And do not call me stupid, I will not tolerate insults from the likes of you."

"Nor shall I from you, no matter how much I enjoy it." He said with a seductive smile as he innocently unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, revealing the paleness of his smooth skin and the collarbone stood out so nicely. Integra glued her eys to his collarbone and stared. It looked so beautiful and perfect. She always had liked the necks and collarbones of men, though she did not understand why. All th men she ever hired, she ahd made sure to have a sneak peek at their necks and collarbones. Before she had excused it as making sure none of her men were bitten previously by a vampire but that excuse did not apply to Andrey, he was a vampire already.

"Who made you?" It was a sudden question and unprepared for. Integra did not know if she really wanted him to tell or if he even would tell. But Andrey just smiled and for the first time ever since she had grown accustomed to his sinester smiles, to note that this one was genuine and slightly sentimental.

"I am not the son of bloodline to my father, though I am of nobility. The only true child of his is Dementia and he turned her himself when his human wife had died of the plague. He had lived in England during the Middle ages and well before the reign of the Russian tsars. He is a vampire of a thousand years and extremely powerful."

"Why does he take you as a son if you are not his rightful heir?"

"Same reason your vampires took Nicholas in as their own. I was born a vampire and in my time, I was abandonned constantly. My mother and father were hunted down and burned, revealing their true nature and I was only an infant when an old peasant woman took me in. No one made me, I am a pureblood through and through. Once I was 23, the age you see me as now, I met Dmitri in France."

Integra was torn between feeling intruiged and disgusted that she _felt_ intruiged by this story. Not to mention she could not draw up a reason for him to even tell her his story though she had asked. He lay on his blanket, knee bent up and the other laying flat down, he was leaning on his arm while he continued to gingerly sniff the red rose. Her heart jumped to her throat and thumped wildy, her breathing sped up and she felt something in her chest grow very tight.

Goosebumps ran all over her skin when she saw him lick his lips, her eyes followed his evil tongue as if it was slow-motion. The way it darted out between his half parted lips, how it delicately licked the upper lip then descended on the bottom, wetting them and making them shine in the dim light before retreateing back into his mouth. Integra swallowed dryly. How could this fiend have such an effect on her? Even Alucard, which she of course denied to herself, who was more attractive then Andrey had never made her feel like this. Ever.

Her eyes still on his lips, she watched them stretch into a smug smirk and the sight of it made her boil with anger. But Integra's anger didn't even last long like it should have. Put the rose beside him Andrey leaned closer to the bars of Integra's cage and chuckled softly.

"As young as I was, I did not know of my capabilities." He murmured with a sigh and before she could blink, Andrey dispersed into wispy black smoke which went through the bars and circled her. Out of the smoke materialized Andrey's face close to her ear and his hand that stroked her chin.

"Do you know what vampires are capable of, moya dorogaya?" Andrey whispered seductively in her ear, watching the tiny shivers tingle up an down her spine for she sat up more straight and more stiff than before. Another dry gulp before she even managed to answer in her hard voice. "I know many things."

"Indeed." He agreed, chuckling and he switched to her other ear while his same hand continued to lovingly stroke her shin. She had tried smacking it away but it merely turned to smoke when she touched it and became solid again to resume his petting. "You have a vampire or two in your own organizastion but do you know what they are both capable of? Truly?"

"Get away from me before I hurt you, demon." Integra hissed icily and recieved another chuckle from her tormentor. "I shall take that as a no."

"You shall take that as an order and leave. I will tolerate this no longer!"

"We can smell human emotions, Integra. We can smell your hate and your fear. " Andrey said, smiling wryly as the icy woman shook with anger. He nipped at the curve of her ear and disappeared to the other side of her head before her fist made contact with his face. "I even smell that musky scent of your want, Integra. You cannot tell me you don't like this." Deep but soft laughter rang in her ears and before Integra could even splutter and deny his acusation, Andrey's lips were already crushing themselves upon hers.

* * *

Review please! ^-^

Special thanks to Oddity for making me laugh while reading the reviews and thanks to Luna for helping me out with the russian and Nikkie's hubby for giving me great info on police stuff, helped a lot! And a gazillion (I dont care if it does/doesn't exist) thank yous and huggs and kisses (friendly, cheek ones, dont get any ideas...) to ALL of my reviewrs who even bothered to read this twisted story of mine. Once I finish this I may/may not do a sequel, right now I'm voting 'no' cuz I don't really know which nation to use as enemies for the next story and why o_O

Anyway I think I will start rewriting True Feelings after this so anyone who hasnt read it either read it now for the before and after comparison or hang tight and take numerous chill pills and wait till I finish rewriting it and THEN read it. My OCS (myself, Zana and Lilly) are staying, including Antonio, Jahzarra and Razz. Catt is going bye bye. I realize now that it was not only extremely stupid of me to even NAME her in the fic but also even HAVE her in the fic. Still hate her but will not do something like that again.

To anyone that might've been offended or repulsed by this stupid, childish behaviour while reading the story I sincerly apologise. Also I believe I am COMPLETELY rewritting the chapter 'Back To Highschool I go' of True Feelings cuz it so totally doesn't make sense!

Read and review my oncoming stories later too please!

I will post the titles and plots on my bio soon so check every few days please if you're interested!

Ta-Chan*_*


	23. Precatuions

A/N: Almost there, dont worry.

P.S.- all those for Integra to get with Andrey (not sex-wise), state it in your reviews, please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I am making a non-profit fanfiction of Kouta Hirano's Hellsing. Only the plot and characters belong to me, Hellsing unfortunately does not. I have nothing against Russians either, so please no one take offense.

* * *

The feel of his cold mouth upon her own did not register in her mind at all. For that moment Integra just sat there, wide-eyed, shocked, confused. She felt how his mouth sweetly sucked on her bottom lip and how it made her skin crawl with pleasure. His hand slipped just under the nape of her neck and pulled her closer, crushing her body into his. Andrey's long fingers were already buried in her hair and heard a very quiet purr from the icy Hellsing blonde.

Grinning triumphantly, he gently broke the kiss and resumed stroking the dazed blonde's chin. "We also have other abilities, lovely. I can do many things." He murmured huskily into her ear while Integra struggled to set her senses straight. The rational part of her brain hadn't quite caught up and she was in a sort of post-first-kiss daze. Andrey quite enjoyed seeing her so puzzled and wanting. Placing his lips softly against her ear he sighed into it, watching the goosebumps instantly rise from her skin. "How long has it been since you've felt like a woman?"

Integra inhaled deeply, sucking in the air, pondering. How long has it been? Never. She had never been touched this way, she had never felt like a woman. Is that what she was feeling now then? Is this what a woman feels like? Her heart was rattling, her pulse racing, her head pounding. She felt so dizzy.

Integra had never ha hersenses assaulted like this and felt rather powerless at the moment. Andrey blew lightly into her ear again, feeling her shiver against him and it made his member grow hard. "Da. I hoch tebya." He whispered feverently in Russian, his voice hoarse now from the need. He cupped her face with both his hands as if holding the most fragile piece of glass in the entire universe.

Unable to sustain the sweet touch any longer, Andrey softly leaned into Integra, pushing her down onto the floor. He lightly kissed her lips and trailed kisses away from her mouth down to her neck. Licking a spot where her pulse beat wildly, Andrey scraped his fangs lightly, and opened his mouth to bite down.

As soon as she felt the sharp point of his fangs on her neck, something in Integra snapped. She had finally woken up from her state and seeing Andrey on her, rubbing against her like some horny dog sent her into such a rage she had never been in before.

Roaring madly, she pushed Andrey off her with such force it surprised them both. He was hurtled back into the bars, making a loud, ringing clang. So enraged was she that this little push was not enough for her. Jumping onto the slightly stunned vampire she started punching hi face repeatedly, snarling and growling so animalistically it frightened her and enthralled him.

"Bloody dead heap of bones and ash! Bastard! Asshole! Son of a bitch! Disgusting! Never ever! How dare you!" She screeched with each rage-filled punch. She let out her entire anger onto him and beat him until her arms grew tired. Andrey's face was bloody red and swollen. His fine, straight nose was broken at least five times and was now healing slowly and the outraged Hellsing blonde had knocked out a fang, for there was only one when he smiled a bloody smile wih his split lips.

"My my," He chuckled. He spat out blood on the floor as he got up. "I may have overdid it slightly at the end." He flashed her another wide grin, showing her he was not the least bit sorry. But to be on the safe side, he exited the cage and went back to his blanket. Integra glared cold and hard at him the entire time.

"Overdid it?! Get out! How dare you even touch me, you filth!"

" I take it you are not willing to forgive my actions?" Andrey pulled an innocent face and averted his eyes to the floor, though he glanced at her for a second from uner his lashes and shattered his whole innocent image. He put his face so close to her hands in the bars, his nose just touched her skin. In the end he couldn't hold his laughter in, he started laughing, deep and dark laughter it was and only added fuel to Integra's outrage.

"You dare mock me, you slimy worm?!" Her hair was as wild as her eyes as Integra raised her hand to slap the brazen vampire when she heard an unfamiliar voice shout at them, as teasing as Andrey was. By the look of the younger vampire's face, Integra decided that this was Dmitri, the man who had caused all this ridicilous commotion. Begrudgingly she also noted how Andrey resembled his father.

Tall and striding to them with elegent grace for an unworthy undead vampire, hair the colour of jet and curls by the dozen framing his chiseled and handsome face. His choice of clothing however was a bit outdated a century or so. A dark blue tailcoat showed off his height and a cream coloured waist coat defined his develish, lithe figure. Black breeches made his legs go on forever and the white dress shirt drew great attention to his magnificent face. A cane with a snarling lion's head for the top handle was in his pale hand, at his side.

"Hey now what's this noise about eh?"

Dmitri asked witha teasing grin that was so wide as if it was the happiest day of his life. Andrey quickly got up and straightened himself as his father came near the cage and only then burst into laughter at the sight of Andrey's disheveled state, bruised face, broken nose and swollen lips.

"She do this to you?" He asked between laughs and Andrey looked quite miffed rather then proud as he had been earlier. Even without his son answering, Dmitri only laughed harder at his embarressment. "Andrey, you know better then to bother pretty lady."

"This pretty lady will personally gut you with her bare hands for this kind of insolence and stupidity! I won't have this!" Integra growled from her cage, glaring up at the two vampire men. Dmitri's laughing ceased and his eyes held a menacing sparkle that truly showed how dangerous and powerful he was. He bent over to be at eye-level with Integra, his nose almost touching hers. Both leaders glared at each other with equal hate.

"You may be in hotel but do not think you will get good service, dear lady. You English are always so stuck up, it annoys me."

"Tatya.." Andrey began, cautiously taking a step towards his father and raised his hand as if to protest. But Dmitri, now holding a staring contest with the icy blue eyes of Integra, merely rasied his own hand and did not even cast a glance at his son over his shoulder.

"Silence, Andrey." He said, his voice now commanding and dark and as evil as his eyes. Andrey fell back and let his hand fall back to his side, looking a bit worried.

"Listen to me, lovely Hellsing. Once my half-breed son comes, you die. Understand?"

To show how well she understood, Integra inhaled deeply and spat a fisgusting glob of spit into the Russian's face. "Scum." She growled. Dmitri began to slowly wipe away the horrible goo on his face, enraged and insulted.

"Have it your way, Hellsing." He replied with a sneer and swiftly left the basement. Andrey still stood in his place, looking at his father's marching back and then at Integra who had fixed such a cold eye on him it made him think of blizzards and hailing snowstorms. He followed his father and left the Hellsing alone.

Integra was beyond her hysterics. She yelled and screamed and roared with all her might, rattling the bars of her cage. She thrashed and bashed and shook and attacked the cage door feverently even though she knew it was no use. Three days, three days and they have not come to get her out of her! Idiots! Fools! What was she to do in this horrid stinkhole?

The colossal room was silent, she no longer heard thier footsteps and a part of her was glad.

"Sir....Integra?" A groggy, agonized voice questioned and Integra, despite herself, had rushed to the side of the cage too check on her employee. "Miss O'Malley are you alright?"

"My side hurts a lot, but I'm.... I'm fine." Priscilla smiled weakly, her usually vibrant green eyes were now a muddy grey. She looked so weak, so fragile and breakable. Integra sighed heavily and let her head rest against the cold iron bar. "Good."

* * *

Nicholas quietly observed the new female vampire in his library sitting in an armchair in a dark and shadowy corner, away from the lamplight. He could easily read her every thought through her face. He even knew that she felt doubtful if they would let her live at all after all this. In all honesty he was considering not to, but something told him that killing was not in his nature, not now at least. She shifted in her seat and the leather she wore creaked and crinkled like candy wrapper. Nicholas cocked his head to the side, continuing to observe her, quite enjoying the fact that she felt nervous and self-concious from his staring. These feelings came to him like waves rolling off her body. He guessed it was one of thse new powers of his.

Long blonde mass of thick curls was gathered on the side of her head in one ponytail and draping over her shoulder. She had large, cat-like eyes and pouty, heart-shaped lips forever in a constant grimace or frown. He doubted that she ever truly smiled once in all her years as a vampire. Her clothing made him somwhat more squemish. It was hard to concentrate fully on serious matters when she was dressed as a dominatrix, all black leather and buckles and long legs neverending. She was the embodiment of every man's fetish come to life.

Vampire or not, this girl was beautiful with her seducing eyes and tiny evil smirk. The leather body suit had such a low neckline it was just beyond distracting. Nick could perfectly see the round shape of her breasts, just poking out from the leather. Of course as every man's eye is always focused on a woman's chest, Nick was no different, he couldn't help it really. They were small, not big like Pamela Anderson's or Dolly Parton's but not so small you could barely notice them. They were there, lusious, round, enticing.

_"Quit staring at my chest you perv!" _He suddenly heard the vampire girl's voice cry in his head. Slightly jumping, Nick cleared his throat and attempted to save face by asking questions. Again.

"So you are propsing waiting out the rest of the week before saving my aunt?" Nick repeated uncertainly with his hand on his chin and his eybrows furrowed and wrinkling his forehead. Did he dare to think it was a good idea? It is from his enemy's daughter so how much trust could he put in her and this new plan?

"Yeah."

"I shall have to really sleep on it. I still need to determine how trustworthy you are." Nick announced, fixing her with a serious gaze. Ayanna looked at him, completely indifferent.

"Why are you here, giving me suggestions for my storming the hotel?"

"I have my reasons." She replied cooly and Walter narrowed his eyes. He was standing nearest to the vampiress, cautious of every blink she made, every move. After what had happened with the attack and both Priscilla's and Integra's kidnapping, he wasn't so quick to trust any vampire.

"You will answer the question, Miss Alexandrovich."

"Alright, listen gramps. You will call me Ayanna and second--!"

"Second," Nick cut her off with his firm voice. "You will not call Walter Gramps or anything of the sort. You are trying my hospitality."

"As you ar trying my patience and good will." Ayanna retorted with her teeth slightly bared. Walter tensed but Nick shook his head. "Fair enough." He said in an agreeing tone, wanting to calm her down. He did not know what she was capable of and how powerful she was but he didn't want any chances. Ayanna pursed her lips and crossed her arms on her chest. She looked downright ready to defy his next orders.

"I came here because I'm sick of 'em! All they did was order me around, treat me like some disgusting creature." Ayanna sneered. That last attack from Andrey had made her realize that all her father and siblings have been doing was using her, they were disgusted by her, disrespectful. Ayasha this, Andrey that, Dementia, Dementia, Dementia! Always those three! Never had she once heard her father say 'Ayanna, well done' or 'Very good Ayanna'. No, never any word of praise came her way.

Ayann gripped the leather arm rests of the chair and heard the slight groaning of the old leather as her long nails dug in. "Is that a good enough reason, human?" She growled angrily. Nicholas was quiet for a moment and then he shrugged. "Personal revenge for not being Daddy's girl. Seems legitimate."

"Don't mock, human. My reasons go deeper then that."

"Yes yes." Nick waved his hand and shook his head. "I'm sure it does." He walked over to where Ayanna sat and placed his hands on the clenched knuckles of her own hands, leaned forwards till their noses barely touched. Ayanna snarled at his nrass courage but Nick only smiled a breath-taking smile. "Whatever your reasons are, I do not care. I only want to be sure of your alligance to Hellsing will stay true when we complete phase one of my plan."

His hands, which were over her cold ones, suddenly gripped her fringers and almost crushed them. Ayanna tried moving but found she was rendered immobile. She glanced at him again, wondering if he would actually kill her now after hearing her betray her father. True fear settled in the depths of her dark eyes. But Nicholas only flashed her a reassuring smile and leaned in further till his lips were just on the rim of her ear. "I'm just taking a few precautions. No need to be afraid, darling."

And suddenly, something burning hot rushed through her entire body. Ayanna screamed as she felt excrutiating pain fill every corner of her body. Everything ached and she felt as if all her energy and power was being sucked out of her. Even tears filled her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks as Ayanna screamed and roared and let out horrible, agonizing sounds that were not human. Her very soul was being ripped apart, her entire being was going to ruin.

She looked at Nick, tears flowing, face bloody. Her eyes were pleading. She didn't know what was happening. She pushed her head back against the chair and whipped it left to right, squeezing her eyes shut. Nicholas's grip never ceased. He held her tightly while she threw he head and body about, bucking andshivering and shaking and thrashing and screaming from the very tips of her toes.

Ayanna glanced down and saw something being carved into the back of her hands. She watched as a bloody circle was shakily drawn by an invisiable needle and symbols and words filled it. It hurt even more, so much then she had ever encountered or witnessed. All her srength had left her, her voice had gone, now she only thrashed around violently, trying with all her might to escape whatever was hurting her.

Finally, the pain began to cease and the burning fire that invaded her veins was dying out. Her vision was red and blurry from the tears seeping from her eyes. Nick gulped. The vampiress actually looked rather pathetic and weak now. Her hair was a mess, there were bloody streaks on her face and neck and her eyes were bloodshot and so vunerable. He let go of her hands and she immeditaly drew them away as quickly as she could from him.

Then she examined the back of her hands, shaking like a leaf in the wind. There were the circles and the runes carved into her skin and it wasn't healing. She tried standing up but found her legs would not move, would not listen. Unsure of what all this meant, she glanced at Nick then at Walter, wide-eyed and scared for the first time of her life.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, her voice rasping and grated against her sore throat. "What did you do to me?"

* * *

Review please! ^-^

So yeah this are the Finale chapters. Hope you enjoyed my story, keeping reading on. There is more to come, this isn't the last chapter and the last one won't come too soon :) after I finish this story I am taking a break and rewriting True Feelings. I need to focus on other things right now. No worries though I will still be active on FF, I'm just taking a break from the writing.

Read and Review please! Thankies!

Ta-Chan*_*


	24. Deals and Threats

A/N: Almost there, dont worry.

P.S.- all those for Integra to get with Andrey (not sex-wise), state it in your reviews, please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I am making a non-profit fanfiction of Kouta Hirano's Hellsing. Only the plot and characters belong to me, Hellsing unfortunately does not. I have nothing against Russians either, so please no one take offense.

* * *

Nicholas pushed aside all feeling of sympathy for her, no matter how much it actually pained his heart to see her look so scared. She was shaking and shivering and gasping. "What did you do to me?" She kept repeating, shock written all over her pretty face. Nick just side and ran his fingers through his sun-blond hair. What else was he supposed to have done? He didn't trust her at all, it was the only way to secure her allegiance, make her remain faithful.

"I have made you a part of Hellsing now, Ayanna." Nick began uncertainly, watching intensely for her reactions. She continued to stare at him like a little lost child. "Part of...?"

"You are now under my command."

"Command?" She repeated again until the meaning of his words settled in. She shrieked. "You made me a slave?!"

"Servant is the preferred term." Alucard answered before Nick could. The ancient vampire glided out of one of the walls, looking mighty displeased. Ayanna stared at him, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. "Or pet. Though in meaning, they both are the same thing." Alucard added with a quiet chuckle. "Nicely done Nicholas. You caught yourself a 4oo year old vampiress."

"Father, don't confuse her."

"S-servant? I come here to offer you my help and you make me your servant?!" Ayanna yelled, outraged by the outcome of all this. Jumping from her seat, Ayanna charged at Nick and tackled him to the carpeted floor. One hand gripped his neck tight and the other pulled at his blond hair.

She hissed. "You will pay for this treachery!" Ayanna lowered her head to bit into his neck. Nick was calm and indifferent. Walter had moved to save him but Nick just held up his hand to stop the butler, then he spoke softly to Ayanna. "You will do no such thing to me, Ayanna. Get off me."

Ayanna only laughed and lowered her head still to bite him, but found her head would not move. Suddenly the vampire girl felt herself getting off Nicholas then fall to the floor on one knee with her head bowed. "Yes, Master." She sighed. The words came out of her mouth so naturally. She tried to stop herself from saying it but nothing worked.

"Welcome to Hellsing, Ayanna." Alucard laughed coldly and disappeared.

The cold-hearted, fearless, heartless killer Ayanna had been captured and this realization was too hard or her pride to bear. Still in her kneeling bow, a tear or two dropped with a splat on the floor. She was of royal lineage, she was a member of the proud ruling family of Russia. She was most feared along with her siblings. Now she was nothing but a mere servant, taking orders from a half breed bastard son of her Father's.

"Walter, take her to my old room down below."

"Yes, sir."

"Ayanna go with Walter, he will take you to your new room."

She glared at Nick but still got up from her kneeling position and silently followed the old butler out of the library. As she passed her new 'Master', she looked him dead in the eye and hissed at him, like a angry cat. "You will regret making me this way, half-breed." She whispered, hate filled her voice. Nick just sighed deeply. "Perhaps you will forgive me when that day arrives."

Ayanna gnashed her teeth and left the room. She followed Walter down to the lower levels of the mansion, where the walls were of stone and the air damp and cold. She scoffed at the surroundings. "A bit cliche, don't you think Gramps?"

"I thought Master Nicholas told you to refrain from calling me such disrespectful names."

"Well he isn't here now is he Gramps?" Ayanna retorted bitingly, literly bristling at the mention of Nick's name. **"I will kill that bastard soon enough, Master or not." **She added to herself in her native tongue, to which Walter turned around in a flash, his fingers wrapped tightly around her throat. Ayanna's eyes widened slightly from the surprise and gurgled, clawing at the butler's hands. For an old man he certainly had unnatural strength.

"Do not take me a stupid fool, Miss Alexandrovich. I know many languages and I am very well practiced in yours." He said in a low voice and released her. "You will not harm Nicholas while there are people left breathing in this house. There are also two undead you should worry about if you do not heed my warning." Walter added with a chuckle. Just then they stopped in front of a large wooden door which Walter pulled open. The hinges creaked and groan and the door swung heavily towards them.

Ayanna stepped inside the room first and glared at her new sleeping quarters with hate. The room was bare, cold and uninviting. The walls and floor were of stone and there was a large bed pushed in one far corner of the room with the coffin lid serving as its canopy. A small wooden nightstand was beside the bed and a little grey remote lay on top of it with two small black buttons. Ayanna, now slightly curious, sat on the bed, took the remote and pressed one of the buttons. Before she knew it, the coffin lid came down from above and trapped her inside the bed.

A long string of terrible curses was heard, muffled from the closed coffin and not bothering to open it again, Ayanna merely phased outside of it, glaring at it with a vengeance. "What kind of contraption is that thing?!"

"That," Walter began to say while holding back his chuckles, "is your coffin bed. The remote opens and closes the lid for you."

"Bah!" Ayanna grumbled and moved away from the bed. "It's such an ugly room." She muttered unhappily, looking with great disdain at the simple wooden table with a matching chair. The only decorations she saw in the room was the lit candle on its golden candle-holder and a yellow and green woven place mat on which it stood. She saw another door and went to inspect what lay beyond it. A small bathroom with a tub and shower, a sink and a toilet. "How quaint." She continued to grumble.

"Life at Hellsing is not meant to be overly luxurious. We have a purpose to serve and so do you now."

"Spare me the wise bullshit Gramps. I serve no one's purpose. Mark my words, I will break free from this bond and when I do." She was suddenly behind him and her lips were pressed lightly against Walter's ear. "You better run." She whispered.

An unnatural evil chill ran down Walter's spine and he cleared his throat to cover up his little shiver. He did not doubt that she would hold true to her word. He noticed it too, spending all those years fighting alongside Alucard, one would develop a kind of sensor to the supernatural. He had felt her power, her age. Walter knew she was not to be taken lightly.

The butler suddenly spun round on his heel so that his back was facing her. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "I will get your uniform shortly. Also I will come down every night with your dinner. There is to be no hunting humans from now on." Not waiting for her to reply, he left the room.

After Walter had closed the door, Ayanna let out an outraged yell and ran to the door and beat it with her fists. Shrieking and yelling and screeching and shouting Ayanna let out all her fury and cursed the Hellsing name out loud. The door was now bruised, cracked and splintered in some places and it gave no satisfaction to Ayanna.

She wanted to circle her hands around that stupid half-breed's throat and watch his eyes bulge as she slowly choked the life out of him, to hear him gasping for breath and struggle uselessly against her steel-like grip, to watch the brightness of his damned blue eyes grow steadily dim until they were all glassy and lifeless.

She wanted to relish in the sound of hearing his heart beat wildly then begin to slow down until it could beat no more and died inside him. She wished to see his face grow red from the rush of blood from her squeezing, then blue and purple and then that lovely pale white, the colour only the dead wore. Oh, how she wanted all these things to happen! She wanted them so badly it made her even more frustrated to know that she could not kill the bastard, since she is now his personal slave.

Soon after she was fed up on her beating the door, she was breathing heavily and rested her forehead against the dented door. Closing her eyes, Ayanna tried once more to think of a reason why she had come here only to end up as a lapdog.

"How the mighty have fallen." She heard a deep voice cackle inside her room. Ayanna scoffed but did not turn 'round to greet the Lord of all Vampires, for she knew it was him when she saw him standing there in the library. Why his Lordship was serving humans and killing his own kin was beyond her understanding. Normally she did not care for good behaviour and manners, but she was now in the presence of the No-Life King, she had to show her respects no matter how much she despised it.

Alucard's torso hung upside down from the ceiling, arms across his chest and his cocky smirk in place as the Nosferatu observed his new victim. "Now isn't that sad, princess?"

"Don't you find it ironic, my Lord? Two vampires of powerful bloodlines are doing a human's bidding." Ayanna said, ignoring his question. She turned and leaned back against the door, hands crossed behind her back. She glared at the upside down vampire before her. "Now isn't that sad, my King?"

"Ooh." He purred, suddenly appearing in front of her, both his hands placed on either sides of her head on the door. "This one bites back. How entertaining you shall be."

"Is the Great Nosferatu King so bored he needs to bother his own kind for personal amusement?" She retorted, smirking as Alucard moved in closer and peered at her. He gave her a psychotic grin and chuckled.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Such actions are reserved for peasants. Surely you didn't fall so low?" Ayanna said with a haughty laugh, challenging him with her eyes to reply to her jibing.

"Touche. But it will not stop me." He said in a low voice, cocking his head to the side. Not since the meeting with Ivan had someone acknowledged him as their King. It was a feeling he dearly missed, the feeling of being worshipped, respected and feared for his power and strength, to be known as their leader, their God among the undead. Not to mention that this Ayanna character did have the sweet, old blood of nobility, untainted and still so very pure as it had been in those old days, when nobility meant power and greatness.

"It is a terrible thing for you and I to waste away as lapdogs for humans when we should be ruling our our kind."

Alucard's grin grew and grabbed her chin roughly. He patiently tilted her head to the side and exposed her beautiful long neck. The temptation was too hard to resist, he wanted to taste her blood so badly. But, Alucard knew better.

"Who says I am thier lapdog?" He growled fiercely and pressed her head harshly against the wooden door. "I have my reasons for serving a human Master and it is not your place to say such things, princess."

"Perhaps. But is it not true? You cannot tell me you haven't been able to destroy the bond which holds you to this revolting, vile place?"

"How poetic."

"Indeed the rumours are true then. Our Lord, the No-Life King, has been tamed."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Alucard began to laugh evilly. As he laughed, he leaned in closer and both his hands went for her throat and began squeezing slowly like a boa constrictor squeezed its prey. His eyes were wide, the pupils small and dilated, his grin showed all his sharp monstrous teeth and his hair flew about like snakes as if it had a mind of its own.

"Is that what you think?" Alucard whispered coldly in her ear. "Are you trying to make me kill you, dear princess? Is death what you want?"

Ayanna tried not to show her fear but Alucard could smell it in the air, thick and radiating off her like waves. She stayed silent and did not answer him. Alucard glared deeply at the vampiress until finally he let go, looking somewhat disappointed.

"You are not worthy to die by my hand, princess." He said simply with a wave of his hand. "I just came to welcome you as the new dog of Hellsing."

"He will kill her, you know."

"He'll kill that little maid and that blond woman, even that stupid half-breed. He'll kill them all."

"You underestimate him, princess. Nicholas is not of my bloodline but he is, unfortunately, my son." Alucard said dryly. It was still hard to acknowledge the brat as his offspring. But even if he did not like the little devil-child he could not really close his eyes and not admit that Nicholas had become stronger with each passing year. Seeing him in the library speak to this lowly creature and talk about his plan and how fearless he had seemed, it made Alucard feel 'proud' again. It was an difficult feeling to have, pride for someone else other then himself but Alucard couldn't stop it

He got up, graceful and lethal as he was, Alucardc strided over to Ayanna again. "And no one will be left alive if any harm has come to _my _Master." He added with a low growl and disappeared swiftly. Ayanna stood there against the door with her knees shaking like the leaves in a tree during an awful storm.

Finally they gave way and Ayanna collapsed to the floor, shivering and so afraid to even move. She should've felt grateful that Alucard had left and she was still unscathed. The power she had felt coming from him was bloodthirsty, mad, even murderous. Ayanna had heard stories of him, terrifying stories of how he punished his enemies and how he slaughtered millions in countless battles. she had heard that he was the No-Life King, the most powerful vampire since the beginning of all vampires.

"Father doesn't stand a chance..."

* * *

Integra had thought long and hard about what she was about to do. It was crazy and stupid but she had no other choice.

Andrey had come down for one of his regular visits. All the damage she had managed to inflict on his beautiful face was now healed. When he had smiled cockily at her, she notice with much disdain that his other fang had grown back. But she was comforted with the fact that it must've been immensely painful. He brought her some food, roasted chicken breasts on a silver plate and a crystal goblet filled to the golden brim with wine and for Priscilla he brought a small piece of old bread and some lettuce on a wooden plate with a very small glass of water. Integra sneered once she saw this but in order for her plan to work she simply looked the other way.

"You are such a lovely vision in a dress, Integra. Shame you don't like wearing them."

"Dresses are for weak women who must use their bodies for what they want because they have nothing else to offer." She growled. "Not to mention that it is extremely sexist. Not one man would follow the lead of a woman if she was in a dress. Men will only follow men like baboons."

"I'd follow you anywhere." Andrey replied, licking his lips just at the thought. The Hellsing leader saw this and scoffed.

"My point exactly." Integra snapped waspishly at Andrey. "You're thinking with that vile thing in your pants instead of your head. I hate dresses and I refuse wearing them."

"You're wearing one now though."

Integra glared then looked down at yet another magnificent burgundy dress of velvet with a wide golden sash tied around her waist. It had long sleeves and a square shaped neckline that flattered her shoulders and collarbone nicely and of course it dipped so low to reveal her cleavage. It was heavier then the blue one and much warmer. The nights were beginning to grow colder and colder and even in the lowest level of the hotel, it was surely below zero.

"You know..." Integra started, trying hard not to give away her plans. She innocently toyed with the lace frills of her sleeve cuff and continued. "It is such a shame to sit here in the dirt in the dress and ruin it. Your mother will not be pleased."

"Indeed? Does this mean your stone heart is starting to soften, lovely Integra?"

"I've been thinking....about that...kiss."

God, how she hated herself right now, sounding downright like a wanton. But she afforded herself a glance at Andrey and saw him leaning in closer, grinning and waiting.

Integra steadied her breath and her hammering heart and leaned in closer to the bars and to his face. She purposely and discreetly squeezed her arms closer to her chest a bit so that they appeared larger and it worked. She watched Andrey's eyes travel down to the top of her breasts and instantly his eyes widened and became clouded with lust.

"I want to feel like a woman again." She said breathlessly and not a second later was Andrey on top of her, kissing her mouth with such passion it almost stopped her heart.

Andrey had been waiting for those words to escape that wonderful mouth of hers since that night. He knew she wanted him and he knew she wanted him now. The scent of her was driving him mad. All Andrey could do from stopping himself from taking her too roughly was his own will. He had entered the cage so quickly and practically thrown himself onto her before he could stop himself. Andrey kissed Integra in a hurried frenzy. He had been waiting too long to feel her lips on his again, it was such a divine feeling. His hands were buried in her hair and he kissed her neck and cheeks and face repeatedly.

Once he slowed himself down he kissed her collarbone more subtly, making sure to suck on the weak spots and hear Integra slightly moan from his actions. But as soon as he got lower and started kissing the top of her breasts, the blonde began pushing him off slightly.

"Wait." She said. "Wait."

"I hochu tebya, dear Hellsing. I cannot wait."

"Damn it wait!" Integra shouted out, squirming uncomfortably when she felt Andrey's hands inch towards her womanhood. The Russian prince did stop for a moment and looked her straight in the eyes, now skeptical. "What now?" He snapped, his hands itching to feel and remember every inch of that luscious body of hers.

"I do not want to be taken in some cage. I want to be in a room with a bed." She demanded, glaring back at the vampire and struggling to keep her hate and disgust at bay. She watched him stay silent and the silence was an eternity long for her. Every second was crucial and she was making an ultimate sacrifice for it to work.

"Fine."

Andrey hurriedly gathered Integra's body in his string arms and carried her bridal style out of the dungeon and into a dark portal. A few seconds later they had appeared in a room with a large bed. An open window was opposite of it, with ripped curtains gently fluttering in the night breeze, looking like ghostly figures. Andrey placed her onto the soft feathery mattress and began to strip off his black uniform coat. Sweat was beading on Integra's brow, she had to think fast and very fast if she wanted to make her efforts fruitful. She glanced outside through the window an relief fluttered in her stone heart. Light tinted the black sky, making it a refreshing light blue as dawn approached.

_"Just a bit more..." _Integra told herself and bit her lip. She had never been so anxious in her life and yet now she couldn't feel anything other then anxiety and worry, of course accompanied by rage, disgust and the repressing urge to rip out Andrey's heart and shred him to a billion pieces and....

No use in starting a rant now, is it?

Andrey finished with his clothing, now only left in his breeches and dress shirt before he went back to Integra, eyes hungry with lust. He made no attempts to hide his want for her and Integra was getting a eyeful, seeing such a large-ish bugle in his breeches. But, she kept her face stony and hoped that the dawn would not be coming in too late. Andrey crawled onto the bed and on top of the icy blond, lightly kissing her forehead before trailing the sweet kisses to her neck. Integra tried to act cool and non-responsive but it took all her inner strength just to stop arching her back from the unwanted pleasure. The light was slowly streaming in but Andrey continued to completely dazzle her with his tenderness and gentle hands, despite his sadistic and evil character.

Andrey kissed her face, her hands her neck and every other bit of skin that was showing. He had to go slow, he had finally gained something of her trust and he didn't want to ruin it. He wanted her to scream and writhe beneath him but that, he decided, would maybe for later perhaps, when she was finally his. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. Slowly, he edged the sleeves of her red gown off her shoulders, kissing and suckling the new skin as he slowly uncovered inch by inch of her virgin body. The Russian prince was not stupid, he could feel her restraining the urge to moan but he heard the tiny whimpers and how she sucked in her breath and how she arched herself into him, little by little.

Little by little she was letting him in, letting him touch places that were never seen or touched by a male hand. Little by little, Integra was giving in. Andrey was giving her a tiny taste of ecstasy and she loved it. Repressing the urge to grin triumphantly against her skin, Andrey just traveled further down and to the valley of her breasts, entrapping it in his mouth and sucked through her dress. Integra let out a strange sound, something like a squeak and drew in her breath, gasping from the new sensations.

Suddenly he lifted his head from her breasts, cursing and spitting, shouting out distasteful words and other profanities in other languages. He had forgotten about the dawn, about the morning. As old as he was, the sun could no longer kill him but he was still too young and his powers still immature enough for him to be immune to it, like his father and mother were. He reluctantly got up and hid in a shadowy corner of the room, watching the light rays of sunlight stream into the room like white golden waterfalls.

Integra was breathless, panting and wanted to kick herself for being so easily manipulated with pleasure. All this 'womanly' feeling was not suited for her, and never again will she go through such lengths just to get out of captivity!

But, despite her panting and her body screaming for more of this new found pleasure, Integra righted her wits and tried to control her breathing just as Andrey spoke from the shadowed corner. "We will continue this another time." He said with a slight hiss as the light slowly ate away his comforting shadow. Thankful her hair was long and thick enough to cover half her face, she grinned smugly.

"I do believe it's way past your bedtime, vampire." She chided with great satisfaction. "Pay no heed to my 'bedtime', sweetling. We'll have fun yet." He made a move towards her, intending to put her back in that cage down below but seeing her with her hair disheveled and sitting up on her elbows, knees closed together and with her clothes all rumpled made him want her even more, so he let her be, thinking that this would be just as good as her cage. Andrey would of course, places guards at the door and a barrier on the window so she cannot escape. He was no fool after all.

"You shall stay here instead of in your cage. After all, you are of nobility." He added mock-sweetly and she could see him give her a low bow. "If I am to stay here," She said quickly just as Andrey was opening another portal. "I should like Miss O'Malley's company."

Andrey did not react to this as she would've expected. In fact he rather made a dissatisfying face at the thought, but Integra was quick and smart, playin on his wants. Since she had never experianced anything more or less then what they just did, she tied putting on a seductive smile. "Wouldn't you rather have two women to satisfy at the same time, rather then just one by one?"

This time, Integra had struck home with this little idea. Andrey grinned and licked his lips at the mere thought of having them both. He nodded. "I'd never say you were such a minx, Sir Hellsing, but if that is your wish that I shall gladly grant it." With that, he left the room and seconds later another portal opened and Priscilla was hurled through it, making her crash into a small wooden coffee table. The dark abyss-like portal closed with a zip and Priscilla lay on the ground, moaning from her fresh injuries.

* * *

Review please ^_^

So yeah this are the Finale chapters. Hope you enjoyed my story, keeping reading on. There is more to come, this isn't the last chapter and the last one won't come too soon :) after I finish this story I am taking a break and rewriting True Feelings. Also, I need to focus on other things right now. No worries though I will still be active on FF, I'm just taking a break from the writing.

And take it easy for those of you who might like the chap. I can't really do Integra's 'charming' personality unless she is near Alucard. It's easy to make her shout and fuss and whatever but hey, she's a girl right? Not one girl can stay completely indifferent when there's a hot guy doing those lovely things to her and making her want to moan and pant like a dog, believe me. ;)

Read and Review please! Thankies!

Ta-Chan*_*

I hochu tebya - I want you

Moya dorogaya - My darling (from chp. 22)


	25. My Territory

A/N: Heya peeps, I'm sick so for the next few days, I will probably update a chap or two. Also I've decided what to do with the 'sequel'. It won't be so much as a sequel but sorta like a side-story and I think that a lot of of you that loved this fic will love this next one cuz it revolves mostly on Nicholas's entire childhood and lotsa AxS moments. It's called 'Grow' (though title might change).

I noticed how I really jumped around with the years and stuff, so this time Imma do it chronologically, ahaha... anyway, it will show his attempts at matchmaking (something I totally skipped in this story, my apologies) and mostly, like, little kid moments and childish stuff. I can gove you a lil' tidbit to chew on though, just so you can't wait to read it BWAHAHAHA. In one chapter, when Nick is 15, Seras and Alucard have to have 'The Talk' with him so....yeah... That's gonna be fun to write. I've already stared on the first chaps and it'll be out soon.

Also, I have another new fic that I will be putting up along with 'Grow'. It's called 'Forgotten' and I think it will be in Drama or Tragedy or whatev, but its gonna be good. So yeah, anyway, concerning this chapter. Seras and Ayanna have a bitch fight and Dmitri notices (FINALLY) that Ayanna's gone missing. He is such a baaaad Father, lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nicholas was slumped in the chair that Ayanna had previously occupied. His hand was over his forehead and he looked tired and worn and very old for someone so young. He was alone in the large library, replaying the evening's events in his mind. that vampire, Ayanna had looked so helpless, so frightened.

"What did you do to me?"

As he recalled the look in her eyes, the raw fear oozing out of her body and hitting him full force as he bound her to him. He remembered the feel of her pulse accelerating, her breathing coming in short gasps, her squirming, her blood rushing, pounding against her very veins. It was the memory of her blood filled with fear that had made his mouth water, his stomach gurgle and his mouth inch towards her neck. It had smelled so good, absolutely delicious.

Wait, why was he craving blood all of a sudden?

Nicholas gripped the sides of the chair, already ripped and ruined by Ayanna's long nails. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to drive out the mere memory of her blood out of his mind. So focused was he on this that he did not hear the knock at the library door nor see the priest, Anderson, come in.

"Did you really bind that hellish creature to yourself, lad?"

Anderson's gruff voice brought him back from his thoughts and into the present. Nicholas lessened his grip on the arms of the chair, cleared his throat and blinked. he placed his hand back on his forehead and heaved a heavy sigh. He was so not in the mood for preaching priests, no matter how mad they are. Nonetheless, he nodded.

"Yes I did." Was his reply, bored and tired. Anderson frowned and leaned towards the young Hellsing. He did not like the boy, for he was just a mere child in his eyes, and to top it all off he acted strange. So very strange.

"How did you come across the binding spell?" Anderson inquired again, his voice held a certain skeptical note that irritated Nicholas. He lifted his head and arched his fine blonde brows questionably at the tall, green-eyed priest.

"Why on Earth are you interested in it? Do you want a vampire slave of your own too?" Nick retorted in a drawling voice and smirked at the irony. Anderson actually blushed a little and glared daggers at the teenager.

"Curse you lad for saying such blasphemous things!" He exclaimed and retreated back a few steps as if Nick's words stung him rather painfully.

"Yeah yeah, Protestant heathen ye shall burn in Hell and whatnot." Nicholas interrupted in a boorish voice and rolling his eyes.

"Save it for Church, I am in no mood for your preaching tonight." He snapped briskly at the blonde man, glaring at him. Anderson glared back but said nothing and watched as Nicholas slowly rose from his chair and walked to the shelves holding old tomes and books in leather bindings. Ancient books, lost books of old, covered in years of dust on the aging shelves of the Hellsing library.

Anderson silently continued to watch the back of the young Hellsing as he ran his fingers lightly over the leather spines of the old books, seemingly searching for one particular book. A moment or two later, Nicholas had hastily taken out a book from a high shelf and with a grim face, slammed the book onto the messy table in front of the priest.

"The binding spell is in this book. I came across it while reading." He stated plainly, pointing to the well-worn out book with yellowing pages and battered fringes of the spine and leather cover. Anderson stared at the object as if it was something he has never seen before. Seeing the bewilderness written across the paladin's face, Nicholas could not suppress his urge to snort. The sound made the other made jump and glare at Nick again.

"Why use that spell and not kill the soulless creature?"

"Why indeed." Nicholas muttered, caressing the book cover lovingly. "I need information, Mr. Alexander. In order to get information I must take precautions. Her brother and sister massacred the entire Hellsing squads a few days ago. I intend to find out everything about these bastards even if it means taking one of them in and making her a slave."

Anderson did not reply, he merely observed quietly as Nicholas sat down and carefully leafed through the book, tenderly touching pages with one hand whilst resting his head and chin on the palm of his other. He did look so much like a child, a mere boy. Protestant or not, Anderson felt a vague sense of pity for him.

He was so serious, such a tone of voice, such behavior was totally out of place with his large blue eyes that could light up any room, his sun-blonde hair that covered his eyes and lay in curls over his shoulders and his beaming smile that could melt and cheer up any soul and any heart. He was just too young to sound so old, so worn out, so tired, as if he was 80 and not barely 18.

"How did you know how to use this spell?"

"Like I said, I came across it while reading when I was 13. I did not think it was going to be of any use to me anytime soon. But I've been trained to be prepared," Nick replied simply, shrugging his shoulders as he gently flipped through the pages.

"I am not sure whether it was wise to enslave such an ancient undead. Father did say she was 400 years old, that is a lot of power and many years of life."

"These demons do not live." Anderson said in a low hiss. In his own mind he thought it he was absolutely right. It was why the Vatican did not approve of Hellsing's methods of purifying their Protestant country of those heathen hell demons. Hellsing considers vampires as living beings, not lifeless and corrupted souls controlled by the Devil.

"Bah. You say tomatoes, I say tomatos." Nicholas said with a bored sigh, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture at the Catholic priest. Trying to convince him to see differently takes too much effort and time which Nick did not have. In one moment Nick wondered if the priest knew that he was a dhampir. Would he still consider him as a demon even though he is still partly human?

Anderson blinked at him and cocked his head curiously to the side. What do vegetables have to do with vampires?

"You want to know the real reason why I enslaved her?" Nicholas suddenly said, his voice soft and quiet as he continued to read some pages of the old book.

"Real reason?"

"Yes." Nicholas nodded, his face serious and solemn. He did not say anything for a moment or two until he turned his sky-blue eyes back to the priest. Then his eyes quickly darted to the left, then to the right as if he was checking if anyone else was in the room. Anderson blinked and glanced around as well, expecting to see that great red buffoon Alucard stride in through the walls, laughing that disgusting laugh of his. The priest gave a slight shudder.

"The real reason I enslaved her was because I had a sudden need for power over something that could kill me in a heartbeat. The sudden rush one gets when one has control over one of the most deadliest and lethal creatures known to this world. It is quite a thrill."

"So you did this to your enemy just for a little adrenaline? My son, I begin to fear for your soul." Anderson said in a grave and concerned voice. It must be that red devil's work, tainting this unfortunate young man with such things. Enslaving one of the undead just for the rush of adrenaline and the need for control instead of putting the hellish creature out of its' misery.

Anderson continued to brood when he felt a light pat on his shoulder and saw Nicholas beaming at him with his 100 Watt smile.

"Fear nothing for me. That is my job among other things. Tell my mother to come here please." He said cheerily and turned back to the shelves to look for a good book to read.

"I am not some lackey you can order about!"

"Mr. Alexander, tell her to come to the library." His voice made the command sound final and did not give room for Anderson to object like he wanted to. The tall man growled and grit his teeth then turned on his heel and left the library to get the female Draculina. He had to constantly remind himself that the Vatican had given that little brat full authority over him.

A few moments later, Seras arrived in the library, a bit miffed and confused. She saw her son reading in one of the armchairs so she strode over to him quite purposefully and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What did you need me for, Nicholas?" She said in her best demanding voice. Nicholas looked up to see her watching him carefully. He grinned and set down the book he was reading.

"Oh, hello Mom. How are you?" He asked cheerfully, grinning up at his mother so happily. Seras looked taken aback from this. She blinked and furrowed her brows then placed on hand on her hip.

"You brought me up here just for a chat?" She asked, her eyes narrowed skeptically at the young blonde teenager in front of her. She was a little surprised though.

"Maybe." Nick replied with a half-hearted shrug, his smile never faltered. Seras made a strange noise in apparent disapproval.

"Why didn't you use our mind link to summon me instead of sending that vile man to get me?"

"I just wanted to rile him up a bit. It is really quite fun ordering that man about." Nicholas mused, laughing to himself at the memory of Anderson's angry face every time he ordered him to do something trivial.

"Oh, you're such a horrid person. Anderson almost ran me through with one of his infernal blades because of you!" Seras said, throwing her hands up in the air in her distress.

It was true. Anderson just burst into her room, ranting about heathens and protestant bastards and the stupid Vatican, grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her out the door. She struggled and had kicked out at him. Her foot landed in between his legs which set him on a rampage. Seras just barely escaped his swords. It was also a few hours till dawn and she was so very tired!

"I'm sorry Mom. It seems he hates Hellsing and anything associated with it. I wanted to piss him off a bit. He is such a ninny." Nicholas snickered and received a smack upon the head from his angry immortal mother. She just kept shaking her head disapprovingly at him. A silence fell between them. Seras was still slightly fuming when Nick cleared his throat and spoke again.

"But I actually do need you. I'm assigning Ayanna to you." He stated matter-of-factly and found sudden interest in the red upholstery of the armchair he was sitting in. He knew Seras wasn't going to be happy about this assignment but he really had no other choice.

"What! Why?!" Seras exclaimed unhappily and glared at her son. He finally met her red eyes and gave her an easy smile as he began to explain.

"Because, you are both vampires, both female and she just needs to know the ropes, nothing more. You just need to make sure she doesn't do anything rash or stupid or even let her father know where she is."

"So you're making me her babysitter, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. After this is all over you are grounded until you are well over 80 years old. Understood?"

"Clearly, Mom."

The next night Seras made her way to Ayanna's room. She didn't know what kind of vampire this girl was and she wasn't entirely happy with this assignment. Already in front of the wooden door, Seras raised her fist to knock when an angry voice yelled out "Enter!".

Seras merely raised on brow at the tone but decided not to comment on it yet. She entered the room and found Ayanna sitting at the table in her black leather body suit and half-covered by shadows. She was leaning back on the chair with her long legs propped up on the table's shiny surface.

A sudden screeching sound made Seras jump back a little. There was a pause then the screech again. It kept repeating until Seras located the source of the strange sounds. Ayanna was sharpening her weapons, those strange steel wheels with blades shaped like flames. She was using some sort of sharpening stone, probably had requested it from Walter. Whenever she rubbed the stone against the metal, a little shower of sparks would light up her face. Ayanna looked very annoyed.

"What do you want?" The girl hissed rudely at her guest as she continued to sharpen her beloved weapons. Seras couldn't decide if she should be just as rude or just accept her rudeness as a result for being imprisoned in Hellsing.

"Well? Spit it out!"

"No need to be so loud, I can hear you just fine." Seras mumbled angrily as a slight ringing made her head ache a little.

"Could've fooled me." Ayanna grumbled out loud, knowing it would anger the little vampire woman standing in the middle of her room. After a moment's pause, Ayanna let her legs slide off the table and waved her hand at the candle stub in the golden candle holder. The blackened wick flickered to life in a single orange flame.

Seras had only had a brief glimpse of the Russian vampire when she'd arrived at Hellsing. After Nicholas had her escorted to the library, the small blonde woman had gone back to her room and polished her hand gun, waiting for the outcome of the new and strange events. Now she was getting more then a brief glimpse of this Ayanna character and she did not like what she was seeing.

To say that Ayanna was beautiful would sort of seem like an understatement. She was beyond that, an exotic beauty that could stop a man's breath just by looking at her. This divine appearance reminded Seras of one woman only; Miss Alex, or as her son, Andrey had called her, Valentina Ivana Maria Alexandrovich.

Even now, out of her strange attire, Seras couldn't deny how attractive the girl was. Ayanna was wearing a similar uniform to Seras's. The uniformed shirt but the entire ensemble also made her entire form more curvaceous. The Russian vampire had left her shirt unbuttoned halfway and revealed most of her cleavage. The skirt was also pulled up and barely covered her bottom let alone anything else.

She even let her hair down from that side ponytail. Seras had never seen such fine locks, gleaming and seemingly soft and made of pure silk. Ayanna's hair fell about her like a waterfall on her shoulders and reached her mid-back. Magnificent, shining like gold in the sun and exquisite like uncut diamonds. 'She definitely looks like royalty', Seras thought begrudgingly to herself.

Ayanna then leaned forwards with her elbows resting on the surface and her head upon her palms. She gave Seras a bitter smile. "I do not like associating with vampires beneath my status so quickly state what you want and be gone." She said in a falsely sweet voice and waved her hand at Seras as if giving her permission to speak now.

Seras stared in disbelief at the young Russian vampire. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Beneath your...? Now you listen to me, you royal little brat! I am your superior in this organization therefore you are beneath my status and you must obey me. Get it?" Seras growled angrily at the brazen female sitting at her table. Now it was her turn to stare at Seras in disbelief. Then she got up from the chair all in one smooth movement, her hair flowing behind her like a curtain fluttering in the breeze.

She placed her twin wheels back on the table and walked towards the petite vampire. Ayanna kept slowly nodding her head up and down, taking in the entire appearance of the Draculina as she circled Seras. The ex-police officer stood still even though every fine hair stood on end and her skin prickled from the thought of the absolutely rude Russian.

Not to mention she felt incredibly intimidated right now. Ayanna was a lot more taller then she was, more seductive, more eye-catching and Seras didn't doubt that if she wasn't under seal, she'd probably outrival her in power as well.

Ayanna finally stopped circling Seras and now stood in front of her, hand on her chin. She looked rather amused.

"You are my superior?" Ayanna asked, her voice as skeptical as her eyes. But Seras was actually prepared for this, she knew that the Russian wouldn't accept this piece of information so readily.

"Yes." Was her solid answer. Ayanna gave a curtly nod. "And I must do as you command?" She inquired again and Seras nodded the affirmative.

"Correct." Came the second reply in a stronger, firmer, more confident voice. Maybe Ayanna wouldn't be as difficult as Seras imagined her to be. She saw the girl give another seemingly approving nod. A pause. Ayanna still seemed to be sizing Seras up because the blonde vampire noticed how the Russian girl's lovely red mouth started to curve up in a smile.

She thought maybe Ayanna had accepted the facts and come to terms with her being outranked by a younger vampire. But apparently, this was not the case.

"Are you his mate?"

"Ye-Wait whose mate?" Seras managed to stop herself from automatically replying. She wasn't exactly expecting this sort of question. Ayanna even covered her mouth as she giggled, making her seem a bit childish and secretive.

"Ah." Ayanna said, ignoring Seras's counter question. She only gave Seras a very knowing, cruel smile. "So you're not my Lord's mate."

"Your Lord?" She's heard that before. That bartender Ivan, he had called her Master something like that. So did she mean Master then? "Do you mean Alucard?" Seras asked and heard how her voice wavered a little. Damn, she was losing the gained self-confidence a little too fast to her liking.

"Is that what he is called now?" Ayanna looked thoughtful as she put a finger on her red lips.

"Um, yes. That is his name." Seras replied uncertainly, carefully watching the other vampire's reactions. Ayanna seemed absolutely thrilled.

"Ah. So you are not Alucard's mate, correct?" She asked again, a bit more eager this time. Seras raised one brow and tried to think of an answer. Technically she wasn't Master's mate but wouldn't she still be close to one?

"I suppose I'm–"

"If you're not his mate then you hold no authority over me." Ayanna's fluid voice cut Seras off at mid-sentence, earning a very hateful glare from the latter. But Ayanna majestically ignored her and smiled eerily, making small shivers run through Seras's every nerve. She watched the tall vampire sit back down in her chair and put her legs back upon the table. Seras was boiling from the anger inside her. How dare she! That leather-wearing whore, that--! That--! That--!.

The petite Draculina let out a frustrated growl and stomped over to Ayanna just as she rocked on her wooden chair. When she leaned back, Seras placed a strong grip on both her shoulders and held her back inches from the floor, her hair brushed the ground. Seras continued to glare at the pretty vampire.

"Now you hold on one moment! He has nothing to do with my authority here!" Seras shouted angrily at Ayanna, nostrils flaring, her red irises as bright and burning like the single candle flame in the room.

Ayanna didn't seemed very fazed by Seras's apparent anger with her. Instead she ignored her and looked thoughtful again. "I think I will go keep his Excellency's company." She said in a musing voice and nudged Seras's hands off her shoulders so she could get up again. But Seras pushed the vampire back down so hard that the chair broke and both girls landed on the floor with Seras on top still holding Ayanna firmly.

The Russian girl lifted a surprised eyebrow at this sudden display of force and was even a tad affected by Seras's pain-promising glare.

"You listen to me, you European bitch!" Seras hissed softly and shook Ayanna to make sure she got her attention. "Stay away from my Master. He is mine." She spoke through her teeth and her fangs had lengthened in response to her anger.

Ayanna merely blinked several times then laughed."Oh, is he now?" She said between laughs. "We shall see who our Lord favors." Ayanna grinned toothily at the small female vampire and flicked her fingers at Seras's small perky nose.

"Will he prefer a little, weak virgin girl like you or an experienced and powerful woman like me, I wonder?" She said in a mockingly concerned voice. Seras's low growl stopped her from mocking any further but she felt that she had made her point either way. Seras was bristling with anger.

Ayanna pushed Seras off of her more successfully this time now both vampires glared daggers at each other bumping chest to chest.

"I'm warning you–" Seras began to snarl, baring her teeth at the opposing Nosferatu. But Ayanna's cold hiss cut her off and she leaned in closer so that her nose was touching tips with Seras's.

"You're warning me? Do understand that, because of Alucard's very powerful and old bloodline, he can only mate with someone of aristocratic blood. A filthy commoner like you does not stand a chance against old tradition and power. He probably sired you because he wanted to use you for his own personal amusement." She growled out fiercely, baring her own sharp fangs at her.

She held Seras's angry red gaze a second longer and then backed away, still smiling that knowing cruel smile of hers. "I'm sure it wasn't in his plan to have you falling for him but such is the fate of mere toys." She said with a mere, haughty laugh. Seras opened her mouth to retort but no sound came out. She couldn't think of anything to say. Ayanna noticed this and her eyes flashed triumphantly.

"Ah, so I've touched a nerve. Do not worry, dear little fledgling. I will be gentle with him." She said and patted Seras's shoulder reassuringly. But just as her hand touched Seras's shoulder, she grabbed her and flung her against to wall with all her force and vampire strength. Ayanna's back slammed into the wall, causing it to crack, even a few blocks were chipped and were dislodged. She fell to the ground on her knees. Seras stood above her and placed the sole of her boot against the vampire's throat.

"I am your superior. You listen to me and to no one else." Seras commanded briskly, pushed her foot against Ayanna's throat a little before removing it and letting the beaten vampire get up. She continued to glare at the Draculina as she slowly rose from the ground, her pride and dignity shattered once more.

"Clean yourself up. We're going to the shooting range. Address me as Victoria, or ma'am. You will be punished if you do not follow my orders. You will be punished if you hurt any humans while under the command of Hellsing." Seras recited mechanically as Ayanna cleaned the rubble and dust from her hair.

Seras took a step closer to the vampire and grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her roughly down to her eye-level. She looked the Russian directly in the eyes as she added something to the last part of her recitation. "I will kill you if you go near my Master. Understood?"

"You may be stronger then me now because of these cursed seals but mark my words, you little blonde skank, I will break free from them and then I will take much pleasure in ripping you to shreds slowly while you still breathe." Ayanna said in a low whisper and smiled bitterly at the petite blonde holding her. Seras stared blankly at Ayanna for a moment or two them gave her a very cherry smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear a 'ma'am' or 'Victoria' in that lovely little speech of yours so I wasn't really listening." Seras retorted in a cheerful voice and still holding her, dragged Ayanna out of the room.

In Dmitri's private room down the corridor, far from Integra's new prison, Dmitri was lounging on his sofa with his mate Valentina laying on him, her head in his lap. As he stroked her glistening curls, he called out for his son Andrey.

"Where is Ayanna? I would like her to go hunting with Dementia tonight."

"I told her to stay down below. She has harmed Sir Hellsing so I punished her for it." Andrey informed his Father curtly, standing at attention before the powerful man. Dmitri did not look up as he spoke to his son again.

"Ah. Seems you are quite attached to this Hellsing woman."

"I think she is a perfect candidate as my mate. Very ruthless yet beautiful." Andrey told his Father with a satisfied smile to which the elder vampire chuckled and stroked the face of his mate, Valentina. She purred at the feel of his fingers against her skin and smiled.

"She sounds like my dear Vayla." Dmitri said thoughtfully, grinning himself as well. Finally he looked up at his son.  
"Will you turn her?"

"I will need to persuade her to agree first."

"Waste not then. I do not know when those fools will arrive and wreck havoc so make use of the time you have, my son."

"Yes, Tatya."

Integra sprang off the bed the moment she saw the poor Irish girl being thrown threw the disappearing portal. The raven-haired teen coughed and wheezed, holding her ribs tenderly. "Bloody rotten bastards! Treating a poor girl like this!" Integra growled fiercely to herself as she tried to carry Priscilla over to the bed. "I will have their hearts on a platter after this whole thing is done with!"

"Ooh..." Priscilla moaned and turned over on her back, laying sprawled on the bed. The Hellsing winced at the black and blue colouring most of the girl's face. She was deathly white and there was little left of her clothing on her. She was almost naked. Integra scowled at the Russian vampires' abuse of her. She looked around the room and saw another door which she hoped was the bathroom. They were trapped in a hotel after all.

She was right and the bathroom was left unscathed, including what was in it. For some unknown reason the water utilities were working, so Integra grabbed some hand towels and ran them under the water of the spluttering faucet and fumbled on her way back to Priscilla. The hem of her dress was way too long and she had tripped on it, nearly falling on her face had she not caught herself on the door frame of the bathroom.

Integra glared at the bottom of her dress skirts and attended to the injured girl first, placing the wet cloth on her bruised ribs and arms to soothe some of the pain. After that was taken care of, the Hellsing leader hastily stripped off her gown and threw it in some far corner of the hotel room, leaving her in the linen white under gown. This piece of clothing was not so long and the hem only came up above her ankles by an inch or two and strangely enough Integra felt more comfortable in this then that wretched dress thing abomination!

Only once she was finished with these tasks did she take in her surroundings. The room she was now imprisoned in was not very large but not too small either but rather in an 'T' shape. It was nicely furnished. There was a chair next to a small end table and a tall standing lamp on the other side of it and the oak table Priscilla was thrown into. A few feet away from the table, accompanied by a red sofa. This was in left end of the 'T', in the right was the large twin-sized bed on which Priscilla now rested on.

In the tiny hallway, on the right side was the bathroom; shower and bath, counter and bowl sink with a mirror and of course the required toilet. On the left side of this little hallway was the small closet which contained folded bed sheets and some larger towels, along with an extra blanket and pillow. Integra's guess was that the room was one of the less luxurious suites on the last floor, maybe even at the beginning of the corridor, because of everything still being intact.

There was a cheerful painting of a field of red poppies hanging just above the chair she now sat in and another painting of a gloomy looking ballerina sitting on a chair and examining the broken lace of her slipper, done in charcoal and white chalk was above the bed.

Priscilla was asleep now, despite the day just beginning. There were more bite marks on her neck, arms and legs and she was terribly white. Integra gritted her teeth, they were using her as a snack, a box of juice that is easily replaced and disposed of. The nerve of these wretched vampires! Not wanting to fall asleep herself, the Hellsing leader only tended to her employee, wetting the towels every once and a while to keep her body temperature from rising, then sitting in her chair, watching the young maid sleep. It was the least she could do for her.

The young grl had slept through most of the day. Sometimes she would moan quietly, sometimes she would whimper. But when she finally awoke, some of the remaining sunlight shone directly into her eyes. Being a full week in that horrid place down below, the light was a shock for her. Was she back home? Oh was all of this just a terrible nightmare? She hoped with her heart it was, but she was gravely disappointed.

Priscilla tried sitting up and squealed from the sudden pain jolting through her entire hurting body. Her hands automatically reached for her middle and heard a tutting noise. She glanced around and spotted the glacial blue eyes of her boss glaring at her. Priscilla blinked a few times and opened her mouth but Integra interrupted her before she could utter a sound.

"Lay back down, Miss O'Malley. Your ribs haven't healed and the swelling hasn't gone down yet."

"Wh-why are you here, Sir Hellsing?" Priscilla managed to stutter, completely ignoring Integra's order. She tried getting off the bed and almost fell off the edge of it if Integra hadn't rushed over to pull the young girl back up.

"Dammit you silly girl! I said lay down!" Integra growled as she forced the maid back down on the bed.

"Oh what a touching sight to see." Andrey's smooth voice said in feigned sweet tones. Integra had her back turned to him so he couldn't really see her eyes grow steely and cold just at the sound of his voice. The maid looked at Integra with puzzled eyes but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't sure what was going on but she had long ago learned that it was best to keep silent. She was right, at least for this situation.

"You could treat my employees a little better, you dead bastard!" Integra snarled. He smiled and strode over to the Hellsing, his hand lightly tracing the ridges of her spine from her lower back up to between her shoulder blades. Integra's skin crawled when she felt his fingers on her body. So utterly revolting.

"Oh my lovely little wasp, I came to see how you two were doing. I am very considerate, da?"

"Niet." Integra hissed mockingly at him. "You are not."

"Oh delightful! You've learnt some Russian!" Andrey exclaimed happily and kissed her cheek softly. Integra could almost actually feel her hair standing on end, bristling from the brief contact.

Then she felt his lips against her ear again and she shivered. "Do you know how sexy you sound when you speak Russian?"

"I only said one word you idiot, not an entire narrative!" She spat back at him, trying to turn her head and glare at him but he wouldn't let her. He merely chuckled in her ear, his breath tickling her skin unpleasantly.

"Bah, one word, two words, does not matter. Hearing my mother tongue come from your hot little mouth makes me harder then nuclear physics." Andrey whispered huskily, his voice evident of his desire fore her. To show her, he hugged her low by her waist and pulled her bottom closer to his abdomen. The more she struggled the more she felt that hardness in between his legs grow impossibly harder.

Integra was at a loss for words. She couldn't escape him entirely this time, the sun had already set and she was out of ideas. Then, suddenly she felt something wet trail behind her ear and down her neck. It was horrifying because it actually felt so incredibly good and this time when she shivered, it was not from repulsion.

"You disgusting swine!" She said breathlessly as she tried once again to escape his embrace. Damn her body for betraying her like this and damn him for making her feel like this! Integra tried beating him off but the Russian wouldn't budge.

Priscilla watched the entire scene with wide eyes, puzzled and frightened. What was going on?

Andrey won the struggle. He had turned her around roughly and held her firmly by her shoulders with one hand and suddenly grabbed Priscilla with his other. The young girl shrieked and tried to scuttle away but he was too fast and caught her.

"No!"

"Unhand her, Andrey!" Integra and Priscilla both scream at the same time. The handsome vampire only obeyed Integra after he stared long and hard at her. Priscilla hurried over to a far corner, shaking.

"You promised both your body and your maid's."

"She is in no state to pleasure you." Integra growled.

"Then I will gladly have you for now, my love." And before she could protest, Andrey began ripping off her clothes.


	26. Who Is More Evil?

A/N: Heya peeps, here's the next chap. Happy Belated Easter and everything else! Made this chap especially extra long as to cover up its lateness -nervous laugh- anywaaaay... Almost done and coming to an end. I estimate like 4 more chaps, maybe 5. Who knows?

Reminder to those who have just started reading:

I've decided what to do with the 'sequel'. It won't be so much as a sequel but sorta like a side-story and I think that a lot of of you that loved this fic will love this next one cuz it revolves mostly on Nicholas's entire childhood and lotsa AxS moments. It's called 'Grow' (though title might change).

I noticed how I really jumped around with the years and stuff, so this time Imma do it chronologically, ahaha... anyway, it will show his attempts at matchmaking (something I totally skipped in this story, my apologies) and mostly, like, little kid moments and childish stuff. I can give you a lil' tidbit to chew on though, just so you can't wait to read it BWAHAHAHA. In one chapter, when Nick is 15, Seras and Alucard have to have 'The Talk' (Y'know, the birds and the bees.. :) ) with him so...yeah... That's gonna be fun to write. I've already stared on the first chaps and it'll be out soon.

Also, I have another new fic that I will be putting up along with 'Grow'. It's called 'Forgotten' and I think it will be in Drama or Tragedy or whatev, but its gonna be good. So yeah, anyway, concerning this chapter. Seras and Ayanna have a bitch fight and Dmitri notices (FINALLY) that Ayanna's gone missing. He is such a baaaad father, lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

There was something wrong. He could feel it in the very core of his bones, his blood. Something was disturbing his peace. He turned his head slowly left then right and lifted his nose high and sniffed the air like a hound.

It was a stench. Rotting blood and ground, fresh meat. That was the smell of the stench and it made him want to puke. His stomach turned and heaved like waves of an angry sea in a storm. It was disgusting and whatever was the source of that foulness was coming closer. But it confused him. No one could enter this place without being detected and brought up to him for questioning. Then it occurred to him. Maybe they were bringing this unknown, disgusting creature to him. That's when the door opened and the entire room was filled with the putrid smell.

Valentina gagged, her nose wrinkled and her mouth was immediately covered with her delicate white hand. Her eyes even watered. He, however, remained completely still and frozen and stared at the heap of stinking flesh his soldiers dragged to his feet.

Dmitri was known as a cold and cruel man, heartless, ruthless. The screams of his victims did not affect him when he tortured them. He was notorious for his 'persuasive' skills. The soldiers feared him. Every Russian who had lived through those dark days feared Dmitri Alexandrovich.

But that wasn't why Dmitri stood there, frozen in place, looking down at the mass of dirty locks caked with drying blood. The soldiers held the body by its arms, letting its chest and face hover a few inches from the ground. The hair was a pallet of muddy colors. From fresh blood red to crisp drying red and brown, hiding the obviously bright natural golden color. It was in great tangled clumps, completely covering the face.

There was a groan then a dry heave as the intruder began shaking, trying to throw something up. The sounds, however revolting, were definitely feminine he was sure.

The clothes the woman was wearing were completely in tatters. It barely covered her flesh. The female intruder made Dmitri uneasy as he looked down upon her. There was something familiar about her, but what? She suddenly heaved again and threw up blackish liquid all over the beautiful Persian carpet. Dmitri took a step back, avoiding the pooling fluid. His face scrunched up with utter disgust.

The thing lifted its head and stared at Dmitri with wide, frightened eyes, or what was left of them. There were scratches on the face, deep gauges that had torn away most of the skin, revealing the rosy meat underneath with just a touch of white bone poking through.

One of the eyes was damaged, like it was picked apart by claws. There was a large bloody mess where the nose was supposed to be. The lips were savagely ripped out, revealing the jaw and white rows of teeth in a semi-skeletal grin.

The creature emitted pitiful sounds, hiccups and whimpers, like it was crying and in pain. It probably was, Dmitri thought, seeing the fresh trail of red the thing left behind as it attempted to crawl to him. The body was in worse shape. The chest cavity had a large gaping hole, the ribcage showed along with the raw tissue of muscles. There was a slight visible thudding underneath the revealed muscle and Dmitri realized that was the heart beating. He almost felt the bile rise in his throat. He knew of the horrible things he had done to his torture victims but this was revolting. It sickened even him.

**"Dmitri!" **Valentina yelled at him. Her voice was muffled by her hand. It snapped him out of his trance. The appearance of this being had hypnotized him, shocked him. He hadn't even realized that he was just standing there, gaping at it like a common fool. Dmitri shook his head and glared down at the creature. He nudged the lolling head with the toe of his boot.

"**State your business whore, and I may give you a swift death."** Dmitri said in a low hiss, trying to sound threatening. It still unnerved him, he felt repelled by something so vile-looking. Again the creature looked up at him with pitiful eyes, like it was pleading him to do something. The face was bruised and massacred. There was a large hole in her left cheek, like the flesh was ripped out and a little bit of white peeked from the rosy meat.

Her lips were chewed off, all her teeth showed through the ghastly rip. Any skin left intact was drenched in blood. She was drenched in blood. He saw the flesh was healing slowly and that she was sobbing in pain. Dmitri could see how the tears formed and how they seeped down the rivers of fleshy scars down her face.

**"Ta...!"** She tried to say something but as she lifted her head to speak, Dmitri noticed with horror that her throat had been pulled out violently, leaving another disgusting, hollow hole. She writhed at his feet and stretched out a bony, almost skinless hand out to him. Dmitri gasped and took a step back, just out of reach. He glanced at her eyes again and they looked hurt. They also looked red, a watery red but red nonetheless. Was this thing a vampire? Why was it in such a state?

"**Ta..." **A weak whisper was heard and the attention turned back to the imprisoned intruder. Dmitri, boiling with rage and uncontrollable fury, seized the clumped hair of the girl and harshly pulled her head up.

**"Ta...!"** She tried again, barely managing to gasp out the words.** "Tatya!"**

That one word made Dmitri go so pale his skin looked nearly transparent. He let go of her hair and let out a ferocious roar, a sound that shook the whole building.** "Andrey! Ayanna! Ayasha! Dementia! Come now!"** He shouted into the air and instantly three figures appeared just as he finished yelling. Andrey looked very peeved. He had just managed to tear most of the clothing off of Integra's luscious body. He was so close to taking her when his father had summoned him. What terrible timing!

He saw Dementia, Andrey and Ayasha. **"Ayanna! Ayanna come this instance!" **He shouted over and over again. The girl whimpered and managed to grab ahold of his pant leg. She tugged on it, sniffling and moaning in agony.**  
**

**"Ta..tya!" **She cried out, pleading. So very pathetic. Dmitri was heavily breathing, casting his eyes downward at the girl's deformed, gnawed hand pulling at his pant leg. He shook her hand off and kicked it back from him. His eyes were insane, wide and frightened.** "Shut up you horrid creature!" **He sneered at her and backed away again.**"Ayanna! AYANNA!" **He continued to shout. But no response came. The entire room was silent. Everyone watched in disbelief as Dmitri panicked. They all shared the same line of thought; Why was he acting this way? What has made him so edgy, so freaked?**  
**

Dmitri looked at his three children in pure disbelief and then barreled himself into his son. He pushed him against the wall, elbow against his throat. Andrey looked surprised, shocked even. Dmitri was furious. His nostrils flared, his eyes were wild, his teeth bared and his mouth curled into a snarl.

**"Where is Ayanna! Where is she!" **Dmitri shouted. He seemed frantic and furious. Andrey kept shaking his head, truly scared of what his father might do to him in such an unstable state. **"I don't know Tatya! I last left her in the basement!"** He shouted back. His father glared at him a little longer. He seemed to try and determine whether Andrey was telling the truth but seeing how shocked his son was at his behavior, Dmitri could only conclude he really was telling the truth. Slowly, Dmitri backed away from Andrey and removed his elbow from his throat. The young vampire wheezed and coughed, relieved from the deadly pressure.

Valentina gracefully rose from her couch and stalked over to Dmitri, angry and furious as he. But she was angry with him. **"Have you lost your mind?" **Valentina accused him, glaring daggers at her mate as she went over to Andrey's hunched form. She gave him a glass of blood which she had been drinking from. It soothed his coughing. **"What does this...this _thing_ have anything to do with Ayanna and Andrey!"**

Dmitri didn't answer, he didn't even look at her. He looked so lost and so shaken. He kept telling himself that this being worming at his feet couldn't be his daughter, couldn't be one of the Romanovs. It was classic denial. But no one else had recognized her, no one else had come to his conclusion yet. Were they all so blind?

He finally glanced at Valentina. She was avoiding the crawling girl, she couldn't bring herself to look at her. Shouldn't the mother always be able to recognize her own child? He was getting angry again, fury replacing shock in a split second. Anger blossomed inside him like a flower. Was this woman stupid? He began to grit his teeth silently. This was maddening! All of this was absolutely maddening!

**"Well? Explain this!" **Valentina growled at Dmitri again. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Dmitri could only stare at the misshapen vampire girl on the floor, still whimpering and groaning. It had been gnawing at the back of his mind ever since a few nights ago when he had inquired about her whereabouts. He had known that Ayanna would take off for a few nights but she would return and she would have told them. He hadn't sensed her presence for over a week and a half!

Dmitri grabbed ahold of the girl's hair again. He could only hope it wasn't her but he knew it was. She had called out to him, called him 'tatya'. What more proof could he need? He could feel his mate's seething anger at his ignoring her questions. And how exactly was he supposed to answer them?

**"Look Vayla and tell me if you recognize her."** Dmitri told her bitterly and with his other hand dragged her down to her knees and pushed her face to face with the deformed sad creature. Valentina began to gag from the smell but Dmitri's hand kept her from rising up and fleeing. She looked at the girl with a sneer on her pretty face. She even saw more tears forming in the girl's red eyes.

**"How patheti-"** She was about to say when she stopped. There was silence for a few moments until Valentina finally gasped. Her own eyes widened. It couldn't be! No, no it was impossible!** "Ayanna?" **

It looked like her, under all those fresh, bleeding scars and missing chunks of flesh. It looked like Ayanna. But, it shouldn't be her! She was supposed to be hunting! Scouting! This couldn't! Shouldn't be her!**  
**

Dmitri let out another howl once he heard his mate say that name. Oh the shame! He let go of her hair and released Valentina. He was frantic. No one had ever seen him like this before. He paced left and right in front of Ayanna, seeming unsure of what he should do. He looked like he wanted to hold her but was too disgusted by her state.

She suddenly heaved again and threw up blackish liquid all over the beautiful Persian carpet. Dmitri took a step back, avoiding the pooling fluid. His face scrunched up with utter disgust.

"**Look, your Excellency!"** One of the soldiers holding the woman shouted, excited that he might've found something useful. He pointed to something in the gooey black puddle. **"There is something there!"**

Dmitri stared at the staining blackness on his expensive rug and noticed the object the soldiers had pointed out. It was a cross. He immediately grabbed a handkerchief and pulled the cross out of the gooey mess. He fiddled with it, inspecting it from all sides. The top of the cross flipped open, revealing a piece of paper rolled inside it. Dmitri gently took out the paper and read:

_To our dear enemy, the Russian lord Dmitri_

_We hope you like our present. She was very difficult to attain but we managed._

_How does it feel to have one of your own snatched from right under your nose and then thrown back at your feet like a piece of trash?_ _Did you even notice that she was gone? Of course not. We shall no longer stall our engagement with you.  
_

_Looking forward to our meeting,_

_Nicholas Arthur Van Hellsing._

_P.s.- you will notice that the scars on her hands are the marks of Hellsing. She has been in my service, she is now one of my subordinates_. _She is **my** lovely **slave**._

Dmitri quickly glanced at the Ayanna's hands, for now he was sure it was his daughter, and made some strange choking sounds. Only the hands weren't as severely scarred as the rest of her. On the back of her ghostly white hands he could see the bleeding trademark of Hellsing.

The entire hotel continued to shake and echo with feral roars and screams. Objects flew about the room and smashed into walls. Dmitri and Valentina trashed the entire room. The soldiers cowered. Ayasha was as furious as her parents. Andrey, on the other hand, smiled secretly. This Hellsing boy was playing dirty. It meant he had guts or was just stupidly brave. But he couldn't say he wasn't angry.

To do something like this to one of Romanov blood is the highest and most cruelest of crimes_. _He knew his father would make that half-breed brat pay dearly for this injury to their family honor. Yes, this was a dirty move indeed.

**"Ayasha! I want all the soldiers assembled! The best! We attack!" **Dmitri shouted and Ayasha was already disappearing into the shadows, eyes aglow with red angry fire. She wanted to personally rip out the throat of the madman who did this to her precious twin. There were shouts and yelling in the halls below, noisy feet running around preparing, frantic. **  
**

**"Those motherfuckers will regret hurting my pride like this!" **Dmitri growled ferociously and shook his fist at the rest of the people in the room.

**"Filthy bastards!" **He cursed again and again. Valentina was weeping, hugging her grotesque child close to her chest. He watched his mate rock back and forth gently, cradling Ayanna's head in her arms.

It was probably the only motherly moment he'd ever get to witness but he knew she loved the children. She was their mother. But it still surprised him when Valentina suddenly wiped her bloody tears and let go of Ayanna. She gently laid her on the floor, stood up as graceful as a swan and marched up to the child Dmitri _knew _she loved least. Valentina started to caress one of the curly pigtails of Dementia, who was standing next to the body of Ayanna, grinning madly at the sight of her half-sister's blood and bone. But when she saw Valentina approach her, her grin faltered.**  
**

**"Dementia darling." **Valentina cooed in the sweetest voice she possessed and continued to twirl her lovely golden locks with her elegant fingers. Dementia blinked, apparently surprised as well.

**"Da?" **She answered, her voice borderline curious and cautious. Valentina smiled and chuckled huskily_._**"How about announcing us? They will want to know our reply."**

Dementia nodded slowly, eying Valentina skeptically. This was very odd coming from her. Her hungry grin slid back on her face as all the possibilities came swarming in her head. Oh but this meant more hunting! More killing, more blood! Her lips stretched farther into a mad smile and her dead heart fluttered. **"Da, I agree."**

Valentina returned the smile and Dementia already turned on her heel and was about to melt with the shadows when Valentina's hand grabbed her shoulder. Dementia turned to glance at her over her shoulder, now looking a bit puzzled. She wanted to kill, to slaughter! Why was she stopping her?

**"Oh and Dementia? Go and get that Hellsing woman from her room." **Valentina added sweetly and let Dementia go. The girl nodded eagerly and finally disappeared. The room was silent again. No one understood this sudden change in Valentina. She walked over to the two soldiers standing at the door, lost and confused. **"Take Ayanna into my room and give her blood." **She ordered briskly, glaring at them coldly. The two men nodded quickly and went to pick up the sad, disfigured girl without showing their disgust. As they carried her into the other room, Valentina walked over to a small table and grabbed a bottle of blood. She offered the drink to Dmitri and Ayasha. When she came around to give it to Andrey, he refused the glass of blood, pushing her hand aside. Instead he gave her a piercing glare and pursed his lips.

**"Mother what are you planning?" **He demanded. The tall woman had turned her back and walked over to the couch. She did not answer him at all as she set herself gracefully on the couch, flicked her long, sleek hair to her other shoulder and began lightly caressing Dmitri's neck lovingly. It was as if nothing had happened at all. She was ignoring him.**  
**

But Andrey wouldn't let her do that. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. **"What are you planning with the Hellsing, Mother?" **He demanded again, his voice raising with his anger. Valentina looked up and stared at him lazily as if he had just asked her to go pick daisies in the sunlight. She raised her brow, her look said 'you can't be serious'. She reached for her glass of blood and calmly sipped from the glass as she continued t stare at him. Once she was done drinking, she decided to answer him.**  
**

**"My dear son," **She began silkily.** "you have taken too long in your courting." **Another sip from the glass came along with the pause.** "This is an utter disgrace! They have insulted us! Does this not anger you?" **Valentina accused viciously, glaring at him as coldly as a blizzard. But he was unfazed by her coldness, he just glared back. It made sense to him now. He knew why she wanted Integra brought back here. She was planning on killing her. Or worse, turning her into a slave. He can't allow that, he wouldn't allow it. Red eyes swirling to a darker shade, his breathing accelerated. He was like a bull ready to charge.**  
**

**"Of course this action angers me but-!" **He shouted, pointing at the entrance to Valentina's room where Ayanna now lay, healing slowly. Valentina cut him off with a raise of her hand regally. She was as mad as he was.** "No buts!" **She shouted back, hissing. She brought down her fist on the table, the loud bang echoed in the room.** "I refuse to let this go unanswered. You will take that virgin by force and then you shall kill her and send them back her mutilated body!"**

**"Niet! I will do no such thing!" **He said, shaking his head repeatedly.** "She would make a perfect vampire Mother! She is made for the eternal life! She is made for me!" **Andrey yelled back. Integra's fate was his alone to decide. Damn it she was his! Valentina growled. He could actually see her bristling like an angry cat.**  
**

**"She is a human, cattle to our kind!" **Valentina snapped back at her son, already half-rising from the couch. But a hand grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back down. She looked surprised and allowed Dmitri to pull her back into his arms as she was before. Another silence followed, however briefly. Dmitri looked solemn and decided. He looked at Andrey and at once the young man knew he had lost the battle.**  
**

**"Kill her or be be killed in her place. Make your choice Andrey."

* * *

**

_Earlier that night..._

He could feel Master's fear, her distress and it angered him beyond reason. The entire manor shook with roars so frightening and bestial that most of the surviving employment scurried about like roaches. The roars continued, each one louder and more fearsome then the last.

Alucard had become an unstoppable force. He barreled through the many halls of the mansion, wrecking havoc everywhere. He demolished anything that stood in his way, did not even care if there were humans blocking his path. Integra was in danger, she was in danger and he could not get to her. Their mind link had been severed once she had entered that _prison_ but he could still feel her through a different connection they had shared since she took control of him. A connection she was not yet aware of, or was and didn't care.

Now he could feel her emotions, something she rarely gave into. He could feel how helpless and cornered she felt, degraded, disgraced, impatient. She was calling him, asking for his help, begging him to save her. Yes, she was actually _begging_ him to save her.

It sent him over the edge. No one made Master beg for such things! No one made such a strong woman crumble into something weak. He loved her strength, her resolve, her coldness, her steely eyes and her anger, her vengeance. This woman was becoming a ghost and a helpless weakling was taking her place. No, he wouldn't have that, he would never allow something so disgusting to happen to Integra.

"Nicholas!" Alucard bellowed at the top of his lungs as he appeared in the office. "You cowardly fool! You insolent child!" He continued to yell. Nicholas blinked, unsure of how to react. Father was so frightening, he could actually see the rage surrounding him like a black mist, a tainted halo.

Alucard charged at Nicholas with his teeth bared and a menacing growl ripping from his throat. It all happened in a flash. He caught Nick by his slender white throat and hurled him into the floor with all his might. There was a loud crash as the table turned over from the force. The stone tiles cracked and dust rose. Nick coughed and wheezed, his hands gripping Alucard's.

"Fa-Father!" He choked out, his eyes bulging, his face turning blue. He could feel his life slowly slipping away. It was over, all over. Father was furious enough to kill him. Then, everything went black. It was as if someone turned off all the lights, Nicholas couldn't see anything.

Alucard watched with mild interest as the squirming teenager beneath him began to change. He stopped struggling and he grew very quiet. Only when he looked up, Alucard was beyond pleased. His eyes were blood red and angry, so very angry.

Next thing he knew, Nicholas had thrown him off with unbelievable force and sent him crashing into the opposite wall. Then he leapt onto him, grabbed him by his shoulders and swung him around like a lifeless rag doll and hurled him at Integra's oak desk. The wood cracked and moaned from contact of Alucard's body and fell to pieces as Alucard scrambled to his feet. Lip bleeding and head spinning, he grinned at his foster son.

"More! More! Give me more!" Alucard cackled. Nicholas only replied with a feral growl and charged at Alucard again with inhuman speed. He punched the elder vampire in the stomach hard enough to leave Alucard slightly winded. Then he took one of the lamps that survived the first few blows and brought it crashing down on his head. He continued using the object as a bludgeon and wouldn't stop hitting Alucard with it until the vampire's head resembled mince meat.

As the vampire slid unto the floor. Nicholas, splattered in blood, took a letter-opening knife and slashed his chest to ribbons. Alucard didn't move. His blood seeped onto the floor, thick and almost black, pooling around his body. Nicholas sensed the blood and began to drool. Oh, how he craved blood, the taste of it, the smell of it, the feel of it sliding down the throat! He's never even tasted blood but something inside him told him, whispered to him that it was delicious.

He stared at the blood oozing out of the unmoving body. Should he taste it and see if this voice was telling the truth? Of course he should, the voice told him again, it's better then food, then drink, it's better than anything human. Mesmerized by the color, the richness of the liquid, Nick reached out and placed both his hands gently into the puddle of blood. His hand felt cold, slimy and wet but he didn't care.

Slowly he raised his hands to his face. His breathing became faster, goosebumps rose high on his skin. There was a constant humming and drumming in his ears, someone could've shouted at him and he wouldn't have even heard a peep. His nostrils flared, he felt himself grin wildly. His pulse sped up, his thoughts seemed to zoom around constantly. All he could see was blood, just the red, dripping fingers of his hands. His fingers inched closer to his mouth, his tongue stuck out to catch the drops of the liquid. It almost touched the tip of his tongue, he could almost taste it!

Another voice told him no, screaming it in fact. The first voice started to hush it but Nicholas listened to the second voice. It sounded like...himself. His head began to pound furiously and he groaned, his hands massaging his temples. The pain increased and for a moment he couldn't bear it, he thought he'd go mad from it! There was that blackness again, he couldn't see a thing. When the blackness retreated, he blinked and looked around the room.

Well, the first thing he noticed was that he was standing. Then he looked down and saw his hands. They were drenched in blood. Slowly he let his eyes roam the office. It was complete and utter chaos.

The table was split in two, papers were scattered everywhere, lamps were reduced to glass dust, there were more cracked tiles and even a few holes in the floor. There were large dents in the walls and Alucard lay on the floor, bleeding from his chest. Nicholas stumbled back a few steps, now really scared. What happened? Oh God, did he do this?

There was a rustle and the sound ofrippling water could be heard. Nick glanced back at his father's body on the floor and he turned ghostly white. the sound was coming from the downed vampire, like he was slurping all the blood back into his body. Nick watched, torn between fascination and horror as the disgusting wounds began to heal. Tissue, flesh and bone was being reconstructed before his very eyes, mending the body to the state of medical perfection.

Oddly enough, Alucard's body began shaking. Nick could hear soft chuckling grow louder and crazier. Alucard was laughing as he slowly rose from the floor. Nicholas automatically took a step back. He had never been more scared in his life. The towering vampire flashed a enigmatic grin at the teenager and Nick whimpered.

The vampire sudenly charged at the fair-haired teen and knocked him off his feet. He picked him up by the scruff of his shirt collar like he was a bad pup, and slammed him into the wall where the portraits of Integra's ancestors hung. They shook from the sudden force.

"I want to snap you like a twig." Alucard hissed through clenched teeth as he held Nicholas against the wall, his arm pushing against the blonde's throat, causing him to wheeze and his eyes bulge. His feet dangled a few inches from the floor and he struggled against his father's hold. He kicked and squirmed and wriggled and tried and tried but all in vain. His grip was too strong. Nick looked pleadingly at Alucard. Why? Why was he trying to kill him?

"F-Father!"

"You force me to sit on my backside and do nothing while my Master suffers! I demand you take action before I do." He snarled and bared all his monstrous teeth at the teenager. He could feel him shaking, could hear him quietly whimpering. Something told him to just do it, kill him. But Alucard tightened his hold on the boy's neck, he saw how his enormous eyes begged. it disgusted him, repulsed him. He couldn't stand the sight. Alucard raised his other hand and slapped him harshly.

"You fool." He whispered cruelly. "You're like a piece of junk. Useless and always in the way, not belonging to anything."

Nicholas's eyes stared at him, bewildered, hurt and betrayed. He looked like a frightened lamb. He _was_ a frightened lamb and he was now in the jaws of a lion. How could he have been so stupid? Nick's blue eyes slowly began turning a dull, milky grey as his breathing became more shallow, more urgent. He was slipping away. The pain wracked his entire body, enveloping him like a boa constrictor. Farther's face became distorted, fuzzy, his voice, slow and deep. He wanted to close his eyes so badly, he didn't want to keep looking at that angry face, that terrible, hositle face.

Seras had walked into the office at that moment. She had her head down and was looking at some papers while talking. "Nick, I've got my misson's report..." She glanced up to smile, expecting to see the bright face of her adopted son. Her smile faltered when she took in the sight of the office. Most of it lay in ruins, everything was scattered about in pieces. She could hear choking sounds, gasping, wheezing. Then she saw Alucard holding Nicholas up by his throat, his feet dangling like a doll's above the wrecked floor. Nick was so pale, she could see the blue veins snaking across his face and neck, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. She could barely hear his heart beating.

"N-Nicholas..." Seras murmured, frozen in place. She glanced at Alucard, not wanting to believe her eyes. "Master..."

She stood and stared, paralyzed. then as Nick turned his head and saw her, he stretched out his hand towards her in a silent, pitiful plea before it fell limp on the ground. Seras gasped and the paralysis wore off. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of the thick fog and her fist clenched furiously at her sides.

"Master! What are you doing?" She shrieked, rushing over to the two. She tried pulling at Alucard's hands gripping Nick's throat but he wouldn't budge. She glared at him.

"Taking matters into my own hands!" He replied in a snarl and pushed Nicholas further against the wall. It began to crack and dent under the added weight.

"By attacking your own _son_?" Seras retorted, outraged. Seeing Nick's face turn pale purple, she began to panic. She had to do something. Something, something! She had to stop him! So Seras did something drastic and rather insane. She slapped her Master with the back of her hand hard across the cheek.

For a split second he reverted his piercing red eyes to her, shocked and amazed. With the distraction, Alucard's grip loosened and Nick coughed as he heaved in large gulps of air. Not wanting to waste her newfound courage, Seras slapped him a second time, as hard and as painful as the first.

"He's your _son_, you lunatic!" She shouted at him as her hand came back down on him again. Now completely letting go of Nick, Alucard brought up his hand and caught Seras's small hand in his own. He viciously pulled her aside and thrust her away from him. She stumbled and barely caught her balance.

"He is not my son! He never will be!" Alucard growled savagely, pointing at the teen wheezing on the ground. "Such a weak little human brat!" He hissed. "How can that be my son? He disgraces the Hellsing name, my name and even yours, Police Girl. He is a nothing, a nobody, just a lowly coward, trash."

Nicholas gripped his sore throat, his chest hurting, his head pounding, his blood rushing quickly through his veins. He didn't understand a thing. Father is mad because he hasn't taken any action yet? Sure, easy for him! He'd go gallivanting in there guns ablazing, unleash Hell on everything living and undead being in there and completely reveal Hellsing and his own race! Yeah that would do the trick! Nick tried standing up after finally catching his breath but his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor again.

Groaning, he crawled over to the destroyed desk, using one of its sides as leverage. He pulled himself up, leaning heavily against the broken desk. "I am not a coward, Father." He whispered.

Alucard went rigid and slowly rotated around. The look on his face was one of utter shock and murderous fury, like he couldn't believe Nick had the courage to speak to him. There was a flutter of fabric and Nick had barely blinked only to be thrown off his feet again by some invisible force.

It was like a rhinoceros slamming into his gut full-throttle. He hit the wall behind him again and slid meekly to the floor. Blood trickled from his forehead and the corner of his mouth. His head was spinning from the impact and his vision blurry. When his eyes unfogged, he saw the leering red eyes of Alucard staring at him three inches away. His hands were back at his bruised throat.

"How _dare_ you..." Alucard snarled quietly, "call me_ 'Father_'."

"Master stop this right now!" Seras cried out, jumping onto his back and beating him with her clenched fists. Alucard stayed unfazed. "Stop! Stop!"

"Stay out of this Police Girl! You don't realize that if I don't do something, Integra will die!"

Seras doubled her efforts. she pounded her fists hard onto his back and pulled at his hair but Alucard didn't even flinch. Changing tactics Seras suddenly brought her knee up and smashed it into Alucard's face. as he wasn't expecting a full-frontal assault from his very timid fledgling, Alucard turned around and back-handed her across the face, sending her flying backwards. She rolled onto the ground, bruised and groaning softly. seeing that the nuisance was taken care of, Alucard turned back to finally throttling that stupid blonde half-breed.

Nicholas was still on the floor and scuttling away from his angry father as fast as he could. Of course, it didn't help much. Alucard leaped back onto him and had him back into his vice grip within a mere second. The raven-haired vampire raised his hand above Nicholas's heart. "It'll be better for you." He whispered maliciously into Nicholas's ear. "You are a vampire too after all and all vampires must be exterminated."

His hand came down, like a swift blade ready to pierce Nicholas's heart. Nicholas closed his eyes too and let out a deep breath. Alucard gleefully plunged his hand down to Nicholas's chest. But his fingertips barely reached Nick's fancy suit. Instead, Alucard paused and glanced down. His gun, 'Jackal" was pressing into his own chest. Then he looked back at Nicholas and saw that he was the one holding the gun. He was mildly surprised.

"Let...go, Father." Nicholas whispered hoarsely. "Or I will shoot you."

Alucard stared at him for a moment and then grinned while he slowly slid off him. Gun still trained on him, Nicholas slowly moved away from the vampire, wincing as he tried to stand up again. His legs were weak and his knees buckled and he had to lean heavily on the wall for support. His top lip was split and thin trails of blood trickled from his hairline, his nose and from the corner of his mouth. His cheeks were red and bruised raw, his chest was heaving frantically. His entire neck and collar bone was black and blue and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. But Nicholas's angelic blue eyes and the gun in his hand never left Alucard.

"You can't kill me." Alucard stated, grinning triumphantly as he watched Nicholas struggle over to the chair, the only thing intact enough to be of some further use. Nick sat down on the seat and sighed. He glanced at Alucard again and nodded. "I know I can't but I will shoot you if you say those things about me again." Nick then glanced over to where his mother was laying on the floor. "You okay, Mum?"

"Just peachy." Seras said with a groan. She slowly rose from the floor and rubbed her jaw where Alucard's hand had hit her. Once her head stopped spinning and she could see more clearly, she looked around and blinked. Nicholas was holding Alucard up at gun point with the black 'Jackal'. Oh Anderson would have a field day with this. She made her way to the two men, ready to play referee again if the situation got out of hand once more.

"Now, Father." Nicholas began, looking the scary black-haired vampire square in the eye. "I am doing all I can about this situation."

"Bullshit." Alucard spat at Nick, baring his teeth. "You're doing nothing. A week has passed and Integra is still in the hands of-"

Alucard stopped speaking just as a portal opened near him and Ayanna stepped out, graceful and elegant as a ballet dancer. Seras instantly frowned and crossed her hands over her chest in obvious dislike. "Oh great. Just great." She grumbled. The tall woman had taken a step forwards when she paused in mid-step and looked around. Then her gaze slid back to Nicholas holding the gun and aiming it at Alucard. She completely ignored Seras's presence.

"Have I interrupted something?" She asked nonchalantly, eyeing Alucard and Nicolas skeptically. Nicholas turned his glare to her and shook his head briskly. "No not really." He answered her with a sarcastic drawl. Ayanna gave him an icy smile then turned to face Alucard. Her facial expression changed instantly. There was a a faint hint of seduction in her deep eyes and sweet smile as she slowly bowed respectfully to Alucard. "Good evening my Lord."

"Suck up." Seras hissed under her breath as she glared daggers at the tall vampire woman rise back up. Her glare intensified when she saw Ayanna flash her a quick triumphant smile before making her face blank and devoid of all emotion. That woman made her blood boil.

Ayanna stared blank-faced at Nicholas."I request to go back to my father, Master." She stated curtly and placed hand on her jutted hip, seeming impatient. Nick narrowed his eyes at her. After a quick glance at his father, he lowered the gun and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Why?"

"He noticed even the slightest things amiss while he was still human. If he sees that I have been absent for too long then he will be beyond furious and kill your precious aunt and your little maid."

"Absolutely not! For all we know, he could've been using you as a spy!" Nicholas immediately protested, waving the gun about. Seras ducked as the barrel came pointing at her. "Nicholas!" She hissed. "Either aim or put it away!"

"Sorry Mum." Nicholas muttered sheepishly whilst still holding his glare. He wasn't sure if he could trust father not attacking him anymore. But was there ever any guarantee he wouldn't? Sighing heavily, he decided to take his chance. He briefly remembered his blackout and glanced down at his hands. They were now a muddy brown since the blood had dried. Whatever happened it sure did a number on the vampire, that's for sure. Heaving another sigh, he handed the black gun over to Seras, butt first as was protocol. She gripped the handle and put it away. They both saw Alucard roll his eyes at this little display.

"Nicholas, I may have an idea for this." Alucard suddenly spoke up and both Ayanna and Nick stared at him curiously. He had been silent during the entire discussion. He personally thought it was a waste of valuable time but he was too interested in his sons' knowledge of warfare to criticize. Now this request of Ayanna's has given him an oh so sinister idea that will surely bring both the Russian and his roaches to their knees.

Alucard strode graciously to the center of Integra's ruined office and stood regally, basking at the attention both vampires and half-ling were giving him.

"Well?" Nicholas sounded impatient and it made the elder vampire give a gleeful smile.

"I propose you give her a temporary release from the Hellsing ties."

"Release her? That _would_ send her running back to her father!"

"Exactly."

"My lord, I don't understand this plan of yours." Ayanna said in the most respectful way she knew. It earned a very heated glare from Nicholas. She had been nothing but impossible, rude and vile to him and he was her Master. But when she sees Alucard, she becomes the most obedient little puppy and happily listens to whatever the vampire says.

"It is understandable that you don't, princess." Alucard said with a mean grin which made Ayanna's plump red lips purse angrily at the jibe. The raven-haired vampire strolled over to Ayanna and gently lifted her chin with his fingers so that she was looking up at him.

"You will run back to Daddy and tell him how Hellsing had captured and tortured you until you have told them everything about his plans and his whereabouts."

"But he will see that I'm not harmed and that I haven't really been telling you everything since you already know."

"But he isn't aware of our knowledge and you_ shall_ be harmed."

The second he had said those words, a cold shiver shook her entire body. Ayanna gazed deep into those magma red eyes and saw so much evil. She heard laughter. She heard screams. She heard bones crunching and blood hitting the grass of the battlefield. She started to struggle against his hold and finally broke free. She looked so scared. "My Lord...You wouldn't...!" And without waiting for an answer she ran from the office.

She ran through the halls and down two flights of stairs. She ran out the big front doors, past Walter who had called out after her. But she didn't answer him, she just kept running. All those things she saw, the things she saw. Burning flesh, dismembered bodies, screaming children, weeping women over the disembodied heads of their fathers, brothers, husbands.

She ran out into the crowded streets of London, pushing and shouldering her way through the throngs of people. She couldn't get his eyes out of her head. He was the only one everyone truly feared. As she got further away from Hellsing, her hands began to burn. Ayanna stopped running and leaned on the brick wall of a house, staring at her hands. The Hellsing bonds on her hands were still there but very faint, as if scraped off. Did that mean she was free? But, what was their plan? Alucard planned to hurt her, didn't he?

"That is correct princess." A cold voice suddenly hissed in her ear. Ayanna jumped, startled and when she turned around, she couldn't stop screaming.

* * *

Ok yeah what do you think, hmm? See ppl im having another small dilemma. I cant decide if the whole show-down should be in the hotel dungeon/basement or at Hellsing or maybe somewhere in the middle of London, sort of like 'Gangsters of New York' . I cant decide and if you guys wanna add your suggestions or opinions be my guests. I'm open to any ideas you all have!

But no worries, the chapters have already been half-started. I've managed to download both OVA and anime of Hellsing so I shall try and make the Hellsing characters more IC. I know it seems like I've forgotten about Pip but no worries I shall see what I can do about that. Pip lovers don't hate me for bruising him up that bad, I needed some drama hahahaha

Ok I think that's it. Ppl please review, good or bad I dont mind. Enjoy my story while you can and I will try and surprise you all with the next chaps. As I've mentioned countless times before, I aim to make my readers gasp and I hope I am acomplishing it hahaha

Wow, I am in such a good mood, eh?

P.S. - if it hasn't crossed your mind before, I am part Canadian hahahaha

Forgotten and Grow are coming soon!


	27. Why Don't You Cry?

I think this shall be the last stalling chapter attempt I make. The next chapters shall be the showdown but be warned my fellow readers and reviewers! The next update may take a while since I'm still stuck between my two ideas of the whole showdown thing; 'Gangsters of New York' in the middle of the city or in Dmitri's basement/arena/dungeon?

So far I've got two votes for 'Gangster of New York' and two votes saying Dmitri's dungeon place.

So whose vote will tip the scale hmm? XD

Anyway, this chapter kinda FINALLY sets the whole attack in motion, I mean Alucard only has so much patience right?

* * *

The air in the room was still. Not even the wind played with the light curtains. Priscilla's shallow breathing and soft weeping could be heard. Integra lay at the edge of the bed, still on her back. Her shoulders shook little by little as she let out a few dry sobs. Her legs and arms were bruised, her beautiful hair a tangled mess, matted to her head in large curled clumps. She was shaking.

Just knowing that if Dmitri hadn't shouted out for his son, Andrey would've done unspeakble things to her. Just the mere thought of him on her, his hands touching her made her shake even harder. Her stomach churned and her eyes filled with tears. She was no longer untouched. She was normal now, a mere woman. No longer superior in anyway. She knew now what it meant to be a woman, a real one.

Integra could hear herself screaming in her head as Andrey took her. She shook away those terrible images. She wasn't sure anymore if it was God who intervined or just plain luck on her part. She had never been this helpless for so long. For a long time she just lay there, face down and cried. She has hardly ever cried in her entire life, the feeling overwhelmed her.

She had come so close to destruction and shame. Never in her life had Integra felt so humiliated. After a while, her tears stopped flowing but she still heaved dry sobs. "That bastard," She would say to herself, "he defiled and tainted me. I'm not me anymore." And another wave of saddness and despair washed over her.

Soon she stopped crying all together and turned herself to lie on her back. She stared at the ceiling, totally ignoring Priscilla's wounded whimpers or her cries or her pain. Her eyes were empty, her body a shell. She felt so disgusted with herself, as if she had been covered in slime and it wouldn't wash off. Slowly she closed her eyes and lay there, silent and unmoving.

Priscilla's shallow breathing and the dripping of water the only sounds in the hotel room. Those sounds bothered Integra. How was she to wallow in self-pity if there were consant noises surrounding her?

_"Self-pity was never your thing, Seras." Integra scolded the young vampire. She had come in after her mission and confessed that she felt guilty about killing all those people. She told her that she felt disgusted when she drank blood. She told Integra that she couldn't live with herself anymore for her sins.  
_

_"I will say it again." Integra repeated when Seras did not reply. "Self-pity is not your thing Seras Victoria. We learn from our experiences and embrace our mistakes." Her voice was steady and calm. "But never allow yourself feel any pity for the strength that you've built within yourself will crumble in a split-second."_

That brief flashback set her tears off again. She was spouting utter nonesense then. How could she have known what self-pity was until now? Slowly Integra forced herself to get up from the bed. Immediatley her legs gave way and she collapsed to her knees, arms hugging the edge of the bed.

"How the mighty have fallen." She whispered softly to herself and again forced herself to stand up, using the bed as leverage. Once she felt stable enough, she tore the rest of her under-tunic off her and stood in the middle of the room, naked. She ran to the bathroom and prayed that the shower worked. It did. The Hellsing leader quickly jumped inside the shower and let the water rush against her body. She needed to clean his touch off her. His fingers, his hands, his skin, his lips, his tongue. Everything.

The water streamed down her back as she frantically washed herself. There was no soap, she couldn't be really clean. She held her arms over her chest, her wet hair sticking to her skin. She watched the water go straight to the grey little drain near her feet. She bit her lip. None of this is supposed to happen! How could he touch her like that? How dare he? Her nails dug into the skin of her arms as she gripped herself tightly.

Damn that man! Damn him beyond the pits of Hell! Damn! Damn! Damn!

She shook her head angrily and began rubbing her naked skin with the palms of her hands. But it didn't satisfy her. She felt unclean, damaged. The light drizzling noise of the water was the only thing she could hear. It pissed her off so much! Frustrated, she pounded her fists against the tiled wall. She grabbed the shower-head and furiously threw it on the other side of the shower. It clattered as it hit the ground, the spray of water splutted upwards as a fountain. She let out terrible growls and outraged snarls and clawed at her skin.

"Get it off me." She whispered, dragging her nails across her arms. "Get it off! Get it off!" Her voice cracked. She sounded like a scared little girl. Like she was thirteen again. Blood seeped from her wounds, mixing with the water. Integra didn't notice. she fell to her knees on the floor and felt hot tears roll down her cheeks again. Could she be any more pathetic? Could she feel more disgraced? Disgusting, vile creature. Stupid idiotic girl. Useless. Daft. Idiot. Stupid. Stupid! Stuipid!

She felt the pain as her nails dug deeply into her skin. She felt the burn in her throat, in her scratches and her heart. No matter how many times she fought him off, he would always come back. Always. He'd touch her. And kiss her. And make her feel like a cheap street whore. Shameful, degraded.

She stopped clawing her arms, legs, stomach and breasts. She could feel the blood running down the valley of her breasts, down between her legs and dripping fom her fingertips. She stared blankly at the floor. The sound of drizzling water was the only thing she could hear. She leaned her unscarred back against the cool tiles.

The water turned pinkish. Integra stared blankly as the color swirled near her feet and down the drain. Her long hair stuck to her back and she felt goosebumps rise on her skin. She felt cold. Her scratches stung as the cold air hit her nude body.

What was happening to her? She's lost her senses. This. . . This feeling of dread, of failure. It's so new to her. What should she do? What _can_ she do? She was a prisoner. What to do, what to do?

"Alucard. . ." She heard herself cry out. "I feel so confused."

After a while of sitting on the cold floor, staring at the water jumping out from the shower-head, she put the thing back in its' place and finished her shower. Integra never thought omething like this would such an impact on her. She stared at herself in the rusted, cracked mirror. There were scratches all over her. On her neck, her thin shoulders, her arms, her breasts, her waist, her mid-riff. She had inflicted so much painful damage onto herself. It was terrifying just to see them. Some woulds still bled, some stopped. Integra glanced down at her fingernails.

There was skin lodged under them, along with crusted blood. She shivered. It will take a while for this state of mind to disappear, this damaged part of her. Sighing, she walked out of the bathroom.

Integra looked for something to wear. There was the petticoat of her dress which she had discarded earlier. Although it offered less coverage then the under-tunic, Integra settled for it and downed the flimsly fabric. The bodice was plain white and slim, pushing up her scarred breasts severley. The petticoat was airy and fluttered at the slightest hint of a breeze. Both were beyond revealing. God, she hated female clothing._  
_

Integra then picked up the ruined under-tunic and ripped it up again to make more rags. She used the shredded cloths to keep the maid's fever down. One of her wounds had festered terribly and the blonde Hellsing woman hadn't noticed it till later when the damage was already done.

As she walked out of the bathroom with a dripping wet rag, she heard shouts and yelling and stomping feet running up and down the corridor. The voices sounded panicked, frantic. The shouts rang through the halls.

Integra scoffed. "Hope there's a fire." She muttered bitterly as she gently dabbed the wet cloth over Priscilla's forehead. The girl was so pale, Integra could see the tiny blue veins snaking along her forehead and neck through her skin. Her black tresses were matted and stuck to her forehead with sweat. She moaned here and there and winced.

Integra sat down next to the laying form of the young girl and watched as her pretty face scrunched up in obvious pain. Priscilla whimpered and her hands clenched briefly into small fists.

"Poor girl," Integra said with pity in her voice, "she doesn't deserve this kind of trauma." Then she laughed to herself. "Neither of us do." She added softly.

The platinum blonde sighed and shook her head. She can't believe she even got into this kind of situation. Everything seems so unreal, like a very bad nightmare.

Said nightmare wasn't obviously coming anywhere near an end when there were several loud, booming crashes just outside the hotel room door. Integra sprang from the bed just as a girl came barreling in the room, looking wild and hungry.

"Hellsing," The girl sang eagerly in a croaked voice. "Hellsing!"

"What do you want, bloodsucker?" Integra sneered, her face twisted in an angry grimace. She fixed the vampire girl with a glacial glare. The girl merely gazed back, her lips stretched wide in a nasty, wolfish grin showing all her pointed, sharp teeth and elongated fangs. Her chest heaved up and down, like she had been out of breath when she came bursting through the damn door.

"Introduction first." The girl said in that same croaked voice. "Dementia." She said pointing to herself. "I smell virgin blood, Hellsing." Dementia sang again in that eerie voice and her eyes widened as she licked her lips like a hungry cat. Integra immediately spread her arms out protectively, blocking the view of the sick Irish girl on the bed. She intensified her glare at the vampire and her top lip curled back in a silent snarl, showing all her white teeth.

"You try and touch her, you despicable piece of trash and you will die."

"Who says I want _that_ girl?" The vampire answered with a husky laugh. Her English was muffled by a thick Russian accent. "I want Hellsing blood." She said, cackling.

Integra barely managed to avoid Dementia's sudden lunge. She had dived quickly to the side, rolling on the floor and hitting her left side on the wall. Integra winced as brief pain shot through her body like little jolts of fire. Again, the vampire girl lunged at the fallen blonde Hellsing and Integra dodged yet again, Dementia's fangs missing her neck by an inch. The Nosferatu smacked against the wall after missing Integra yet again and slid to the floor. Integra rolled again to the other side, away from her. Quickly getting up before Dementia attacked again, Integra braced herself and grit her teeth.

She needed to protect Priscilla. She was a part of Hellsing and she was in danger too. If this vampire wanted blood than better it be hers rather than an innocent's. She needed to distract her, keep her away from Priscilla. This was the plan so far.

"Come and get me bitch." Integra taunted with a smug smirk on her face. The blonde vampire snarled and charged at the Hellsing again, grabbing her by her middle and tackling her to the floor. Integra struggled with all her might to not let Dementia's long fangs get to her neck.

The vampire grabbed a fistful of Integra's hair and banged her head viciously on the hardwood floor. She heard the Hellsing yell as her head came smashing down on the floor again. But Integra lashed out, flailing her arms about and hoping to hit the girl on her. She managed to scratch Dementia's face with her nails.

The vampire growled and her hold on the platinum blonde loosened. Integra took the advantage. She swung her fist and felt her knuckles connect with the Russian girl's lower jaw. Dementia let out a yowl as she felt her jaw go crooked. A human shouldn't be able to break a vampire's jaw!

She got knocked back from the surprise blow and Integra scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could. But instead of running, she tackled the vampire back onto the floor with her on top. Her hand groped around for the nearest thing she could find and grabbed a table leg from the smashed coffee table. Using the blunt instrument as a club, Integra smacked the girl underneath her with it across the face, back and forth until she saw Dementia spit out blood.

Dementia thrashed and bucked, trying to throw her off but Integra's weapon made her disoriented and it hurt her so much. Integra bludgeoned the girl's head with as much force she could muster.

"Fucking maggot!" She swore, screaming at the top of her lungs. "I don't die easy!"

"Neither do I!" Dementia shouted back and managed to roll around so that she was now on top of the Hellsing blonde. She grinned wolfishly and brought her fangs down onto Integra's perfect, white neck. Integra pushed hard against the girl's collar-bone to stop her disgusting advance on her.

The struggle continued, both women grunting and groaning as they fought. Dementia's jaws were nearing Integra's throat. The vampire was much stronger then the Hellsing leader and because of her strength she was winning. She thrashed with all her might and shuddered when she felt Dementia's fangs touch her. Feeling desperate and royally pissed off, Integra released one of her hands from holding the vampire back and punched her again. Dementia still grinned as a new trail of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, her fangs now slightly piercing the platinum blonde's skin. Integra shrieked and hit her again, her fist closed, her temper raging. but as Dementia took the second blow, her fangs managed to bite into Integra's neck.

Well, since all the screaming and fighting, who could stay asleep? Priscilla was, naturally, woken up by the noise of the two Amazon women going at it. She watched fearfully as Integra fought off her foe, brutally smashing the vampire's head with a severed coffee table leg she had found on the floor. Priscilla still felt extremely weak and now she was worried for Integra's welfare. But what could she, a weakened and wounded girl do? She was in no state to fight and she couldn't stand watching her employer fight for her life two feet away from her. She had to do _something_, anything would do!

So, to skip all the heroic feelings coursing through the maid's veins, Priscilla decided on helping out Sir Hellsing as much as she could. Just as she hardened her resolve and brazened up a bit, she saw her chance. The vampire had Integra in a clinch and was biting down into the woman's neck. Integra had let out an outraged yell, a losing battle-cry. That's when something she didn't expect happened.

Integra was focused on at least breaking a few of Dementia's teeth and postpone her biting into her a bit longer. She smashed her skull into Dementia's and hit her with her hands, legs and fist as much as she could. But Dementia looked crazed enough to not even flinch at the damage she was getting. Seriously running out of ideas, Integra tried to keep the jaws of the bloody monster away from her but she was failing. Dementia's fangs have already bitten into her neck and she could feel her blood, her virgin blood, seeping out of the tiny wounds.

Then as she continued to wrestle with the snapping jaws of the blood-thirsty vampire, she saw a large board-like object above Dementia's head come crashing down. It shattered to pieces as it conneted with the blonde's head. Completely taken by surprise, Dementia swiftly turned around to see who her assaliant was. There stood poor Priscilla, holding the remains of the coffee table in her hands, absolutely paralyzed with fear. She saw Dementia move towards her and didn't move. She saw her pounce on her and didn't move. She only screamed.

"Run Sir Hellsing!" Were the last words she said before Dementia cruelly ripped her throat open and drowned in her delicious blood. The vampire seemed to have forgotten that Integra was still in the room, on the floor and totally horrified by what she just witnessed. Priscilla had given her a distraction for her and paid with her life.

* * *

Andrey stared in disbelief at his father.** "What?" **He croaked. He was so shocked it hurt his throat to speak. **"You would kill me, Tatya?"** He asked, still staring. **"You would kill me if I didn't kill her? Is that your plan?"** His voice, usually deep and sensual, cracked and sounded strained.

Dmitri looked at him with a raised brow and a disinterested scowl on his face. **"You won't let it come to that, will you Andrey?"**

**"I will not kill the woman I intend to mate with!"** Andrey yelled suddenly. He was red in the face, almost purple from anger and his stare of disbelief and shock had turned into one of the most cruel, glacial glares that could rival Integra's, perhaps.

**"Are you telling me,"** Dmitri said slowly, linking his fingers. **"that you are disobeying a direct order?"**

**"Damn right I am!"** Andrey continued to shout. **"This is insanity! All of this! A complete waste of time!"** He waved his hands about as he spoke. He was so angry that all kinds of ridiculous ideas streamed into his head. Some ideas sounded rather appealing especially after this incident.

**"The Great Alexandrovich family goes and chases after a meager half-ling that is but a boy! When and _if_ we return to Moscow, every undead shall laugh at us! Going through all this trouble to kill a little boy!"**

**"If it's so fucking easy then why didn't you kill him?" **Dmitri suddenly snapped back, his eyes the color of burning embers. Andrey opened his mouth to shout back his answer but fell silent. He shrank back a little and fumed silently when he saw his father smirk triumphantly.

**"You're going soft, Andrey."**

Just then, there was a loud crash heard from the hall, joined later by a blood curdling scream. Both Dmitri and Andrey rushed out to see what had happened and saw a bit of tattered white clothing whipping around the corner.

**"What's going on!" **Dmitri shouted when he saw Dementia rush out of the room. She skidded to a halt when she heard her father's yell. Andrey was behind him, staring in disbelief. Dementia was dripping in blood. There was a big red streak on half her grinning face.

**"She's gone, Tatya."**

**"Dura! Dura!" **Dmitri yelled furiously and slammed his fist into a nearby wall. The wall crumbled and blocks shattered to the floor. Swiftly turning around to face his son, Dmitri grabbed him by the collar again and shook him about madly. **"Find her Andrey! Get her back!"

* * *

**

Her instincts told her to run. Adrenaline rushed through her, her breathing accelerated, her heart was pounding in her chest. She quickly scrambled to her feet and sprinted out the door. She ran down the hall which were teeming with vampires dressed like soldiers. She smacked bodily into a few and knocked them over but that didn't slow her down. She ran as fast as her bare legs could carry her, her ripped under-tunic fluttered as she zipped through the halls of each floor. No one stopped her, no one captured her and brought her back. They seemed to be in a state of panic and completely oblivious to the fact that their only living prisoner was passing them by, escaping them. She didn't care. All she wanted was the fresh air and the sun and to get to her mansion and Alucard.

She was on the first floor. Her heart fluttered with anticipated relief. She was almost out! Her hand reached for the golden, curved knob of the double doors, she pushed them open and a gust of wind caressed her hair and face.

She barreled herself out the doors, down the steps and through the streets. Some people stared at her, some even shook their heads. She didn't care, she just steered herself into the direction of her mansion. She couldn't believe she had escaped those Russian tyrants.

"You haven't." A voice purred lustfully into her ear and Integra jumped, startled. Her elated feeling of freedom was cruelly ripped away from her and dread washed over her again. She was far from the hotel. Here they caught her and now they were dragging her back into that hellhole. So Integra did the only thing she knew would work. She screamed.

Andrey clamped a hand over Integra's mouth to stop her shouting. His other hand circled around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Enraged that she had been caught, Integra continued screaming into his hand and kicked her feet out, desperately trying to hit him. The people on the street didn't seem to notice much. Most ignored the scene. Andrey's hold on her body tightened and Integra let out a little squeal of pain. He twisted her head to the side so that his mouth was directly on her ear.

"Stop struggling, wench!" He hissed in her ear, his breath making the skin wet. Integra increased her thrashing about instead of listening to him. She licked his palm to get his attention and then when his grip loosened, she bit down on his long fingers very hard. A crunch was heard and Andrey let out a yelp and let go of Integra completely. She then swung her elbow backward and hit him in the stomach hard, leaving him winded. He let out a loud 'oof' and Integra made a mad dash for a more crowded street. Her breathing was heavy, her legs began to ache and she couldn't see well without her glasses but her sole instinct told her to run and survive and she sure as Hell was a survivor.

Finally getting to her temporary destination -Belvedere road- she looked around, panicked. People milled about, some going to the large ferris wheel down the road, known as 'The London eye'. Integra tried to think of all her options. she knew a simple jab in the stomach and a bite won't stop that son of a-

"Integra!"

"Fuck!" She glanced over her shoulder and saw Andrey, tall and graceful, plowing through the thin throng of people. She needed to lose him, she needed some place filled with people. Her eyes searched the street like crazy. She hated running but she had no choice. The ferris wheel loomed over the entire street, even from a distance.

_"I can go there." S_he thought and a small breath of relief washed over her. It would be a start, if she could lose him there it would definitely help her. She started running again, taking long strides as much as she could. Her under-tunic was barely covering her. There were slashes and rips around her chest and most of the dress was shredded to hanging threads. She looked like a poor rugged homless person. She almost reached a thick crowd of people and she felt elevated.

But it was no use. She suddenly felt herself hurtling backwards, pushed by some invisible force. It carried her into an alley, away from spectators. Andrey apeared before her, panting slightly, an angry glimmer in his red eyes. Integra felt frightened yet her heart made a leap for joy when she felt him press against her once more. Andrey hastily clapped a hand over her mouth again to keep her from shouting out.

"Why the hell did you bite me?" He hissed at her in a low, velvet voice. Integra shook her head and gripped his hand covering her mouth with both her own. Grunting she managed to pull his hand off her face. She took in a large gasp of air and turned her glacial blue eyes at her captor. "Because I wanted to!" She replied, annoyed at his stupidity. Andrey glared her for a moment longer and Integra saw that angry glimmer fade from his eyes. He chuckled.

"Feisty." He complimented with a dasterdly charming smile. Integra stuck up her chin in defiance. She could feel her legs slowly begin to wobble. It was because she pushed herself, running and her body was tired. Or was it because she enjoyed listening to Andrey's voice slowly ooze into her skin or taste it in her mouth?

"I'll show you fiesty when you release me." Integra growled darky, grinding her teeth angrily. Andrey only laughed again and Integra almost melted into him. What power does he have over her? Oh how she wished she could just end his life then and there. She looked around the alley. There were a few disgusting looking dumpsters lining the brick walls of the big buildings and lots of litter covered the floor.

"Milaya moya, listen to me." He said slowly, watching as she followed every syllable roll of his tongue. "My father plans to kill you in exchange for the great insult your brat has paid us."

"I do not fear death, Adrey. Or your father."

"I am well aware of that."

"My servant will come and get me. He will make sure every one of you lie dead as dust once he's finished with you." Integra informed him proudly, waiting for him to shiver. But he did not show any fear. All he did was place his lips against her ear once more and whispered sweetly into it.

"I know that, dorogaya but you must listen to me!" Andrey whispered breathily. He opened his mouth to continue when his acute hearing picked up an intruding noise. Footsteps. They were approaching their hiding place and fast. Quickly grabbing Integra roughly by the shoulders, Andrey swung her around so that she was facing him. The platinum woman scowled irritabley at him, a consant vein was pulsating from her forehead and neck.

"Someone's coming! Quick, kiss me!"

"Are you barking mad? Me, kiss you! Never!"

"Integra I do not want us to be discovered!"

"Well, that's your problem isn't it?"

"No, lovely Hellsing." He replied, staring deeply into her eyes. Although he had no hypnotic power over her, Integra felt that something locked her entire body into place. It was the sheer intensity of his eyes boring into her, burning like hot red pokers. His voice reached her ears and it made her blue eyes widen once she heard them. "It is _our_ problem. If someone finds you here, they will take you away and I will no longer be able to vouch for your safety. You will be dead before you hit the ground."

"Now kiss me!" He hissed again and seeing that she was still unwilling to listen he bent forwards to kiss her himself. Integra watched as if in slow motion Andrey's lips slowly inch towards her. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed. She could feel his hands touching her ad she shivered, feeling dirty again. That slimy feeling washed over her again and all she wanted to do was get away from him and get rid of the cold, clammy, disgusting feeling that suffocated her.

On impulse, Integra quickly thrust her knee upwards and hit him squarely between his legs with all her remaining strength. Then as Andrey doubled over, his eyes popping out of their sockets, Integra turned around to the person approaching and yelled: "RAPE! HELP!"

It was a middle-aged man with his family. They were passing by when the man heard Integra's distressful yell. He rushed forwards into the alley and saw the damsel in tattered white clothing and a man behind her, preparing to prance. He was no fighter and the man behind her seemed like a very dangerous person. So herushed to the blonde woman, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the alley.

"We'll get ya to the bobbies, alrigh'?" The man said as he and Integra came back into the crowded street. The man told his family to go to the car. Integra. tired, pissed off and well beyond the human limit of rage, tried to ask her rescuer politely for the time. He showed her his watch. "It's only 9 o'clock m'am." He said, panting. Integra merely waved her hand in dismisal. "When does the sun rise?" She asked again, more urgently.

"Well, I think it rises around 6 in the mornin', love." He answered warily, startled by her angry grimace. He took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. "There ya go now. Shouldn't be showin' ev'rethin' ya got, y'know."

"Leave me be. You're in danger if my assailent comes looking for me."

"Nonesense! We get ya to the bobbies, eh? They'll fix 'im up good and proper."

"Listen to me, you fool!" She growled, holding the man by his shoulders. Integra pulled him close so that the tips of their noses rubbed together. "That man is a dangerous person. Your life will be at stake if you do not leave me alone!"

"Well, yer welcome for saving your sorry arse then!" The man spluttered angrily, knocking her hands off him. "A tad ungrateful ya wench."

"I am grateful for your assistance, sir." Integra snarled through her teeth. Her fists were shaking, her body trembled in rememberance of Andrey's previous attempts. His hands, his skin, his lips. Integra shuddered and turned her attention to the scowling man in front of her. "I apologize." She tried to sound humble even though she wanted to smack the annoying man silly. "I am just in a hurry to get away from here."

"Well, alrigh' then let's go to the bloody police if yer so darn impatient."

"No." Integra said solidly, her cool and calm composure returning. "No police. They cannot help me."

"Woman, you almost got raped! They need to put the wanker away!"

"Thank you for your help sir." She repeated again. "I will go on from here."

The man grumbled but reluctantley he left Integra alone in the midst of the crowd. She had no time. The sun would rise at six and it was only nine now. Inetgra tried to think of a good strategy. She needed to evade Andrey until the sun rose. But how could she accomplish that? Even if she had a good idea, her body was at its limit. She could barely stand and her fatigue grew every second.

"You don't seem to understand the seriousness of our sitution, Hellsing." She heard his voice whisper into her ear again. She knew he was behind her, she felt his presence there before. This time she was not that surprised.

"I'm in a hostage situation, you maggot. There is nothing more to understand."

"I have a plan that will relieve you the title of hostage but it will work if you only listen to what I have to say."

"I will not listen. You disgust me! When Alucard comes I will make sure he tears you to pieces."

"You will see your precious pet again only if you listen to me. Do not try my patience."

"Integra, if you let me f-Arrgh!" He let out a yell as Integra smashed her fist into his solar plexus with all her might. She turned to run but Andrey was growing tired of her little cat-and-mouse games. He appeared in front of her faster then a blink. He caught her arm and yanked her back to his side again, crushing her body against his.

He let out an angry cat-like hiss, looking truly terrifying. "How many times will you have to inflicte harm to me until you undrestand that I only want to save you from them!"

Integra said nothing, she merely glared daggers into his mesmerizing bloody eyes. Andrey removed his scowl from his handsome face and softly cupped Integra's cheek. His eyes seemed gentler and Integra was fighting hard not to vomit. The scratches she had inflicted upon herself began to burn from his touch. She was so repulsed by him.

"I have no wish to see you dead, moya dorogaya. Your spirit intrigues me. I won't let harm come your way but you need to trust me!" He whispered urgently to her. His face was so close to hers. Integra averted her cold blue eyes away from him, glaring at the flor. She grit her teeth and keep her composure steady and calm. But she wasn't really succeeding. The anger, fury and rage she felt inside her were boiling and spewing. It felt like hot lava was rolling about in her stomach. Integra looked back at him and spit into his face with gusto.

"You tried to rape me numerous times, you hurt my employee, fed from her and treated her like scum! She's dead! You bastard! How the hell do you think I will trust you after all that?"

"That is the last straw. You will listen to me even if I must force you too. I was a bit hasty, yes. I regret deeply for hurting you."

"Liar." She snarled, baring her teeth at the undead man. Andrey only shook his head. "You will need me if you want to fully escape. I am offering my services to you now. Will you accept?"

_

* * *

_

Kay, im still woriking out some kinks in future chaps. The whole thing is going at a snail's pace, sorry for that, really.

_Milaya moya- Honey (not an exact translation)_

_Dura- Fool, idiot (for women)_

_Moya dorogaya- you know this from previous chaps but ah well. It means 'my dear'  
_


	28. Trickery

Decided to go with something completely different in hopes of trying to catch you guys a bit off-guard although my version of 'Gangs of New York' was looking pretty awesome but then i got this better idea. So extremely sorry for the long wait, had so much going on and then the writer's block...Been writing this bloody chap, this _one chapter_ the whole time and I couldn't finish it cuz I kept getting new ideas. My head was insane, absolutely insane.

Anyway, hope I haven't lost all of my readers. Here is part one of the upcoming showdown, there is lots juicy bits here (I think so at least) I will try and post at least one more chapter to make up for my absence.

**Disclaimer: I am making a non-profit fanfiction of Kouta Hirano's Hellsing. Only the plot and characters belong to me, Hellsing unfortunately does not. I have nothing against Russians either, so please no one take offense.**

* * *

She glared at him, her eyes brimming with so much poison even the young sales clerk near her scrambled to get away. He was near the counter with the cash clerk. The bastard was smiling, turning on his charm to woo the poor airheads that worked here.

How did she manage to let this escalate? Her thoughts were bundled so tight she barely even remembered how she got into this soppy mess in the first place. Again her eyes sought out his tall form, wishing to spear it with blessed silver. He was wearing a Russian royal army uniform again. The white and gold sash made him look dashing, a dream-like Prince come true. Even the men swooned under his influence. The medals glinted softly in the dim light. His hair now slightly curled and still damp from the rain outside. His eyes sparkled, only she could see the evil lurking behind those cheerful (innocently human) blue eyes.

He was perfect.

"Is everything alright, Miss? Do you need another size?"

The voice of the girl helping her snapped Integra out of the illusion. The Hellsing looked at the girl blankly for a moment, before regaining her senses. She turned her gaze to the mirror instead and inspected her new attire. A navy blue business suit. It was more female friendly than her usual choice of clothes but at least it wasn't a dress.

The neckline of the satin blazer dipped a bit too low for her tastes, showing a little cleavage and the matching pants were a smidgen too snug on her bum but according to Mary, the girl helping her, that was the intended style. Trying to turn the rather revealing blazer into something more modest, Integra chose a white silk blouse to go underneath. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, the Hellsing decided she looked more presentable. '_Classy even_.' She thought to herself in approval, then noticed the smile on her face.

At once it vanished as the Hellsing leader glowered at herself for feeling satisfaction from such _girly _materialistic things. Then one of the sales clerks brought out a pair of black, shiny heels and Integra saw red. "No. Absolutely not!" She protested immediately as soon as she saw them. The shiny heels were placed under her nose by Mary. She gave the reeling Hellsing blonde a puzzled look. "But they match this outfit perfectly." She said, sounding a bit confused. What woman would refuse shoes? How was that even possible?

"I don't give a damn if they matched the outfit of flying circus monkeys." The Hellsing woman growled and pointed at the shoes. "Get those _abominations_ away from me!" Integra almost screeched, shivering with obvious disgust at the thought of her in heels. Mary stared, wide-eyed but still she backed away and put the shoes back in their place on the shelf. A rather cheerful redhead managed to persuade Integra into flats instead of heels. Integra gave in after some insisting; she had no shoes after all. Now, finally, she was completely clothed from head to toe. Mary tried her luck with a tasteful hat but one glacial glare from Integra made the poor thing back off and scurry away like a frightened mouse.

"You look beautiful, dorogaya." The platinum blonde heard _his_ sultry voice purr from the cash counter. Earlier, he had pushed her through those glass double doors and claimed she was his 'wife' just for the sake of the humans inside. A quick glance at the 'help' and Integra saw them shiver with delight from hearing his deep Slavic accent. She rolled her eyes. She also ignored her own shiver and the flip her stomach made.

"Let's go, Andrey." Integra forced herself not to cringe from using his name. All the vampire did was nod and whipped out a wad of cash, paid for the suit, a coat for her ("Oh this matches _perfectly_ with that suit and the shoes!" said the girl at the counter. Integra merely scowled at her) and an umbrella. They were out the door before the bumpkin at the register could put the money away.

Dmitri paced left and right in the big hotel suite. Everything was falling apart at the seams. His plan is burned to ash at this point. It was so simple. Come for the boy and kill him. That's it. That was all he ever wanted. Clenching his fists, Dmitri lashed out and knocked a lamp against the wall. It shattered with a loud crash but seeing it burst to pieces did nothing to help vent his frustration, it only grew stronger. He let out a feral growl and resumed pacing like a caged animal. Valentina came rushing into the room after hearing the noise. She saw her mate pacing back and forth, agitated and then noticed the pile of broken porcelain near his feet and shook her head.

"Dmitri." She touched his shoulder and he shook it off immediately. He did not turn to look at her. He merely stared at the broken lamp beneath his feet, his shoulders shaking with pent up rage.

Just as Valentina was about to leave, he spoke in a soft, cruel voice. "Where is Ayasha?"

Valentina eyed his back skeptically and replied reluctantly. "With her sister. Why?"

He only glanced at her over his shoulder and what she saw in his eyes answered all her doubts. "Bring her to me. _Now_."

Without further hesitation, Valentina left the room and a moment later Ayasha stood in her mother's place. "You called for me Tatya?"

Dmitri was no longer gazing at the shattered lamp. He was on the couch, lying back with a goblet full of blood held in the air. He took a sip before speaking to his daughter. "Gather a small army from our forces. We march to the Hellsing mansion now. I shall wait for revenge no longer." He ground his teeth and crushed the goblet in his hand as he spoke.

The Russian aristocrat saw the twin hesitate. "What about Ayanna? She is still too weak to even defend herself."

Ah, the bonds of twins. Ayanna and Ayasha rarely left each other's side. Dmitri chuckled and strode over to Ayasha. He embraced her strongly, poured all the fatherly love he could into that hug.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, smiling down at her. "Do not worry for your twin, dorogaya. Valentina and I shall stay behind and watch her." He whispered softly, kissing the top of her head once more.

Ayasha gazed into her father's eyes for a moment and then a sinister smile stretched onto her face. "Of course, Tatya." She pulled herself from the hug and was about to leave when Dmitri's voice stopped her once more. "Ayasha."

She turned and watched Dmitri pour himself some more blood wine into another crystal goblet, half shrouded in darkness and shadow.

"Da, Tatya?"

"If you happen to see your brother and that Hellsing wench…" He took a long swig of the goblet, nearly drinking the entire contents of it before he continued.

He sighed in relief and smacked his lips. "Kill them both." He said coldly and set down the goblet, now mostly empty.

Ayasha stared wide-eyed at her father. Was he serious? She opened her mouth to question this but one glance at Dmitri's murderous eyes; she closed it and left the room without another word.

The night was cool, then again it ought to be, given the time and season. It was very late, the streets were deserted. Everyone was asleep in their beds, safe and sound, unaware of a supernatural war between two powerful, ancient Nosferatu and one equally powerful Dhampir.

The streets were poorly lit, the orange hue from the lamps turned the atmosphere into a creepy cliché. Large hulking black shapes leapt from rooftop to rooftop, more followed on the ground. They were like creeping shadows, silent demons rushing towards the smell of future bloodshed. There were whispered hisses and raspy laughter, all filled with glee for battle and war. What fun they shall have! Their eagerness spilled out into the air as did their low voices as they spoke in their own native tongue.

One shadow stood out among them, unafraid of being caught in the flickering street light. She stood tall, her golden, curly hair pulled into one pigtail on the side of her head whisked softly in the Autumn breeze. Her eyes brimmed with malice and revenge, glowing red in the darkness. Her leather suit creaked and crinkled, seemingly eager to get soaked in blood. She moved like a panther as she jumped from one roof to the next and both her hands and feet, hissing at the others to follow.

_Soon_, she thought, _very soon_. _They will pay for destroying my pretty sister._

The Hellsing manor was silent and dark. The grounds were empty, no guards stood anywhere. It was quiet, so quiet. Feet trotted lightly over the grass, stealthily sneaking into the grounds of the quiet manor. There was only the occasional slight rattle of various guns and other weapons filling the cold air. The small army of vampires gurgled and giggled at the mere thought of upcoming slaughter, oh how eager they were to spill blood.

Ayasha lead the group of men up to Hellsing's main entrance. She did wonder why there was no one guarding the place. But her doubts were pushed aside when she recalled how Andrey and Dementia had told her they had killed all the humans save the personal Hellsing company; Sir Integra and her butler Walter and that half-breed.

On her signal, the soldiers pushed open the heavy double doors and let out bloodthirsty war cries as they rushed into the hall. They were expecting cowering humans, snivelling cowards and the delicious stench of fear filling the air. Thundering footsteps echoed from the walls as the trained soldiers searched the entire manor, sniffing the air like bloodhounds on a fox hunt, eager to kill. All was silent though, not a human or mouse in sight. Ayasha barked orders at her men to split up into groups of 3 and search the top and lower levels. She did not trust this silence.

One of the squadrons searched the ground floor. They walked down the halls, cradling their guns, tense and anxious. They had checked all the rooms and busted open all the doors but there was no one there. Out of fun and boredom they slashed and pissed on the walls, red carpets and the paintings. Now they reached another empty room and decided to take a break.

"Where are the bastards?" One of the men growled as he dug around his pants for his pack of smokes. Another man smacked him on the head with his helmet which resulted in a painful shout.

"Shut up Sergei, you want them to hear?" The man that had hit him scolded. Sergei glared as he rubbed his head. He was tired of being treated this way by his comrades, or rather just this one in particular.

"Bla bla bla, Sergei don't do this and don't do that. Misha just because you in charge, doesn't mean you get to treat me like shit." He hissed angrily as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"Cannot be helped Sergei, when you are shit." Misha replied with a crude laugh. Sergei huffed, spat out some curse words at Misha and stepped outside the room. After a few minutes, Misha noticed that Sergei hasn't returned. Concluding that the man was probably still sulking, he thought it would be fun to go piss him off some more. But when he stuck his head out the door, all he saw was blood. It coated everything, the floor, the walls and even the narrow ceiling. Sergei's body laid in pieces, massacred. The lit cigarette was still in his mouth.

Misha stood in horror at the sight. "Afanasiy! Come quick!" He called the other man from the room. A rustle to his right made him snap to that direction and all he saw was something silver coming at him and then black. His body crumpled to the floor and more blood spewed upwards, adding on to the large splatters on the walls, covering the paintings of Integra's ancestors just as the only remaining soldier of their squadron came to the door, only to see the slaughter of his comrades.

His eyes widened as he saw the murderer give him a malicious grin. He screamed and rushed back into the room. He grabbed the nearest radio and shouted hysterically into it

"Come to the lower levels! Come, I need some backup! Someone is here! He killed Misha and Sergei! He kill–Gah!" The radio dropped out of his hands with a thud. The screaming of the rest of the soldiers could be heard, responding to his call. The man, Afanasiy, dropped to his knees as his head rolled off his shoulders and landed on the floor next to the radio with sickening, wet _thud!_

Now the rest of the soldiers were on alert, paying more attention to the moving shadows and small noises, trying to anticipate this person that had murdered their team mates so ruthlessly. But it was of no use. Every now and then, each group would hear hysterical screaming on their radios, pleas of mercy and then the disgusting sound of them dying. One by one they were being picked off, like flies on a wall. They all called out to Ayasha and begged her to come help them but she was nowhere to be found.

The last group of 3 men remaining were near Integra's office when they saw him. They all stared, puzzled at the one human standing in the middle of the hall.

He was tall, blonde, had a scar on his cheek and wore glasses. Around his neck was a priest's white collar and a silver cross. His long grey trench cloak was tattered and worn. In his hands were strange looking swords and he was wearing white gloves. One of the soldiers barely made out the inscription _'Jesus Christ is in Heaven now.'_

The smile on his face was sadistic. The fire in his green eyes was pure hatred.

"I was hopin' you'd drag yer rotting asses here." He had said in a gritty, rumbling deep voice. He chuckled, clashed his swords together and without warning he charged. Taking advantage at their surprise, he cut down one of the men, sliced him clean in half.

It was enough to snap the other two out of their state of shock as they watched their comrade's blood spurt a few feet high in the air and listened to his dying screams before turning to ash. They charged, cocked their guns and shot the man to pieces before his swords even touched their skin.

"Human bastard!", "Priest trash!" They both spat on the ground near the bleeding body of the man as they stepped over him. They did not see him get up. They did not see the wounds close. They never saw his blade coming down upon their heads like the Grim Reaper's scythe.

The bannisters of the stairs were once again coated with blood. A few arms and hands lay scattered about like trash, the fingers still twitching. A couple of men huddled in a group, muttering and praying in their native tongue for salvation from this holy monster. The last thing the Russian vampires saw was the blonde man's insane eyes and the swords clashing down on them. Some tried to shoot him but the priest merely healed and spat out the used bullets.

Anderson enjoyed killing. It was God's work, he'd tell himself, he was giving these damned monsters peace every time he sliced them in half and their dying screams filled his ears. Aye, he was saving them from eternal damnation. So when the hall was piled with puddles of blood and various body parts scattered around like discarded, broken toys, he let himself smile proudly at his own handiwork. It was vain of him but he still could not stop the emotion from warming his insides and his chest swell. But, he can't celebrate yet. There was one more left. That Hellsing half-demon had told him that the girl he had taken hostage has an identical twin. Anderson had seen her slithering about, watching as he slaughtered her soldiers. She was like the snake that persuaded Eve to take the apple of Sin, that's what the unholy girl reminded him of.

The priest looked around and could not spot the female vampire. He went up the stairs and searched, blades ready, ears straining to hear even the slightest unnatural sound.

Ayasha had slipped away during the slaughter. She decided to search the mansion for the sniveling half-breed and cut off his fucking head for all the trouble he's caused. But he wasn't anywhere to be found, as she feared. She had heard those pleas for help on her own radio, had watched as that one man murdered all her vampire soldiers. She did not help them, oh no. Ayasha was intrigued, fascinated even. It's a wonder how one human, a priest, managed to survive this whole time, in a manor teeming with trained Russian army soldiers dating back from the reign of Tzar Nikolai.

Yes, she was fascinated and he knew. He had seen her. The Russian woman had _let _him see her. Ayasha noticed that flash of recognition in his eyes while she watched him kill. . He began to make a show out of it, became more ruthless, more blood-thirsty. And now they were hunting each other, how..._poetic_.

She heard a rustle from behind and snuck off into another hallway. She could smell him, the priest. She could taste the anticipation he felt, the yearning for more bloodshed, the eagerness. He smelt human and yet he was far from being one. What was he? The murderous intent spilled from him infinitely, the hate he felt towards her kind slammed into her gut. She was frightened but not intimidated.

They were playing a twisted game of hide and seek. Two seasoned hunters, two bloodthirsty monsters, one human and one vampire. If Anderson moved towards one area of the manor, Ayasha would let out a sigh or giggle in the opposite direction, teasing him, taunting him. She was leading him in circles.

'_You won't find me there.'_ She'd whisper in his ear, like a breath of summer breeze, when he thought he was near her. Anderson slashed his blades into the walls, shredding the expensive wallpaper where the vampire would briefly appear, lips cruelly upturned in a smile, eyes shining evilly in the lights. But as soon as the steel sank in, she disappeared. In his anger the tall priest would stab suits of armor, paintings and statues shrouded in shadows, thinking it was her. His skin prickled every time she was near. She was toying with him.

At first it was fun, a challenge. Now it annoyed him. The sooner he kills this demon and frees her soul, the quicker he can get away from Hellsing and its' new leader, Nicholas. Closing his green eyes, the tall blonde man folded his hands in prayer and began murmuring an incantation. From the folds of his grey coat flooded numerous pages in a continuous wave, covering the walls and the windows floor to ceiling. Suddenly a gut-wrenching shriek rang out in the halls. As soon as the papers stopped rustling, Ayasha found herself falling to the floor, no longer merged with the shadows above on the ceiling.

"Are we done with the game, lass?" His deep voice rang eerily in the empty hall. Anderson didn't even give her a chance to answer. At that last second she had glanced up, just in time and managed to evade his blade from slicing her open. She rolled to the side, panting and surprised yet again.

Ayasha tried turning to mist but something was weighing her powers down. The Russian couldn't do anything. Anderson's sword pierced the hardwood floor where she had been. He struggled to get it out. Ayasha tried again to summon some of her powers. Nothing. He had sealed them somehow. A quiet _clink _told her the murderous priest had managed to get his blade loose and she lavished a scathing glare on him. "You have killed them all, Father." She said, slowly rising to her feet. Her hand steadied on the hilt of her Jian, tense and ready to pull it out for defense. The blonde man merely chuckled.

He stood a few feet from her, his grey coat stained with dark blood, his glasses askew and his green eyes glinting gleefully with madness. He shook out his swords, leaving a splatter of dripping blood on the walls and floor. He grinned. "Aye. They were weak. No fun at all."

She frowned and glared, her body was tense, in attack mode, waiting for him to make another move. Ayasha glared at him with disgust. "How can a man of God kill?" she scoffed, pointing to the white collar he wore. It was the only thing that had remained untainted by the blood of her fallen comrades and fellow countrymen.

"I am the Hand of God. I deliver punishment to Devil spawn like you." He lifted his chin proudly as he stated this fact. Ayasha sneered at the vain man and pulled out her own sword slowly, savouring how it sang in the hallway. She held the sword above her head, pointed at him.

"I am not like them, Father." She smirked as she beckoned him with her free hand. He just laughed as he joined his swords by the blades, forming a cross with them. "I hope not, lassie. I would like to have some fun before I kill you."

The air was thick with murderous intent, each ready to spring at the slightest movement. Then it happened in a flash! Her one sword, the proud 'Gentleman of Swords' clashed against his own and sparks flew.

Ayasha threw a punch with her free hand but the priest ducked, countering her with a kick in the stomach. It knocked her back and he lunged forwards, blood-stained blades poised for her heart. She let out a furious scream and rolled away just as the swords came down upon the spot she vacated. Quick as a cat, she managed to get behind him and placed her Jian tight against his white throat. All the priest did was laugh and wipe off some blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

"It is customary in my country to know your opponent's name before doing battle." She said, trying to keep him in place. Then she put her mouth against the rim of his ear and purred into it with her sweet voice, laced with seductive Slavic accent. "Will you indulge me, Father?"

The priest closed his eyes and elbowed her ribs, making her retreat. He then grabbed her arms and pulled her over him, slamming her into the cold, hard floor. He pinned her to the ground, now his two swords at her own pale throat. "Aye, I shall tell ya my name." He agreed, taking up one sword and holding up high above her head.

"It's Paladin Alexander Anderson, demon girl."

The entire hotel was silent. Ayasha had obeyed her orders; she had chosen a select group of soldiers to teach those Hellsing vermin a lesson. Dementia was out hunting somewhere, or sulking. Dmitri was still on the sofa, twirling with his goblet. He gazed at the crimson liquid in the glass, holding it up high, enjoying the beauty, the thickness, the unique shade of red. When he gazed his fill he set it down on the end table next to him. Andrey was standing in front of him, watching his father place the goblet down.

"Tatya."

"Andrey. How pleasant. Come to stab another knife in my back?" The Russian lord said coolly whilst inspecting his fingernails. Without warning, his son rushed to the couch and fell to his knees at his father's side.

"Tatya forgive me!" Andrey said breathlessly and took Dmitri's hand and kissed the knuckles. His father just glared at his son. "Oh? Name one reason why I should forgive a traitor like you, Andrey."

"Tatya, I have turned the Hellsing woman. She is mine now." Andrey spoke quickly, almost breathless with the news. But Dmitri was wary, he only raised a brow.

"How is this a good reason? I ordered you to kill her." He replied flatly, his searing crimson orbs glared at his son.

For a moment, Andrey just stared, quickly and carefully choosing his next words. "This was part of my plan. To gain her trust." The son explained. As Dmitri had not given any sort of response yet, Andrey hugged his father's knees tightly. He buried his face into them as if he had missed the very scent of his father. Then he looked up, eyes demanding that Dmitri would believe him. "Forgive me for not telling you but I needed everything to be real for her." Andrey said in a whisper.

"Hmm..."

_An hour earlier._

"I have a plan but you must listen, and," Andrey paused; his smouldering scarlet eyes seemed playful. "Please refrain from hurting me. This will save you and your people from further slaughter."

Integra glared at him, skeptical now of what he would say. But she sighed and gave a curt nod. "I will not make promises." She told him coldly. "But I will try and not attack you for now."

"Spasibo, moya dorogaya. " His native words rolled deliciously off his tongue. The platinum blonde shut her eyes and massaged her temples.

"Just get on with it already." She said, annoyed at his constant usage of his native language.

"Of course." The vampire aristocrat smiled. "There is a way to make Tatya believe that I have turned you without actually making you one of us." He started and his eyes seemed teasing. "Though, if you do change your mind, I will be more than happy to help." He added with a suggestive grin. Despite herself, Integra smacked him up side of the back of his head as she made her way to the bed. "Idiot." She hissed. "Of course I haven't changed my mind!"

"You promised sweetling." Andrey reminded her with a faux pained smile, while rubbing the back of his head. Not that she really hurt him but still. The Hellsing blonde just glared at him then turned her eyes away. "I don't know what you're talking about." She sniffed, more out of spite rather than to lie. Her answer earned a quiet chuckle from her vampire keeper as he continued with his plan.

"I will have to bite you and take only a little bit of blood. Turning one into a creature of the night is not as simple as you humans think. It has to be consented and also requires draining your entire body of blood." Andrey crossed his legs nonchalantly as he spoke. Integra was sitting on the bed, drying her hair with a towel. The Russian vampire had moved from the bed (to avoid being hit again lest he said something inappropriate, which was almost as certain as the sky was blue) to the high-backed lounge chair in the corner opposite of the bed. The rain pounded against the window outside. Typical English weather. They had checked in to one of the hotels not far from the abandoned one where she was kept prisoner.

The room was so small there was barely enough space to walk from one wall to the other without her brushing against his leg or elbow.

Integra narrowed her eyes. "I know how humans can be turned Andrey, do not insult my intelligence."

Andrey's smile was knee-buckling. "Niet, of course not, milaya moya. I am merely saying there is more to it than just draining of blood. It is a close-kept secret you know." Here his eyes, the color of molten lava, twinkled and laughed while he spoke. "The Nosferatu are very choosey with whom they turn and whether or not they are worthy enough to know this secret."

He paused, ran his fingers through his hair and his tone turned serious. "If every single vampire knew how to turn humans into our kind, the world would be overrun with vampires there wouldn't be any humans left which would leave most of our race to die. It's too nasty to think of such a future." And as he said so, his nose wrinkled up, clearly showing how disgusted he was just at the mere thought.

"The reason blood is our life is because we can't reproduce it as much and our bodies grow weaker without sustenance. That is why a vampire when turning another must first drink from them. We are, in fact giving our entire stock of blood to the said human so that it may take effect by replacing whatever liquid is left in the body. It is a painful process for both human and vampire."

"So how does this fit in with you making your father believe that I am turned, when in fact I am not?" Integra said with a scoff, still very wary of where this might lead to. Just what did he have planned anyway?

Their eyes met and Integra immediately averted her eyes. She couldn't stand this attraction she felt for him, it was uttermost shame for her. She did not meet his eyes when she heard him speak again.

"Simple. Our keen sense of smell." He replied smartly. As he felt her glare and impatience rise, he continued, sounding as eager as a child at Christmas. "Look at it this way, moya dorogaya." He leaned forwards, his eyes glinting mischievously. Integra dared herself a glance and regretted it instantly. His mouth, that she so desperately wanted to devour, was curved into a satisfied smirk.

"Say you're on a hunt and you are using a bloodhound. The dog relies on his nose to find a scent. But there are ways to trick the dog into following the wrong scent, at least for a while. Assume he is tracking a man who is wounded and bleeding. To at least sway the canine off track, the man would slash his palm and smear it in the opposite direction of where he is headed, thus covering his tracks and buying enough time to get well away from said hound."

Andrey paused to lick his lips and Integra had to tear her eyes away once more from that devilish long tongue and keep herself from watching it dash across his top and bottom lip.

"The same is with vampires. I will take only a little of your blood, enough to make you feel light-headed. Then I will let you drink from me. The more you drink the more you will smell like a vampire. At least for a while. Because you have not been drained of blood, it will not affect you. The scent will trick Tatya into making him believe you are one of us. And since you would be only a fledgling and freshly turned it would only be natural that I present you to him. Once he smells my blood in you, he won't be compelled to inspect more closely. Then I shall put you back into my room so you may regain your strength."

"And then what?"

The look in Andrey's eyes was cryptic and almost malicious as he replied. "You need not worry about that. Once you are safe and out of harm's way, I shall take care of the rest."

"Why, Andrey? Why are you betraying your own family for me? I am your enemy."

"I have my reasons, Sir Hellsing. One of them is because you intrigue me so and I will do anything to make you mine." He suddenly was before her, on his knees. Andrey took both her hands into his and gently kissed each finger.

"You are magnificent, unlike any being I have encountered." He whispered, now softly suckling each fingertip, letting his tongue roll over every inch of skin he could find. "I most deeply regret trying to force you. I was overcome by this feeling to have you. I acted hastily and I do apologize, milaya moya." His lips now traveled to her wrist, covering it in sensual kisses. Seeing as how she did not push him away, he viewed this as encouragement.

"But you must understand. I feel like I have been pulled in by a vortex. That vortex is you. Your force, your will, your fire to survive. It is beyond anything I have ever seen. That alone makes you more beautiful and more worthy of this gift than any other human in this universe, or the next." Andrey's lips moved from her wrists now up her arm, kissing the inside of her elbow. He could feel the shivers through her skin, heard her inhale sharply as she unwillingly enjoyed the sensations he was making her feel.

His voice had washed over her, burning through her skin with every syllable spoken from that silver tongue of his. In some way, despite the delirium she was in, Integra understood. It was something like this that has Alucard so attached to her. He had also said there was a force from her that he couldn't resist. But does this mean she could trust Andrey? Integra wasn't sure the answer would be yes or no. He _was _helping her and then again, he did try to _rape_ her a couple of times before. But her body responded to him instantly, making the Hellsing shudder and shake. Lust may be propelling her towards this man but could it really be just that? Some kind of law of attraction was in play here.

Regardless of the pleasure singing through her veins, Integra started to push the vampire away. "Get off."

The Russian prince gazed into her icy blue eyes for a moment and even looked a tad hurt, still being denied apparently didn't sit too well with him. But he said nothing and backed away obediently, hands in the air in mock surrender. Integra eyed him warily. Despite all the misery this creature had put her through she was still somewhat intrigued by him. She wasn't exactly sure why.

"Why do you resemble Dmitri if you are not of his bloodline?" She asked suddenly, her voice sounded musing. Andrey let out a laugh of surprise, his red orbs sparkling with some triumph.

"There was a period in my life where I had starved myself of blood for 3 months. It was a sort of rebellion against Tatya." Andrey stared somewhere far off, re-living the memory. But something in his face, the expression he wore, told Integra that he was leaving a few of the details out. He was no longer smiling as he told his story. He looked serious, angry even. "Tatya found me in the sewers of Moscow, barely alive. He fed me large amounts of his blood at a time to sustain my bloodlust. This was not the first time I had had to drink his blood. After a while it affected my appearance as I matured. I resembled him more but still had most of my own traits."

A silence passed between them. Integra was taking it all in. She did not know vampire blood could do that to one of its' own.

"It is a rare thing, my resemblance to him. Only old, powerful blood can have such an effect on our kin. But vampires don't feed off of each other unless necessary or if the situation was dire. Like mine was." He rubbed his chin, deep in thought and then let out a short sigh. "Thankfully, because of my own powers, I am capable of reverting to my previous looks whenever I want. I just choose not too."

The seriousness faded and the Russian aristocrat flashed her his now, familiar perverted grin. "Now we shall have to move on with this plan. Time is of the essence, da?"

Integra pursed her lips at the playful and eager tone in his deep voice. Rolling her eyes skyward, she heaved a deep sigh and moved her platinum blonde hair aside, exposing her neck. "Let's get this over with." She said dully and felt Andrey move from his chair to the bed again.

The Russian vampire slid in behind her and took her hand. His other hand covered Integra's neck with feather-light touches. Then before she could prepare herself, Andrey had his lips on her throat, licking and nibbling at a pulse point, his hand overlapped hers on her stomach and she sat in his embrace. Once he felt her inhale, he opened his mouth and let his fangs pierce her skin as gently as he could. Integra sucked in her breath but still she moaned as wave of ecstasy overtook her. Unknowingly, she had gripped his hand and he squeezed hers back in response. He tried his best to be gentle but it still caused her some pain.

Deciding he had had enough, Andrey licked the small wound on the Hellsing's throat, healing most of it and cleaning up the excess blood. Then he proceeded to cut his own wrist, placed it against her lips and let her drink. And drink she did.

It was disgusting, the taste of blood in her mouth, so cold and coppery. But it was the look on Andrey's face that made her suck harder. He seemed to be on cloud nine. Integra felt him sigh as he started to pull his wrist away from her. "Enough," He said, now healing his own wound. "Best not to tempt me, darling."

At his use of the word 'darling' for her, Integra scowled at him, grabbed her coat hastily and stood by the door, tapping her foot impatiently. "Well?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest, blue eyes ablaze with resentment and remnants of lust and revulsion. Andrey merely chuckled and muttered something in Russian as he headed out the door, Integra following hotly on his heels. They headed for the abandoned hotel that was the Dmitri's base for the next step in Andrey's plan.

Somewhere along the way, Integra foolishly realized she still had no idea what his plan _was _exactly_._

**Present.**

"Hmm." Dmitri hummed again as he gazed at his treacherous son, pleading for mercy. "And what was your plan, exactly?" He asked the young handsome Nosferatu. Andrey's eyes sparked with a little hope and relief. "I needed to make her believe me Tatya. I wanted her to be mine, she is invaluable." He told the older vampire. Growing a bit bolder, Andrey let go of Dmitri's knees and grasped his cold, white hands.

"Imagine having one of our bloodline merged with the Hellsing line. She is the Leader of the Order of the Protestant knights. She would be a valuable asset to us." Andrey whispered excitedly. "She controls the vampire-hunting society, Tatya. If she was a vampire herself, she could change _everything_. We can finally take over England now, expand our territory!"

As he spoke, he sat onto the couch and placed his lips near his father's ear. "You would be High King."

At his son's words Dmitri shivered with delight. He as High King? What a wonderful notion! Why the mere possibilities, the doors that would open, the things he would do. And the power, it would be his, all his.

"Hmm." Dmitri repeated as he milled the onslaught of thoughts in his mind. Andrey could practically see the wheels turning in his head. A glint was in his eyes; mad, hungry, greedy.

"Bring her." Was all the older Russian vampire said and his son nodded. With a wave of his hand, a black portal opened next to him. He stuck his arm into it and withdrew from it, his hand holding Integra's as she stepped from the vortex, limp and drained.

She was dressed in a beautiful, silk lavender night-gown that swept the floor with its ruffled lace edge. Her skin was ghostly pale, her head leaning onto Andrey's shoulder. Dmitri stood up in one swift move and slowly circled the weakened woman. Andrey warned her not to open her eyes as they were still blue. It took all her remaining strength not to spear him with a defiant, venomous glare. The older Russian stood behind her and suddenly grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled it back, grinning sickly when he saw the Hellsing wince. Her neck exposed, Dmitri closely inspected the skin. Slightly pinkish area as if pinched, two little pricks, like from a needle, were on her throat.

"Aah," He sighed, approving with his mad grin. "Already healing." He sounded satisfied but still wary as he closely observed the markings. Then he buried his nose deep into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply.

"I smell you in her, Andrey. Your blood." Dmitri rasped, taking in another deep breath of the scent.

"I told you, I've turned her." Andrey told his father, his voice unwavering. Even Integra almost believed him. _Almost _being the keyword here. She wasn't expecting the second exchange of blood right in front the run-down hotel just before he whooshed and her up to the last floor and placed her in a room just down the hall. After he drank from her _(again)_ he hastily fed her some more of his blood. Although he did reassure her that this second transfusion still wouldn't turn her into one of the undead, she was having some slight doubts of his true intentions. Another deep breath of her scent and Dmitri finally let go of her hair, shoving her head back to Andrey.

"I must let her rest. She is very weak from the turning, Tatya."

"Mm, yes." Dmitri seemed no longer interested in the Hellsing woman as he was convinced of the turning. She reeked of Andrey's blood and he could smell hers in his son as well. What he did behind his back is unacceptable but proved useful, devious. Perhaps this was a rather fine turn-out. Once the little brat is destroyed, he shall deal with his son's disobedience.

Andrey reopened the portal and walked the Hellsing back through it. They reappeared in her new room/prison. The Russian Nosferatu laid her on the bed carefully. The room was dark, there was no light and yet her blue eyes pierced through the darkness and burned with pure hatred.

"You will pay for this Andrey." She hissed furiously at him but Andrey just smiled sweetly and petted her hair. His eyes, though red and evil, seemed more gentle than usual. "It had to be done, do not hold it against me, my love." He whispered into her ear and caressed her cheek but when his fingers drew near her mouth, she snapped at him and tried to bite his hand. He jerked back, glaring for a moment. Then he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head hard upwards so that she was nose to nose with him.

"I grow tired of your ungratefulness, Integra. You should show some gratitude for all I have done to keep you out of harm's way!" Andrey said in a low, angry growl. "You are acting like a spoiled little brat!"

"Get away from me."

"Niet, Integra. You insolent, stupid little girl!" He started cursing in Russian after he shouted at her, still holding her head by a fistful of her hair. Then he came back to he and held her hands in his. "You resist what you are not used to instead of opening your mind and thinking like a _true _leader should. Use everything to your advantage. Don't you see? Joining two worlds into one powerful source, you could control the vampires in England, in Europe, maybe even the whole world!"

Andrey seemed excited as he spoke but then his smile died and his red eyes burned with rage and disgust. "But no, you refuse to move forwards. You refuse to acknowledge that becoming one of us is a gift, a treasure. You deny what you want, all for the sake of being human. You don't get it, Integra. Open your eyes. This isn't just a power struggle. It's your life. How long are you going to live by someone else's rules? How long do you plan to discard some personal privileges for 'the sake of humanity'? Stop acting like a child and grow up. Be the adult I see inside you. Stop hiding behind restrictions, let yourself soar! Allow yourself to live as well as protect to the fullest. It _can _be balanced." He kissed her forehead gently, releasing the painful grip of her hair but still holding her head close to his face.

They both glared at each other and Andrey then sighed and let go. He moved towards the door; "I hope you understand what I mean, Hellsing. Dasvidanya, my love." He said before shutting the door and leaving her in the dark. She was panting, her eyes wide from surprise. Something inside her was fighting; two forces like tornadoes, were leaving her thoughts in shambles. _Damn him! _She thought furiously,_ damn him to Hell!_

* * *

This has been going on way too long, I feel bad about that. I never thought it would even become so much of a story than I had planned. I realized its getting a bit harder to end it but I shall try my best! Onward to chapter 29 and chapter 30!


	29. The Taboo

A/N: Took too long but it's slowly getting wrapped up. Oh my how many conspiracies! :P Soon my precious, soon. 'Tis gonna get bloody.

Remember ^_^ **bold **is for Russian, _italics _ is for telepathy and normal font is for...well... normal stuff. Loll

Enjoy.

* * *

It was quiet in the car. Walter drove, Nicholas sat alone in the back seat. Seras and Alucard were following as mist. The distraction should have worked to their advantage and it was the only way to get Anderson to stop sulking like a child whose toy was stolen. He was furious, he felt the emotion deep in his gut, simmering, waiting to over boil, for him to snap. This vampire, this Dmitri person, he tried to have him killed, his own blood, murdered his birth mother and kidnapped people he cared about. What kind of monster was this man?

"I'll kill him." Nicholas whispered through clenched teeth, his hands balled into tight fists on his knees. Walter glanced at his young master in the rear-view mirror. "Sir?"

"I'll rip out his heart and feed it to him then burn his filthy carcass till it's nothing but ash!" Nicholas growled. Walter's eyes grew wide as he listened to the young man. Such hate spilled from him, it gave the old butler shivers. He never thought Nicholas could be so frightening, then again, he never really thought of him as the most powerful half-breed in the world either.

Soon they arrived a half a block away from the abandoned hotel where the Russians were holed up. As soon as the car stopped, Nicholas jumped out and popped the trunk immediately. He armed himself with a few guns and straps of ammo. He felt like Rambo at that moment, shoving gun after gun into shoulder, waist, thigh and ankle holsters.

Seras caught up with them a moment later, just as Nicholas finished loading up all the guns he had picked out on himself. Without one word to him, she easily took out her enormous anti-Freak cannon, Halconnen, with one hand and pulled the strap over her head and placed it comfortably over one shoulder.

Then her face softened as she came up to Nick, now checking all his guns had their safeties on and were secure.

"Nicholas..." She began, squeezing his arm slightly for some sort of comfort. "You sure this will work with just the four of us? Aren't we just a bit outnumbered?"

"Yes, we are outnumbered. Chances of me and Walter surviving are rather slim. But Anderson shall join the merry massacre when he is finished at HQ. He will have significantly cut their numbers in half, if I calculated correctly." Nicholas answered without even looking at his foster mother. He slammed a full magazine clip into his last gun and placed it back into his right shoulder holster.

"We are going along with the original plan, Mother. We rotate counter-clockwise, go through the front and back entrances and meet halfway. You and Father take out the remaining guards and look for Auntie Integra and Priscilla." As he prepared to shut the trunk, the Hellsing foster son paused and stared. There was an old but elegant-looking scabbard shoved deep inside the space of the trunk, amidst all the extra ammo and other necessities needed for this private war.

He recognized the hilt from the sword in its' leather bindings; it was the broadsword Nick used when practicing sword-fighting with Alucard. A feeling in his gut told Nicholas he may need the sword more than the guns so he picked up the scabbard and hooked the belt around him, then proceeded to adjust the one holster and gun from the waist where the sword was, so it wasn't in the way. He frowned as he patted the sword at his side. "I will go after Dmitri." Nick told the blonde vampire, anger evident in his young voice.

Seras shook her head. "But-!" She began to protest but her foster son cut her off quickly with just a look.

"Mom, I don't care so save your breath." He glared at her over his shoulder and began briskly walking towards the hotel. Walter followed easily. Seras just sighed before she transformed once more into mist. To say she was worried for the young blonde was an understatement and she thought going into this fight with anger issues is not exactly the peachiest idea.

_Anger is sometimes the best thing one has, Seras_, a silky voice purred in her mind as she floated around the two men, giving them a ghost-like appearance.

_Anger can impair his judgement, Master. He could get hurt_, Seras replied back to the screeching flock of bats fluttering overhead.

_Each needs his own drive for something. Look at how his rage feeds his power, his thirst to kill! It shall be such a wondrous, bloody battle_!

_Master!_ Seras yelped at him through their mind link, feeling more nervous about this more than ever now as she watched Nick's back while he made his way to the building. Alucard was right. There was a power growing in him, she could sense it. It prickled at her skin like a billion needles poking her at once.

It was an uneasy and irritating feeling, one she did not like at all. And yet, Alucard materialized back into human form, he seemed to enjoy the sensation. His grin was plastered from ear to ear, sinister and eager, like a hungry wolf near a slaughterhouse, just waiting for the bloody meat to be thrown to him.

There were 4 guards at the entrance of the hotel, each packing serious firepower. They all stood around, some smoking cigarettes and chatting but still alert to their surroundings. One noticed a heavy fog rolling in. He tapped his comrade on the shoulder and pointed it out. "Did the weather news man say anything about fog?"

"Niet." Replied the other soldier, shrugging his shoulders. "But this is London. The English have shitty weather."

"Quite right." A voice from the fog had agreed. In that one moment of surprise, there was a zipping sound, a flash of silver wire and suddenly the two guards fell apart, sliced into several pieces. Blood gushed out, covering the stairs. The remaining two men panicked and started shooting madly into the thick mist but to no avail. The mist vanished and no one was there. The guards panted and quickly reloaded. But one of them cried out and collapsed, a dagger jutting out from his chest. The other guard froze, in a bit of a shock. He had not even seen who threw the dagger! He knelt down next to the bleeding man and tried to help him. The wounded Russian suddenly let out a yell of warning but too late; the last guard was killed. His murderer stood behind him, cocking a gun and aimed it at his head.

"Dasvidanya, douchebag." Nick said with a cold laugh and pulled the trigger. The blood and brain matter spurted out across the columns and dripped from the head wound. He was breathing heavily, his hand gripping the gun dropped to his side. It didn't shake, not even a tremble. It was Nicholas's first kill and he was so calm it was scary.

His breathing finally calmed down so Nicholas sniffed and turned to the large front glass doors. Walter, Seras and Alucard joined his side. Only Alucard was enjoying the surroundings.

Nick turned to the blonde vampire and let out a small breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Secure the first 3 floors, Mom. Tell us via radio what you find."

Then he faced Alucard, who was grinning wolfishly, licking his lips at the sight of blood dripping down the steps. Wincing slightly at his eagerness to kill, the young dhampir cleared his throat. "Scout out the building Father, and help Mom if she needs it."

"Walter, watch my back."

"Yes sir."

Nicholas pushed open the glass doors and at once both vampires vanished. There was a crackling on the radio attached to Nick's vest then he heard Seras's voice a moment later. "Can you hear me, Nick?"

"Loud and clear, Mom." He replied back into the radio. "Alright. I'll check in after a bit. Good luck." And then the radio went quiet. Nick sighed again and motioned to Walter to follow him as they took in their surroundings. The lobby was coated with blood. Everything looked absolutely ghastly, both Nick and Walter never felt so disgusted in their lives with such a sight. They both made their way through the debris and the decaying bodies left there to rot.

While the retired 'Angel Of Death' and the young Hellsing half-breed made their way up to the first floor, Seras was already there. Gun at eye-level, she slithered through the silent corridor, her ears perked at every sound, eyes strained for every move a shadow makes. There was a slight rattle to her left and the blonde vampire swiveled around. A slew of soldiers burst from the rooms, charging at her with old-fashioned rifles and swords. in an instant she became smoke, resulting in the soldiers piling up on each other where she stood. The young Draculina then re-solidified herself at the end of the corridor and took aim. One missile from her _Halconnen_ and there were body parts flying every where.

Alucard was already on the third floor, dismembered corpses laying behind him. He didn't even bother consuming the blood of his victims. Oh no, he had other things on his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and concentrated.

_Master..._

Alucard called out through the master-servant bond but there was no response. His rage began to froth once more. It was one thing to show up at Hellsing and take innocent lives to show power but it's a completely different matter when Integra gets too deeply involved.

His shadows crept through every crevice imaginable in the old hotel, searching relentlessly for his lost Master. He could hear the loud booms from the floors beneath and knew his Police Girl was well at work at dispensing the remaining soldiers that crossed her path.

_They can handle themselves, _Alucard growled in his own mind. He only wanted to find Integra. Then he was going to deal with that price of Russian trash that dared take her from him. He would pay a hefty price, indeed.

_Meanwhile..._

Dmitri was watching over the ragged body of his dear daughter. How could they ruin her beauty like this? It was beyond even his level of cruelty. Even though she was slowly healing, she still looked like a revolting rotting corpse. Starved of blood as well, her one good red eye was completely blood-shot and wild. He had to order body restraints of pure silver just to hold her down so she wouldn't drink them dry. What a pity, what a sad creature she was turned into. A savage vampire, in its' true form.

Not one ounce of the proud, noble Romanov was left in her now. Oh no, she wanted blood and didn't care who it came from, friend or foe. As a father, it pained even him, to watch his daughter being fed on goblet of blood every hour. She nearly bit off his fingers once, trying to get the very last droplets from the cup, her one eye wide and crazy with blood-lust.

But he could not let her drink everything at once, it would ruin her system, even herself. There were rules, even for vampires. Consuming too much blood makes a Nosferatu go mad. Blood will be on the mind and nothing else. Friend and foe will die just for this one need and it is one that is never satisfied.

It was indeed a horrible thing, for him to witness her like this. He so wanted to caress her hair, which had been thoroughly washed and somewhat restored to its' previous glory, but fearing she would try and bite him again, he restrained the urge.

Then he felt a distant rumble beneath his feet. Dmitri rose from the edge of the bed where he sat watching his wounded child, and looked around. Something wasn't right.

**"Vayla."** He called his mate, whispering her name to the air and there she appeared before him, detaching her beautiful body from the shadows. **"Da?"**

**"Watch over her. I need to see what is going on."**

**"Dmitri, what do you mean?"**

**"Do not question me, woman! Do as you are told!"** He hissed at her, baring his fangs menacingly. Valentina, shrunk back instinctively but glared still as she took his place at the edge of the bed.

As Dmitri exited the room, he saw his son sitting on the couch, drinking his own ration of blood. **"Andrey, stay with your mother."** He ordered and the son bowed his head and obeyed, making his way to the back room.

**"Da, Tatya."**

When Dmitri was gone, Andrey shut the door, suppressing the urge to gag at the revolting smell emitting from his massacred sister.

**"Tatya seems on edge. You think the Hellsing rats came here?"**

**"And survived Ayasha's attack? I highly doubt it."** Valentina sniffed, flicking back a long, gleaming strand of her hair over her shoulder. She reached for the goblet of blood to feed Ayanna. She may behave as if she was not frightened but her shaking hands gave it away. Andrey rushed over and grasped his mother's hand, steadying it before it reached the goblet. Ayanna's eye watched this and she began to struggle, impatiently wanting her blood. Andrey hushed her, glaring at the miserable thing restrained to the bed and Ayanna's thrashing subsided a little.

Valentina shuddered, chills ran up and down her spine.

**"You are shaking."**

**"Your eyes trick you, Andrey."** Valentina growled and pulled back her hand from his hastily. Frowning at her son, she grabbed the goblet quickly and went to pour the liquid delicately into Ayanna's deformed mouth. But her hand shook so badly that the crimson fluid splashed all over Ayanna's mutilated jaw and throat, coating her wounds in an ugly red. The girl began thrashing again, angered at the waste of such a precious liquid. She tried to lap up some of it with her tongue and the slurping noises made by her turned Valentina's stomach thrice.

She threw down the cup, not caring that it shattered to a million pieces and ran to the corner, trying to catch some air. She placed her hand against the wall to try and hold herself up but to no avail. Valentina slid down it, kneeling, her face buried in her hands, her brown hair draped over her like a silk curtain. Her lovely satin dress spread around her like a halo, her bejeweled corset glinted in the dim light with every shudder the regal vampire woman made.

Ayanna moaned and grunted like an uncivilized savage beast as she continued to get some blood off her disfigured face. Andrey could not bear looking at her either and turned his head away. He instead went over to his mother once more and placed a hand on her shoulder.

**"She's so disgusting I cannot even look at her!"** Valentina whispered furiously through heaving breaths. Andrey grunted an affirmative response. Then he leaned close to the older woman's ear and his next words sent shivers through her spine.

**"Why don't you let her feed on someone?"** He whispered sweetly in her ear, like the snake did to Eve. "End this torture for her and yourself."

**"N-no."** Valentina replied through her shuddering. **"I can't do that!"**

**"Why not?"** Andrey still persisted.** "If she feeds, she is restored. Do you want to keep her like this? A creature? Sad and pitiful, no better than a mindless ghoul."**

**"She is not a ghoul!"** Valentina hissed back at her son, glaring at him over her shoulder. Now kneeling beside her, Andrey grinned at her. **"Of course not. But she is nothing better than one now. Look at her."** He said but his mother didn't dare look at the mutilated girl, groaning and gurgling as she tried to yell and scream. Then Andrey grabbed her head and forced her to look in Ayanna's direction.** "Look at her!"** The younger vampire urged her.

Ayanna thrashed and wriggled, rattling her bonds furiously, her body rose and arched as she writhed in obvious pain and torment.

**"She is nothing! A true beast, a blood-thirsty monster."**

**"No, no no!"** Valentina negated his words and tried to look away again but Andrey's grip on her would not let her. **"She will be better in time Andrey. Let me go!"**

**"Give her someone to feed on then and she will be better within the hour."** Andrey growled and shoved Valentina's head from him. He watched his mother heave dry sobs.

**"She is a Romanov, my blood! She is not a monster, I wouldn't let that happen to her!"**

He did not respond and Valentina continued to try and restore her regular breathing. She may not be his true mother but she still had cared for him as if he was her real son. The twins were her biological daughters though and as a mother and a noblewoman, she could not bear to see her child like this.

He could see the turmoil in her eyes, sense it through her body. She was tense, fighting with herself and with reason. But as he anticipated, she finally gave in.

**"Fine. I will go and fetch a human from the outside."** She said coldly, refusing to look Andrey in the eye as she got up and straightened her dress, trying to regain her composure.

**"No no, you mustn't go outside. It isn't safe, not with the Hellsing threat still under way."** He said, his voice like honey. Valentina now glared at him, her lips pursed angrily.** "Then I shall send for someone to do it for me."** She replied haughtily. She made a move to open the door but stopped and glanced at Andrey, sitting now next to the bed in a chaise chair.

**"Which type would make her better fastest? Virgin?"** She inquired, gazing at the vampire sternly. Andrey picked at his nails as he answered her; **"No. Virgin blood would only restore her partially. Her wounds are too great for that."**

**"Then which type would be best?"**

**"Simple. There is a more potent type that would heal her almost instantly."** He told her, even sounded bored as he spoke. **"But it is rather taboo."**

Valentina rose her brows and placed a hand on her hip. **"Well what is it?"**

Then his eyes looked up and Valentina could not help but think how incredibly sinister they looked at that moment.

**"Vampire blood."** He drawled out and the vampire woman's eyes widened when she saw Andrey lick his lips.

It was that one instance right after he spoke that Valentina realized too late she was in danger. He lunged at her, arms clawing to grab her and even ripped her dress when she managed to move away. She bared her fangs, trying to keep him away from her. Andrey merely laughed at the feeble attempt and went for her again and again and again. They ran about the room with their incredible vampiric speed, knocking over tables and lamps and everything but the bed that was in their way.

The struggle didn't last long although to Valentina, fighting for her existence, felt it took ages. Even though she was his elder, he still managed to overpower her in the end. Andrey held her arms behind her back and leaned her over the bed where Ayanna lay in her restraints, still thrashing wildly. With his free hand, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her beautiful, slender throat to his blood-starved sister.

Ayanna's moaning and grunting grew louder and louder, practically begging for the throat of her mother, even though in her state she did not recognize her as such.

**"Be proud, Valentina."** Andrey whispered into the female vampire's ear once more. **"You are helping your daughter the best way you could ever hope for."** Valentina's face was drenched in bloody tears and she struggled against his grip. She tried to yell but he had his shadows form a gag around her mouth, rendering her silent.

He tore off her corset and shredded her dress with glee, revealing more skin, more places for Ayanna to feed on. Then with a malicious laugh, he released Ayanna's one hand from its' silver prison and shoved the elder vampire against the starved one.

What ensued next was sickening and even more revolting than the mere appearance of Ayanna when she had arrived from Hellsing. The sounds of screaming and crying was mixed with the greedy sucking and tearing of flesh from both women. Once the body of Valentina stopped writhing, Ayanna could continue drinking without much problem. Andrey watched with mild fascination and disgust as his sister's mutilated features began healing at a rapid rate. Muscle tissue wove back together in a blink of an eye, skin re-grew in half a second. Her former beauty was returning, her body was repaired. Not a moment later, she was freeing herself from her silver bonds, smashing the restraints in her lovely, pale hands.

When she had finished, Ayanna stood up and dropped the shriveled body of her mother without a thought, wiping the left over blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. It was now smeared on her jaw and cheek and she looked absolutely maniacal.

**"Hello brother."** She greeted him with a gruesome, bloody smile.

**"Welcome back, Ayanna."**

* * *

Well, the next one is already being written and I don't know when I'll be able to upload it. Trust me when I say, I'll do it as soon as I can manage. Soon very soon :)

I've started a group on facebook. This is a group for fanfiction writers and fans. Authors can post updates here about their stories and fans can see what is going on with their favorite fiction. Facebook obviously dominates our lives, why not use that to our advantage? :) You can find updates about new stories from me and other members as well. It's a small group for now but I;m sure it will grow bigger soon. You all are welcome to join ^_^


End file.
